A Caixa De Pandora
by PandoraPisces
Summary: Quatro amazonas chegam no santuario para serem treinadas, sendo uma delas irma de Shaka de virgem, o que pouco sabem é que elas tem segredos que precisam ser mantidos ate acharem a joia que um dia pertenceu ao Olimpo e que agora esta perdido na Terra e se cair em maos erradas, Athena e seus cavaleiros teram serios problemas.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologo

**Estaçao de trem – Grecia**

O trem vindo de uma cidade vizinha havia acabado de parar na estaçao central de Athenas, onde uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e ondulados desceu com sua bagagem. A mesma andou ate um banco e se sentou a espera de seu tio que viria busca-la. Apesar de ser um momento de paz entre os deuses e os cavaleiros, as noticias não eram boas. A algumas semanas atras Shion havia ido ate a casa de touro e entregado uma carta interessado a Aldebaran, o brasileiro que protegia a segunda casa do zodiaco. A tragica noticia abalou ate alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro que eram mais chegados ao cavaleiro de touro. Sua irma que não via a mais de anos depois que se mudou do Brasil para a Grecia havia sofrido um acidente com seu marido e ambos morreram deixando a jovem Viollet orfan, e na carta havia o pedido de sua irma de que ficasse com ele a guarda da pequena.

Hoje era o dia em que Viollet chegaria. A menina que já tinha seus 10 anos estava balançando as pernas enquanto ainda esperava por seu tio, mas não demorou muito e ela pode ver um homem bem grande de cabelos marrom e forte. Ela sorriu ao ver que era seu tio, a mesma se levantou e correu ate Aldebaran.

- tio – exclamou a menina.

- puxa vida, como cresceu - disse ele sorrindo. Ao lado de Aldebaran estava uma pessoa, um homem de longos cabelos lilas e olhar doce. – Viollet este é meu amigo Mú.

A menina acenou para Mú que retribuiu o gesto. Aldebaran pegou as malas da pequena e logo voltaram para o santuario.

- tio, Mú tambem é cavaleiro como voce? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- ela sabe sobre os cavaleiros? – questionou o ariano.

- minha irma contava historias nossas para ela antes de dormir, é apenas uma criança não vi problema dela saber. E tambem Viollet não sairia por ai gritando aos quatro ventos que cavaleiros realmente existem e que Athena reencarnou. – disse ele.

- hein tio Aldebaran – disse a menina mais uma vez.

- sim, Mú é cavaleiro de ouro de aries – respondeu.

Já estavam proximos as 12 casas, estavam subindo as escadas quando tiveram a surpresa de encontrar com Aioria, Milo e Camus na entrada da casa de Aries.

- não me diga que Kiki resolveu dar uma festa na minha ausencia? – disse Mú preoculpado.

- calma, Mú – riu Milo – Só viemos para receber a bela sobrinha do grandao ae – disse ele apontando com a cabeça para o Aldebaran. A menina olhou confusa para os homens que estavam presentes ali. Milo reparou na menina que olhava tudo curiosa, e exclamou. – Não me diga que sua sobrinha é... ela?!

- haha rapazes essa é Viollet –disse.

- eu pensei que fosse mais velha –disse Milo.

- santa athena, sera que voce so pensa em mulher? – disse Camus balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- não ligue para ele Viollet, o Milo não tem a outra metade do cerebro – riu o leonino. – Sou Aioria, creio que seu tio já deve lhe ter contado sobre nós... – a menina acentiu entendendo do que ele falava – Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de leao. Aquele é Camus cavaleiro de ouro de aquario e Milo de escorpiao.

- ãh, Oi – disse ela timidamente.

- vem, Viollet aposto que esta cansada – disse Aldebaran. A garota acompanhouo tio ate a segunda casa, onde mostrou seu quarto. – Fique a vontade.

Aldebaran deixou a menina se organizar e foi ate a cozinha preparar algo para ela comer. A garota abriu a mala e retirou suas roupas e começou a por dentro do guarda-roupa, colocou alguns objetos na penteadeira e retirou o que considerava o seu maior tesouro. Um presente dado por sua mae a alguns anos atras, um pequeno porta joias em cor preto com detalhes em prata, parecia uma caixa antiga da epoca mitologica. Sua mae lhe dera mas ela nunca abrira a caixa para ver o que tinha dentro, pois sua mae mesmo havia pedido para não abri-la a não ser que fosse necessario. Apesar de nuna entender o porque, Viollet nunca o fez e manteve a caixa fechada.

**Templo de Athena**

Sentada na cadeira de uma mesa posta no jardin feito por Afrodite, Saori tomava seu chá para tentar de alguma forma se acalmar. Havia dias que estava agitada e não sabia o que por que, as vezes se pegava andando de um lado para o outro pensativa e so saia desse estado quando alguem a chamasse. O que no caso Seiya e Shion tinham feito bastante isso nesses dias. Ela pousou a xicara com o liquido pela metade e encarou seu reflaxo no pequeno recipiente.

- odeio ve-la assim Saori – disse Seiya andando ate ela, a mesma levantou a cabeça tentando forçar um sorriso.

- estou bem Seiya – disse ela.

- não sou tolo, Saori. Consigo sentir seu cosmo e so de olhar pra voce da pra ver que esta com algum problema – falou ele tocando a face alva – Tem certeza de que não quer conversar? – insistiu.

- não quero preoculpa-lo, já lhe dei muito trabalho.

- não me importa, se eu fizer essa angustia ir embora e ver seu sorriso mais uma vez... me sentirei mais calmo.

- obrigada Seiya – disse ela.

- entao...

- não tenho escapatoria não é mesmo – disse ela que viu o rapaz negar, deu um leve sorriso mas ainda sim era visivel a preoculpaçao. – Sinto algo estranho Seiya, o céu esta estranho... a brisa que sopra parece carregada de sofrimento e dor...

- talvez esteja muito abalada com os ultimos acontecimentos. E tambem não é para menos, afinal não houve um só dia de descanço e agora agora que a paz esta finalmente reinando deve estar... preoculpada com o que pode acontecer de repente. É natural.

- não Seiya – disse ela batendo as maos na mesa, Seiya estranhou seu comportamento jamais vira Saori nervosa daquele jeito. Ela sempre fora uma garota calma e pacifica, expressar sua raiva daquela maneira era novidade para ele. – Há algo de errado, eu sinto.

O silencio se formou ali, Seiya via a expressao da deusa mas não sabia o que falar. Não havia perigo em lugar nenhum, notou Saori virar o rosto e seu semblante se acalmar.

- a quanto tempo esta aqui? – disse ela, mas não era para Seiya.

- o que? – disse ele confuso.

De tras da arvore grande que havia a alguns metros da mesa onde estava sentada, um cavaleiro deus saiu detras da mesma, Seiya entrou em posiçao de ataque mas a pessoa nada fez apenas caminhou ate parar perante Athena e se ajoelhou.

- peço perdao, Athena. Deveria ter anunciado minha entrada, mas queria conversar a sós com voce – disse ele – Mas pelo que vejo Seiya é um otimo guardiao.

- por que acha que eu deixaria Saori sozinha com voce... Julian? – disse Seiya entre dentes.

- Seiya por favor – falou Saori chamando a atençao do rapaz – Julian não veio aqui para brigar. Caso contrario já teria feito isso.

- ela esta coberta de razao – falou ele se levantando – Pensei realmente que não havia sentido algo de estranho no ar, mas ainda sim me admiro muito de voce não saber o que esta acontecendo ao redor do seu mundo Athena.

- diga logo o que quer, Poseidon – disse Seiya nervoso.

Saori se levantou fazendo a cadeira se arrastar para tras, passou por Seiya ficando parada na frente do mesmo encarando Paseidon que depois que a paz foi conquistada pediu perdao a Athena e pode viver em paz em seu templo junto de seus marinas.

- ao redor do meu mundo? – disse ela mantendo sua pose de deusa.

- ainda guarda rancor minha irma? – disse Julian.

- sabe que as ofensas foram esquecidas e atendi ao seu pedido. Entao por que esta aqui?

- estou aqui para saber por que um de seus cavaleiros de ouro ousou invadir meu templo no fundo do mar e me atacar? Deixando quase um de meus cavaleiros marinas entre a vida e a morte. Foi para isso que nos recussitou? Para nos matar friamente? – disse Julian serio. Saori arregalou os olhos diante da acusaçao do deus do mar.

- deve haver algum engano – disse Seiya – Um cavaleiro de ouro voce disse? Isso é impossivel, por que te atacariamos? Isso não tem logica.

- não desconfio de voce Athena, mas não posso ignorar um ataque desses – disse Poseidon.

- isso é uma acusaçao seria, julian – falou ela.

- eu sei – repondeu ele.

- voce tem provas? – pediu pegasus.

- isso ajuda? – disse poseidon retirando um elmo dourado de uma bolsa que carregava.

- mas esse elmo é do cavaleiro de aquario! – exclamou Seiya surpreso.

****************************************** 0 *****************************************

**Arena – Treinamento **

Mesmo sem ter inimigos os golden saints ainda treinavam para manter o corpo em forma e tambem nunca se sabia quando um inimigo iria atacar o santuario. Shura e Aioria treinavam juntos medindo forças mas sem usarem seus golpes era apenas força fisica. Shaka que pela primeira vez resolveu trinar fora do santuario, estava treinando com os pesos quando começou a ouvir cochichos, largou o peso e olhou para ver o que era aquela falaçao toda, quando deixou um sorriso de lado crescer. Cruzou os braços e a observou adentrar a arena junto das outras amazonas.

Ao longe os cavaleiros e os novatos pararam de treinar ao verem as amazonas que havia acabado de chegar adentrarem a arena. Mas quatro delas chamaram a atençao dos aspirantes a cavaleiro, de cara se via que elas não eram da grecia pareciam divindades, musas da mitologia. Deixando os marmanjos de boca aberta e ate babando, Shaka bufou irritado ao ver a cara de bobos ao ve-las. Ele conhecia bem uma delas, afinal mesmo depois dela ter ido para o Japao, não esqueceu de sua querida...**irmã. **

- aaahhhhh! – gritou uma delas,e correu em direçao ao virginiano que a pegou pela cintura e a rodou no ar.

- alguem ai entendeu? – disse Aioria que estava de boca aberta, ao ver o cavaleiro mais reservado e serio do zodiaco sorrir e abraçar uma mulher.

- cara eu devo ta sonhando – disse Shura – Aiii... – gritou após Aioria beliscar ele. – é agora tenho certeza de que é real.

- que sinistro – disse Aioria – Shaka mal sai daquele templo ou sair com alguem e ve-lo assim... ainda mais com uma mulher... ele nunca foi visto com uma, pelo menos não desde que chegou no santuario.

- AI MEU SANTO ZEUS É O FIM DO MUNDO! – gritou Kiki ao ver a cena, o mesmo acabara de chegar com Mú.

- que exagero Kiki – disse Mú curzando os braços.

- daqui a pouco so falta o Afrodite aparecer beijando uma mulher – disse Kiki.

- como voces são exagerados – disse Mú com toda a sua tranquilidade.

- vai me dizer que sabe quem ela é?- disse Aioria.

- sim, eu sei – disse simplemente – Aquela loira com a flor no cabelo é Milena, irma do Shaka. E as outras são garotas que vieram para serem treinadas para se tornarem amazonas. E antes que me perguntem, foi meu mestre Shion que me disse.

- Shaka tem uma irma? Essa é nova pra mim – falou Shura vendo o cavaleiro dourado abraçado com a loira.

Logo mais a frente Shaka ainda rodava a loira no alto e depois de muito pedir ele a pos no chao.

- já chega Shaka – disse a moça pedindo para ele a descer. – senti tanto sua falta.

- e o que é isso o clube da luluzinha? – disse ele vendo as outras garotas.

- não, elas são amazonas... assim como eu – disse ela sorrindo, mas o indiano fechou completamente a cara ao ouvir a noticia.

- como é? Amazona? Não me diga que ainda esta com essa ideia estupida na cabeça? – disse serio. A loira se distanciou dele e cruzou os braços. – Não me olha com essa cara.

- qual o problema? Voce sabe que sou forte o bastante para isso não sabe? – disse ela.

- disso eu sei, mas é muito perigoso – falou

- tarde demais, já me inscrevi e fui aceita por Athena – falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- como assim Athena te aceitou? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- quando voce veio para o santuario eu fui atras de uma mestre e ela estava me treinando mas achou que se eu fosse treinada aqui eu ficaria mais forte, entao ela escreveu uma carta para Athena que nesse momento deve estar sendo entregue a ela – disse a loira.

O Buda ficou sem palavras diante da irma, afinal como poderia ir contra a palavra de Athena e se ela havia aceitado Milena para se tornar uma amazona não teria escolha a não ser aceitar tambem. Shaka pensou em contestar mas foi interrompido por uma amazona que corria pela arena e em sua expressao estava um semblante de preoculpaçao.

- Shaka! – gritou Shina que vinha correndo o mais depressa possivel. Shaka desviou sua atençao da irma e olhou para a amazona que vinha correndo em sua direçao – Rapido preciso de sua ajuda!

- que alarme é esse Shina? Por Zeus – disse o indiano.

- preciso que vá para o templo de Athena, não vai acreditar mas... – Shina chegou perto do ouvido do loiro e falou o que estava acontecendo.

- Santa Athena! – exclamou.

- sabe onde ele esta?

- esta na casa de aquario, creio que não veio treinar hoje – disse Shaka.

- Shaka o que houve? – perguntou Milena ao seu lado.

- não é nada Milena, mas preciso que fique aqui – disse ele saindo com Shina ate a casa de aquario.

- o que foi isso? – perguntou Aioria vendo os dois sairem da arena correndo como o diabo que foge da cruz.

- não sei mas estou com uma pessima sensaçao – disse Mú.

************************************* 0 ***********************************

Batidas fortes eram ouvidas no corredor da casa de aquario, Shaka praticamente socava a porta, junto dele estava Shina e Milo que o encontraram no caminho e ficou sabendo do que acontecia. A porta foi aberta por um Camus aborrecido.

- mas sera que já não se pode dormir em paz nesse templo? – disse ele.

- tera tempo de sobra pra dormir, Camus. Mas agora preciso que venha comigo ate o templo de Athena – disse Shaka.

- voces estao com uma cara, o que houve? – disse ele confuso.

- depois explicamos, mas agora venha – disse Shina o puxando dali.

Tempo depois estavam no templo de Athena, no jardim. Ao chegarem lá viram Poseidon escorado na fonte que havia ali, proximo estava Saori que se mantinha pensativa e Seiya que estava ao seu lado. Ao ver Camus entrar Poseidon fechou seu semblante, mesmo sabendo que aquele homem jamais teria coragem de entrar em seu templo para o atacar sozinho.

- pediu que me chamasse Athena? – falou o aquariano.

- sim Camus – disse ela.

- Camus voce esta com seu elmo? – disse Seiya rapidamente. Camus nada entendeu mas mostrou sua armadura que Milo havia carregado por ele, e lá estava o elmo da armadura dourada. Seiya soltou um suspiro assim como Saori, apesar de que sabia que seu cavaleiro era inosente.

- não sabe o quanto estou feliz por ver esse elmo – disse Poseidon. Seiya o encarou serio, mas tambem sentia a mesma coisa – Estava achando mesmo que teria que começar uma guerra inutil...

- o que esta havendo Athena? – disse Camus.

- Camus, Poseidon veio ate aqui lhe acusar de atacar o templo dele no fundo do mar.

- o que?! – disse ele – Mas... eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas e voce sabe...

- eu sei mas acontece que alguem, se passou por voce e plantou desconfianças na cabeça de Julian Solo, ou Poseindon como é conhecido agora – explicou Saori.

- mas quem conseguiria imitar uma armadura dourada Athena? – falou Shaka.

- com certeza deve haver uma boa explicaçao para isso, mas no momento não podemos afirmar nada – falou Athena.

- não tenho desconfianças de voce cavaleiro de aquario, mas tambem não posso ficar quieto quando meu templo é atacado e um dos meus marinas quase morto – disse Poseidon.

- o Camus falso disse algo? – perguntou Shaka.

- não muito, mas... notei que ele olhava para tudo quanto é lugar no templo. Como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- entao o inimigo esta atras de algo, mas sem saber o que é fica dificil de ter alguma ideia de quem quer que seja – disse Milo.

O silencio se formou ali no jardim, cada um estava pensando no que o falso Camus queria e por que ele atacou poseidon?

- não adiante ficar aqui, vou voltar para meu templo e ver se o inimigo deixou rastros para tras – falou Poseidon que caminhou ate Saori e lhe beijou a mao cairnhosamente deixando pegasus que agora protegia a casa de sagitario com o ciume a flor da pele – Me retiro Athena, e fique em alerta esta bem. Odiaria que algo acontecesse a voce..

- ficarei não se preoculpe, e obrigada por acreditar no meu cavaleiro – falou Saori. Poseidon apenas deu um leve sorriso e saiu andando no meio da floresta sumindo do campo de visao de todos.

- o que faremos agora Athena? – perguntou Camus.

- por enquanto nada, esperarei que Shion volte de uma missao com Dohko e lhe explicarei a situaçao, enquanto isso peço que essa noticia não se espalhe. Há varios iniciantes a cavaleiros e amazonas aqui e uma noticias dessas poderiam deixa-lo nervosos e sem concentraçao para o treinamento – disse Athena.

- como quiser Athena – disse Shaka.

Saori pediu licença para se retirar do jardim e caminhou calmamente ate seu templo indo em direçao a sala do grande mestre, onde lá encontrou Kanon que a esperava. O mesmo havia recebido uma carta de Shina, mas o assunto o mesmo desconhecia.

- Kanon, o que faz aqui? aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse ela.

- senti a presença dele – falou o ex-marina, e Saori percebeu de quem ele falava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Athena?

- por enquanto nada muito serio – disse ela. Saori não queria falar nada da conversa que teve com Poseidon, não queria deixar Kanon preoculpado ou aflito pela visita dele.

Depois que voltara a vida, Poseidon havia chamado Kanon para voltar a ser um general marina mas o mesmo havia recusado pois havia machucado muita gente inocente com sua maldade e preferiu ficar no santuario e proteger Athena. Poseidon aceitou a decisao do ex-cavaleiro mas manteve a porta de seu templo aberto para quando ele quisesse voltar.

- Shina me entregou essa carta, é de uma nova amazona que acaba de chegar – falou ele entregando a carta a deusa. Saori pegou a mesma e a abriu o pequeno envelope, pegando o papel que continha la dentro e se pos a ler.

A cada linha Saori ia sentindo que o ataque ao templo de Poseidon estava longe de acabar, tentou ao maximo não expressar preoculpaçao ou duvida sobre o que estava escrito naquela carta, ao terminar de ler ela guardou o papel no envelope.

- algo serio? – perguntou kanon.

- não – sorriu ela – Apenas avisando da chegada de quatro amazonas vindo do mesmo lugar – mentiu ela.

- se trata da irma de Shaka?

- irma de Shaka? – perguntou Saori.

- a noticia esta correndo todo o santuario, Shaka de virgem tem uma irma – falou ele cruzando os braços.

- uma novidade e tanto – riu ela.

- tem certeza de que esta tudo bem? – insistiu ele.

- sim esta – falou ela.

Kanon mesmo não acreditando se retirou da sala do grande mestre e voltou para a arena. Saori se sentou em no grande trono em tom vermelho e detalhes dourados e encostou sua cabeça ali para pensar direito, era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, muita informaçao para um dia só.

- deve haver algum motivo para isto, caso contrario ela não as mandaria para cá – disse Saori.

**Casa de Aquario**

- o que?! Isso é uma calunia mestre – exclamou Hyoga ao ouvir seu mestre contar o que houve no templo de Athena.

- se acalme Hyoga – pediu Camus. A ideia era manter a acusaçao de Poseidon em sigilo mas Milo estava tao puto com isso que foi resmungando desde que sairam do templo ate a casa de aquario onde o pupilo de Camus, Hyoga acabou ouvindo tudo.

- como quer que eu fique calmo?! Poseidon ameaçou voce ou... amaçou Athena?

- longe disso, ele falou que acreditava na minha inocencia e que o inimigo estava procurando algo. Mas o que, eu não sei – disse o aquariano. – Mas que bela boca voce tem hein Milo? Athena pediu segredo e voce sai falando pelos quatro ventos.

- foi mal Camus, mas fiquei muito nervoso com isso tudo – disse o escorpiao.

- Hyoga isso não deve sair daqui, ouviu bem? Se isso espalhar pode deixar todos alarmados atoa, entao quanto menos gente souber melhor. Ou o melhor, ninguem deve ficar sabendo. Os unicos que já sabem são Shaka, Milo, Shina e agora voce – explicou Camus.

- entendi mestre, pode deixar que irei ficar calado sobre isso – disse o loiro.

- oitmo

- esta tudo bem? Desde que saimos voce esta pensativo – comentou Milo.

- isso ainda não acabou, estou com um pessimo presentimento – falou o frances serio.

Na entrada do santuario dois amigos haviam acabado de chegar de uma missao num vilarejo proximo ao templo de Athena, Shion carregava um sorriso no rosto diante das reclamaçoes do amigo sobre a viagem ser longa e cansativa. Na entrada foram recebidos por Saga que havia ficado no lugar de Shion durante sua ausencia.

- eita ainda bem que chegamos, já não aguentava mais andar – reclamou Dohko.

- realmente esta ficando velho meu amigo, antigamente voce não reclamava tanto assim. Acho que esta perdendo sua vitalidade...

- olha so quem fala – disse Dohko.

Saga nada disse diante deles, apenas os acompanhou ate a sala do grande mestre. Mesmo depois de ter sido perdoado por Athena e por Shion, Saga ainda se sentia pessimo por ter feito tudo aquilo contra a deusa e ao mundo, mas agradece por Seiya ser persistente em proteger a deusa amada. Mas ainda sim, toda vez que entrava naquela sala sentia seu corpo ficar frio e sua mente pregava peças mostrando o seu lado mal sentado ali no trono. Sabia que era uma miragem, uma ilusao mas não podia tirar aquele sentimento de dentro dele tao rapido assim. Shion havia trocado de roupa e posto sua manta de grande mestre, entao logo pediu para se retirar saindo dali o mais rapido possivel.

- ele ainda não superou não é? – falou Dohko assim que Saga saiu.

- não o culpo, afinal ele havia sido incentivado por Kanon a soltar seu lado mal. Mas agradeço a Athena por ter perdoado eles, mas acho que Saga ainda se culpa pelo que fez.

- sinto pena dele

- não sinta, pena é um sentimento ruin. Mas me sinto mal quando vejo em seu olhar que ele ainda fica se culpando com lembranças que já deviam ter sido esquecidas – falou ele.

- concordo plenamente com voce, grande mestre – disse Saori entrando novamente na sala. Depois de falar com Kanon ela havia ido para seu aposentos para descançar um pouco.

- achei que não estaria aqui Athena – disse Dohko – devia estar descançando, curtindo já que não há problemas em lugar nenhum.

- lamento ter que discordar Dohko – disse ela. Shion franziu o cenho diante da expressao da deusa, Dohko olhou bem para ela e já presentiu que algo de ruin viria por aí.

- acho que comerou cedo demais, meu amigo – disse Shion – O que houve na minha ausencia, Athena?

- nada demais, não quis dizer que lamento com a intensao de deixa-los preoculpados. Apenas quis dizer que não há como descançar, pois as novas amazonas acabaram de chegar – disse ela mentindo mais uma vez para não preoculpa-los.

- elas já chegaram entao – disse Dohko.

- sim e queria avisar que alguma delas teram de ficar hospedadas nas 12 casas, irei falar com os cavaleiros que resignei para ficar com elas e treina-las – disse Saori.

- já os escolheu Athena? Foi rapida – disse Shion.

- sim e uma delas é irma de Shaka de virgem.

- opa pera ai, Shaka tem uma irma? – falou o libriano arregalando os olhos.

- isso mesmo

- não sabia? Acho que lhe contei sobre isso

- devo ter esquecido – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- haha alem de velho esta ficando sem memoria, é meu amigo Dohko parece que as coisas estao ficando dificeis para voce – riu Shion, sendo acompanhado por Saori.

**Arena**

Todas as amazonas que vieram para o santuario para serem treinadas estavam sentadas nas arquebancadas no lugar e de frente para elas estava Marin que estava explicando as regras do santuario e como seriam feito os treinamentos. Logo mais do outro lado da arena o cavaleiros de ouro estavam assistindo Marin dar sua palestra.

- é meu amigo, tenho que concordar Marin é uma mulher e tanto - disse Mascara da marte que estava escorado em uma pilastra ao lado de uma cadeira feita de pedra que era onde Shion se sentava quando ia assistir a uma luta entre cavaleiros.

- fica quieto canceriano, ta afim de perder o pescoço? Aioria não gosta que ninguem fique observando a namorada dele – disse Kanon.

- ok, não esta mais aqui quem falou – disse Mask.

As alunas pararam de prestar atençao no que Marin dizia quando avistaram uma figura vestindo um manto branco e carregava um capacete dourado com um dragao em cima, e ao lado dele estava uma moça de longos cabelos roxos que era acompanhada por um cavaleiro de ouro de sagitario. A moça estava com seu cetro e ela parou se sentando no trono enquanto Seiya parou ao lado dela, Shion deu um paço a frente e olhou minuciosamente cada amazona que estava lá. Saori fez a mesma coisa e avistou uma moça de cabelos pretos a olhando intensamente, no momento Athena ficou apreensiva mas deixou passar para não atrair olhares de preoculpaçao, principalmente vindos de Seiya.

- Sejam bem vindas amazonas – disse Shion falando alto para se ouvido por todas ali – E bem vindos tambem iniciantes a cavaleiros – falou para um grupo de homens que estava em uma outra parte da arena – Como nossa querida amazona de prata, Marin já deve ter explicado cada uma de voces serao treinados para serem defensores de Athena..

- Voces serao separados em grupo e cada grupo sera correspondente a um cavaleiro que ira treina-los, pode acontecer de dois cavaleiros os treinarem mas depende de que especialidades irao aprender. Entao desejo boa sorte pra voces – disse Shion rindo.

Após Shion falar brevemente Marin continuou a conversar com as amazonas mas agora o clima era mais relaxado. Marin parecia que estava se interagindo muito bem com as internas e elas pareciam gostar muito da amazonas de prata. Do outro lado Saori e os cavaleiros observavam as amazonas e seus olhos estavam presos nas forasteiras que encheram de brilhos os olhos dos cavaleiros.

- aquelas são as garotas que chegaram juntas, creio que Kanon lhe entregou a carta Athena – disse Shina que havia acabado de chegar.

Saori acentiu e em seguida se levantou e deu dois passos para frente, e se virou para os cavaleiro de ouro.

- o alojamento das amazonas esta cheio, e por isso voces ficaram com uma aluna em suas casas do zodiaco – disse ela.

- como é a historia ai? – disse Mask.

- achei melhor escolher algumas das amazonas para serem responsabilidades dos cavaleiros de ouro, todo ano as amazonas de prata é quem treina os cavaleiro e achei que... com as mudanças no santuario os 12 dourados poderiam fazer essa honra – disse Shion com um sorriso brincalhao no rosto.

- adorei a ideia – comentou Kanon.

- mas nem pensar, não deixarei Milena ficar em uma casa desse pecaminosos – disse Shaka, já se irritando. A ultima coisa que ele queria era sua irma caisse na casa de gemeos ou cancer – Por favor Athena deixe que minha irma fique em mnha casa, não me importa quem ira treina-la mas ela não fica em outra casa a não ser a minha.

- pois bem – disse Saori – Eu já tinha escolhido os cavaleiros que ficariam com elas...mas nesse caso Milena fica com Shaka e sera treinado por Afrodite... tudo bem para voce cavaleiro de peixes?

- não podia ter escolhido melhor Athena, quem mais seria adequado para treinar aquela bela mulher do que eu? – disse o cavaleiro de peixes sorrindo de lado.

- bem que ela poderia ficar na minha casa – disse Mask para provocar ainda mais o virginiano.

- dou graças a Buda por ela não ser treinada por voce, antes Afrodite do que voce – respondeu o loiro.

- e quem sarao os outros? – perguntou Dohko.

- Camus, Saga, Milo ,por favor deem um paço a frente – pediu ela. Os tres deram um passo a frente, mas Milo não havia gostado muito da ideia. Todos no santuario sabia o quao orgulhoso Milo de escorpiao era e ter uma amazona na casa dele, era algo que o mesmo não iria admitir.

- Athena, não sei se posso aceitar uma iniciante a amazonas na minha casa. A casa de escorpiao não é um lugar para alguem que mal sabe usar seu cosmo – disse Milo.

- por isso quero q treine, voce lutou muito bem durante a guerra santa e sei que dara conta do recado – disse Saori.

- eu sei, mas...

- já esta decidido escorpiao- disse ela com mais firmeza na voz, fazendo Milo ficar sem palavras. Afinal ele era um cavaleiro e não poderia ir contra a sua deusa.

- tudo bem – disse ele.

- pedirei que elas se mudem amanha no periodo da tarde... os treinamentos de verdade irao acontecer amanha. Entao estejam preparados cavaleiros de ouro – falou a deusa.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mestre e Pupilas

**Templo dos mares **

Em passos calmos Poseidon adentrava seu templo no fundos do oceano, mas sua mente não deixou de pensar em um so minuto. Aquele ataque repentino havia sido estranho, e por que o inimigo queria incriminar Athena? Se era essa intençao do iminigo, lamentava ter que discodar dele mas não havia funcionado, nem mesmo seus genearais marinas haviam acreditado que aquele homem era realmente Camus de aquario.

- meu senhor - disse sua única cavaleira mulher, ela estava ao lado de Izzac e ambos esperavam por seu retorno. – Fiquei tao preoculpada...

- não precisa de preoculpar, Thetis – falou o rei dos mares.

- falou com athena, meu senhor? – perguntou Izaac aflito, Poseidon notou que de todos ali de seu generais marinas Izaac era o mais angustiado.

- sim, falei com ela e como suspeitava não foi ela – comentou ele.

- tem certeza senhor? Vimos exatamente que...

- Thetis... – pediu pacientemente Poseidon a fazendo se calar. Poseidon caminhou passando por eles e indo em direçao a seu trono onde os outros marinas estavam a sua espera. Ele se sentou em seu trono e retirou o capacete da sua armadua a pondo no escosto do braço de seu trono.

- o que Athena disse, Poseidon sobre o ataque? – perguntou Sorento de Sirene.

- eu já suspeitava de que Athena não tinha comandado aquele ataque, Camus me mostrou o elmo de sua armadura pessoalmente e tanto ele como Athena não sabiam do ataque – disse apertando fortemente o braço do trono.

- mas nós o vimos... – disse Bian de cavalo marinho.

- não foi ele e tenho certeza, não só por ter visto a armadura dourada dele na minha frente mas pelo fato de que o elmo que o falso cavaleiro de ouro deixou mudou de cor e de forma durante o meu retorno – falou ele retirando o elmo da bolsa que ainda segurava, e o elmo dourado do entao cavaleiro de ouro Camus estava acinzendatado, ganhando uma forma estranho parecendo que havia sido moldado com argila.

- quais são as ordens, senhor? – perguntou Thetis.

- mantenha vigilancia dobrada na entrada no templo dos mares, Thetis – pediu a moça que acentiu – Sorento ira ficar com voce, não se preoculpe em deixar um pilar deprotegido...

- como quiser Poseidon – disse Sorento.

- quanto a voce Izaac – disse ele – Voce ira me ajudar a prucarar rastros do falso Camus, com certeza ele deve ter deixado algo para tras e nós vamos achar. Sem mais peço para que os outros volte a porteger os pilares.

- entendido Poseidon! – exclamaram os outros juntoss.

Sorento e Thetis sairam da camara de Poseidon e foram para a frente proteger a entrada como haviam sido ordanados. Izaac acompanhava seu deus ate o local de luta onde haviam destroços pelo chao.

- eu tinha certeza de que não era meu antigo mestre, havia algo de errado com ele – falou izaac.

- como o que?

- o Pó de diamante dele mesmo sendo um golpe que para o Hyoga é fraco, mas para Camus é muito forte e teria sido capaz de congelar inteiramente o Sorento, mas ele mal o congelou.

- pode ser que estava enfraquecido – comentou Julian.

- não senhor, tenho certeza. Já vi Camus usar seu pó de diamante e aquele golpe é realmente forte, Sorento deveria ter ficado congelado ate metade do seu tronco mas ele só congelou metade das pernas – disse Izaac,

- entao nosso camus é realmente falso, resta saber o que essa pessoa queria aqui? por que atacar um templo de um deus do mar? – perguntou ele.

- por que acha que ele estava procurando algo? – questionou o marinda de Kraken.

- notei que ele olhava muito para os lados e quanto conseguiu entrar em minha camara, ele estava quase que em desespero para tentar encontrar alguma coisa – falou – Só espero que não aconteça outro ataque desses no santuario e se acontecer, que os cavaleiro de athena sejam fortes...

- eles seram Poseidon. Tenho certez de que Seiya e Hyoga e os outros cavaleiros não deixaram nada de ruim acontecer com Athena – falou izaac confiante.

- assim espero – suspirou ele.

**Santuario – Arena ( Dia seguinte )**

Apesar da noite mal dormida, as amazonas estavam agora na arena prontas para serem treinadas. Os murmurios eram ouvidos, pois ningue sabia quem iria treina-las.

- ai espero que seja o Camus, ele é lindo – disse uma toda euforica. A amiga que estava com ela retrucou dizendo que tinha certeza de que era Shura de capricornio e acabou dando um gritinho.

- ai que saco, o que importa quem sera o cavaleiro de ouro que vai nos treinar? Não sinto essa euforia toda que elas estao sentindo – disse uma morena de cabelos ondulados e belos olhos azuis piscina. Ao lado dela estava uma outra morena de cabelos mais compridos e olhos castanhos claros.

- como voce é estraga prezeres Alexia – riu a morena que tinha um papel em maos e fazia origame para passar o tempo.

- me diz por que a gente tem que chegar uma hora antes? Não da pra chegar depois não? –reclamou de novo.

- olha que faço um origame para fechar sua boca- brincou a morena.

- onde estao as meninas? – disse Alexia.

- estao em outro grupo, do outro lado da arena – disse mostrando para um pequeno grupo de 8 amazonas do outro lado do coliseu.

Minutos se passaram e Alexia continuava sentada com a cara entediada quando gritinhos estericos foram ouvidos, ela se virou e viu tres cavaleiro de ouro caminhando na direçao de seu grupo. Mas no meio do caminho o cavaleiro de leao se separou dos outro dois e seguiu ate o grupo que estava Milena e Alessandra, suas amigas.

- ai que sorte daquele grupo, o Aioria vai treina-las – comenou uma ruivinha ao lado de Alexia, a mesma rolou os olhos, estava quase vomitando ali.

- bom dia garotas – disse Milo de escorpiao. Todas ali se conteram para não gritar na frentes deles, Milo deu um sorrisinho de lado, adorava ver as alunas delirarem em sua presença.

Saga deu uma leve cutucada no escorpiao, Milo era quem faria as honras pois Saga não era de falar muito e ainda se sentia meio desajeitado em lidar com a novas alunas. E em se tratando de mulher Saga era bem reservado, já Milo era praticamente dado.

- bom meninas hoje o treino não sera tao pesado, iremos conhecer o modo de luta de voces e como estao o nivel de seus cosmos... e assim daremos inicio de verdade ao treinamento amanha – disse ele dando uma piscadela no final.

Alexia olhou para sua amiga, Lana que tambem entendeu o recado. Lana tinha uma facilidade em ver o nivel de cosmo dos cavaleiros, sabia dizer se era poderoso ou não e ali naquele grupo quase todas as garotas estavam com num nivel baixo ainda teriam muito trabalho para fazer, mas ela e Alexia tinham um cosmo mais forte, e em hipotese alguma elas poderiam mostrar seu verdadeiro poder mesmo que fossem forçadas a isso.

- maneire, Alexia- pediu lana, vendo a morena acentir.

- bom que tal começarmos com os alongamentos primeiro? – disse Miloa esfregando uma mao na outra, em seguida todas foram para o centro da arena e se alinharam indo se alongar antes de começarem a treinar.

**( do outro lado da arena )**

- ferro Milena, Aioria que mostramos o que sabemos pra ele – disse Alessandra, ela tinha cabelos dourados quase um caramelo claro e o cabelo era jogado para o lado e todo ondulado ate mais que o de Alexia.

- vamos ficar por ultimo, deixe as outras irem primeiro e depois faremos igual – disse Milena. Alessandra centiu e deixou que as outras fossem primeiro.

A primeira garota era de estatura media, cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos verdes. Ela se posicionou na frente de Aioria e em seguida tentou ataca-lo com um golpe mas este mal saiu pois ela ma conseguiu encostar nele.

- e olha que eu ainda não usei todo meu cosmo – disse o cavaleiro de leao – Muito bem proxima...

E assim seguiu o inicio do treinamento, uma por uma mostrava sua força contra Aioria que nem elevava seu cosmo para poder sentir o impacto dos golpes. Por ultimo ficaram Milena e Alessandra, a garota de cabelos cor caramelo ate os ombros cainhou ate Aioria e se posicionou na frente dele.

- vamos lá, me ataque com toda sua força – disse Aioria.

" voce não ia querer ver toda a minha força" – pensou Alessandra.

A garota fechou os punhos e concentrou seu cosmo e correu para atacar Aioria, o mesmoconseguiu segurar seu punho mas sentiu um forte impacto ao chocarem seus cosmos, por um instante Aioria pensou que aquele não era todo o seu poder mas logo Alessandra para disfarçar o olhar curioso do leonino fingir enfraquecer e caiu ajoelhada no chao.

- voce esta bem? – perguntou ele.

- sim, desculpe – disse ela.

- esta tudo bem, acho que usei mais força dessa vez – sorriu ele a ajudando a se levantar. Alessandra voltou para a arquebancada e recebeu um sorriso de Milena.

- pensou rapido – sorriu a loira.

Milena parou em frente a Aioria e o atacou tambem assim como as outras, mas dessa vez foi mais rapido que Alessandra e deu um soco de leve, sendo parado pelo leonino. Após as pequenas demonstraçoes de força de cada uma, elas voltaram a se sentar.

- muito bem, pelo que pude ver alguma de voces ainda são fracas mas nada que empenho no treinamento não as deixe mais forte – sorriu ele – Agora começem a se alongar e em seguida escolham pares, irao lutar uma contra a outra.

**( grupo de Milo e Saga )**

As garotas após se alongarem estavam sentadas de novo na arquebancada prestando atençao em Saga que esplicava o que é um cosmo e como faze-lo explodir dentro de si. Depois de toda aquela explocaçao, Milo e Saga deram uma demonstraçao de seus golpes.

- pegue leve hein gemeos – pediu Milo, ele sabia da força de Saga e ate o temia. Entao era melhor avisa-lo caso o mesmo se empolgasse e o mandasse de verdade para outra dimensao.

- pode ficar tranquilo – falou se virando e dando alguns passos e se virou novamente ficando de frente para Milo que tambem tomou certa distancia. As garotas olhavam todas maravilhadas, tanto pela beleza dos seus professores quanto pela emoçao de ver dois cavaleiros de ouro usarem seus poderes.

- Agulha Escarlate! – griotu Milo.

- Outra Dimensao! – gritou Saga ao mesmo tempo que o escorpiao. Os golpes se chocaram causando faiscas de diversas cores e em seguida tudo se desfez.

- aaahhhh! – gritaram as alunas com excessao de Lana e Alexia.

- que chato – disse Alexia baixinho, mas ao contrario do que pensou Milo se virou para ela.

- chato? Acha que esta em vantagem aqui amazona? – disse Milo a encarando.

- ai, desculpe mestre – disse ela.

- por que não luta comigo? – chamou ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- minha amiga não quis ofender voce mestre, mas... de onde viemos nós já aprendemos a controlar nosso cosmo e como a queima-lo – disse Lana se levantando e encarando Milo. – Mas se quer alguem para lutar, entao eu serei sua adversaria.

- pois bem – começou Saga – venha e se posicione amazona.

Saga se dirigiu ate o lugar se Lana e se sentou ao lado de Alexia que ficou um pouco desconcertada com ele, Lana caminhou lentamente ficando uma distancia de Milo.

- esta pronto? – perguntou ela.

- acha que me assusta? Voce é uma amazona em treinamento não deve ser capaz de arranhar minha pele – falou o orgulhoso escorpiao.

- os cavaleiros de bronze eram meros cavaleiros de nivel mais baixo que voces e olha o estrago que eles fizeram... – disse Lana o provocando. Saga engoliu em seco, e se perguntou como uma amazona vindo de fora sabia dessa historia?

- vai pagar por esse insulto – disse Milo nervoso – Argulha Escarlate! – seu golpe atingiu Lana na perna e a mesma caiu no chao.

- maldito – disse entre dentes ao sentir a dor na perna.

- a minha agulha escarlate faz fazer estragos em seu corpo...

- não mais do que eu vou fazer em voce – disse Lana, em seguida ela virou a palma da mao para cima e suas unhas cresceram parecendo unhas de um felino, seus olhos ficaram um amarelo forte iguais a de um gato. E em seguida pulou em Milo o arranhando causando a mesma dor que sua agulha escarlate havia causado nela, fazendo o tao poderoso cavaleiro de ouro cair tendo dificuldades para se levantar.

- Milo esta fora – gritou Saga tendo um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ele se levantou e caminhou ate o amigo e depois dirigiu seu olhar para Lana – o que fez com ele?

- ela ficara melhor em meia hora, minhas garras assim como a agulha escarlate dele causam dor no pessoa que o recebe... mas o meu causa paralisia tambem – explicou ela.

- a proposito, como se chama?

- Lana...

Lana voltou para seu lugar sendo recebida com gritinhos das outras amazonas, algumas ficaram encantadas com ela por ter derrotado Milo mas já outras ficaram com raiva por ter machucado o mestre preferido delas. Do outro lado da arena Lana pode ver os olhares de Milena e Alessandra, a preoculpaçao era visivel nelas. Mas deixaria isso para mais tarde já que agora estavam em treinamento.

O silencio no corredor daquela casa era aguniante, mas nada que deixasse a moça de cabelos pretos e curtos amedrontada. O que a deixa com medo era o que seu amo estava conversando com Personfone dentro daquela sala a horas, sabia que tinha falhado em sua missao no templo de Poseidon, mas temia que tipo de castigo poderia receber. A porta da sala foi aberta, e por ela uma linda mulher de corpo curvilineo e cabelos extremamente longos e lilas presos em um rabo de cavalo saiu, andou em passos calmos ate a garota morena.

- Persefone... – começou a garota, mas a mulher levantou a mao em sinal de silencio.

- meu amo, é realmente um bom homem pois se fosse eu eu a castigaria, mas... nosso senhor aceitou o erro... e pelo que parece o que procuramos não estava no templo de Poseidon. O que foi uma perda de tempo – falou ela.

- e qual o proximo passo? – perguntou a garota.

- nosso senhor acha que a caixa esta em Asgard, mas não quer que ataque agora... o falso Camus que voce criou, não serviu para desunir Poseidon de Athena. E com essa aliança estupida forte não há como enfrenta-la – falou Persefone - Espere alguns dias ate a poeira baixar e vá para Asgard e procure por lá...

- como quiser, minha senhora – falou ela.

- e Zyra – chamou – Tente não fazer besteira dessa vez, meu senhor esta sendo muito bondozo em lhe dar mais uma chance. Tenta não joga-la fora.

- prometo não decepciona-lo – disse se curvando e em seguida desaparecendo dali.

Persefone se virou e voltou para a sala onde seu senhor estava sentado em um trono totalmente fraco.

- ela já foi? – perguntou ele.

- sim, meu amo – falou Persefone se ajoelhando diante dele – Tem certeza de que ir atras de Athena? Não seria mais facil conseguir essa caixa e abri-la deixando todo o mal que há naquele pequeno recipiente e acabar com o mundo?

- não, Athena foi uma dos quatro deuses que acabaou comigo. Não vou descançar ate ter o coraçao dela em minhas maos e aí sim poderei governar o mundo como eu bem quiser.

- como preferir meu senhor – disse ela.

Depois de passarem o dia todo treinando, as amazonas se arrastaram para o alojamento com excessao de quatro delas que estavam agora arrumando sua malas para irem para a casa de seus respectivos mestres. Mas com uma pequena diferença, Milo causou tanto alarme por ter uma pupila em sua casa e esta sendo Lana que Athena achou melhor ela ficar na casa de capricornio com Shura que se ofereceu em treinar a amazona.

Na casa de gemeos, Kanon e Saga davam uma pequena arrumada para a chegada da aluna que ficariam sobre responsabilidade dele, mas como o ex-marina agora morava com o irmao seria responsabilidade dos dois.

- como é essa tal amazona? – perguntou Kanon.

- ainda não sei o nome dela, mas eu a vi hoje no treino – comentou Saga que limpava o chao da sala – Ela é morena, alta..

- morena é – disse Kanon com a voz maliciosa.

- ela esta aqui para ser treinada Kanon e não para satisfazer suas... não tem nem nome pra essa pouca vergonha – falou o geminiano.

- essa pouca vergonha se chama... sexo. Quer que eu soletre? S-E-X-O... sexo – falou – Coisa que voce não faz a mais de anos... se brincar vai ter que usar viagra pra fazer milagre... hahahaha – gargalhou Kanon se jogando no sofa com as maos na barriga.

- cala a boca! – jogou uma almofada em cima do irmao. Kanon teria revidado o "ataque" se não tivessem escutado uma voz femina na casa de gemeos. Ambos sairam da sala e foram para a entrada da casa onde viram uma bela moça de cabelos pretos e ondulados e olhos claros.

- que bela visao – disse Kanon baixinho, Saga deu uma cutucada nele e deu um passo a frente.

- deve ser a amazona que vai ficar com a gente não é? – disse Saga.

- se não for, nós a treinamos – piscou Kanon para a moça que corou um pouco devido a proximidade.

- sai daí Kanon – puxou o irmao – Este é Kanon meu irmao gemeo. – fez a apresentaçao. – E voce...

- sou Alexia – disse ela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- seja bem vinda Alexia – disse Saga – deixe que eu te ajude com isso – falou pegando as malas da garota. Em seguida camihou a levando onde seria o quarto dela.

O quarto não era grande mas Alexia achou de um tamanho bom, principalmente para ela que não muita coisa. Saga deixou suas malas perto da penteadeira e se retirou a deixando a sós para arrumar, outra que Saga não era de ficar fazendo sala e nem muito comunicativo e Alexia percebeu isso de cara, desde que o viu mais cedo no treinamento. O que para ela seria bom, não gostava que ficassem muito no seu pé, gostava de ficar sozinha as vezes. Mas esse isolamente tinha um motivo, um motivo chamado **irmao, **no qual o mesmo morreu a alguns anos. Ela se sentou na cama e retirou de dentro de sua bolsa uma foto dela quando era pequena e de seu irmao com apenas 2 anos de idade.

Olhou para a foto sentindo seu peito doer, mas não iria chorar não correndo o risco de Saga ou Kanon entrarem no quarto e a ver daquele jeito, não queria ter que contar o motivo de sua dor. Sempre fora reservada e sempre seria assim.

Já na casa de virgem Milena colocava suas coisas nas gavetas de seu guarda-roupa em seu quarto, Shaka estava preparando seu chá com ervas para tomarem um pequeno jantar. Depois de preparar tudo o indiano ficou a esperar pela irma, mas com a demora da loira ele se levantou da mesa e caminhou em direçao ao quarto dela.

- mas o que é isso Milena?! – exclamou ao ver o quarto todo bagunçado. Roupas estavam jogadas de qualuqer jeito e sapatos esparramados pelo chao, gavetas abertas com roupas mal colocadas dentro das mesmas. A porta do banheiro foi aberta e Milena saiu vestindo um vestido comprido em cor lilas.

- isso? Minhas roupas ora – disse ela simplesmente para o desespero de Shaka.

- que desordem é essa? Por Buda – disse ele.

- como voce é histerico irmao, depois eu arrumo isso. É que eu não estava achando esse vestido no qual eu gosto muito e tive que tirar tudo da mala, mas relaxa vai – disse saindo do quarto – O chá já esta pronto?

- sim – respondeu dando uma ultima olhada dentro do quarto. Ambos se sentaram no chao em posiçao de indio e tomaram seus chás calmamente. Mas algo incomodava Shaka e Milena percebeu isso.

Os olhares de Shaka para a irma eram questionadores, ela sabia que o irmao era certinho e sabido demais. Não demoraria para ele descobrir a verdade da razao dela estar ali no santuario.

- por que não pergunta ao invez de ficar me olhando e me analisando? – falou sme encara-lo.

- o que faz aqui?

- já respondei, vim me tornar uma amazona – falou agora olhando nos olhos dele que estavam abertos.

- voce entendeu a minha pergunta, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando – retrucou ele – Tem algo pra me contar?

- acho que não – sorriu.

- não costumava ter segredos comigo – comentou o loiro dando um gole no chá.

- nem todos os segredos são ruins.

- segredos são segredos, e isso pode machucar muita gente quando eles vem a tona – falou mais severo – O que esta me escondendo Milena?

- as vezes temos segredos para proteger as pessoas que amamos – disse ela – Mas não se preoculpe- sorriu – Não há nada com que se preoculpar...

- assim espero – falou se sentindo mais aliviado.

Com a mala um pouco pesada Alessandra deu graças aos deuses por seu mestre morar na segunda casa do zodiaco, Mú foi muito gentil com ela a ajudando a levar uma das malas ate a casa de touro onde ao pisar dentro do local sentiu um otimo cheiro de comida bem feita e brasileira, afinal Alessandra era brasileira assim como Aldebaran.

- Deba! – gritou Mú, me seguida o grandalhao apareceu na entrada e ao seu lado estava Viollet, sua sobrinha. – Ola meu amigo, trouxe sua aluna. Essa é Alessandra...

- ola Alessandra, sou Aldebaran de touro... mas pode me chamar de Deba como todos, acho que fica melhor – piscou ele sorrindo.

- é um prazer Deba – sorriu a loira.

- vou deixa-los a sós, tenho que voltar para minha casa antes que Kiki a ponha abaixo – disse o ariano se despedindo.

- quem é ela? – perguntou Alessandra.

- essa é Viollet minha sobrinha, ela esta morando comigo agora. Espero que não se importe – disse Deba.

- não, de maneira alguma. Adoro crianças – sorriu – Prazer em conhece-la Viollet.

- oi Alessandra... ta com fome? Eu e o tio deba fizemos um bife acebolado – sorriu – Voce é brasileira como a gente não é?

- sou sim, e estou morta de fome. Hoje o Aiorio pegou pesado com a gente – sorriu a amazona.

- otimo vamos comer – disse Viollet puxando Alessandra ate a sala de jantar.

Em passos lentos e calmos Lana adentrou a casa de capricornio, parou no meio do local vendo a porta de uma sala onde era possivel ver de onde estava, a estatua de Athena. A mesma estava entregando algo a um cavaleiro que estava ajoelhado diante dela.

- magestoso não acha? – falou alguem proximo dela, lana se virou rapidamente encontrando com os belos olhos amendoados de Shura.

- claro – disse somente.

- e voce é a Lana, não é? – disse Shura, que sorriu ao ver o olhar confuso da moça – Fiquei sabendo a surra que deu em Milo, devo admitir que gostei muito. É bom para ele aprender a não subestimar alguem. – soriru e em seguida fez sinal com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.


	3. Chapter 3 - O Treinamento começa

**Asgard **

Freya e Hilda estavam cavalgando pelo floresta que agora estava verde, pois o inverno rigoroso havia acabado pelo menos por alguns meses. Elas pararam em um local cheio de flores e Freya quis fazer um coroa de flores, para dar a seus amados guerreiros deuses.

- parece preoculpada Hilda – disse a irma.

- não é nada, freya – disse ela – Uma coroa de flores? Para quem sera? Haha – riu deixando a irma corada, Freya ia sempre no tumulo de Hagen com uma coroa de flores. Apesar de os guerreiros deuses não terem sido revividos, Hilda estava sendo protegida por Poseidon que jurou proteger Asgard tambem para reparar o mal que havia feito.

Mas Hilda estava estranhando essa proteçao toda, dois dias atras ela havia recebido a visita de Sorento e o mesmo havia falado para que tomassem cuidado e não baixassem a guarda de Asgard e do castelo Valhalla. Alguma coisa não estava certa e Julian não facilitava e escondia dela o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- ainda preoculpada com as palavras de Sorento? – perguntou Freya.

- um pouco, ainda acho muito estranho essa proteçao toda. Julian não quis me contar o que diabos esta acontecendo – falou se sentando ao lado da irma.

- talvez não queira que voce se aborreça atoa – disse a loira terminando sua coroa. – Pronto terminei.

Elas subiram nos cavalos novamente e voltaram para o castelo onde os portoes foram devidamente fechados. Freya foi ate o tumulo de Hagen e permaneceu lá por algumas horas, do alto do castelo pela janela Hilda olhava a irma no tumulo de seu amado, sentia falta de seus guerreiros deuses, mas eles mereciam um descanço após te-los feito lutar contra Athena e pagaram com a vida.

Um pequeno passarinho amarelo e com a crista meio roseada, pousou em sua mao. Havia dias que não via um passaro ali em Asgard, e aquele pequeno ser parecia sentir tremor por todo o seu corpo pequeno.

- voce tambem esta sentindo não esta? – falou ela com o passarinho – Um mal pressagio esta por vir, é melhor nos prepararmos. Que Odin nos protega – disse olhando para o céu.

**Santuario de Athena – Casa de peixes**

A casa de peixes estava em completo silencio, tanto que Milena achou que seu mestre não estivesse. Já faziam dois dias que elas estavam no santuario, e agora que o treinamento corpo a corpo iria começar com Afrodite, ela passou esse dois dias treinando apenar a mente, parecia ate que ela estava treinando com seu irmao Shaka ao invez de Afrodite. Milena caminhou ate o jardim que havia na casa de peixes onde o mesmo cultivava suas rosas venenosas, e sabia que ele só poderia estar lá.

Ao passar pela enorme porta, viu o jardim vermelho e branco de Afrodite e o mesmo estava entre elas, assim como Afrodite, Milena era imune ao veneno pois ela utilzava rosas venenosas tambem, apesar de ainda não ter mostrado seu cosmo para seu mestre.

- mestre – disse ela caminhando ate o mesmo. O piscinano deu um sorriso largo ao ver a pupila mais linda, segundo ele.

- pontual como sempre – disse ele depositando sua xicara de café na pequena mesa que havia ali – Creio que já tenha tomado café?

- ah sim, mestre – disse ela.

- pois bem, podemos começar entao – falou ele se levantando – Estamos a dois dias juntos e eu já percebi que tipo de tecnica voce usa, creio que foi o destino que colocou voce para ser treinada por mim, afinal uma rosa rara como voce não pode ficar no meio daqueles matinhos – disse.

- obrigada pelo elogio – disse ela um pouco sem graça.

- sua flor no cabelo não é mero enfeite, sua flor contem um veneno forte capaz de queimar o corpo da pessoa por dentro caso ela inala o cheiro forte da flor, estou certo? – cruzou os braços.

- sim, esta mestre. Como sempre tenho que dizer – falou ela sorrindo.

- minhas rosas demoniacas tambem são tao poderosas quanto seu lirio, e tao belo... mas muito mortal – disse e em seguida atirando a rosa para detras de uma pilastra enfeitada com rosas brancas fazendo o intruso já conhecido por afrodite sair detras da pilastra.

- ta loco afrodite?! – gritou Mask. Quase tendo um ataque do coraçao ao ser quase acertado pela rosa branca – Quase me acerta...

- a minha intensao era essa mesmo – disse ele com um sorriso sinico – Entao é voce que tem ficado olhando meu treinamento com Milena. – disse afirmando.

- minha casa de cancer ta um saco, não tem nada para fazer lá e treinar todo dia sozinha ta sendo duro tambem – falou de braços cruzdos – Pensei que ficar aqui de butuca e ver voce treinando a lindinha ai.

- não dei permiçao para voce me chamar de lindinha, ouviu? – falou Milena de braços cruzados.

- nervosa fica ainda mais gata – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- santa athena Mask, acha que meu templo é um templo da perdiçao de pecadores?! – exclamou Dite, indo ate Mask e apontando o dedo na cara dele – Quero privacidade com minha pupila, ok? Entao vai, pode ir andando e arrumando algo para fazer longe daqui..

- to achando que voce esta andando muito com o Buda – falou – Ta chato que nem ele.

- chato? Como se atreve a chamar meu irmao de chato? Seu cretino – gritou Milena prestes a pular em cima do canceriano, mas Afrodite a segurou.

- nem pense, Milena. Nem pense em sujar essas lindas maos com esse traste – falou ele caminhando novamente em direçao a Mask so que agora com uma rosa vermelha.

- oh Dite manera nessa rosa ai hein – disse ele recuando – Pelo amor de santa Athena, guarda essa rosa pelo meu bem – riu de nervoso.

- senao sair daqui, não terei piedade – disse ele.

- ok ok – disse derrotado – e depois dizem que eu sou o cavaleiro mais cruel – falou saindo do jardim do pisciano.

- otimo agora podemos continuar nosso treino – disse ele sorrindo.

- claro mestre – respondeu a loira devolvendo o sorriso.

- que vergonhoso Milo, levou uma surra de uma garota – disse Kiki zombando dele, o mesmo estava acompanhando o escorpiao e o aquariano ate a arena para treinarem um grupo de amazonas. – E ainda se diz cavaleiro de ouro.

- ora fique quieto garoto, antes que eu lhe faça comida de escorpiao – disse milo pronto para dar uns tapas em Kiki.

- calma Milo, é apenas um garoto – disse Camus.

- é porque não é com voce – disse ele fazendo bico. – Aquelas garras dela eram bem fortes, nunca senti nada parecido.

- ela foram treinadas em u outro lugar longe daqui, talvez o treino seja intensivo e rigoroso. Por isso – falou ele.

- ta defendendo ela Camus de aquario?

- longe disso, mas não vejo motivos para ficar preoculpado com isso – disse despreoculpado.

Logo avistaram a arena e as amazonas sentadas a espera deles, mais a frente Milo notou a garota de cabelos pretos e lisos que o derrotara dias atras. Lana estava treinando com Shura e os dois pareciam estar se entendo muito bem o que deixou Milo com certa...irritaçao.

- ela não ia ser sua aluna? – perguntou Camus.

- disse bem, ia. Não a quis no meu templo e o capricornio lá se ofereceu prontamente, tinha que ver a cara dele quando Athena perguntou se alguem poderia ficar com ela – falou Milo cruzando os braços.

- esta com ciumes da Lana gostar de Shura como mestre?

- não – falou ele rapido, mas Camus apenas riu da cara do amigo. –Vamos Camus temos trabalho a fazer. Kiki fique ai e não faça nada de errado ou Mú vai se ver com voce.

- ta certo, Milo – disse rolando os olhos.

Camus e Milo estavam descendo para a arena quando Camus sentiu um esbarrao e uma moça de cabelos pretos passou por ele correndo, mas conseguiu ouvir um "foi mal" da garota que correu em direçao a Saga que observava seu grupo treinar.

- esta atrasada Alexia – disse Saga.

- desculpa mestre, meu despertador não tocou – disse ela.

- vou perdoar porque foi a primeira vez que se atrasou, mas não faça isso de novo – disse ele. A garota olhou para o grupo de Saga e viu que eram somente homens, que treinavam e todos estavam correndo em uma parte da arena onde havia um paredao e nele havia buracos onde saiam flechas.

- achei que teria outras amazonas – comentou ela.

- Athena me deixou incarregado desse grupo de cavaleiros, e como é minha pupila fará parte do grupo tambem – respondeu Kanon que acabara de chegar.

- hmm

- melhor ir, não gosto de alunos preguisoços – disse Saga, Alexia engoliu em seco ao ver a seriedade nos olhos de seu mestre e correu para junto dos outros. Os rapazes pararam de correr e se posicionaram novamente, Alexia se juntou a eles sem se importar com os olhares maliciosos, por ela eles já estariam no chao e mortos mas não iria estragar tudo e ser castigada por Athena.

Kanon deu um sinal e eles correram e Alexia tambem, as flechas ou lanças pequenas eram lançadas e com agilidade Alexia conseguia se desviar, ela dava cambalhotas no ar as vezes e outras ela apenas agachava abrindo as pernas e encostando no chao. Saga observava tudo aquilo e não podia deixar de analisar que ela era boa, e tinha certa facilidade em se mover do que os outros. Mas não foi só nisso que ele reparou, ela se movia com tanta graça e beleza que por alguns instantes Saga ficou hipinotizado e se perdeu em seus movimentos e belos olhos que algumas vezes cruzava com o seus.

- ela é boa, ate mesmo para uma amazona iniciante – comentou Kanon desconfiado – Me pergunto que tipo de treinamento elas receberam?

- com certeza um dos mais rigorosos – respondeu Saga ainda sem tirar os olhos de cima de Alexia.

A linda garota de cabelos pretos ondulados rolou pelo chao para escapar de ser atingida, um iniciante a cavaleiro a acompanhava e ambos estavam a frente dos outros. Ela saiu na frente o deixando para tras mas ao dar dois passos escutou o grito do rapaz que havia sido atingido, Alexia pensou em ajuda-lo mas foi uma pessima ideia, ao se virar para ir ajuda-lo seu corpo parou diante do liquido vermelho que escorria da perna do rapaz.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no machucado na perna dele e a flecha estava ficnada na pele dele fazendo o sangue escorrer bastante, Alexia não se mexia aslgumas flechas saiam mas por sorte não a atingiu, seu corpo tremia e ela não saia do lugar.

- o que deu nela? – disse Kanon estranhando a garota ficar parada daquele jeito.

Proximo dali Camus e Milo treinava o grupo de amazonas, quando o aquariano escutou o grito do cavaleiro e se virou vendo o mesmo ser atingido. Mas notou a reaçao da morena que havai esbarrado nele minutos atras. Notando que ela estava parada olhando fixamente para o machucado do cavaleiro percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

- essa não – disse Camus que saiu correndo em direçao a garota.

Alexia estava tao vidrada que não percebeu nada acontecer ao seu redor, nem escutou o rapaz dizer para ela se abaixar. Nessa hora uma flecha saiu em sua direçao, Saga saiu correndo para ir salvar sua pupila mas não chegaria a tempo, a pequena lança estava proximo quando alguem pulou em cima de Alexia, mas acabou sendo arranhado pela ponta de metal da lança. Os dois rolaram no chao parando fora do alcançe das lanças. Alexia pareceu voltar ao normal e viu um par de olhos azuis sobre os seus.

- voce esta bem? – perguntou Camus que havia salvado a moça. Ela acentiu meio desconcertada, Camus se levantou saindo de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar.

- Alexia! – gritou Saga indo ate ela- Voce esta bem?

- sim , mestre – respondeu ela.

- devia cuidar melhor de seus alunos Saga – disse o aquariano. – Bom, se esta melhor... vou voltar a meus afazeres – disse ele educadamente, em seguida voltando para junto de Milo.

- posso saber o que te deu, garota? – perguntou Kanon. Mas Alexia nada respondeu e voltou para seu treinamento, o ex-marina olhou para o irmao que ficou sem entender tambem.

Já era quase meio dia quando Aldebaran apareceu na arena com sua aluna e sobrinha, o treinamento de Alessandra era feito na casa de touro mesmo por la ter um espaço enorme quase a de uma arena, e por ter de ficar de olho em sua sobrinha não poderia leva-la para o coliseu e correr o risco dela se machucar.

- decidiu criar uma creche Deba? – perguntou Kiki vendo o mesmo chegar com as duas.

- creche?

- é duas crianças – disse o garoto apontando para a aluna dele. A mesma quase pulou em cima de Kiki e só não fez isso porque foi segurada por Deba.

-muleque, não abusa da sorte – disse a loira.

- Deba o que faz aqui? – disse Milo – sua sobrinha não pode ficar aqui.

- oi Milo – falou a garotinha sorrindo.

- e ai Viollet, ta gostando do santuario? – perguntou ele vendo a garotinha acentir.

- não devia estar treinando sua pupila, grandao? – disse Camus se aproximando.

- o treinamento já acabaou, vim aqui para falar com voce...

- sobre...?

- acho que as garotas estao um pouco desconcertadas com a gente – comentou o tourino se afastando da aluna que brincava com a sobrinha – estava pensando em sair para jantar hoje e mostrar um pouco da cidade. O que acham?

- parece uma otima ideia – disse Shura se aproximando com Lana. Milo olhou para a morena e virou a cara ainda irritado com ela. Lana apenas rolou os olhos e riu discretamente da atitude de Milo. – Mas onde esta pensando em ir?

- se lembram daquele restaurante brasileiro que fomos no mês passado? – disse Deba. Vendo todos acentirem. –Acho um otimo lugar para ir, é aberto vista para o mar. Aposto que vao adorar.

- realmente touro, é um otimo lugar. Assim as meninas podem nos conhecer melhor – disse Milo sorrindo de lado.

- se esta pensando em jogar charme para cima de uma das minhas amigas, esquece – disse Lana.

- ciumes? – provocou Milo.

- nem pensar, se depender do Shaka voce não chega nem um milimetro da Milena, Alessandra não é do tipo que cai nas labias de idiotas como voce, e Alexia é muita areia pro seu caminhaozinho. E eu... voce não faz meu tipo – disse ela. Kiki acabou soltando uma gargalhada, que foi acompanhado por risos discretos de seus companheiros.

- ainda bem que ela usou so palavras e não um golpe igual o de ontem – disse Kiki.

- fica quieto moleque – falou milo irritado de novo.

**Casa de leao**

Marin após treinar as amazonas foi direto para a casa de leao, Aioria havia passado na arena e lhe dito para ir para sua casa após o treinamento, disse que havia uma supresa. A curiosidade consumia a amazona de prata, que subia as escadas apressadamente. Logo já estava na casa de leao. Ao entrar encontrou Aioria encostado em uma pilastra, e deixou um sorriso de lado escapar ao ver sua mulher.

Aioria e marin haviam se casado a alguns meses, apenas os cavaleiros de ouro e bronze, junto de Athena e Shion haviam sido convidados para a cerimonia que foi discreta. Mas não tiveram lua de mel, por conta dos afazeres no santuario. Mas isso era um detalhe que Aioria cuidou pessoalmente.

- esta com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o que houve? – perguntou ela dando um selinho em seu marido. O leonino retirou duas passagens de aviao de seu bolso e mostrou a esposa. – Duas passagens?

- isso mesmo, andei conversando com Athena e tanto ela quanto Seiya acha que temos que ter nossa lua de mel – falou ele – entao tratei disso com a nossa deusa e ela nos deu dois meses de "férias" e ainda nos deu duas passagens para o Caribe. Ela tem uma casa lá e disse que podemos ficar o tempo que quisermos.

- aaahhhhhh! – griotu ela pulando nos braços do marido, Aioria sorriu ao ver a felicidade dela. – Ai Aioria era tudo que eu sonhava, dois meses longe do santuario.. não que eu não goste daqui, mas eu realmente queria ter minha lua de mel. – deu um beijo nele.

- que bom que gostou – sorriu – eu me senti mal quando não podemos ir, entao conversei direitinho com Athena e ela concordou. Tinha que ver a animaçao de Seiya quando disse que deveriamos ir e que... como foi que ele disse mesmo? – falou pensativo – ah... "que se dane o santuario, vao curtir a lua de mel que voces merecem" hahaha – riu ao lembrar de Seiya falando.

- Seiya sempre foi muito animado, creio que acertamos quando escolhemos ele e Saori para serem os padrinhos – sorriu ela.

- aham – acentiu ele.

- mas, não posso deixar as amazonas sozinhas – disse ela preoculpada – Quem vai treina-las?

- Athena a cuidou disso, acho que a suba substituta ira chegar amanha mesmo e depois que ela chegar podemos ir para nossa lua de mel – depositou um selinho nos labiso dela.

- aaahhhh – gritou ela de novo de felicidade.

A noite já caia no santuario e as amazonas já haviam se recolhido, na casa de gemeos Alexia andava de um lado para o outro, ela se sentia mal por não ter agradecido Camus por te-la salvado. E depois queria saber como ele estava mesmo sem saber bem o motivo. Mesmo ainda um pouco sem jeito, Alexia saiu de seu quarto e caminhou em passos rapido ate a saida da casa de gemeos e acabou encontrando com Kanon.

- onde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- vou... vou ate a casa de virgem, quero falar com Milena – disse ela se embolando um pouco.

-sei – disse não acreditando muito- Vou fingir que acredito, ok. Mas volte logo voce não pode sair sem a permissao de Saga.

- pensei que voce pudesse me dar autorizaçao – disse ela sorrindo. Kanon retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo tambem.

- ok, se Saga perguntar eu digo que te liberei – disse piscando. – Agora va logo.

- obrigada – disse passando por ele.

A morena correu ate a casa de virgem, como havia falado para Kanaon mas não queria exatamente ver Milena, ela queria pegar uma pomada que a amiga tinha e era otima pra cicatrizar feridas.

- tem certeza de que é so isso? – perguntou a loira, que havia entregado um potinho com a pomada dentro – E que mal lhe pergunte, pra quem é? Voce não esta machucada...- observou, a morena ficou corada um pouco mas nada respondeu, apenas agradeceu pela pomada e saiu apressada encontrando com Shaka no caminho, mas não se deteve e subiu as escadas indo ate a casa de aquario.

A medida que subia ela não sabia se estava fazendo o certo, mas queria saber se o mesmo estava bem afinal ele havia se arriscado para salva-la e por culpa de seu deslise acabou o prejudicando. Alexia parou no meio do caminho, prestes a entrar na casa de escorpiao quando parou e se apoiou na parede para respirar, havia subido aquilo tudo praticamente correndo.

Respirou fundo e voltou a subir as escadas e passando pela casa de escorpiao que estava vazia, ou talvez Milo estivesse em seu quarto. Mas aquilo não tinha importancia agora.

A casa de aquario estava a sua frente, segurou o potinho entre as maos o apertando forte e subiu, sua mente torcia para que ele não estivesse na casa. Não era uma pessoa que falava muito e certos contatos a fazia ficar timida. Apesar de sempre se mostrar superior, era uma pessoa defensiva e confiava pouco nos outros. Mas ao se aproximar da penultima casa ela viu uma silhueta e percebeu ser Camus, o mesmo acabara de chagar em seu templo e carregava um livro que estava lendo. Notou um pequeno barulho e se virou vendo a morena parada alguns degraus abaixo.

- voce? – disse ele com um meio sorriso de lado. Alexia não sabia o que dizer e apenas acenou. – Precisa de algo?

- ãh... bem, eu... – disse ela sem saber o que realmente falar. Olhou para ele notando um arranhado em seu ombro, por conta da camiseta cavada que usava. – Eu vim agracer... por hoje.

- não precisa fazer isso – disse ele, Alexia terminou de subir os degraus ficando na entrada da casa de aquario onde o mesmo estava.

- preciso sim – disse ela encarando suas maos – Eu fui uma estupida hoje, e por conta disso voce acabou se machucando. Me desculpe.

- desculpar? Não precisa, eu já disse – falou cordial – Mas que ironia, uma amazona com medo de sangue. Não imaginei que poderia haver uma amazona hemofobica.

- pois é – disse desanimada.

- o que é isso? – disse ele vendo o potinho nas maos dela.

- é uma pomada indiana, ajuda a cicatrizar a ferida – disse ela abrindo a tampa e pegando um pouco com o dedo e se seguida tocando levemente a ferida no ombro de camus que se incolheu com o toque. – Vai ajudar a sarar mais rapido.

- obrigado – disse ele a olhando intensamente.

- de nada – falou. – Pronto. Bom... acho que já vou indo, senao o Saga vai ficar uma fera comigo – disse rindo e já descendo alguns degraus.

- espere... – chamou ele a fazendo se virar. – Gosta de peixe?

- ãh? Se gosto de peixe? – ele acentiu – sim, e muito. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Aldebaran nos convidou para jantar em um restaurante brasileiro e la servem o melhor peixe que já comi, é um otimo lugar tambem – disse ele – Não quer nos acompanhar?

- adoraria, mas... tenho que falar com Saga primeiro – disse ele.

- bom, converse com ele e se der certo, te encontro lá – disse ele educamente, ela acentiu e o viu se virar e entrar na casa de aquario. Alexia voltou a descer as escadas e correu direto para a casa de gemeos, ao chegar lá encontrou seu mestre e Kanon conversando.

- onde estava? – perguntou Saga.

- na casa de virgem, com Milena. – disse rapidamente – Kanon me deixou sair.

- hein?! – exclamou ele, mas depois riu – Voce não estava aqui e não achei problema ela ir ver a amiga.

- certo – disse ele. Alexia notou que Kanon estava arrumado, e imaginou que ele iria ao restaurante.

- vao sair? – perguntou ela.

- eu vou, Saga não sai de casa nem que o mundo acabe – disse Kanon – Por que não vem comigo? Aposto que vai adorar.

- se ela for eu serei obrigado a ir, não confio em voce para sair por ai com minha pupila – disse Saga cruzando os braços. Kanon rolou os olhos e olhou para Alexia que parecia indecisa, mas acabou aceitando.

- acho que vou sim – disse ela.

- entao se arrume rapido, saieremos daqui quinze minutos – disse Kanon indo se sentar no sofa na sala. Alexia acentiu e correu para seu quarto para se trocar.


	4. Chapter 4 - Restaurante

**Estacionamento da fundaçao **

- me fala pra que mulher tem que andar de salto?! – exclamou Kanon puxando Alexia pelo pulso, o chao do estacionamento onde o saints guardavam seus carros e os carros que Saori deu ao santuario estava molhada facilitando assim uma possivel queda de Alexia que usava salto.

- sou uma mulher ora, queria eu fosse descalça? – disse ela nervosa. – e para de me puxar assim Kanon esta me machucando.

- estou te puxando por que estamos atrasados, falei que tinha apenas quinze minutos e voce me enrola mais de meia hora – falou ele.

- por que não foi na frente, eu ia depois com Saga – falou ela.

- porque ele tambem não tem muita paciencia de esperar ninguem - retrucou ele. Mais a frente Saga estava encostado em um carro preto, e relusanete. O carro era mesmo dele e não da fundaçao o mesmo comprou com sua economia, apesar de que Kanon era quem mais usava o carro do que ele.

- me solta, seu bruto – disse Alexia se soltando de Kanon. A mesma apertou seu pulso vendo se não estava machucado.

- pronto, a senhorita já esta pronta e agora vamos logo que estamos atrasados – disse Kanon tomando as chaves da mao de Saga.

- ele é sempre assim? – perguntou a morena.

- com o tempo voce se acostuma – disse Saga com um ar divertido, o que Alexia estranhou pois desde que chegara o mesmo era visto sempre serio e quieto, e ali ele estava com um ar mais calmo e brincalhao.

Saga não deixou de notar o quao bela estava sua pupila, havia repado nela desde que chegara mas com a convivencia mesmo que pouca nesse dias deu para avaliar e confirmar seu aluna era uma linda mulher. O vestido que usava deixou em evidencia seus seios que eram um pouco grandes, e por ser curto deixou Saga ate meio desconcertado. Havia tempo que não se interessava por uma garota, mas sua mente fazia questao de lhe lembrar que ela era sua pupila e não podiam ter envolvimento qualquer. Saga abriu a porta para Alexia que entrou, fazendo seu vestido já curto subir um pouco mais mexendo com a sanidade de Saga que disfarçou fazendo de tudo para não olhar para as pernas da morena. Em seguida ele entrou no carro se sentando ao lado de Kanon que deu a partida.

**No restaurante**

Os primeiros a chegar, foram Aldebaran com Alessandra e Viollet, assim poderiam escolher a melhor mesa. O brasileiro escolheu uma mesa grande que havia do lado de fora, era um espaço grande, havia pequenos postes de luz deixando o ambiente bem alegre e ao mesmo tempo romantico, haviam flores vermelhas enfeitando o batente da sacada. E uma bela vista para o mar.

( para terem mais ou menos uma noçao do lugar e da vista -  . /can-stock-photo_  )

- aqui esta otimo, o que acham? – disse Deba. Sua sobrinha acentiu assim como Alessandra. Com a ajuda de um funcionario, ele e Deba juntaram tres mesas pois provavelmente quase todos os saints viriam. – obrigado – agradeceu o tourino.

- é lindo aqui, mestre – disse Alessandra. Ela usava um vestido lilas longo e leve, que balançava quando o vento soprava, deixando a leveza do pano esvoaçar.

- acabei descobrindo este lugar alguns meses atras, e ai resolvi trazer os companheiros para esperimentarem.

- pelo visto deu certo, aposto que voltaram outras vezes – soriru ela sendo acompanhada por ele.

Poucos minutos depois os primeiros a chegar eram Aioria e Marin, e com eles vieram Milo e Camus. Marin vestia um vestido curto que batia na metade da sua coxa, um pequeno cinto fino em dourado dava o brilho ao vestido branco que era tampado na parte de cima, com mangas curtas. Camus estava com uma calça preta e camisa social branca. Milo usava uma calça preta, uma camiseta regata preta e por cima pos uma jaqueta vermelha escuro. Aioria estava simples tambem, uma calça social branca e uma camiseta branca tambem, as mangas compridas dobradas ate na altura de seu cotovelo.

- eu não falei, que iamos ser os primeiros a chegar – disse Milo olhando para Marin.

- não interessa, avisei que ia ser tal hora no estacionamento e voce não estava lá – retrucou ela.

- cara como voce aguenta? – disse Milo olhando para Aioria.

- aguentando Milo, e com o tempo voce se acostuma. E acha ate lindo esse jeito de ser dela – piscou ele rindo. Milo pos o dedo na boca fingindo que ia vomitar. Camus apenas deu uma risada do amigo.

- tio Milo! – exclamou Viollet correndo em direçao ao escorpiao que a abraçou.

- esta muito linda, Viollet – disse Milo sorrindo, era incrivel como a sobrinha de Aldebaran adorava Milo, e o mesmo gostava dela apesar de que ele não era muito com crianças.

- obrigada - sorriu.

- concordo com o escorpiao, um rosa linda e delicada - falou uma voz. Milo se virou e encontrou Afrodite acompanhado de Milena e Shaka, em seguida Mask apareceu guardando as chaves do carro no bolso.

- mas que milagre é esse Buda? Jogaram praga voce sair do seu templo? – brincou Aioria ao ver o Buda arrrumado e no restaurante, coisa que ele não era muito de fazer.

- jogaram sim e nome da praga é mascara da morte – disse o loiro, olhando feio para o canceriano – Não ia deixar minha irma, andar sozinha com esse caranguejo.

- eu não mordo, Buda. A não ser que sua irma queira, ai é outra historia – disse ele caminhando em direçao a mesa e se sentando proximo de Alessandra – Acho que estou no paraiso, meu melhor amigo treina uma tremenda gata e o grandao ai tem uma leoa em casa, acho que vou passar uns tempinhos na casa de touro. – disse ele sorrindo, mas não por muito tempo – AAHHHHHH! – gritou colocando as maos na perna onde Viollet havia chutado com força.

- não fala assim da Alesasandra, ela é minha amiga e voce é muito feio – disse ela – seu otario.

- Viollet olha a boca – repreendeu Deba.

- mas tio não viu o que ele disse da Alessandra? Posso ter 10 anos mas não sou idiota e se chegar perto da minha amiga voce vai se ver comigo – disse ela nervosa.

- credo, essa menina é a sua cara Aldebaran, quando fica nervosa sai de baixo- disse Milo rindo.

- melhor se sentarem, nao? – perguntou Alessandra, em seguida os outros se sentaram. O garçon logo veio e anotou os pedidos.

- que tal um bom vinho para acompanhar o maravilhoso peixe? Hein? – disse Mask, afinal como um bom italiano não poderia negar suas origens. Camus acentiu concordando, era um adorador de vinhos.

- eu vou querer uma cerveja, esses vinhos tem um gosto amargo – reclamou Milo.

- entao peça duas – disse o leonino, vendo os olhares da mulher – Prometo não beber muito – disse e lhe deu um beijo, fazendo Milo fazer uma careta.

- menos pra mim, acho que um suco esta de bom tamanho – disse Shaka.

- qual é buda, é noite de amigos não precisa fazer cerimonia, pode beber avontade ninguem vai ficar sabendo – piscou Mask abraçando o loiro pelo pescoço, que estava sentado ao lado dele.

- nem pensar, já acho que estou fazendo muito estando aqui imagina beber algo que tenha alcool – disse ele retirando o braço de Mask de cima dele.

- que vergonha Mask, tentando levar o Shaka para o mal caminho – disse Shura que acabara de se aproximar da mesa. Ao lado dele estava Lana que usava um vestido tipico chines, mas este era curto na altura da coxa e justo deixando suas curvas bem delineadas, Milo engoliu em seco ao olhar para ela. Shura puxou uma cadeira para ela se sentar, ficando de frente para ele e em seguida o capricornio se sentou.

- não esta faltando gente? – disse Marin.

- e não é mesmo? – disse Mask olhando tres lugares vazios perto de Aldebaran que estava sentado na ponta da mesa. – Onde estao Saga e kanon?

- chegando – apontou Shura para a porta que dava para a area onde estavam. Camus virou o rosto vendo a bela morena que vestia um vestido branco justo deixando ainda mais visivel seus artributos na frente, apesar de usar um casaco preto por cima. Um salto branco delicado e seu cabelos estavam ainda mais ondulados, deixando Camus fasinado com a visao.

- fecha a boca para não babar – riu Milo ao falar em seu ouvido. Camus fechou a cara, mas não desgrudou seus olhos da moça que se sentou ao lado de Lana dando a ele uma visao otima dela. Ao lado dela se sentou Saga, e Kanaon acabou se sentando ao lado de Shura.

- achei que não viriam – disse Deba.

- pois é, mas a madame ai resolveu tomar banho de duraçao de duas horas. Já viu como é mulher né – disse Kanon.

- exagerado como sempre, Alexia não demorou no banho. Acontece que já estavamos arrumados e ela havia voltado da casa de virgem – disse Saga, Alexia fez uma careta diante da mentira que havia contado, ela não havia dito que foi ate Camus para agradecer. O mesmo olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e em resposta Alexia corou desviando o olhar.

- mas ela... – começou Shaka, mas foi interrompido por sua irma.

- a culpa foi minha, eu que a segurei no templo de virgem... precisava de ajuda com a roupa – disse ela piscando discretamente para a morena que deu um leve sorriso, mas o mais bonito segundo Camus e Saga.

No castelo os passos da jovem eram ouvidos, haviam se passado dois dias desde o ataque ao templo de Poseidon. A mesma havia recebido a ordem de que era preciso esperar mais alguns dias para o proximo ataque, mas ela estava impaciente e resolveu ir ate seu mestre, mas foi impedida por Persefone.

- quero falar com ele – axigiu a morena de cabelos curtos. Persefone estava parada diante da moça e atras dela estava a porta para os aposentos de seu amo.

- diga o que quer e eu direi a ele, meu mestre não gosta de ser pertubado – falou persefone.

- estou intediada, não aguento esperar pelo proximo ataque. Me de algo para fazer, não gosto de ficar parada, me deixa aguniada – disse ela – Gosto mais quando há caos pelos arredores.

- por um momento pensei que iria se rebelar contra seu mestre que foi tao gentil com voce, mas neste caso verei o que posso fazer – disse ela se virando e tocando a porta, fechou os olhos para se comunicar com seu amo.

" _a garota tem a alma da deusa da discordia, com certeza um descendente... – riu o mestre dela – Diga para fazer o que quiser, se é caos que ela quer entao faça. Mas não chegue perto de Asgard por enquanto, na hora certa direi a ela o que fazer._

"_sim meu amo" – falou a mulher. _

Persefone se virou para a morena com um sorriso no rosto, que a fez entender que seu pedido seria aceito.

- meu amo acredita no seu potencial, ate te comparou com Èris, a deusa da discordia apesar que não concordo muito com isso – disse ela – Mas se é caos que quer, entao faça voce mesma. Tem um vilarejo proximo das redondezas, voce pode usa-lo para saciar sua vontade, minha querida – disse ela sorrindo de lado.

Zyra sorriu de lado e em seguida saiu do castelo indo ate o vilarejo, rapidamente ela se teletransportou para o floresta proximo da pequena cidade, as luzes estavam ascesas e era possivel ver que ainda estava movimentada. Um sorriso maldoso cresceu em seu rosto e em seguida usou seu bastao com uma pedra vermelha, no topo e criou um circulo. Esse circulo era somente usada por Lana, que era capaz de abrir um portal para o mundo dos mortos. Pois ela era uma guadian do mundo dos mortos, mas com sua magia conseguia abrir o portal sem despertar a atençao de lana para ela.

- vamos, minha doce cobra venenosa – disse ela – Temos trabalho a fazer.

Em seguida de dentro do circulo, saiu uma mulher metade cobra metade mulher, seus cabelos eram feitos de cobras e seus dentes bem afiados assim como suas unhas.

- acabe com todos – disse Zyra.

- Lana! – exclamou Shura ao ver a pupila se curvar na mesa e segurar a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que gemia de dor.

- o que houve? – perguntou Marin indo ate a garota.

- Lana o que houve? – perguntou Alexia. A morena olhou pra a loira que acentiu já sabendo o que devia estar acontecendo.

- minha cabeça, esta doendo demais... – disse ela reclamando e em seguida sentiu uma vertigem como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar – Preciso ir no banheiro.

- vou com voce – disse Alexia se levantando e ajudando a amiga a chegar ao banheiro.

- o que deu nela? – perguntou Milo aparentemente preoculpado.

- sera que ficou enjoada? – comentou Afrodite.

- com o que? Com o vinho? Ela mal tocou na comida e já sentiu aquela tonteira toda – falou.

- eu falei que esses vinhos são pessimos – disse Milo fazendo careta. Kanon olhou para Milena e viu a mesma trocar olhares de preoculpaçao com Alessandra, quando achou melhor averiguar, e deu a desculpa de que iria ao banheiro.

**No banheiro feminino**

Lana estava curvada na pia do banheiro, apesar de não ter vomitado a sua dor na cabeça e um nó na garganta não passaram. Alexia estava ao lado dela tentando acalma-la.

- me conta o que foi Lana? – perguntou a morena.

- eu senti... senti como se alguem estivesse vindo para cima de mim. Senti uma forte dor no estomago, minha mente balançou tanto que achei que ia desmaiar – disse Lana.

- voce só fica assim quando abre o portal do mundo dos mortos, mas voce não o fez. Entao por que sentiu isso? – disse.

- por que alguem o abriu – disse ela.

- mas como? so voce consegue abrir como bem entende – falou Alexia exaltada. Mal sabia elas que kanon havia ido ate o banheiro masculino e passara em frente a porta do banheiro feminino e escutou a voz exaltada de lana dizendo que alguem havia aberto o portal do mundo dos mortos. Ele se encostou na porta com cuidado para não ser ouvido.

- eu sei, mas parece que alguem conseguiu abrir, o problema é só saber quem fez – disse ela ainda com dificuldades. – Alguma coisa saiu do portal e não é cosia boa – falou.

- temos que avisar nossa rainha – disse Alexia.

- não, se falarmos ela ficara preoculpada demais e ela já tem coisa demais para se preoculpar. O mais importante é não deixarmos Athena ser atingida e encontrarmos a caixa antes dele, é para isso que estamos aqui – disse Lana, que respirou fundo.

- já se sente melhor?

- sim – respondeu Lana.

Lana molhou o rosto e em seguida sairam do banheiro, Kanon que havia escutado uma parte da conversa havia voltado para a mesa para não dar bandeira de que tinha escutado algo da covnersa delas. Ao voltarem viram Marin e Aioria dançando uma musica romantica, um cantor estava tocando musicas calmas do lado de fora do local, no pequeno palco que havia. E não foram só eles que se levantaram para dançar, Alessandra tambem dançava com Shura que a havia chamado para dançar. Outros pares como Milena e Afrodite estavam no espaço para dançar.

Sente-se melhor Lana? – perguntou Deba.

- sim, acho que foi apenar uma tontura momentanea, as vezes acontece – disse ela educadamente.

- pedi uma agua com açucar para voce, vai ajudar a se sentir melhor – disse o tourino.

Alexia ficou a olhar para os casais que dançavam coladinhos, fazendo uma pequena inveja nela. Ela sempre fora um pouco fria, causando assim um afastamento dos homens mal sabia ela que havia dois ali a admirando de longe, Camus notou seu olhar nos casais e teve uma vontade repentina de convida-la mas achou melhor se segurar, admira-la ali de onde estava sentada estava sendo otimo.

- vai perder a vez – comentou Milo proximo dele. Camus o olhou confuso e o amigo rolou os olhos – desde que ela chegou voce não tira os olhos dela, vai lá. – insentivou.

- ela é aluna de Saga, não é certo eu ficar a contejando – disse ele voltando a saborear sua comida.

- qual é vai perder a chance? – disse ele – Saga é apenas o mestre dela.

- ele pode não gostar – disse falou – e pare de me amolar com isso.

- quero apenas te ajudar, voce anda tao sozinho. Acho que uma compania feminina seria bom pra voce – disse Milo dando um gole em sua cerveja.

- e o que me diz de voce? Acha certo ficar com uma por noite e descarta-las como um produto que não tem mais utilidade? Milo eu já vi voce falar com uma de suas garotas, nem eu seria tao frio como voce é – falou Camus meio nervoso.

- eu sei o que faço da minha vida – falou com desdem. Seus olhos rodaram a mesa e notou o lugar de Lana vazio, pensou que ela teria se sentido mal novamente e olhou em direçao aos banheiros.

- ela não esta lá – falou Camus.

- ela quem?

- não se faça de idiota, fala de mim mas sei que esta enciumado com toda a atençao que Shura esta dando a Lana, e por falar nela... ela esta dançando com o capricornio – disse apontando com a cabeça para o casalzinho.

Camus escutou Milo respirar fundo, e seu olhar fuzilar o casal que dançava coladinho. Camus rolou os olhos e se levantou da mesa, atraindo os olhares de Alexia, ele andou ate o a sacada olhando para a bela visao do mar, a noite já caira e o céu estava bem estrelado.

- voce e Milo parecem ser muito amigos – comentou Alexia atras dele, sua voz doce o despertou de pensamentos e se virou para olha-la.

- somos sim – respondeu ele – Sua amiga esta melhor?

- sim – respondeu. Alexia parou ao lado dele admirando a vista do mar e a brisa fresca que batia em seu rosto.

- por que não disse a Saga que estava em meu templo? – quis saber.

- desculpe, acho que acabei arrumando problema pra voce. Se souber acho que meu mestre vai ficar uma fera comigo – disse a morena. Camus deu uma risada baixa e a olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- eu poderia dizer a Saga que voce estava comigo, com certeza arrumaria problemas... mas por sorte não irei dizer nada, vou fingir que voce nem mesmo foi ate lá – respondeu desviando seu olhar do dela.

- obrigada – agradeceu.

- não há de que – disse ele.

Na area de dança...

- fiquei preoculpado, achei que era por causa do treinamento de hoje. Confesso que exagerei um pouco – falou Shura que dançava com Lana. A morena ficou sem jeito, mas de alguma maneira se sentia bem ao lado do capricorniano, que apesar de ter uma portura seria e intimidadora era sempre gentil com ela.

- claro que não, mestre. Como eu disse as vezes sinto essas tonturas – falou tentando desconversar sobre o assunto.

- não seria melhor entao ir ao medico?

- não precisa, já estou melhor – sorriu ela, sendo retribuida por ele.

Da mesa Milo segurava fortemente o copo de cerveja já vazio, ele havia bebido duas garrafas rapidamente somente olhando para Lana com Shura. Sua irritaçao aumentou quando lana se aproximou mais de seu companheiro de luta, e a mesma esboçou um sorriso. Milo apertou o copo com força o quebrando em sua mao, se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em passos rapidos ate o casal.

- acho que esta na hora de trocar de par, o que acham? – disse ele perto dos dois. Lana franziu o cenho notando a irritaçao em Milo, Shura olhou para Lana vendo ela centir.

- volto pra mesa, logo – disse ela no ouvido dele, Milo ao ver o chochicho ficou ainda mais nervoso. Shura saiu deixando o escorpiao com a aluna, mesmo achando que isso não era uma boa ideia. – Entao.. o que te deu pra vir ate aqui e falar comigo? Ultimamente mal tem olhado na minha cara.

- mudanças de planos- riu ele de lado.

- mudanças de planos ou voce e Shura não se dao bem? – perguntou ela estreitando os olhos. Milo bufou.

- somos amigos, não há motivos para eu ter raiva dele – comentou Milo.

- mesmo? Pois não parece, voce ficou horas olhando feio pra ele, parecia ate que iria mata-lo so com o olhar – disse Lana meio alterada. – o que esta aprontando?

- eu?! – exclamou ele – não estou aprontando nada, é coisa dessa sua cabecinha oca.

- por que não quis me treinar?

- voce ainda é uma amazona de baixo escalao, não posso me rebaixar treinando alguem inferior – disse Milo.

- ah entao, quer dizer que sua reputaçao é o que mais importa? – disse ela se afastando dele.

- não, quer dizer...

- não precisa falar mais nada, Milo. já entendi tudo – falou ela dando as costas para ele e o largando só. Lana caminhou apressada e sentindo seus olhos lagrimejarem pegou sua bolsa que estava pendurada na cadeira – Desculpe mestre, mas acho que já vou indo. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- tontura de novo? – perguntou Shura se levantando, mas olhou rapidamente para milo que tinha a expressao seria e aborrecida, olhou para sua pupila novamente e entendeu o que poderia ser.

Alexia viu sua amiga e notou algo de errado, caminhou ate a mesa sendo acompanhada por Camus.

- já vao? – perguntou a morena. Lana acentiu. – Acho que tambem já vou, tudo bem se eu for com eles mestre?

- vou com voces tambem – disse Saga se levantando.

Eles se despediram de Aldebaran e dos outros que haviam voltado para a mesa e seguiram ate o estacionamento e entraram no carro de Saga, Shura havia ido na frente e as garotas atras.

No santuario Shura estava subindo as escadas com lana após deixarem Saga e Alexia nac asa de gemeos, ela sabia que Milo havai falado algo pra ela que a havia feito chorar.

- o que ele disse? – perguntou Shura.

- não é nada mestre

- não tente defende-lo, Milo quando quer pode ser insuportavel – falou ele.

- realmente, tenho que concordar.

- entao, o que ele disse?

- não to afim de falar, mas é que tem hora que ele sabe ser chato, irritante, grosso, insuportavel – falou ela nervosa.

- nossa com tantos elogios vou achar que isso é amor – brincou ele recebendo um olhar feio dela. – Ok, ok, não ta mais aqui quem falou.

Entraram na casa de capricornio e Lana foi direto para seu quarto, retirou sua roupa e foi em direçao ao banheiro onde tomou um belo banho e em seguida se jogou na cama adormecendo rapidamente.

**No restaurante...**

No restaurante brasileiro todos já haviam se retirado e estavam agora indo para o estacionamento, a noite havia sido agradavel apesar de que todos viram o atrito em Milo e Lana, mas fora boa a noite, e as amazonas haviam se sentido em casa. No caminho Camus não deixou de dar um pequeno puxao de orelha em Milo, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceu sabia que o amigo havia falado curto e grosso com a morena e com certeza Shura não ia deixar barato.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nova Mestra

Já era cedo quando Athena se levantou, a noite havia sido dificil para ela, sombras, gritos e uma cidade em algum lugar mais afastado da grecia fizeram parte da cena de seu sonho o que a deixou preoculpada. Se levantou e assim como o esperado Shion já estava em seu posto, o mesmo estava na sacada observando a paisagem que tinha da arena la em baixo.

- acordou cedo Athena – disse ele sem se virar para encara-la. Ao se virar viu a preoculpaçao em seu rosto – Aconteceu algo? – a viu acentir.

- chame Kanon e peça para chamar os cavaleiros de ouro, quero Shaka, Saga, e Mú aqui – pediu ela aflita – creio que aconteceu algo com o vilarejo que uma vez fui visitar com meu avo aqui na grecia.

- Há algo que eu precise saber? – disse ele.

- falarei quando eles estiveram aqui.

- como quiser Athena – curvou-se Shio saindo em seguida a procura de Kanon.

Não demorou mais que meio minuto para Kanon se apresentar e sair em seguida indo chamar os cavaleiros que Athena pediu para serem chamados. Kanon descia as escadas do zodiaco apressado, entrou na casa de virgem onde encontrou o Buda já acordado.

- pra que tanta pessa Kanon? Ate parece que vai tirar o pai da forca – falou Shaka levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Athena quer ve-lo, junto com meu irmao e Mú – avisou o ex-marina.

- do que se trata?

- Shion não me deu detalhes, apenas me pediu para avisa-los, mas não estou com bom presentimento. Shion disse que ela estava com a expressao preoculpada e parecia muito pensativa – disse ele.

- certo, irei na frente. Encontro com voces lá depois – disse ele saindo.

Escondida atras de uma pilastra Milena se encontrava a observar seu irmao falar com Kanon, se Athena estava preoculpada entao alguma coisa havia acontecido. Assim que Kanon saiu indo atras dos outros dois, ela saiu tambem e foi atras do seu irmao. Se esquecendo que tinha um treinamento a cumprir enquanto fosse ficar no santuario.

**Sala do grande mestre**

Os tres cavaleiros de ouro no qual Saori havia chamado estavam na sala do grande mestre, Saga, Shaka e Mú estavam ajoelhados diante da deusa enquanto a mesma permanecia perdida em seus pensamentos. O que deixou os tres preoculpados, Athena suspirou olhando para os guerreiros a sua frente.

- Cavaleiros eu os chamei aqui pois tenho uma missao para voces – disse ela – Ontem a noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho, no meu sonho uma cidade fazia parte do cenario. No inicio não sabia onde estava mas quando vi a enorme igreja ao longe me lembrei que havia visitado a cidade com meu avo quando era bem pequena.

- mas o que isso tem haver com a missao? – perguntou Shaka.

- a cidade em questao de minutos foi atacada, parte da cidade fora destruida e junto senti um enorme cosmo energia vindo de lá. Algo de errado aconteceu e tenho quase certeza de que esta ligado ao ataque ao templo dos mares de Poseidon – explicou ela, sua expressao agora era de dor.

- entao o inimigo que atacou Poseidon pode ter feito outro estrago e agora com pessoas inocentes – disse Saga com sua voz grossa.

- preciso que vao ate lá e tentem descobrir se há uma ligaçao entre esse ataque com o do templo dos mares.

- entendido Athena – disseram Saga, Shaka e Mú juntos.

- quero que leve sua pupila junto Saga – disse Saori.

- Alexia, Athena?! – exclamou ele surpreso. Saori acentiu.

- sim, acho que sera bom terem uma ajuda das amazonas – disse ela.

- mas Alexia ainda mal começou a treinar e nem sabe lutar direito – tentou discutir.

- creio que ela será bastante util nessa viajem – disse ela – Estao dispensados

Dito isso Saori se levanta e sai da sala indo ate seu quarto em seu templo. Do lado de fora da sala Milena estava escutando tudo que a deusa havia dito aos cavaleiros, com certeza ela sabia dos poderes de Alexia. Se escondeu rapidamente ao ver os cavaleiros passando, indo para as doze casas, de repente ela sente uma força a puxando para tras e só não gritou porque Lana tampou sua boca.

- ta fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou Lana querendo saber.

- Athena vai mandar tres cavaleiro de ouro e a Alexia ate a cidade da catedral – disse ela rapidamente – Acho que aconteceu algo lá. Pelo que parece quem atacou a cidade atacou tambem o templo do Poseidon.

- acha mesmo? Ela pode ter se enganado – disse a morena.

- ela não se enganaria atoa – disse.

- acha que Anetta esta lá? – perguntou Lana sobre a outra amiga.

- creio que sim – disse – Mas é melhor avisa-la que Alexia esta com tres cavaleiros de ouro.

- deixe que eu aviso – piscou a morena – agora tenho que ir, senao Shura me poe pra correr em volta da arena – sorriu brincando.

**Casa de gemeos**

Alexia já havia acordado e se preparado para ir treinar, mas não encontrou nem Kanon e nem Saga na casa de gemeos. Ficou sentada no chao a esperar por eles, meia hora havia se passado quando escutou passos e sentiu dois cosmos fortes entrando na casa. Reconheceu ser de seu mestre e de Kanon, logo já pode ve-los adentrar a casa.

- mestre – sorriu ela.

- desculpe por te-la feito esperar – falou Saga educadamente. – Estava com Athena, e fui colocado em uma missao assim como voce.

- eu? – perguntou surpresa.

- iremos ate a cidade da catedral, Athena acha que houve um ataque lá e pode ter ligaçao com certas coisas que veem acontecendo – disse seu mestre.

- leve somente o necessario ouviu? Serao poucos dias e não um mês. Esta saindo para uma missao e não para colonia de férias – falou Kanon de braços cruzados.

- ok – disse ela acentindo – Vou arrumar minhas coisas, quando saimos?

- daqui cinco minutos – disse Saga.

Assim que Alexia saiu Kanon ficou olhando seriamente para a garota que sumiu rapidamente no corredor a dentro. Saga percebeu os olhar intrigado do irmao e resolveu perguntar.

- esta tudo bem? Alexia fez algo?

- não é isso – disse Kanon – Ontem no restaurante quando fui no banheiro, escutei ela e Lana conversarem. Acho muito suspeito as atitudes dela, apesar de serem garotas legais algo estava acontecendo e elas sabem, assim como Athena.

- ta querendo dizer o que com isso?

- não sei posso supor algo, mas melhor ficar esperto – disse. Em seguida Alexia voltou vestida adequadamente para a viajem rapida.

- volteremos o mais rapido possivel, - disse Saga – e Kanon... tente não destruir a casa de gemeos esta bem.

- ta bom papai – disse ele rindo.

**Entrada principal do santuario**

Por ser cedo os guardas do portal principal estavam despreoculpados quanto a terem algum intruso, mas sua paz acabou quando uma bela moça de cabelos vermelho vivo e olhos verdes com curvas estraordinarias apareceu caminhando calmamente ate o portao da entrada do santuario. Os guardas apesar de terem ficado com as caras bobas ao ve-la tentaram parecer serio para que a mesma sentisse pelo menos um pouco de medo.

- quem é voce? – perguntou um deles tentando não descer os olhos para o quadril da moça.

- pensei que teria uma recepçao calorosa ao chegar, e me deparo com isso? Mas que piada – bufou debochada. – Tenho linça para entrar nesse santuario, fui convocada pela propria Athena.

- como podemos ter certeza? – disse o outro.

- ah me polpe, vao ficar fazendo graça para adimirar minhas curvas ou vao agir como homens e abrir o portao pra mim?- disse brava – Anda logo não tenho o dia todo.

Amedrontados os guardas abriram o portal principal para ela librando a passagem da ruiva que jogou um beijinho para eles que fingiram desmaiar. A moça começou a caminhar em direçao a arena provavelmente encontraria com a amazona na qual substituiria, enquanto caminhava olhava ao redor para ver como era a segurança do local. Apesar de terem varios guardas por toda a parte e de onde estava ter conseguido ver as 12 casas, ela estava certa de que seria um alvo facil caso alguem quisesse invadir ou tentar atacar Athena. Ela se perguntava como alguem tao poderosa quanto a deusa podia deixar seu templo tao desprotegido, estava na cara que aqueles guardas não eram pareo para ela, com um só golpe ela poderia destrui-los rapidamente se quisesse. Ficou surpresa tambem com a facilidade que eles tem se se apavorarem, uma voz mais elevada que ela fez os fizeram ficar com medo dela, mas ate mesmo ela teria medo de si mesma se estivesse no lugar deles, ela podia ser sensual e bonita mas sabia ser mortal mais do que Milena ou Alexia.

Mais alguns passos e ela viu um grande coliseu, varios cavaleiros e amazonas treinando. Mas notou algo de estranho, havia um grupo de pessoas ali e duas amazonas lutando e foi quando reconheceu uma amiga no meio daquelas pessoas nos quais ela julgava de baixo nivel. Deixou sua mochila no chao perto de uma pequena arvore e desceu ate a arena chegando perto da aglomeraçao de pessoas logo a frente.

O dia não estava começando bem para Lana, uma das amazonas que era no grupo de Milo treinou arduamente para poder lutar com ela, a garota tinha uma queda pelo escorpiao que no momento estava apenas se divertindo com ela e mal sabia Lana que o motivo era ela. A garota assim que viu a amazona de Shura correu ate ela para desafia-la, empurrou Lana dizendo que coisas ofensivas. Mas a morena parecia não se importar, sabia que um mero descuido iria pode tudo a perder e não podia arriscar tanto. Kanon que havia chagdo a arena tentava segurar a garota que queria ir pra cima de Lana que era protegida por Shura.

- voce pensa que é forte, mas eu sou mais do que voce. Treinei bastante com o mestre Milo e vou fazer voce pagar por te-lo humilhado na frente de todos no primeiro dia de treinamento – gritou a menina.

Afrodite e Milena haviam ido ate a arena para tentar ameninzar a situaçao, mas a coisa complciava cada vez mais. Milena apesar de ser irma de Shaka que era considerado calmo, estava prestes a perder a peciencia com a garota, segurou sua flor no cabelo pronta para atacar a menina que conseguiu escapar de Kanon e praticamente voou em direçao a morena fazendo as duas rolarem no chao. Lana se defendia com golpes de karate que havia aprendido com sua avó enquanto morava no Japao, mas a menina não estava facilitando para Lana que usava os golpes usando seu cosmo.

- chega disso, não quis humilhar o Milo – disse ela – E sai de cima de mim! – gritou.

- Agulha escarlate – gritou a garota, fazendo Lana arregalar os olhos.

"_eu não acredito que ela usou o memso golpe que Milo? – pensou Lana sem acreditar. "_

- isso é amor demais não acha? – disse Afrodite pra sua pupila. – Ela luta como o escorpiao mas não tem a mesma postura que ele, Milo quando usa a agulha escarlate ele age como um escorpiao quando quer matar sua presa, vai direto para o ponto vital dela. Mas essa garota não tem tanta graça na postura de luta.

- vamos lute pra valer ou esta com medo de perder? – gritou a garota.

- eu já disse que não quero lutar, não tenho nada contra voce – disse Lana tentando que se esquivava com facilidade.

- pois eu tenho, voce machucou Milo na frente de todos e o humilhou. Ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, e com certeza ele deixou voce ganhar por seu uma amazona fraca – disse ela.

- já chega, agora voce esta me irritando – disse Lana preparando suas garras. Ela parou suas maos na frente do corpo com um espaço entre elas, criando uma bola azul. Milena arregalou os olhos diante daquele golpe, Lana so usava aquilo quando queria mandar alguem para o outro mundo ou quando queria enfraquecer o inimigo.

Mas antes que Lana pudesse fazer algo, seu corpo paralisou por completo sem conseguir dar um passo adiante. A garota que lutava com ela sorriu de lado com a deixa, mas antes de dar um passo linhas finas como a de um instrumento musical como a arpa saiu do chao e a amarrou chegando a fazer pequenos cortes em seu corpo. Braços e pernas estavam presos, em seguida todos se viraram para o local onde uma bela musica tocava, no alto da arquebancada proximo de onde estavam uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos ondulados tocava uma especia de arpa so que a mesma estava deitada e era grande. Parecia um teclado com cordas ao invez de teclas.

- crianças... sempre brigando por coisas inuteis – disse a ruiva com um sorriso de lado. Ela parou a musica soltando parte do corpo da garota deixando somente os pés presos, Lana conseguiu se soltar e se virou para a ver a mulher no qual ela já conhecia. Sua antiga mestra, e colega de batalha.

- nossa quem será ela – disse uma.

- sera uma nova amazona? – falou a outra. Novamente os burburios começaram. A ruiva rolou os olhos diante dos comentarios e dos olhares de lobos famintos dos homens.

- pelo amor, voces tem boce é para perguntar e não para ficar de enfeite – disse ela – Sou Kassandra, mas podem me chamar de Kassia e serei a nova mestre de voces enquanto a Marin estiver viajando.

- Marin vai embora?

- claro que não, minha jovem. Ela apenas ficara um tempo fora e eu cuidarei de tudo ate ela voltar.

- to adorando a ideia – comentou Kanon babando em cima da ruiva.

- nova mestra? O que sera que aconteceu para Marin se ausentar? – perguntou Shura.

- ai não acredito que ainda não sabem? – disse Dite – Aioria e Marin vao para o Caribe passar dois meses em lua de mel, aposto que quando voltarem ela estara carregando um belo bebezinho – piscou ele.

- não seja tao paressado Dite – falou uma voz feminina, Marin havia chagado a arena com o marido, Aioria.

- sobre filhos isso ainda vai demorar muito – disse o leonino.

- não se depender de mim – falou Marin o provocando.

- Milo tem razao, isso é muito... – pos o dedo na boca fingindo que ia vomintar. Shura apenas riu.

- fiquei sabendo que havia chegado Kassia. – disse a amazona.

- fiquei grata quando me convidou para cuidar de suas alunas, e creio que uma delas esta precisando aprender onde é o lugar dela – falou olhando feio para a garota no chao tentando inutilmente se soltar das cordas.

- me solta – exigiu a garota. Kassandra rolou os olhos.

- minha santa Hera, uma amazona feito voce treinada por um cavaleiro de ouro não consegue se soltar? To vendo que a coisa anda feia mesmo – sorriu de lado – Voce é tontinha mesmo né, nem percebeu que já não estou usando mais o meu cosmo e voce poderia ter se soltado a quase meia hora atras – riu – Bobinha.

A garota ficou com as maças do rosto vermelhas por causa do que a ruiva falou, ela se soltou e se levantou saindo da arena e sendo acompanhada por suas amigas que foram atras delas. Depois de muito conversarem, Marin foi com Kassia ate a vila das amazonas onde a mesma ficaria. Na arena Lana conversava com Dite e Milena, enquanto mais afastado estava Shura e Kanon.

- muito gata essa Kassia – falou o ex-marina – Acho que já sei o que vou fazer enquanto meu irmao não estiver na casa de gemeos.

- ele saiu?

- Athena o mandou para uma missao, junto coma pupila dele mais o Buda e o ariano – disse ele dando de ombros.

- a garota mal chegou e já colocou um apelido nela, cuidado senao isso vira amor de verdade – brincou Shura, ganhando uma careta de Kanon.

**Cidade da Catedral **

A porta foi aberta com cuidado por Alexia que jogou sua pequena mochila na cama que rangia, no quarto ao lado estava Saga sozinho e o quarto de frente para o dela estava Shaka e Mú juntos, pelo quarto ter duas camas. A morena retirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama que fez um barulho de molas.

- to morta – disse ela, em seguida batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Ao abrir viu seu mestre parado ali.

- venha, vamos ir ate o local que foi atacado – disse ele um pouco serio, Alexia nesse pequeno tempo em que conviveu com ele percebeu que Saga so ficava assim quando estava preoculpado, e naquele momento tinha certeza de que se passava mil pensamentos o que estava deixando-o pensativo e distante.

Eles sairam do hotel e andaram ate o local onde havia começado o ataque, logo mais a frente Alexia podia ver a Catedral, uma enorme igreja branca e com um sino dourado no alto. Jamais havia visto coisa tao linda. Havia um patio enorme diante da Catedral e uma fonte dom um anjo derramando agua do jarro que segurava.

- essa é a Catedral mais importante da Grecia, dizem que ali dentro há uma pintura de um anjo de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes – disse Mú que estava ao lado dela – Dizem tambem que esse quadro tem uma maldiçao, eles o trancaram dentro da catedral para tirar o mal contido nele. Mas acho que não funcionou muito, senao não teria acontecido esse ataque.

- ouvindo a historia agora, tambem acho – disse a morena. Mais alguns passos a frente em direçao a igreja Alexia viu uma figura feminina extremamente conhecida, ela junto de Milena, lana e Alessandra fazem parte de um grupo, no qual aquela moça tambem faz parte mas ela nunca fora de ficar em grupos sempre preferiu ficar só pelo mundo a fora.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se encarando por um breve minuto, ate que o senhor que os acompanhava pela cidade começou a falar.

- Anetta, esses são da guarda de Athena. Creio que vieram para saber a respeito do ataque – disse ele com a voz fraca por causa da idade. – Eu poderia contar como foi, mas voce foi quem lutou contra a criatura entao sabera dizer o que querem saber. Sendo assim me retiro, se precisarem sabem onde me encontrar – sorriu simpatico.

- obrigado – disse Saga.

- a coisa ficou feia ou voces se rebaixaram mesmo? – disse Anetta para Alexia, os tres dourados olharam da moça de cabelos quase brancos devido a cor clara que tinha para a morena.

- não nos rebaixamos, a culpa é sua que se acha a superior – disse Alexia de braços cruzados – Não mude de assunto, estamos aqui para falar do ataque e não sobre minhas escolhas.

- muito bem, sendo assim - disse ela. – O que querem saber?

- como aconteceu o ataque? – perguntou Mú.

- o ataque aconteceu por votla das 11h da noite, a maioria estava dormindo... de repente houve um clarao e um monstro apareceu destruindo a cidade. Não consegui ver a forma que era mas era uma mulher.

- como tem certeza de que era mulher? – perguntou Shaka desconfiado.

- por causa do cabelo e da voz, ela não falava muita coisa mas vivia gritando coisas desconcexas – explicou a moça.

- acham que um cavaleiro fez isso? – perguntou Mú para os outros

– Não tem rastros de cosmo energia aqui – disse Saga.

- não tem rastro de cosmo, por que não foi uma pessoa que trouxe esse bicho para cá. Isso é magia, magia vindo de Asgard – disse ela.

- Asgard? Sera que Hilda foi possuida novamente? – exclamou Shaka preoculpado.

- acredito que não – disse Mú.

- logico que Hilda não faria nada, ela tem total gratidao por Athena.

- como pode ter tanta certeza?

- meu santo Zeus, como é desconfiado – disse ela – Eu sou de Asgard, antes de viver pelo mundo sozinha eu vivia lá, mas estava cheia daquele lugar. Havia uma familia proxima da linhagem de descendentes de Odin que usavam magia, eles tambem tinha suas cosmo energia, mas para não deixar rastro usavam magia para dispistar o inimigo. Acho que essa pessoa que usou essa criatura, é um descendente de Odin.

- não há mais nada a ser feito por aqui, se é magia nossos cosmo fica inutil. Não podemos rastrea-lo e muito menos ajudar em nada – disse Saga tenso. – Melhor voltarmos para o hotel e vermos o que iremos fazer.

**Santuario de Athena**

A noite já caia no santuario, Milena andava de um lado para o outro com medo de que nesse busca para saber se hovue realmente um ataque na Catedral eles acabassem descobrindo a verdade.

- odeia ver meu anjinho preoculpada – disse a ruiva que apareceu encostada na pilastra da casa de virgem.

- desde quando chegou?

- cheguei agora e encontrei voce aqui andando de um lado para o outro feito barata tonta. Pare de se preoculpar, não vai ser nada. – disse a ruiva.

-não sei se posso confiar – disse – Lana sentiu uma forte tontura noite passada no restaurante, isso só acontece quando ela usa o portal para o mundo dos mortos.

- não se esqueça que Lana não é a única que é capaz disso – retrucou Kassandra – Há outras pessoas que são capazes de abrir aquele portal, seu irmao é um deles e o cavaleiro de ouro de cancer tambem – disse.

- é mas Lana é uma guardian

- ficar andando de um lado pro outro não vai adiantar, se preoculpe somente se esse ataque chegar ate aqui. E tenho mais uma pergunta – disse a ruiva – Já procuraram pela caixa?

- ainda não, Anetta esta procurando em votla e era para voce tambem estar procurando pela caixa. O que diabos esta fazendo aqui? – disse Milena.

- não sabia que tinha virado a chefe, florzinha – disse ela rindo – Estava cansada de ficar soiznha por ai e procurar aquela caixa idiota, e achei que rever um velho amigo não faria mal. Aioria me contou que estava procurando alguem para substituir a esposa e me candidatei – sorriu.

- é arriscado, voce tem o temperamento muito explosivo. Se sair do controle tenho ate medo de saber o que vai fazer com aquelas pobres garotas – revidou a loira.

- calma, relaxa. Eu vim aqui para ter um pouco de diversao não vou por a missao em risco te garanto. Agora vá tomar um banho e dormir, não gosto da minha melhor amiga com cara de cansada. – piscou ela em seguida dando meia volta e saindo da casa de virgem.

Milena acatou o pedido da moça, estava cansada por causa do treino hoje com Afrodite e tambem por causa da confusao de hoje mais cedo na arena. Caminhou ate seu quarto onde foi tirando a roupa lentamente e entrando no banheiro. Abriu a torneira deixando a agua gostasa do chuveiro molhar seu corpo, o banho foi rapido saindo do mesmo e pegando a toalha pendurada na parede, se enchugou e vestiu sua babydoll branca. Sentou-se na cama já sentindo seu corpo pedir por um breve descanço. Não demorou muito ela acabou caindo no sono com a luz do abajur ligada.

Assim que adormeceu uma pessoa entrou na casa de virgem, mantendo seu cosmo oculto pois não queria chamar a atençao da garota. Olhou em volta mas não a viu entao só poderia estar no quarto, abriu uma porta vendo que entrara no quarto do Buda, em seguida foi em direçao a outra porta, abriu a mesma dando para ver um pouco do quarto pela pequena brechinha. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu a garota de cabelos loiros e ondulados deitada dormindo em seu sono profundo. Resolveu entao entrar e velar seu sono, já que não tinha coisa melhor para fazer e havia perdido o sono.

Dentro do quarto havia uma poltrona onde normalmente Milena se sentava para ler a noite antes de dormir, uma mania que acabou herdando do irmao que herdaram da mae. O homem que entrara na casa de virgem as escondidas agora se encontrava sentada nessa poltrona que ficava perto da janela e dando uma visao belissima da cama a sua frente. Aos poucos a pessoa não pode se controlar ao ver a loira deitada de uma maneira tao delicada, jamais imaginou se envolvendo com alguem como esta se envolvendo com ela mesmo que ela ainda não tenha percebido seu interesse. Milena se mexeu na cama ficando de barriga para cima, abriu os olhos lentamente quando sentiu um cosmo em seu quarto a fazendo se sentar num impulso. O belo homem sentado na poltrona apenas sorriu para ela como sempre fazia quando a via.

- desculpe ter te acordado, estava tao linda enquanto dormia – disse ele.

- o que faz aqui, mestre? – perguntou ela ao ver Afrodite sentado em sua poltrona e em seu quarto, todo arrumado. Ele vestia uma roupa preta, calça preta camisa social preta aberta ate metade de seu peito deixando seu corpo bem trabalhado a mostra, e uma flor vermelha sangue em suas maos.

- eu ia sair com Mascara e outros cavaleiros mas quando soube que Shaka havia saido para uma missao eu resolvi voltar, não queria deixa-la sozinha – disse ele – Fique preoculpado.

- não há o que temer, duvido que alguem tente entrar no santuario – disse ela tentando não olhar para aquele belo homem diante de si. Aquela blusa aberta e o olhar sensual de Afrodite a estava deixando desconcertada e com calor tambem.

- pensei em ficar aqui e velar seu sono – disse ele de maneira provocativa causando um impacto na sua pupila que se encontrava tentando se lembrar de como se respirava. O pisciano se levantou e caminhou lentamente ate a cama dela, fazendo a luz fraca do abajur em seu quarto dar um brilho de sensualidade ainda mais forte em seu mestre. Os olhos azuis estavam com um certo... brilho de diferente.

- a casa de peixes não pode ficar sem proteçao – disse ela com a voz fallha, Afrodite se sentou ao lado dela na cama e lhe entregou a rosa vermelha. – Espero que essa rosa seja mesmo vermelha, e não o sangue de alguem. – falou desconfiada.

- não – riu – Não machucaria ninguem e muito menos te daria essa rosa manchada pelo sangue de pessoas impuras. Sua beleza esta acima disso – falou baixando seu olhos para as pernas descobertas dela fazendo Milena engolir em seco – Muito alem disso.

- o-obrigada – disse ela pondo a rosa no seu cirado mudo ao lado da cama onde estava o abajur. – Vai mesmo ficar aqui? tenho a leve impressao que preferiria estar com Mascara.

- lamento dizer mas pensou errado – disse ele – Acho que aqui esta muito mais interessante – olhou mais uma vez para suas pernas agora com um sorriso de lado no rosto, Milena se encolheu mas Dite a segurou – As pensou que tem medo da sua propria beleza Milena.

- por que acha isso?

- toda vez que alguem te olha com admiraçao ou carinho voce foge, como se tivesse medo de ter certeza de que é tao bela quanto qualquer flor. – disse ele pondo a mao em cima da perna dela, causando um arrepio em ambos. Afrodite olhou fundo nos olhos da pupila que tambem pareciam estar em chamas, pois a mesmo olhou intensemente para ele. Com delicadeza o pisciano foi subindo lentamente sua mao pela coxa da pupila, chegando a subir um pouco do babydoll dela. Afrodite soriru ao ver a pupila fechar os olhos para sentir seu toque. – Athena provavelmente me mataria se descobrisse o que estou prestes a fazer, envolver com pupilas é errado se voce já fosse uma amazona isso não seria tao errado.

Afrodite pensou por um breve minuto se aquilo era errado, mas não ligou fez como Saga e Kanon e mandou tudo para outro dimensao. Riu do pensamento e se deitou com a cabeça na perna da aluna que estava sentada. Lentamente Afrodite foi destribuindo beijos pela coxa de Milena ficando algum tempinho por ali, subiu suas maos massageando enquanto ia subindo a camisola da aluna, a essa altura Milena ainda mantinha os olhos fechados sentindo os toques de seu mestre. Sua pele arrepiou com o toque do beijo de Afrodite em seu pescoço onde ele se dedicou ali por um tempo, as maos ageis do pisciano caminharam mais para cima chegando na parte interna da coxa, onde o mesmo tocou levemente a intimidade da garota por cima da calcinha fazendo a loira arfar e soltar um gemido que foi calado por um beijo ardente.

Afrodite se deitou de lado, enquanto Milena permanecia do mesmo jeito sentada só que agora com uma das pernas flexionadas e levemente aberta. Com getileza ele foi introduzindo sua mao dentro da calcinha da pupila, chegante ate a intimidade dela onde a massageou e em seguida foi introduzindo um dedo fazendo Milena gemer. Em seguida ele a penetrou com mais um dedo e se dedicou aos seios da garota que já não se controlava mais liberando seus gemidos. Mais algumas "estocadas" com seus dedos dentro da garota a mesma se desmachou em sua mao, gemendo longamente e relaxando o corpo.

- acho que vou precisar de outro banho – disse ela com a voz descompassada. Afrodite sorriu com a ideia mas achou que era melhor irem devagar, já achava que havia sido um erro ir ate lá e fazer o que fez.

- adoraria acompanha-la mas é melhor irmos devahar – disse ele meio sem jeito e se levantando. – Ficarei aqui com voce, não quero deixa-la sozinha. – deu-lhe um selinho, em seguida a moça se levantou e caminhou novamente ao banheiro para tomar um belo banho de agua fria.


	6. Chapter 6 - Festa em gemeos

- isso ae, hoje a noite festa la em casa – disse Kanon.

Aproveitando que estaria sozinho na casa de gemeos, Kanon resolveu dar uma pequena festinha e claro convidaria a nova mestra do santuario para ir e lá daria o bote como ele mesmo disse. A roda dos saints estava formada na arena enquanto Kanon explicava algumas coisinhas.

- festa? Na casa de gemeos? – disse o tourino receoso – To achando que alguem aqui vai se dar mal. Saga concordou com isso?

- ela não esta aqui para concordar, entao não vai poder fazer nada e alem do mais, fiquei sabendo que ele vai ter que ficar mais alguns dias fora. O que não me deixa escolha a não ser fazer uma festa e claro não se esqueçam das suas pupilas – piscou o ex-marina, saindo da roda e indo ate a amazona de prata, Shina. – Shina minha cobra linda – disse ele.

- lá vem – falou ela se virando para ele – O que quer?

- como voce é grossa – disse ele – Estarei fazendo uma pequena festa na casa de gemeos e estou convidando tanto os cavaleiros quanto as amazonas, poderia avisar a novata?

- ta falando da Kassandra? – disse ela sorrindo de lado – Mas não perde tempo hein.

- o que eu posso fazer? – disse dando de ombros – Entao da para fazer o favor ou não?

- farei sim, pode deixar – riu ela voltando a seu alongamento.

- te vejo hoje anoite entao – avisou saindo da arena – Hoje vai ser a noite – esfregou as maos uma na outra.

**Casa de virgem **

Os pequenos raios de sol passavam pela pequena brecha que tinha entre as cortinas dando vida ao quarto, na cama o casal dormia abraçado. A loira deitada de lado e sendo abraçada por tras por ele que dormia tranquilamente, apesar do desejo de irem mais alem na noite passada eles adormeceram contendo o fogo que incendiava seus coraçoes. Devagar a loira foi despertando, sem querer acordou o rapaz de cabelos azuis piscina.

- bom dia linda flor – falou ele rouco, a moça virou o vendo sorrir lindamente.

- meu zeus, quantas horas? – disse ela vendo que já eram 8:30 da manha – Mestre o treino...

- esqueça isso por agora, primeiro se levante tome um banho enquanto arrumo seu café da manha – beijou-lhe a face a deixando rubra. Jamais imaginaria se envolver com um cavaleiro de ouro na missao, mas aquilo já não tinha mais importancia.

Fez o que Dite havia mandado. Caminhou ate o banheiro e tomou um banho frio para acordar mais rapido, lavou os cabelos com seu shampoo de lavanda e em seguida sem lavou saindo do boxe do banheiro e se enrolando na toalha, um no corpo e outro no cabelo. Caminhou ate seu guarda-roupa e abriu as portas vendo que roupa usaria, quando sentiu alguem na porta. Se virou rapidamente e viu Afrodite a olhar intensamente, praticamente a devorando com os olhos.

- pensei que estaria na cozinha- disse se escondendo como podia.

- eu ia, mas esqueci da minha camiseta. Acho que não seria correto eu aparecer todo largado assim na casa de virgem, não tem ideia de como as criadas comentam – disse ele – Shaka voaria no meu pescoço – riu fazendo a moça rir tambem.

- é bem capaz dele te mandar pra um dos seis infernos – brincou ela.

- se eu estivesse com voce, uma dos seis infernos seria o paraíso para mim – falou ele a olhando sensualmente e em seguida pegou sua camisa e saiu do quarto deixando Milena sentir o fogo reacender dentro dela.

- ai minha santa Athena, daí me ajuda. Tire esses pensamentos pecaminosos da minha mente – repetia ela para si mesma.

Após escolher a roupa Milena saiu do quarto e foi em direçao a cozinha, onde no caminho já era possivel sentir o cheirinho de café e torradas, ao entrar na cozinha deparou com uma mesa toda arrumada, com duas xicaras de café e um prato com torradas e um pote de geleia.

- agora sei porque esta tao magra, não tem nada nessa casa – reclamou o pisciano – Não me diga que voce segue a risca a dieta do Buda?

- mais ou menos, na verdade so a sigo quando estou com ele. Mas quando ele não esta como de tudo – soriru ela.

- na proxim vez quero que tome café da manha comigo em meu templo em peixes, aposto que amara a comida – disse se sentando na mesa, mas antes este puxou a cadeira para Milena se sentar que achou estranho o gesto, normalmente os homens não tinham esse costume de serem tao gentis.

- esta me convidando para tomar café da manha em seu templo?

- não só como estou mas como tambem quero que durma lá um dia desses, adoraria ter sua compania. Ultimamente tenho estado muito só, e alem de voce ser uma boa compania adoro passar meu tempo com voce – piscou para ela que engoliu em seco.

- sempre achei que minha compania fosse chata, mas obrigada pelo elogio – disse ela.

- de nada – falou ele dando um gole no café.

**Cidade da Catedral**

O dia já havia chegado e Alexia saiu de seu quarto e resolver andar pela cidade, havia vestido um vestido longo e branco e amarrara seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto. A cidade parecia uma replica da cidade de roma onde havia a enorme igreja, era bem bonita, passou a manha inteira andando pela cidade. Olhou no relogio vendo que já eram quase meio dia, entao resolveu achar algum lugar para comer, acabou escolhendo uma lanchonete que mais parecia um bar. Entrou nele sendo recebida com sorriso do atendente do balcao, o senhor de idade lhe entregou o menu e a mesma se sentou ali mesmo no balcao.

- vou querer esse prato aqui – disse mostrando o que queria, o senhor fez sinal de "ok" e saiu para fazer o pedido.

Logo depois enquanto estava sentada esperando pelo seu pedido, o barulho da porta se abrindo foi ouvido por ela e um garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos extremamentes azuis como os dela entoru acompanhado de uma mulher morena provavelmente mae do garoto. Ao ve-lo entrar ela ficou hipinotizada pela criança, vendo nela seu irmao falecido que na epoca em que morreu tinha a idade daquele garotinho. Derek, o nome do irmao de Alexia era Derek, cabelos curtos e pretos olhos claros e um completo palhaço, sempre alegre e sempre a fazia sorrir. Ficou horas olhando o garoto ali com a mae, que nem viu quando seu pedido havia chegado.

- pelo jeito gosta de crianças – disse uma voz ao lado dela.

- aaiiii... mestre não chega desse jeito, quase me mata de susto – disse ela se recuperando do susto ao ver seu mestre sentado do seu lado. – Desde quando esta aí?

- na verdade estou aqui desde que entrou no estabelecimento – disse Saga bebendo sua cerveja.

- cerveja a uma hora dessas? Não faz mal?

- creio que não – disse ele – Voce ficou horas olhando para o garotinho, imagino que goste de crianças.

- ele tem a idade do meu irmao – respondeu ela – Bom tinha né- disse entristesida.

- tinha? – disse ele a fitando – Se não for indelicado demais, o que aconteceu com ele?

- prefiro não falar disso agora – virou o rosto. Em seguida Alexia comeu todo seu misto quente e tomou seu suco e após pagar saiu com Saga do bar.

- ai estao voces, estava te procurando – disse Aneta ao ver os dois.

- aconteceu algo? – perguntou Saga vendo a garota acentir.

- parece que Mú encontrou rastros pela floresta, alguem que comandou o ataque estava ali – disse Aneta. Ambos acentiram e caminharam ate o local, onde lá encontraram Shaka e Mú.

- ate que fim – disse Shaka serio.

- o que achou? – perguntou Saga sem importar com a indeferença de Shaka.

Mú apenas mostrou a mao para o amigo que viu algo gosmento na mao dele. Alexia fez uma careta para aquilo, mas em seguida ficou seria. Ela já havia visto aquilo e tambem o cheiro que aquela coisa emanava era bem familiar. Uma vaga lembrança na qual Alexia preferiria esquecer se formou em sua mente e a levou para um campo aberto em meio as florestas como aquela em que estava, a noite se fazia presente, pessoas correndo atras do inimigo que carregava uma criança cuja a mesmoa era seu irmao.

"Medusa" – pensou Alexia sentindo seu corpo tremer rapidamente, Aneta que estava ao lado dela sentiu o cosmo da amiga se aquecer e rapidamente deu uma cutucada nela para maneirar, pois Shaka rapidamente olhou para a morena ao sentir o cosmo estranho e forte.

- se controla – disse Aneta baixinho.

- é ela, mas... o que ela esta fazendo aqui? – cochichou de volta para a amiga.

- eu não sei, mas melhor procurarmos – disse – Não acham melhor a gente se espalhar e procurar, acho que se encontrarmos mais rastros vai ser melhor. – propos ela a todos.

- certo, mas tomem cuidado – respondeu Saga. – Mú e Shaka iram comigo, fiquem de olhos abertos não sabemos se quem fez isso ainda esta escondido por ai.

- pode deixar – piscou Aneta.

Em maio ao bosque proximo da cidade, os tres cavaleiros procuravam os rastros que tinham da gosma pegajosa que Mú tinha achado poucos á minutos. Shaka parou rapidamente tentando sentir melhor o local, desde que entrara ali sentiu algo de estranho. Sabia que estavam sendo observados mas queria pegar o inimigo desprevenido, sabia tambem que logo atacariam caso tentassem adentrar ainda mais a floresta.

- o que foi Shaka? – perguntou Mú vendo o amigo parado feito estatua e mentendo seus olhos fechados.

- não estao sentindo? – disse o loiro.

- há algo de estranho aqui – comentou Saga olhando cuidadosamente para cada canto daquele lugar.

Sem dar chances de falarem ou fazerem algo, um ataque veio na direçao deles os abrigando a se afastarem ficando cada um de um lado, a bola que tinha uma cor esverdeada atingiu o chao e o mesmo pareceu derreter a grama que ali estava deixando o solo morto.

- mas que diabos é isso? – disse Mú.

- parece acido, cuidado – avisou Saga. Em seguida uma mulher metade cobra e metade-humana apareceu, seus cabelos eram de cobra, mas ao contrario da verdadeira medusa essa não petrificava ninguem quando alguem olhava para ela, mas seu poder era capaz de derreter qualquer coisa que atingisse.

- voces foram rapidos – sorriu de lado a mulher-cobra.

- quem é voce? – perguntou Shaka, mas antes que a mulher respondesse Alexia apareceu dando-lhe u chute que a fez voar longe atingindo uma arvore e a derrubando. A criatura balançou a cabeça meio tonta e olhou brava para a morena que sorria de lado.

- Alexia – disse ela com a voz irritante. – Quanto tempo, pelo que vejo continua forte. Mas não mais do que eu.

- nem mais um paço – gritou Aneta que usou seu arco e flecha que assim que acertaram a ponta da cauda da ciratura a mesma congelou.

- mais que tipo de poder é esse? – comentou Mú.

- as flechas de Aneta são capazes de congelar qualquer coisa que ela atinja, voce não é a única que sabe fazer estragos Minerva – disse Alexia – Mas agora minha luta é com voce, vai pagar pelo que fez no passado – apontou para ela.

- pobre alma que ainda procura por vingança, não aprendeu nada enquanto esteve com a rainha? Ela não ensinou que a vingança é um prato que se come frio? – riu de lado.

- aprendi muito mais do que isso – falou Alexia fazendo seu cosmo queimar, e em seguida usou sua força para atingir Minerva, mas a mesma repelou seu ataque. Alexia estava se controlando para não elevar demais o seu cosmo senao teria serios problemas entao apelou para sua arma, uma espada dada pela propria rainha para ela. – Vamos acabar com isso!

Alexia correu em direçao de Minerva que tambem a atacou, mas por sorte a morena conseguiu fugir e atingir a inimiga causando um corte que a fez ficar com um braço dormente parecendo que estava recebendo choque de minuto em minuto.

- o desde quando sabe usar essa espada? – argumentou Minerva.

- desde que a recebi, foi um presente dos deuses para mim e uso somente para a justiça. Na qual usarei para acabar com voce – apontou a espada para ela. Alexia mais uma vez atacou Minerva mas a mesma foi obrigada a se desviar quando sua inimiga a atacou, mas o golpe foi em direçao de Aneta que não teve tempo de desviar.

- Aneta – gritou a morena indo ate a amiga – Voce esta bem?

- não- disse com dificuldades, Alexia viu o enorme machucado que estava na lateral do seu corpo, muito sangue escorria causando um tremor no corpo da morena. – Respire fundo, não é hora de deixar seu medo de sangue controlar voce.

- hahahahaha, acho que tera que cuidar da sua amiga primeiro – riu Minerva – Não tenho tempo para perder com voces, nos vemos em outra ocasiao – acenou ela e sumindo logo em seguida.

E quanto aos tres cavaleiros? Eles? Eles estavam tentando entender como foi que a Alexia a garota que parecia reservada e sem muita experiencia de luta conseguiu usar uma espada e lutar com o inimigo na mesma altura, Shaka olhou desconfiado para as duas que tinha certeza delas já se conhecerem. Mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

- precisamos leva-la para um hospital – disse Mú vendo o ferimento. O ariano a catou no colo e rapidamente sairam da floresta indo ate o hospital que havia na cidade.

**Hospital **

Os infermeiros já havia pegado uma maca e levado para um quarto, onde Aneta foi cedada para que o medico pudesse cuidar do ferimento no qual precisaria dar pontos e torcer para a melhor a garota. Os outros haviam ficado no saguao do hospital a espera do medico, Alexia estava sentada na cadeira olhando para sua perna e maos manchadas de sangua, Saga estava ao seu lado pensativo, Mú havia ido ate o balcao falar com a secretaria para poder dar um telefonema e quanto ao Shaka... ele estava de pé escostado na parede observando Alexia perdida em seus pensamentos. Algo de muito curioso rondava essas garotas, ele queria saber o que era. Sua irma não disse uma só palavra e teria de contar com a sorte para Alexia dizer alguma coisa, viu a morena se levantar e avisar que ia ate o banheiro se lavar.

A morena le lavou na pia jogando agua fria no rosto e em seguida continuou a encarar a pia mantendo a cabeça baixa, suspirou se lembrando de seu passado que as vezes ficava presente causando dores em seu peito, ela usava um colar discreto e nele havia um pingente que de dividia em dois, dentro uma foto dela e de seu irmao. Olhou sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem, o fechou com raiva sentindo a onde de despreso por aquela criatura que um dia ousou atacar seu irmao para atingi-la e o pior era que ela se sentia pessima por não ter sido forte o suficiente para proteger seu irmao. Ao sair do banheiro deu de cara com Shaka encostado na parede a espera dela, mal ela saiu e o Buda já foi a puxando pelo braço e caminharam ate um corredor vazio onde teriam privacidade.

- não costumo gostar de joguinhos, entao acho melhor ir contando.. – disse Shaka, mas sem elevar a voz.

- não posso contar – disse ela sem mudar sua expressao, Alexia apenas o encarava assim como ele fazia com ela.

- eu sabia que havia algo de errado, minha irma aparecer no santuario não era por coincidencia... tentei arrancar dela mas nada...

- temos ordens superiores para não falar – disse a morena – sinto muito Shaka, eu realmente queria contar mas...

- entao apenas me diga... – a interrompeu- São inimigas ou amigas?

- no momento eu diria que somos protetoras e aliadas de Athena... – falou ela passando pelo loiro e voltando ao local onde estavam Saga e Mú.

**Santuario – Casa de gemeos**

O sol já se punha e a noite estava chegando, na casa de gemeos Kanon organizava tudo com a ajuda de Milo que se propos a ajudar. O escorpiao havia saido para comprar cerveja, wisky e outras bebidas já que alguns dos cavaleiros não bebiam bebida alcolica e com certeza Marin não deixaria as novatas beberem se é que ela ao menos deixaria as novatas irem ate a festa. Não demorou muito e Milo já havia chegado com varias sacolas e com ele estava Mascara da morte que ajudou o companheiro a carregar as sacolas com bebidas.

- esta tudo aqui – disse Milo pondo as sacolas em cima da mesa onde ficariam os drinks.

- realmente voce sabe organizar uma festa, Kanon. Pensei que era sem graça como o Saga comentou Mascara olhando ao redor, tudo decorado para uma verdadeira festa, havia um grande balcao onde ficaria o Dj que seria Aiolos que havia chegado de uma missao e ficou sabendo da festa, todos sabiam que o sagitariano aodrava musica e tinha um coleçao de musicas otimas. – Quem vai ser o Dj da noite? Voce? – riu sendo acompanhado por Milo.

- claro que não, Aiolos se ofereceu e se bem que ouvi dizer coisas boas sobre as musicas dele – sorriu de lado – Mas isso não me preoculpa muito, o que quero de verdade é outra coisa.

- que outra coisa? – falou Mascara desconfiado. – Vai me dizer que esta jogando no time do Shaka? –riu

- cala a boca! – exclamou – não é de homem que eu to falando sua besta, é de mulher. – disse ele arrumando as cadeiras de algumas mesas no saguao da casa de gemeos.

- ele ta de olho na Kassia – disse Milo cutucando o amigo.

- ela mal chegou e já esta de olho na ruiva – disse mascara balançando a cabeça em forma de negativo.

- tem tempo que não vejo uma gata como aquela, e ultimamente to precisando tirar o atraso... a cosia ta feia – disse ele serio. Causando risos nos amigos.

Algumas horas depois a noite já se instalava no céu e a festa estava perto de começar, os cavaleiro que moravam perto da casa de gemeos já haviam chegado, como por exemplo Aldebaran que chegou com sua pupila Alessandra. Em seguida foi a vez de Mascara que so tinha ido ate sua casa para trocar de roupa e depois voltado a gemeos. Não demorou muito e as novatas acompanhadas de Shina entraram na casa.

- sejam muito bem vindas – piscou Kanon para elas que riram e outras se encabularam, Shina rolou os olhos.

- se não te conhecesse deria obrigada, mas como sei bem quem é... acho melhor ficar quieto se não quiser apanhar – disse Shina.

- ei,ei. Onde ela ta? – pergutou Kanon olhando como se procurasse algo. Shina balançou a cabeça em negativo.

- ela já vem o Don Juan, ela disse que vem com Milena... daqui a pouco estao chegando – falou a cobra que em seguida foi ate uma mesa onde se sentou com as novatas que foram a festa.

**Nas escadas das doze casas**

- esperem por mim – gritou Milena que estava ficando para tras, Afrodite andava calmamente sorrindo do jeito da nova amada. Enquando a ruiva camnhava na frente anciosa para a festa, estava louca para ver aquele belo grego de cabelos azuis mais claros.

- não tenho culpa se voce anda devagar – respondeu Kassandra.

- não acha melhor tirar os sapatos para andar? Quando chegarmos lá voce os coloca de novo – disse o pisciano. Milena suspirou concordando com Dite e retirou os sapatos que foram carregados pelo rapaz.

Agora que Milena acompanhava o ritimo faltava pouco para chegarem ate a casa de gemeos, mais a frente viram duas silhueta na qual Afrodite reconheceu.

- Camus, Milo! – gritou fazendo os dois se virarem e verem o trio se aproximar.

- pensei que não fosse a festa, anda tao enfurnado naquele templo de peixes que achei que ia recusar – falou Milo, Camus deu uma cutucada nele que o olhou sem entender.

- não ia a festas porque não tinha uma compania agradavel, mas agora que encontrei as festas parecem que ficaram mais interessantes – piscou Afrodite para Milena que corou.

Camus observou o trio e notou falta de alguem, Milo sorriu de lado e balançou a cabeça voltando a descer as escadas. Pensou que ela já poderia estar lá entao fez o mesmo que o amigo e se pos a descer o resto das escadas, chegando ate gemeos onde a musica já era ouvida. Ao entrarem se surpreenderam pois a casa de gemeos parecia uma balada de verdade e de alto nivel, Milo se separou do grupo e foi ate a mesa de bebidas e ficou por lá comversando com Mascara da morte. O restante do grupo foi ate uma mesa onde se sentaram, Camaus passou a olhar para os cantos a procura da morena, não sabia bem o motivo mas queria ve-la. Mas nada de sua presença ali na festa.

- se sta procurando por ela desiste – ouviu a voz de Milo ao seu lado, virou o rosto notando ele sentado.

- não estou procurando por ninguem – disse ele fingindo. Milo soltou uma risada abafada e olhou para o amigo.

- fiquei sabendo de primeira mao – apontou para Kanon que falava com Aldebaran – Ela saiu em uma missao com Saga na cidade da Catedral. Não sei por quanto tempo vao ficar lá, parece que Mú e Shaka foram com eles.

- hmm – disse somente disfarçando o aborrecimente de não poder ter a compania dela.

Milo bebia seu wisky observando as novatas que olhava com olhos famintos para ele, quando em um movimento despreoculpado ve Lana chegando acompanhada de Shura e ambos tinham as maos dadas fazendo parecer um casal. Rapidamente o escorpiao sentiu seu sangue ferver, as vezes ele mesmo se perguntava por que sentia tanta raiva quando a via proxima demais do capricorniano. Se levantou de onde estava e saiu dali indo ate as novatas que soltaram gritinhos histericos quando ele se aproximou.

Da mesa onde estava, Kassandra observava Kanon atentamente, ela mexia seu dedo na borda da taça de tequila que havia pegado e ficava observando seu alvo na esperança dele a notar ali, o viu olhar varias vezes para o lado procurando algo e numas dessas olhadas seu olhar encontrou com o dele. Kanon sorriu de lado e levantou a taça de sua mao em direçao a ruiva que fez o mesmo, Kassandra sorriu de lado e se levantou em seguida sabendo ter o olhar de Kanon em suas costas, na verdade era mais em sua bunda na qual ela fez questao de andar rebolando e sabia que ele estava olhando.

Já na mesa onde Milo estava talvez as coisas não estavam tao boas assim. As novatas, bom duas delas pois as outras estavam dançando, ficaram dando beijos pelo pescoço do escorpiao e uma delas era justo a garota que havia lutado com Lana naquele dia e tentado vingar a humilhaçao que Milo pasosu por causa dela, mas falando em Lana a mesma estava na mira do escorpiao. Mesmo tendo duas praticamente em seu colo Milo mal prestava atençao nos seus toques ou palavras em seu ouvido, sua mao subia e descia levando seu copo a sua boca automaticamente e seu olhar fuzilava Lana nos braços de Shura. O capricorniano tinha uma mao na cinutra dela e conversavam animadamente, na outra Shura tinha seu copo de cerveja assim como Lana que havia prometido ao seu mestre que não beberia muito. Mas apesar de Milo estar com minhocas na cabeça a conversa era sobre outra pessoa no qual estava fazendo um certo espanhol ficar balançado.

- por que não tenta se aproximar? – disse Lana para seu mestre. Shura ficou um pouco sem jeito, apesar de ser forte e as vezes ate um pouco serio, era bem timido se tratando de amor.

- acho que não, Shina não é tao facil... não que eu esteja dizendo que as mulheres são faceis, mas... – disse ele.

- eu sei, não fiquei ofendida. E acho que tem razao, Shina me parece bem dificil ate para um amizade, mas sabe mestre... – disse a morena olhando para baixo – Não quero parecer que ficou me mentendo na sua vida, mas já peguei varias vezes a Shina te olhando. Inclusive quando chegamos, tenho certeza de que ela olhou para voce e corou depois.

- Shina ficando corada essa é boa – riu ele sendo acompanhado por sua aluna.

Milo estava quase voando no pescoço do amigo, aquela mao na cintura dela os risos e qualquer que seja a besteira que ele estava dizendo estava surtindo efeito pois via como a morena ria.

- ai mestre, fico tao sem jeito. A gente se pegando aqui na frente de todo mundo – disse Mila, a seguidora de Milo e a que enfrentou Lana. – Mestre ta me ouvindo? – disse ela, mas a mesma companhou o olhar de seu mestre e fechou a cara – Por que ta olhando para ela mestre?! – falou alto atraindo assim a atençao do grego.

- não to olhando para ela, quem disse que to olhando para ela? – disse ele serio ao mesmo tempo em que embolava nas palavras. A garota fechou ainda mais a cara, fazendo Milo rolar os olhos. – Olha Mila voce é legal e tal, mas não gosto que peguem no meu pé. Alem do mais não temos nada um com o outro, aquele dia foi apenas sexo e voce sabe.

- homens sempre pensando merda e a gente aqui se matando por voces – disse ela se levantando.

- se já sabia como Milo era porque foi em frente? – disse Camus que olhou serio para a garota a fazendo ficar com medo. – Acho melhor sair daqui, Mila. Milo não esta muito bem – aconcelhou.

- azar o dele, consigo achar alguem melhor – falou ela empinando o nariz e saindo dali.

- ok, agora me fala o que esta havendo? – disse o aquariano se sentando.

- as vezes me da raiva sabia – disse Milo – por que sempre fico com raiva de ve-los assim? tao juntinhos? – disse com nojo na voz – ela não é nada, é só...

- uma bela mulher – completou Camus, Milo o olhou confuso – Milo já esta na hora de voce crescer mentalmente e ver que a Lana não é como as novatas que voce pega, se olhar bem vai ver que ela é uma mulher já feita ao contrario da Mila que é uma garotinha mimada.

- voce e suas filosofias – falou dando um gole na sua bebida.

Mais ao longe da festa Kassandra havia parado na mesa de bebidas para pegar outra taça de tequila mas sabendo que Kanon ainda estava a seguindo. Deixou um sorriso de lado crescer nos labios carnudos e bem vemelhos por cuusa do batom que usava, a visao que Kanon tinha era excitante. A ruiva estava de costas para ele e a cada passo ela movimentava o quadril de um lado para o outro robolando e o provocando, ela suava um vestido branco colado no corpo deixando seus peitos a mostra por causa do decote e suas pernas tambem devido ao tamanho. Salto e seus cabelos estavam soltos e ainda mais ondulados do que de costume, seu batom vermelho deixou Kanon louco so de pensar tomar aquela boca para ele.

Kassia viu um corredor e se virou vendo que Kanon ainda a seguia e sorriu ao ver o grego atras de si e a olhando maliciosamente. Entao a ruiva não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar naquele corredor onde viu algumas portas, imaginando estar no corredor dos quartos. Braços fortes a seguraram a fazendo se virar, sorriu de lado quando viu o corpo do se alvo bem proximo ao seu.

- achei que ia ficar nesse chove e não molha a noite inteira – falou Kassandra sorrindo, Kanon retribuiu o sorriso mas nada disse, em vez disso tomou aqueles labios carnudos para si num beijo ardente e fevoroso.

Passou da boca para o pescoço dando varios chupoes onde ela sabia que ficariam marcas no dia seguinte, mas ela estava pouco se lixando para as marcas. Apertou o grego em seus braços que estavam na altura do pescoço de Kanon fazendo seu corpo colar mais ao dele, que sentiu o quao excitado ele já estava.

- melhor irmos para um quarto não acha? – disse ela sensualmente no ouvido dele. Kanon novamente não disse nada, somente a puxou ate seu quarto onde fehcou a porta com um pé e jogando Kassandra contra parede, sentia a ruiva arranhar suas costas por debaixo da camiseta, fazendo ele arfar. Apesar de sair sempre com varias, Kanon se surpreender pois Kassia era que estava tomando a iniciativa, normalmente era ele quem ia atras enquanto suas conquistas ficavam fazendo doce para ele. Mas ao contrario delas, Kassia sabia o que estava fazendo e fazia muito bem.

Ele ficou apoiando-se na parede com as duas maos enquanto Kassia ia se abaixando calmamente e desabotoando a sua calça, retirando seu membro já "acordado" fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca dela o chupando avidamente num vai e vem frenetico. Kanon pendeu a cabeça para tras enquanto a ruiva fazia o "trabalho", fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho que ela fazia em seu amigo. Kassia resolveu parar tendo reclamaçoes de Kanon, mas ela pos uma mao no peito dele e sorriu, lentamente ela levou a outra mao aos botoes da camisa dele a retirando e jogando-a no chao. Em seguida foi a vez da calça, e depois lentamente Kassia foi empurrando-o ate a cama enorme de casal, na frente dele ela retirou sua minuscula calcinha e subiu em cima dele acobertando seu membro que pulsava agora dentro dela. Kanon estava delirando com aquilo, sempre bancava o professor mas desta vez era ele quem estava aprendendo. Segurou na cintura dela e a ajudou a cavalgar em cima dele, num ritimo ora devagar, ora rapido, não demorou muito para ele senti-la tremer em suas maos dando sinais de que estava chegando ao seu limite. Mais algumas estocadas e em seguida cairam para o lado suados. Kanon ficou virado de lado e Kassia estava de barriga para cima encarando o teto, enquanto encarava o teto sentiu algo estranho coisa que não costumava sentir quando tinha suas transas por aí. Se levantou se ajeitando e vestiu sua calcinha devolta e pos seus sapatos tambem.

- onde vai? – perguntou Kanon estranhando aquele gesto repentino, ate mesmo Kanon sentiu algo diferente em relaçao a ruiva, mas talves fosse porque os dois gostavam de comandar e ele não teve que bancar o professor. – Pensei que iriamos tomar banho juntos – sorriu de lado.

- pois pensou errado – disse ela seca – Desculpe, cara. Mas comigo o negocio é diferente, após o sexo caio fora não fico de mimi com o homem com quem acabei de transar – disse direte e reta, fazendo Kanon se assustar. Jamais alguma mulher havia falado assim com ele, ainda mais daquele jeito.

- problema seu, pode ir embora entao. A porta de entrada é a serventia da casa – retrucou ele ficando mal humorado.

- entao adeus – disse ela saindo do quarto, Kanon pegou o travesseiro e jogou contra a porta. Ele se levantou e foi no banheiro onde tomou um banho gelado, trocou de roupa vestindo apenas a mesma calça e saiu voltando para a festa.

Ao voltar para o saguao viu sua ruiva conversar com a irma de Shaka e depois sumir de sua visao, pensou em ir atras dela mas foi impedido por um Milo pra lá de bebado.

- por Athena Milo, esta fedendo mais do que tudo – disse Kanon tentando o empurrar mas ele não desgrudava de seu pescoço.

- to adolando a festa – disse enbolando as palavras. Mas logo sua salvaçao chegou.

- santo Zeus, deixa o Kanon... – disse o puxando – Vem..

Camus o levou ate a mesa onde estavam o pondo sentado ali, mas o mesmo acabou caindo e ficou deitado ali do pequeno sofa.

- eu disse para voce meneirar, mas nunca escuta faz as coisas de qualquer jeito – disse o aquariano cruzando os braços, mas notou que o mesmo não prestava atençao. – Milo ta me ouvindo? Milo! – o chamou, mas o escorpiao mantinha seu olhar fixo em uma morena de cabelos lisos que conversava animadamente com Shura, apesar de os dois estarem na mesa onde Aioria e Shina estavam, o grego via apenas a morena proximo do espanhol. – Agora sei porque bebeu tanto – disse Camus vendo para onde Milo olhava tanto.

- eles se merecem – disse Milo se levantando e caminhando em direçao a saida.

- não vai conseguir subir ate ate sua casa – disse Camus, mas o amigo ignorou completamente o que o aquariano disse e continuou a caminhar em direçao a saida.

**Um pouco mais tarde naquela noite...**

Já era quase 4h da manha quando Lana olhou em seu celular, viu o mestre conversando finalmente com Shina e os dois pareciam bem na compania um do outro. Acenou para o mestre e fez sinal de que iria embora, pediu licença para a amazona e foi falar com Lana.

- quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou ele.

-não precisa, estamos nas casas do zodiaco e tambem não sei quem seria idiota de atacar a essa hora da madrugada – riu – alem do mais, voce não pode deixar essa oportunidade passar – piscou ela – Parece que se entendeu bem com a Shina, estou feliz por voce – sorriu.

- bom, ainda estamos apenas como amigos – disse ele encabulado – Mas tem certeza de que pode ir sozinha?

- claro – sorriu – tomarei cuidado não se preoculpe – disse, acenando em seguida para Shina que retribuiu o gesto.

Ela pegousua bola no sofa onde estavam e saiu caminhando ate a saida da casa de gemeos, alguns cavaleiros já havia ido embora como Aldebaran e Alessandra, pois o tourino não podia deixar a sobrinha muio tempo sozinha, tambem foi o caso de Afrodite e Milena que sairam cedo da festa. Do lado de fora uma brisa fresca soprava causando um tremor na morena devido o frio daquela noite, abraçou seu proprio corpo para conter o frio. Já sentia o alcool fazer efeito em seu corpo apesar de não ter bebido tanto, mas foi o suficiente para deixar seu corpo mole. Subia as escadas devagar apesar de estar louca para um banho e deitar em sua cama para dormir, mal acreditava que tinha ficado ate aquele horario na casa de gemeos. Estava proximo da casa de escorpiao quando notou uma silhueta cambaleado pelos degraus perto da casa. Deu mais alguns passos e viu que se tratava de Milo.

- Milo- o chamou, mas ele apenas resmundou algo pensando que era seu amigo Camus que tinha vindo atras dele. Tentou mais uma vez e entao ele se virou vendo a morena o encarar confusa e preoculpada ao mesmo tempo.

- o que foi, o Shura te deu um pé na bunda? – disse ele virando-se para frente e voltando a tentar subir as escadas. Lana correu ate ele para ajuda-lo. – O que esta fazendo? – disse ele irritado – Não preciso de sua ajuda.

- esta bebado, mal consegue andar – disse ela tentando ajuda-lo, mas o mesmo tentava se soltar dela – Estou tentando te ajudar, Milo. Por Zeus pare de ser criança.

- já disse não preciso da sua ajuda, por que não vai lá pra festa e volta pro seu bode velho – disse ele se embolando novamente nas palavras.

- santa Athena, como consegue ser assim? E não fale desse jeito do Shura, ele é muito meu amigo – falou já ficando nervosa.

- sei muito bem que tipo de amigo ele é, do mais colorido.. aposto que rola de tudo dentro daquela casa de capricornio – riu ele debochado. Lana dessa vez não se segurou e acertou um tapa no rosto de Milo que chegou a virar para o lado.

- não ouse falar assim de mim, ouviu bem? Voce não me conhece não sou igual aquela biscate com quem voce transa todas as noites! – gritou ela, Milo apesar a encarava seriamente.

Num impulso tomando sem pensar e tambem por causa da bebia Milo a puxou para si a beijando intensamente. Um onde de eletricidade passou por seu corpo ao sentir a boca macia da morena com a sua, juntos ainda mais seus corpos a prensando nas paredes de pedras que marcavam proteçao das doze casas, tocou levemente a perna da mornea subindo um pouco vestido curto que ela usava, naquele momento Lana já pensava muito já que o alcool tambem dominava seu corpo, mas não estava bebeda como Milo. Que ao contrario dele sabia o que estava fazendo, foi quando num susto ela o empurrou com força o fazendo ir para tras cambalear um pouco.

- não, é errado – disse Lana, Milo voltou a se aproximar mas ela recuou – Melhor não Milo.

- por que não? vai me dizer que o capricorniano é melhor do que eu? – riu ele debochado – essa é boa. – murmurou.

- não é nada disso, eu e Shura somos amigos apenas isso. Alem de aluna e mestre somos bons amigos, voce esta vendo coisa onde não tem – disse ela euforica.

- voce me odeia mesmo não é? – disse ele sem pensar, na verdade aquilo foi um pensamento no qual ele acabou pensando alto.

- não te odeio – disse ela tocando levemente o rosto dele o fazendo encara-la. – Só acho que é errado.

- não sou seu mestre, entao não é errado. A lei de Athena diz que mestre e pupila não podem s envolver, e voce é aluna do Shura. – explicou ele.

- consegue chegar ate sua casa? – perguntou para fugir do assunto.

- talvez – disse ele ainda a encarando.

- vem, te ajudo a chegar lá e depois vou embora – falou ela.

Com calma, Lana ajudou Milo e terminar de chegar ate a casa de escorpiao. Obdeceu a ordem do grego e o deixou ali no sofa, pensou em perguntar se queria algo mas ao se virar para ele o viu cair em sono profundo. O ajeitou direito no sofa e acariciou seu rosto saindo em seguida da casa de escorpiao. Sentindo ainda seu corpo em choque por causa do beijo com o cavaleiro no qual ela mais vivia brigando sem razao nenhuma. Estaria ela se apaixonando por Milo? balançou a cabeça para os lados espantando essa ideia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cidade da catedral – Hospital **

A claridade batia na janela que estava fechada e com cortinas tambem fechdas impedindo que os raios da manha passasse pela mesma. Em uma cadeira ao lado da cama no quarto estava Alexia que acabara dormindo sentada, enquanto velava o sono da amiga no qual passou mal a noite inteira. Aos poucos Aneta foi despertando, enxergou o teto acima de si e viu que estava em um quarto de hospital mas isso não impediu da mesma sentir dor por todo o seu corpo, Aneta se remexeu na cama tentando conter a dor na lateral do seu corpo fazendo assim Alexia despertar.

- Aneta, o que esta sentindo? – perguntou ela preoculpada ao ver a cara de dor da amiga. Aneta nada disse apenas fazia caretas devido a dor, o ataue de Minerva fora forte demais e precisaria um remedio especifico. – Vou chamar o medico- avisou a morena saindo do quarto e dando de cara com o doutor que a atendeu noite passada.

- que bom que eu resolvi passar aqui primeiro – sorriu ele entrando no quarto, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando viu a moça se revirando na cama – O que esta sentindo?

- todo o meu corpo doi – disse ela com dificuldade, o medico retirou a coberta e viu que sangua manchava a camisola doada pelo hospital. – arde... – disse.

- enfermeira! – gritou o medico, ele rapidamente pediu para que Alexia se retirasse. Mesmo contra sua vontade ela saiu do quarto e ficou no corredor ao lado de Saga.

- sera que ela vai ficar bem, mestre? – perguntou Alexia.

- queria poder dizer que sim, mas no estado em que ela esta... eu não sei – suspirou ele.

- aquela maldita, quando eu a encontrar vai pagar caro por ter machucado Aneta – falou entre dentes, assustando ate mesmo Saga que era a primeira vez que via a moça irritada daquele jeito.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e um medico preoculpado saiu. Ele encarou Alexia e Saga que esperavam por melhoras da garota.

- não sei dizer se ela vai ficar bem - disse o medico. – O ferimento parece profundo e acho que a medicina não pode ajudar, voce são cavaleiros e sei que conseguem curar uns aos outros...

- esse ferimento é mortal, se não ajudarmos Aneta não sei quando tempo ela tera – disse Alexia – A menos que... – disse pensativa – Claro! – exclamou – Vamos leva-la para o santuario mestre.

- pro santuario? – disse ele.

- sim, tenho certeza de que Milena podera ajudar. Ela tem ervas curativas no qual cultiva muito e sempre ajudou a curar quem precisa com elas – disse a morena sorrindo – Por favor mestre?

- se acha que minha irma pode salva-la entao vá – disse uma voz, Alexia se virou vendo Shaka com uma expressao mais tranquila do que no dia anterior. – Eu e Mú ficaremos aqui cuidando do que precisa, enquanto voces voltam para o santuario e cuidam da garota. Milena realmente conhece muito bem as plantas e flores e sei que ela tera a soluçao para ajudar sua amiga. – falou.

- aham – acentiu Alexia – vamos partir agora mesmo mestre – avisou.

- certo – disse ele.

**Santuario de Athena**

Seus olhos picaram varias vezes ate a visao embaçada pudesse desaparecer por completo, se mexeu no sofa onde estava e notou estar em sua sala. Se virou no sofa onde fora colcoado pela morena na notie passada e rapidamnte relance de memoria da noite anterior vinham em sua cabeça. O gosto de beijo roubado ontem ainda estava em sua boca, suspirou cansado.

- ai como doi minha cabeça – reclamou Milo assim que se sentou, tudo ao seu redor balançou e sentiu-se tonto. – Caraca, nunca mais bebo tanto igual ontem – disse para si mesmo.

Milo se levantou ainda se sentindo zonzo e foi lentamente para seu quarto onde retirou a roupa que usava e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho. Mas sua mente apesar de estar doendo não conseguia parar de pensar em Lana e no beijo que deram ontem, pela primeira vez Milo estava sentindo o que era uma conquista de verdade e não aqueles flertes rapidos que tinha normalmente com as novatas amazonas ou qualquer garotinha mimada que pegava nas ós o banho ele se enrolou na toalha e foi assim mesmo ate a cozinha onde começou a preparar um café bem forte para tomar junto de um comprimido para do de cabeça, enquanto coava o café sentiu um cosmo conhecido entrar na sua casa de escorpiao. Não demorou muito ate que Camus aparecesse na sua cozinha.

- pelo amor Milo, poe uma roup, ninguem merece ver voce assim logo de manha – disse o aquariano.

- to na minha casa e fico confortavel desse jeito – respondeu ele – Mas o que faz aqui? já são 8:30 devia estar na arena treinando as pupilas...

- junto com voce, não se esqueça que estamos no mesmo grupo – disse ele –Mas vim saber se esta se sentindo bem, bebeu tanto que ainda me pergunto como conseguiu chegar ate aqui.

Milo se virou para o amigo com sorriso de lado, deixando Camus desconfiado.

- ela me ajudou ontem – disse de um jeito que Camus jamais o vira dizer, ele parecia feliz por isso.

- ela, voce ta querendo dizer da Lana né – disse ele, vendo Milo acentir – To ate imaginando a cena, a coitada da garota deve ter dito um trabalhao pra te carregar ate aqui.

- ta querendo dizer o que com isso hein? – olhou irritado para Camus.

- nada, deixa quieto – riu – mas e ae? Brigarem de novo?

- no inicio sim, mas... não sei o que deu em mim Camus, acho que fiquei louco so pode... tanto que acabei beijando ela – falou ele parecendo preoculpado.

- por que ta com essa cara?

- eu não sei, eu devia estar agindo com de costume mas não sei. Depois de ontem eu...

- to achando que alguem aqui ta apaixonado – riu Camus vendo o amigo descobrir um sentimento que a anos Milo não sentia e nem ele mesmo.

- longe de mim, não caio nessa de amor não - disse ele.

- ta, se voce esta dizendo entao... quem sou eu pra discordar – falou Camus dando de ombros – Te encontro na arena em 30 minutos e não se atrase. – disse saindo da cozinha.

- pode deixa – respondeu Milo.

Uma hora depois Milo já estava pronto, chegou na arena sendo recebido pelos sorrisinhos maliciosos de algumas amazonas e apenas sorriso de admiraçao de outras, acenou para Camus que estava monitorando uma pequena luta entre as pupilas. O mesmo acenou devolta, voltando sua atençao para as alunas. Enquanto andava Milo notou barulho de golpes e pequenos flexes de luz virou para onde vinha essas luzes e viu que Shura e Lana treinavam um com o outro. Alguns cavaleiros ate tinham parado de treinar para ver a luta entre eles, Lana parecia estar dando trabalho para seu mestre que mesmo atacando-a com seu golpe mais forte, ela parecia conseguir se esqueivar e lhe atacar mas não o suficiente para atingi-lo. Mas mal sabia Shura que Lana estava fazendo o possivel para não elevar seu cosmo, e usava somente 10% de seu poder o que era pouco coisa se comparada com o seu verdadeiro cosmo.

- ela parece ser esforçada – disse Camus para o amigo, ambos observavam a luta dos dois.

- é, parece sim – respondeu ele somente. Internamente Milo estava torcendo para que Lana o jogasse no chao como ela havia feito com ele no primeiro dia de treinamento. – Bom, mas acho que temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar vendo as lutas dos outros, não acha?

- acho sim – sorriu de lado ao ver o amigo dar uma desculpa para não ficar de olha em Lana – Muito bem, voces duas. Fizeram um otimo trabalho mas ainda precisam treinar mais, o cosmo de voces duas estam baixo mas acho que desde semana passada estao bem – disse ele.

- mais é claro, nosso grupo é bem esforçado – piscou Milo para as duas, na qual uma delas era Mila a ex- peguete de Milo, ela sorriu largamente diante do pequeno elogio seu.

**Casa de Touro**

Alessandra havia acordado cedo como de costume para treinar com Aldebaran, mas não o encontrou. Pensou que talvez estaria na casa de aries entao desceu ate lá, mas Mú disse que ele não havia passado por ali, entao voltou para a casa de touro.

- mestre! – gritou pelos corredores – onde sera que ele esta?

Alessandra foi ate o corredor do quartos e abriu devagar o quarto do grandao que por sinal era bem arrumado mas nada dele, bateu na porta da sobrinha dele mas se esqueceu que provavelmente ela estaria dormindo, mas para sua surpresa escutou a voz da garota.

- pode entrar – disse ela, a moça de cabelos caramelados entrou vendo a menina sentada na cama com um porta joias de modelo antigo, Viollet parecia muito intrertida com aquele estranho objeto.

- Viollet voce viu o Deba?

- aham, ele foi ate a sala de Athena a mesma o chamou – disse sorrindo para Alessandra – mas so não sei o por que.

- certo – disse ela com as maos na cintura – o que é isso? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça para o objeto em maos da garota.

- é um porta joias que minha mae me deu antes de morrer, ela disse que o achou no lago perto da nossa casa – falou a menina – Sinto saudades dela.

- entendo voce, tambem perdi meus pais quando era pequena e acabei indo morar com minha avó no interior da russia – disse Alessandra – Sei o que esta sentindo, mas pode contar comigo por que precisar – sorriu.

- obrigada – sorriu devolta.

- voce tem joias para guardar ai dentro? – disse – posso te dar umas para por ai se quiser – falou vendo a menina negar.

- minha mae disse para nunca abrir essa caixinha, uma por que ela acreditava que isso era coisa do demonio e outra porque nunca achamos a chave que a abre – falou Viollet, deixando Alessandra confusa porem curiosa a respeito daquela caixa.

- ai estao voces – disse Deba aparecendo no quarto da sobrinha.

- onde estava? Te procurei por toda parte ate fui na casa de aries perguntar por voce – falou a pupila.

- desculpe devia ter avisado – falou rindo – Tenho uma má e uma boa noticia – disse ele.

- prefiro a má primeiro – falou Alessandra desconfiada, Viollet acentiu tambem concordando com a pupila do tio.

- bom Athena me pos em uma missao e ficarie fora por alguns dias, não sei quando eu volto – falou ele – A boa é que Mú se ofereceu em deixa-las ficar na casa de aries ate que eu volte, entao ficarao por lá durante esses dias.

- vamos ficar na casa do mú tio?! – exclamou a garota empolgada. De todos os cavaleiros o que ela mais gostava era do Mú, alem de que o ariano sempre passava boa parte do tempo na casa de touro, por ser muito amigo de Aldebaran.

- isso mesmo, que bom que gostou – disse o tourino – Tudo bem para voce Alessandra?

- sim sim – disse ela – quando ira partir?

- hoje a noite, quando sair levarei voces ate a casa de aries

- mas a casa de touro ficara desprotegida – disse a aluna.

- não se preoculpe tenho certos trunfos para proteger a minha casa quando não estou, apenas os cavaleiros e as amazonas passarm sem problemas se for inimigo a armadilha ira panhar o inimigo – piscou ele.

- voce é bem previnido – riu a loira.

Passaram a amanha toda viajando, e finalmente estavam no santuario. Saga pegou Aneta no colo ao sairem do taxi que tiha parado proximo a entrada do santuario, Alexia desceu após pagar o taxista e rapidamente entraram pelo portao principal indo em direçao a casa de peixes onde provavelmente Milena estaria. Sem tempo a perder se puseram a subir as escadas passando pela doze casas, mas ao entrarem na casa de gemeos que era caminho Saga por pouco não deixou Aneta cair de seu colo.

- minha santa Athena, mestre o que houve aqui? Um tsunami? – exclamou a morena, Aneta deu uma rapida olhada pelo local vendo tudo bagunçado mas por causa da dor fechou-o novamente. Saga tentou se controlar para não elevar seu cosmo demais senao acabaria por machucar Aneta, fechou apenas os olhos contando ate 10 mas o resto de sua paciencia acabou quando viu seu irmao aparecer no saguao da casa de gemeos. Apenas de calça de moleton e sem camisa, cabelos desgrenhados e bem bagunçados e com cara de sono e de quem acabara de acordar aquela hora. Pois no relogio jogado no chao, Saga viu ser quase duas da tarde.

- mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui Kanon?! – disse Saga entre dentes e olhando o irmao como se fosse manda-lo par outra dimençao apenas com o olhar.

- S-Saga... – diss ele gaguejando e coçando a nuca – Maninho que s-surpresa pensei que fosse demorar para chegar – riu sem jeito e já sabendo que o irmao o puniria por causa da festa.

- mas não posso me ausentar por um minuto que voce já faz o caos no templo de gemeos – disse ele nervoso, voltou a fechar os olhos novamente contando de novo ate 10 e respirando fundo – Depois cuido disso, tenho coisas mais importante para cuidar – falou, Kanon notou a garota nos braços do irmao, pensou em perguntar quem era mas o mesmo já tinha passado por ele e saido da casa junto de Alexia.

Depois de muito esforça, chegaram na casa de peixes. Saga pode sentir o cosmo de Afrodite que estava em seu jardim de flores, o chamou pelo cosmo e pos Aneta no sofa de sua sala muito bem decorada.

- nossa não sabia que Afrodite era tao requintado- comentou a morena enquanto olhava a sala enorme do pisciano.

- como ousa...quem é ela? – disse alarmado mas em seguida baixou seu tom de voz ao ver a garota deitada em seu sofa e parecia muito mal.

- Alexia o que... – começou Milena chegando na sala tambem, mas perdeu a voz ao ver Aneta machucada. Pensou em falar lago, mas se falasse teria que explicar que já conhecia Aneta. – O que houve? – disse somente.

- preciso de sua ajuda Milena, por favor ajude Aneta – implorou Alexia. – Fomos atacadas e por descuido meu ela esta ferida, mas o ferimento não sara. Voce tem as ervas curativas não tem?

- tenho sim – disse ela – vou pegar na casa de virgem e volto o mais rapido que puder – acentiu saindo em seguida.

O silencio se instalou naquele comodo, mais perto da janela Saga e Afrodite conversavam enquando Alexia ficava ao lado de Aneta.

- elas se conhecem? – indagou Afrodite curioso.

- pelo jeito, acho que sim. Mas não parecem ser amigas proximas – comentou Saga – Acho que ela tem haver com algo que aconteceu o irmao dela.

- ela tem irmao?

- tem, mas sempre que toca no assunto ela foge – disse Saga olhando para a morena.

Mais alguns minutos e Milena já estava devolta com as ervas que ajudavam a curar mais rapido, a loira foi ate a cozinha de Afrodite e usou uma pequena panela para ferver as ervas e deixa-las moles, depois com um gel feito do polen de uma flor Milena pos a erva junto do gel em cima do ferimento de Aneta que chegou a gemer alto de for. O ferimento havia sido feio devido a força do inimigo, mas por sorte aquela erva medicinal de Milena a ajudaria a sarar mais rapido. Um pouco afastada Alexia observava a cena que para ela se repetia, mas ao invez de Milena uma outra pessoa estava no lugar cuidando dos ferimentos de seu irmao.

- esta tudo bem? – perguntou Saga do lado dela, a morena pareceu despertar do transe e o encarou.

- estou sim, apenas preoculpada com Aneta – soriru de leve.

- voces parecem ser bem amigas – disse ele tentando arrancar algo dela.

- digamos que nos conhecemos desde que eramos pequenas – disse a morena – Mas depois de um tempo nos separamos, siguimos caminhos diferentes. E agora nos reencontramos.

- que bom que reentrou uma amiga

- é - disse sorrindo fraco.

- pronto, ela ficara bem logo. Essas ervas fazem efeito rapido mas demorara um pouco para ficar bem de verdade, a erva apenas não deixa o ferimento inflemar ou algo do tipo mas seua recuperaçao so depende de voce – piscou a loira.

- droga, terei que ficar parada mesmo? – reclamou a garota.

- podera ficar em minha casa em gemeos, sera muito bem vinda lá Aneta – disse Saga educadamente – Alexia é minha pupila e tera a compania dela enquanto estiver se recuperando.

- obrigada – disse e sem seguida sorriu para a morena que retribuiu.

Depois de ter se sido tratada por Milena, Saga levou Aneta para a casa de gemeos onde encontraram Kanon dando rodens as criadas para limparem tudo o problema é que elas não queriam limpar.

- o que esta havendo? – perguntou o irmao entrando na casa.

- elas não querem limpar a casa de gemoes, porque não querem sujas as maozinhas delas com a bagunça que eu mesmo fiz – disse Kanon emburrado.

- mas estao certas – disse Alexia se intromentendo.

- fica queita, enfezadinha – disse o ex-marina.

- Alexia esta com toda a razao, voce fez a bagunça ... voce limpa – disse Saga entregando uma vasoura para Kanon que o encarou sem crer o que o irmao o colocaria para limpar tudo. – Ah e mais uma coisa, Aneta ficara com a gente ate melhorar entao... melhor tomar cuidado com o que faz aqui dentro – avisou o geminiano.

- pode deixar, maninho – disse ele irritado, as criadas já haviam saido da casa gemeos deixando o gemeo mais novo limpar a casa com tranquilidade. Alexia acompanhou Saga ate seu quarto onde Aneta ficaria com ela.

- deixarei voces duas a sós, irei ate Athena. Preciso falar com ela – disse em seguida saindo do quarto.

Na arena a nova treinadora das amazonas era considerada uma segunda Shina ou ate mesmo pior do que ela, a ruiva gritava com as pupilas fazendo elas terem medo da nova mestra.

- andem suas lerdas, parecem ate crianças quando aprendem a andar – disse ela aos berros – Se querem defender Athena terao que ser mais ageis que isso!

Um pouco mais longe dali, o grupo de Camus e Milo ainda estava na arena. Haviam parado para almoçar e depois de descançar retornaram para os treinos, com os gritos da ruiva estava um pouco dficil de se concentrar no treinamento, ainda mais Camus que sempre fora calmo e bem paciente.

- por Zeus, quanto mais ela ira gritar? Ate ficarmos surdos? – disse o aquariano perdendo a pouca paciencia que lhe restava.

- cara ela é pior do que a Shina – disse Mila perto dos dois – Sorte a minha que não cai no grupo dela – fez uma careta.

- o grito dela se ouve por toda a arena – explicou Shura se aproximando junto de Lana que olhava para a antiga mestra, conhecia bem o metodo de treinamento dela e depois de algum tempo voce ate se acostuma com os gritos que ela dá.

- não vejo por que estao tao preculpados – disse a morena – Kassandra pode ser bem pior do que imaginam, aconcelho a não pertubala ou conheceram a furia da musa da musica – disse.

- musa da musica? – disse Milo confuso. – Pelo que vejo conhece ela.

- sim, ela foi minha mestra no passado. Já a vi em combate e vai por mim, não é algo que voce queira ver – explicou Lana – Kassandra pode ser muito boa, mas quando deixa a furia lhe subir sera a ultima coisa que ira ver. Aquele dia em que ela parou nos duas – disse olhando para Mila – Ela usou somente 1% da sua força.

- apenas 1%, santa Athena! – exclamou o capricorniano.

O motivo pelo qual Lana revelou um pouco de Kassandra? Nem ela mesma sabe, mas por alguma razao ela devia deixar alguns cavaleiros e amazonas com medo da ruiva, caso algo acontecesse. Um aliada igual a ela seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

- Ei Saga! – exclamou Shura ao ver o amigo adentrar a arena. Camus se virou para ver o companheiro e por alguma razao sentiu seu coraçao falhar, se o geminiano estava de volta entao isso significava que Alexia tambem estava devolta o que fez o coraçao do cavaleiro de aquario falhar um pouco. – Pensei que voltaria no final da semana.

- mudança de planos – disse ele serio.

-vixi, acho que alguem na casa de gemeos se ferrou – brincou Milo.

- já tive a surpresa de ver o que o idiota do Kanon fez, não posso sair por um segundo que aquele tonto apronta, parece uma criança ainda – comentou Saga – E parece que alem da festa surpresa de Kanon, teve uma outra surpresa. – disse ele olhando para a ruiva que treinava as amazonas mais novas.

- to com pena delas, serio – comentou Shura – Aquela é Kassandra, ela ficara no lugar de Marin ate a mesma voltar. Acho que as coitadas arrumaram uma outra Shina só que dez vezes pior.

- nem fale, eu que não passo perto dela – disse Milo.

- com medo de mulher, Milo? – brincou Lana, vendo o escorpiao ficar serio.

- não tenho medo de mulher, apenas acho mais seguro ficar longe de qualquer uma que se pareça com a cobra. Eu não quero ter meu pescoço rolando pelas escadas das doze casas – respondeu empinando o nariz.

- ta certo, se voce diz – soriu a morena.

- acho melhor eu ir andando, tenho que falar com Athena ainda – disse Saga.

Saga voltou a andar calmamente ate a sala do grande mestre onde Saori estaria com certeza, a maior parte do tempo ela ficava lá ou entao em seus aposentos que somente os cavaleiros de ouro tinham permiçao de entrar. Ao chegar na sala do grande mestre não encontrou ninguem por lá, entao teve de ir a segunda opçao: o templo de Athena. Seus passos eram leves e quase não era escutado, ao ir se aproximando da porta do estabelecimente da deusa começou a escutar vozes no qual reconheceu ser de Shion, o grande mestre do santuario.

**- por que não me contou sobre isso antes? – **ouviu Shion perguntar preoculpado, em seguida a voz de Saori se fez presente no local e a voz dela parecia firme e ate mesmo seria.

**- achei melhor tratar disso eu mesma, não creio que elas tenham vindo para cá para causar algum mal. – **ouviu Saori dizer.

**- tem certeza de que elas estao do nosso lado? **

**- absolutamente, elas não vieram ate aqui para causar algum dano. Apenas querem saber onde esta a caixa de Pandora – explicou.**

Nesse instante Saga parou de andar para tentar ouvir algo, mas achou ser meio tarde pois havia esquecido de ocultar seu cosmo e provavelmente os dois já haviam sentido seu cosmo se aproximar. Tanto que ao entrar no saguao dos aposentos de Saori, tanto ela quanto Shion já estavam a sua espera.

- perdao por interromper algo, Athena – disse o cavaleiro se ajoelhando.

- esta tudo bem, Saga – disse ela gentilmente.

- não devia estar na cidade da Catedral, cavaleiro? – perguntou Shion desconfiado.

- sinto ter abandonado a missao que me foi dada, mas acontece que surgiu uma situaçao compliacada – tentou explicar Saga.

- conte-me o que houve? – pediu Athena.

- Athena nos haviamos achado um rastro de cosmo em meio ao bosque perto da cidade, mas fomos atacados. Uma jovem chamada Aneta estava conosco e durante o ataque a cidade ela ajudou os cidadaos mas acabou sendo atingida nesse ataque surpresa. Alexia disse que Milena poderia ajuda-la com o ferimento que foi um pouco profundo.

- e quanto a Shaka e Mú? – disse Shion.

- eles ficaram na cidade procurando pelo inimigo...

- isso já foi resolvido Shion, mandarei Aldebaran ate lá. Ele esta partindo hoje a noite – disse Saori, Shion a olhou e antes mesmo dele responder algo ela o cortou – E antes que me pergunte sobre a pupila dele, ela ficara na casa de aries. Acho que Mú ficara melhor aqui, sei que o mesmo esta na cidade da Catedral mas pedi a Ikki e Seiya que fossem ate lá para substitui-lo.

- entao ele deve estar voltando para o santuario – disse Saga não como uma pergunta mas como uma afirmaçao.

- isso mesmo, creio que o mesmo chegara no final da tarde se tudo correr bem – disse ela.

- por que essa mudança de planos Athena? – perguntou Shion meio preoculpado.

- sei o que estou fazendo, não se preoculpe – sorriu Saori – obrigada por me avisar Saga, pode se retirar.

- com sua licença Athena – curvou-se e em seguida se retirou voltando para sua casa de gemeos.

Já noite já fazia a paisagem no céu estrelado, Alessandra acompanhava seu mestre e sobrinha ate a casa de aries que por sinal era super perto, mas no caminho a garota via que a sobrinha do tourino não desgrudava do porta joias a deixando intrigada. Na verdade ficou assim desde que vira a caixa hoje cedo, sentiu algo de ruim em relaçao aquele objeto. A loira se virou para ela notando ser observada e sorriu apenas sendo retribuida por Alessandra. Mais alguns degraus e já estavam na casa de aries onde encontraram Mú e Kiki a espera deles.

- Deba – exclamou Mú.

- e ae – disse Deba. – Bom, aqui estao minhas meninas, cuide bem delas – piscou o tourino sorrindo. – Como estavam as coisas la na catedral antes de voce partir? – perguntou preoculpado.

- ate o momento em que deixei a cidade, não haviamos achado nada. Seiya e Ikki já estao lá ajudando Shaka no que precisar, mas não sei se acharemos alguma coisa ou quem fez aquilo. A pessoa que atacou a cidade deve ter deixado-a para nunca mais voltar.

- alguem querendo vingança? – perguntou Deba.

- pode ser, não duvido de nada no momento – explicou o ariano.

- melhor ir andando entao, a viagem vai ser longa – falou sorrindo – Viollet comportesse, e não de trabalho para Mú e muito menos para Alessandra, ela precisar treinar e precisa de concentraçao, ok?

- pode deixar tio Deba não vou atrapalhar – sorriu a menina dando uma piscadela.

Aldebaran acenou deixando a primeira casa do zodiaco, Kiki e Viollet pareciam ter se entendido e pois o muleque fazia palahaçada pra garota que ria.

- vejo que se entenderam – disse Alessandra. Mú apenas acentiu.

- esta com fome? Não sabia que horas chegariam entao preparei algo – disse ele indo ate a cozinha. Sendo acompanhado pela moça de cabelos caramelo.

Ao entrar na cozinha Alessandra pode ver a limpeza impecavel do comodo, com certeza o ariano era bem arrumado e não gostava de bagunça. Ela tomou a liberdade de se sentar a mesa enquanto via Mú pegar um prato de comida pronto de dentro do forno e colocar no microondas para esquentar.

- posso perguntar uma coisa? – disse ela.

- acho que acabou de uma – sorriu deixando a moça com a respiraçao falha, jamais percebra o quao bonito era o sorriso do ariano, o mesmo sempre conversava com deba e algumas vezes ate ria mas nunca havia notado e reparado nos artributos do rapaz. – Mas claro, pergunte o que quiser.

- é sobre o ataque a cidade, já descobriram quem atacou?

- ainda não – respondeu ele se encostando na cabancada enquanto esperava a comida esquentar – Reviramos cada lugar, perguntamos para varias pessoas mas algumas estao amedrontadas demais para falar. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, fez muito bem. A moça que nos ajudou disse que a mulher usou magia, o que eu duvido muito.

- por que?

- pessoas que usam magia normalmente veem de Asgard, a terra de Odin. Existem algumas familias que tem esse ascesso mas não creio que uma pessoa de Asgard possa ter ido ate lá atacar a cidade atoa – explicou ele, em seguida o bipe se foi ouvido e Mú retirou o prato o pondo na mesa para Alessandra.

- a proposito, como se chama a moça que ajudou voces?

- Aneta – respondeu ele. Alessandra disfarçou engolindo em seco e apenas respondeu com um muurmurio.

- hmm – disse ela somente.


	8. Chapter 8 - Ataque a Asgard

**Uma semana depois...**

Dias havia se passado e o ritimo de treinamento no santuario havia se intensificado, Kassandra estava pegando ainda mais no pé das novatas e exigindo demais dela mas esses gritos era por uma única razao ou melhor pessoa. Depois da pequena festinha no quarto do geminiano Kanon, a ruiva ficou balançada com o jeito despreoculpado e ate charmoso do cavaleiro, o que a deixou preoculpada pois sempre fora fria em questao de sentimentos mas por alguma razao ao olhar fundo nos olhos azuis de Kanon sentiu-se confortavel ali. Mas diante daquilo achou estranho seu comportamento e mesmo querendo ver Kanon algo dentro dela dizia para não fazer isso e entao decidiu dar um gelo no cavaleiro e ser ainda mais fria com ele, o que acabou não dando certo pois o mesmo vivia atras dela para obter respostas. Do alto da arena Kanon estava encostado em uma arvore e ficava a observar a ruiva treinar as pupilas.

- o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Alexia que acabara de chegar para o treinamento.

- não é da sua conta – disse Kanon irritado.

- é da minha conta sim voce devia estar na casa de gemeos para ficar de olho na minha amiga, seu idiota – disse Alexia, na maioria do tempo Kanon e a morena estavam brigando. Era raro os momentos em que eles se davam bem. Diante dos olhares de Kanon para Kassandra a morena decidiu tentar ajudar o geminiano. – È impressao minha ou ta rolando algo entre voces?

- mas quanta curiosidade hein, voce não tem que treinar não? ou vai me dizer que o Saga te deu folga hoje? – disse ele.

- idiota, claro que não – retrucou – ele esta na casa de gemeos com a Aneta, já que um certo alguem não obedeceu a ordem, entao vim treinar sozinha. Mas...

- não ta rolando nada entre a gente, pronto agora sabe satisfeita? – disse emburrado.

- voce ta parecendo o Milo quando não consegue pegar mulher – disse nervosa – E sim to satisfeita sim. E te dou um conselho, Kassandra não é do tipo que corre atras de homem não ouviu?

- como é?

- ela gosta de diverçao, acho que voce acabou intediando ela – falou a morena deixando Kanon ainda mais irritado. – Mas isso não vem ao caso, voce vai ter que ser insistente se quer algo com ela. nunca vi mulher mais complicada que ela.

- voce é lesbica?

- idiota claro que não! – exclamou ela dando um tapa na cabeça dele – Eu conheço muito bem ela apenas isso, ela foi minha mestra e da Lana antes de virmos para cá. Mas vai por mim, insistencia é o melhor remedio para ter a atençao dela, ela não gosta de perder.

- perder? – falou Kanon tendo uma ideia.

- não gostei desse sorriso – disse Alexia.

- gatinha voce me ajudou e muito merece um beijo – falou ele a puxando e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

- ai Kanon desgruda – disse ela alarmada, em seguida ouviram um limpar de garganta. Viraram-se encontrando com Camus os olhando seriamente.

- estou certo de que a arena não é um local para esse tipo de coisa, um bordel ou ate mesmo um motel seria mais apropriado para os dois – disse seco, e olhando para kanon seriamente. Alexia engoliu em seco diante das palavras do aquariano, era a primeira vez que o via serio. Sempre que o encontrara ele a tratara bem.

- qual é Camus, vai amolar outro e não fiz nada demais apenas dei um beijo da pupila do meu irmao e foi no rosto. Ta com ciumes porque sabe que Alexia nunca seria mulher para voce. – sorriu de lado deixando Camus ainda mais irritado, sabia que sentiu um certo ciume da morena proxima dele mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- não perderia me tempo – disse somente se virando e caminhando ate a arena onde seu grupo já se encontrava, deixando para tras uma morena desolada.

- agora eu que te dou um concelho, se quer algo com Camus voce vai precisar de muuuita paciencia, vai por mim – disse Kanon proximo a moça – Mas não fique assim, ele não sabe o que ta perdendo – sorriu dando uma piscadela.

- obrigada – sorriu ela.

Alexia seguiu para arena após se despedir de Kanon, havia algumas amazonas treinado em grupos e outras sozinhas. Decidiu se juntar as que treinavam sozinhas mas era meio chato, começou a se alongar para entao dar inicio ao seu treinamento, quando sentiu maos em seu ombro.

- Milo – disse ao ve-lo parado ao seu lado.

- e ae? Cade o Saga? – perguntou.

- esta na casa de gemeos cuidando de Aneta, ela ainda não se recuperou – explicou a morena.

- entao esta sozinha né – disse vendo ela acentir – Por que não treina com a gente? Aposto que vai ser melhor do que treinar sozinha.

"o que pensa que esta fazendo?" disse Camus pelo cosmo. Milo se virou na direçao dele e sorriu de lado.

"estou apenas te ajudando, voce é mais lerdo que uma lesma se não fizer nada outro chega na sua frente" respondeu pelo cosmo tambem.

- ta tudo bem? – perguntou Alexia.

- ta sim, e entao?

- aceito a oferta – sorriu ela.

Enquanto caminhava com Milo o mesmo sorria provocando o aquariano que fingia não se incomodar com a pressença da morena.

- hoje temos uma companheira, Alexia treinara com a gente hoje – explicou Milo para as amazonas de seu grupo.

- muito bem chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa, começem a se alongar em duplas – disse Camus.

- mas mestre, estamos em 8 Alexia ficara de fora – falou uma das amazonas.

- tudo bem, ela fara par comigo. Certo? – piscou Milo para a morena que acentiu, causando alguns olhares de inveja das amazonas especialmente de Mila.

Camus virou o rosto tentando não voar no pescoço do escorpiao, já tinha quase arrancando a cabeça de Kanon e agora teria que aguentar Milo em cima da morena tambem? aquilo estava sendo demais para ele e o dia mal havia começado.

**Casa de Aries**

Como de costume Mú sempre levantava cedo ate mais do que o costume, os treinos sempre começavam as 8h em ponto mas ele levantava uma hora antes ou ate mais. Parecia ate parente de Shaka, o mesmo estava na cozinha preparando um chá que aprendeu com seu amigo virginiano quando foi surpreendido por Alessandra que havia acordado.

- ai céus, desculpe Mú- disse ela alarmada, pois acabara pegando o ariano apenas usando um short de pijama, sem camiseta deixando o tronco nu com o susto ele acabou derrubando o bule onde estava o chá. – Perdao Mú, acabei o fazendo derrubar seu café.

- esta tudo bem, ainda não estou acostumado com visitas em minha casa – falou agachando na mesma hora em que a moça fazendo assim sua cabeça bater na da dela.

- ai – reclamou ela caindo sentada no chao.

- voce esta bem Alessandra? – disse Mú olhando para ela enquanto massageava a cabeça.

- estou sim, não se preoculpe – disse ela.

Naquele momento Mú reparou em como a garota estava vestida, ela usava uma camisola curta deixando a mostra suas belas pernas causando uma queimaçao nas maças do rosto no ariano. Rapidamente ele se levantou e ajudou Alessandra a se levantar tambem.

- desculpe, sou mesmo uma desastrada – riu ela.

- somos dois entao – riu ele tambem. – A proposito por que acordou tao cedo?

- as vezes tenho insonia, é um saco mas fazer o que – disse ela.

- achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Ale... – disse sonolenta Viollet que estava parada na porta.

- o que foi Viollet?

- tive um pesadelo – disse ela. Alessandra foi ate a menina e se abaixou fazendo carinho em seu rosto.

- melhor voltar para cama, vou com voce e faço com que não tenha mais pesadelos – disse Alessandra. – Já volto Mú – avisou ela.

No quarto Alessandra colocou a pequena na cama novamente mas notou que o porta joias da menina estava na cabiceira ao lado da cama dela, e a mesma estava com um brilho estanho. Parecia que um pisca-pisca estava do lado de dentro e fazendo aquele efeito, Alessandra tentou pegar o objeto mas assim que o tocou de leve sua mao se queimou e vultos de cenas de destruiçao vieram a sua mente a deixando tonta.

- santa hera – disse ela se afastando, olhou para Viollet e a mesma havia voltado para seu sono ao voltar a olhar a joia viu que a mesma havia voltado ao normal, parecendo um porta-joias normal, aquilo deixou Alessandra com um presentimento horrivel e achou melhor falar com Alexia a respeito disso mais tarde. Cobriu a menina e saiu do quarto ainda olhando para quele objeto que lhe parecia estranha a cada dia, voltou para a cozinha onde encontrou Mú já vestido sentado a mesa junto de Kiki olhou para o relogio na parede vendo que já estava perto do horario de seu treinamento.

- ah que horas costuma treinar com Deba? – perguntou o ariano enquanto bebericava seu chá.

- normalmente a gente começa as 8h da manha – respondeu se sentando a mesa e pondo suco em seu copo.

- não tenho costume de treinar na arena, mas posso abrir uma uma excessao para voce

- esta tudo bem Mú, Deba e eu treinavamos na casa de touro tambem raramente iamos ate a arena. Era incrivel a sala de treinamento dele, parecia ate uma arena dentro da casa de touro – riu ela.

- Deba sempre foi espaçoso, ainda não sei por que ele tem a casa maior do zodiaco – disse Kiki emburrado.

- Deba reformou sua casa depois que se tornou cavaleiro, eu e Aioria o ajudamos. Mas ate ficou bem legal, e como de costume ele fez um churrasco brasileiro para os cavaleiros de ouro. Nunca vi tanta animaçao.

- os brasileiros são assim, somos animados ate demais – sorriu ela sendo retribuida por ele.

**Asgard – Palacio Valhalla**

De um lado para o outro Hilda andava pelo saguao do castelo Valhalla, enquanto andava ela batia as maos uma nas outras demonstrando irritaçao. Aquilo já estava subindo a cabeça dela, pirmeiro Julian havia mandado um de seus marinas ate Asgard para pedir que ficasse em alerta mas não havia dado explicaçao nenhuma e agora para todo lado havia generais marinas nas terras de Asgard. Sua impaciencia estava no limite mais alguma palavra de Poseidon e a mesma seria capaz de voar no pescoço dele.

- irma – chamou Freya, Hilda se virou para a irma seria e notou alguem ao lado dela. – Essa mulher deseja falar com voce.

- voce...- disse Hilda de polares diante do homem de cabelos azuis e olhos claros como o mar – Freya deixe-nos a sós e não quero ser interrompida.

- sim, irma – disse a loira saindo em seguida deixando as duas a sós

- achei que não ira dar as caras por aqui, mas já que apareceu quer me explicar o que diabos esta acontecendo que eu não sei? – disse Hilda para Julian que a encarava serenamente.

- tem total razao por estar assim, mas apenas estou protegendo Asgard de um possivel ataque repentino – disse Julian.

- ataque? Quem em sã conciencia pensaria em atacar Asgard do nada e sem um motivo qualquer? – disse ela seria.

- alguem que esta a procura da caixa de Pandora – disse ele, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos.

- o que?

- alguns anos voce achou uma caixa num lugar afastado daqui não foi Hilda de Polares? – questionou Julian vendo a moça acentir – Fiquei sabendo da historia pela deusa no qual comando o Olimpo junto de Zeus, mas aparentemente a caixa se perdeu caindo na Terra novamente e alguem esta atras dela querendo causar caos no mundo.

- não é possivel, essa caixa estava guardada sob proteçao maxima como assim ela caiu na terra novamente? – disse ela pensativa.

- uma relevaçao atingiu o Olimpo uma das guerreiras musas traiu sua deusa e ajudou esse ser que quer destruir o mundo mas em uma luta a caixa se perdeu – explicou ele – Caso não saiba, meu templo no fundo do mar foi atacado alguns dias atras e alguem se passou por Camus de aquario um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena.

- não, Athena nunca iria atacar sem um motivo

- disso eu sei, por isso fui ate o santuario e falei com ela, mas Saori não sabia de nada e Camus provou ser inocente – disse Julian – Por isso eu coloquei alguns de meus marinas para rondar Asgard, não duvido que esse inimigo não tente atacar aqui a procura da caixa.

- tambem acho – disse Hilda aparentemente mais calma.

- não podemos... ah o que é isso?! – disse alarmado ao sentir o chao tremer o impossibilitando de terminar a frase.

- um terremoto? – disse Hilda, mas em seguida sua resposta chegou. Um guarda do palacio entrou no saguao euforico.

- senhorita Hilda estao atacando a cidade...

- tarde demais – comentou Julian.

- o que faremos senhorita?

- levem Freya ate o esconderijo e tire todas as pessoas do local atingido e leve-as para lá tambem, protejam o portao principal não o deixe chegar ate o castelo – disse Hilda se levantando.

- nada de bancar a heroina, Hilda. Fique aqui e de as ordens eu tentarei derrota-lo, nesse momento creio que Izaac e Tethis já devem estar lutando contra eles – avisou Julian. Seu cosmo se elevou ao maximo fazendo assim sua armadura aparecer e em seguida a vesti-la, saiu correndo o maximo que pode indo ate o local do ataque.

Hilda havia saido e ido ate o portao principal para dar as ordens a seus guardas, de onde estava conseguiu ver uma fumaça que vinha do centro da cidade de Asgard, juntou as maos no rumo de peito e rezou para Odin para que ele protejesse sua terra natal e a todos ali. Logo mais proximo do local do ataque, Julian estava proximo do inimigo que notou ser uma mulher de cabelos pretos e curtos. Viu seus marinas, Izaac e Tethis lutando contra ela.

- quero ver voce se mexer agora – disse Thetís que usara seu poder do coral aprisionando a moça e a impossibilitando de pegar o cetro que estava longe.

- acho que isso fica com a gente – falou Julian indo ate Izaac que havia pego o cetro. – Entao sua fonte de poder vem daqui?

- isso não é da sua conta – esbravejou ela. – Vao pagar caro por isso.

- não mais do que voce – disse Thetís.

- leve-a para a camara no templo dos mares – disse Julian.

- na camara onde tentou matar Athena senhor? – disse Izaac vendo Julian acentir. – como quiser senhor – falou.

- Julian! – gritou Hilda que acabara de chegar em seu cavalo – Por Odin voces estao bem? – falou parando proximo a ele.

- por sorte ninguem se firiu mas não posso dizer o mesmo da cidade – disse ele olhando ao redor.

- Julain cuidado! – gritou Thetís, imediatamente Julain se virou vendo um golpe indo em sua direçao se pos a frente para proteger Hilda que não teve tempo se sair e ambos foram atingidos.

- eu avisei que pagariam caro – disse ela – Morram idiotas! – gritou atacando de novo fazendo parte da cidade se destruir.

**Casa de Gemeos**

Seus olhos derpertaram vendo o teto do quarto onde estava, virou a cabeça vendo um criado mudo ao lado de sua cama em cima um abajur e um relogio marcando 2 horas da tarde. Levantou-se com cuidado por causa do ferimento, ela estava sem blusa deixando seu tronco a vista, seus seios estavam descobertos procurou algo para vestir pois sentia fome e queria ir ate a cozinha mas não iria daquele jeito. Abriu o guarda-roupa do quarto pegando uma camiseta justa de Alexia, a vestiu servindo perfeitamente exeto pelo volume de seus seios que se formou por causa da camiseta. Olhou-se no espelho no banheiro para ver a aparencia, penteou os cavelos e entao após dar uma conferida saiu do quarto.

Notou o silencio na casa onde estava, mas mesmo assim se pos a ir ate a cozinha onde viu Saga preparar algo para comer e colocava tudo calmamente em uma bandeja. Ela se encostou no batente da parta olhando aquele deus grego que havia a ajudado, apesar de te-lo ouvido falar para Kanon ficou e ajuda-la quem acabaou fazendo isso fora ele deixando ate mesmo Alexia sem treinamento durante uma semana. Aquilo que era perfeiçao, ainda sem notar a presença da menina na porta, Aneta aproveitou a situaçao e ficou a admirar o trabalhado corpo de Saga. Os braços fortes a mostra por causa da camiseta cavada, o tronco definido, o rosto perfeito que causou ate uma inveja da parte dela, a mesma se perguntava como alguem poderia ser tao perfeito. Mas toda aquela perfeiçao não poderia ser dela, enquanto estavam na cidade da catedral notou os olhares dele para Alexia e a mesma não percebia. Desde que o vira sentiu uma certa atraçao por ele, apesar de te-lo visto olhar para ela mas não era do meso jeito que olhava para a morena. Sentiu-se pessima consigo, pensou que eles dois já poderiam ter um caso ou coisa parecida e ela estava ali de olhos no homem de sua melhor amiga. Não poderia fazer isso.

- a quanto tempo acordou? – perguntou Saga a tirando dos devaneios.

- agora pouco, desculpe não ter avisado mas voce estava tao concentrado com essa bandeja- sorriu ela ainda triste com o pensamentos de minutos atras. – Não quis incomodar.

- de maneira nenhuma – disse ele – Bom já que esta aqui, acho melhor comer algo. como se sente?

- por incrivel que pareça, me sinto bem – disse ela se sentando, mas não sem antes Saga dar uma conferida no corpo da moça a sua frente.

Saga não viu Aneta parada a porta pois tambem estava preso a pensamentos, enquanto arrumava a bandeja para ela pensava na confusao que virou sua mente. Antes quando conheceu Alexia na arena, havia gostado dela e aos poucos foi observando sua aluna com outros olhos mas depois de chegar da catedral não conseguia deixar de pensar em Aneta, apesar do pouco tempo que esteve junto dela tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo sentiram uma atraçao pela linda moça de cabelos prateados incomuns. Não pode deixar tambem de comparar o que sentia por Alexia e por Aneta, durante essa semana ele teve um certo convivio com ela e a conheceu um pouco não o suficiente para dizer que já aconhecia, mas o suficiente para mexer com ele. Alexia era e parecia mais calma, firme ao mesmo tempo e forte mas não podia negar que era uma bela mulher, já Aneta era mais reservada, as vezes ate ironica ao falar e mantinha um misterio mas não fora somente isso que ele havia reparado. O lençol que a cobria na cama marcava certinho as curvas da garota deixou Saga a imagin-la sem roupa varias vezes, seu olhar o deixava hipnotizado aquelas safiras azuis bem claras as vezes o deixava desnorteado.

Ali naquele pequeno gesto da moça se sentar a mesa raparou que o corpo de Aneta era mais curvilieno que o de Alexia, apesar das duas terem belos corpos na opiniao dele. O short curto marcando as coxas grossas, a regata branca marcando bem a parte dos seios o cabelo solto caindo pelo ombro. Saga balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos da garota que era amiga de sua aluna.

- aquela erva parece ser realmente boa – comentou ele para fugir daquele silencio na cozinha.

- não sabe o quanto – sorriu ela – Onde esta Alexia?

- a mandei ate a arena, infelizmente ela vai ter que treinar sozinha...

- que pena, se eu nao estivesse me sentindo mal eu treinaria com ela. já que voce so tem pupilos homens no seu grupo, não é?

- é sim – disse ele cruzando os braços.

Os olhos dos dois se conectaram por instantes ate que Kanon aparece na cozinha.

- oba senti um cheiro do sanduiche dos bons – falou Kanon entrando no comodo.

- lamento mas esse aqui é para Aneta, se quiser pode fazer um pra voce – respondeu Saga com desdem.

- to vendo que acordou de mal humor hoje = disse o ex-marina.

- cade a Alexia? Deixou ela sozinha na arena? – questionou Saga.

- sozinha que nada, Milo chamou ela para treinar com seu grupo de amazonas... – falou catando uma maça na fruteira e a mordendo – E ai bonitinha ta melhor?

- bonitinha? – disse – ora ess é o que me faltava, um metido a garanhao... é Aneta pra voce idiota.

- agora sei porque é amiga da Alexia é extressada que nem ela – disse ele engolindo – Fui!.

- onde pensa que vai? – chamou Saga.

- andar por ai, ou como voces chatos dizem... vadiar – sorriu acenando.

- se não vai ficar aqui para cuidar de Aneta, entao fique na arena de olho na Alexia.

- voce é mestre dela, voce que tem que ficar de olho na morena... – falou ele – Tchau maninho.. tchau Aneta – disse devagar o nome da garota sumindo em seguida da cozinha.

- pode ir pra arena, se Alexia não pode ficar sem supervisao do mestre dela... entao melhor voce ir – disse ela ficando amuada porque teria que ficar sem a compania de Saga.

- acho que não tem problema, se Milo e Camus estao com ela. Voce ainda não esta totalmente 100% - disse ele olhando para ela.

- não quero incomodar – disse sem encara-lo.

- não é incomodo nenhum.

- é um dever não é – falou ela descrente olhando para a caneca em suas maos.

- nunca, alem do mais voce é uma otima compania – sorriu ele pegando em sua mao fazendo a moça corar.

- obrigada – sorriu ela ainda tendo as bochechas rozadas.

**Asgard **

Fumaça era a única coisa que se fazia presente naquela parte da cidade, casas destruidas destroços espalhados pelo chao. Em um canto Julian estava caido por cima de um corpo, Hila estava desacordada devido o golpe que fora forte demais, um pouco distante dali Thetís e Izaac se encontravam se levantando, o jovem rapaz ajudava a companheira a andar pois a mesma tinha a perna machucada.

- Julian! – gritou o rapaz a procura de seu senhor.

- estou aqui izaac – gritou ele devolta. Com dificuldade conseguiram se aproximar do deus do mar e o mesmo tinha Hilda nos braços.

- ela esta bem? – perguntou Thetís.

- esta desacordada, mas por sorte não tem ferimentos graves – respondeu – Onde esta a inimiga? – olhou a procura dela.

- acho que foi embora – comentou Izaac.

Ralinchos de cavalos foram ouvidos e logo Freya acompanhada de dois guardas do palacio Valhalla chegaram, a loira ao ver a irma correu ate ela preoculpada.

- melhor leva-la para o palacio – disse Julian a ela que apenas acentiu. Com a ajuda de Julian, a loira pos a irma em cima do cavaleo e subiu em seguida indo em direçao ao palacio.

Ao chegar pos a irma na cama no quarto pertencente a Hilda, e a cobriu retirando a roupa rasgada e a pondo para lavar. Uma criada entrou no quarto com uma vasilha com agua e alcool para cuidar dos ferimentos que eram leves, devagar Freya foi molhando e limpando os ferimentos e depois pondo o curativo. Julian estava no quarto observando Hilda ser cuidada pela irma, sua mente estava a mil pois queria saber quem ousou atacar Asgard. Cansado ele se sentou na cadeira cruzandos os braços e pernas e acabou por fechar os olhos pegando no sono em seguida.

Sua cabeça pendeu para frente o fazendo acordar, ao abrir os olhos viu os pequenos abajures grudados na parede do quarto aceso deixando o quarto levemente clareado, olhou pela janela atras de si vendo que a noite já caira. Julian se levantou caminhando ate a cama onde Hilda estava deitada e se sentou ao lado dela, acariciou seu rosto devagar para não acorda-la.

- Julian... – resmungou Hilda despertando aos poucos, ao abrir os olhos viu o belo rapaz ao seu lado. – Onde estou?

- esta em seu quarto – disse ele.

- o que houve? Onde esta... – disse rapidamente se sentando.

- se acalme Hilda, já acabou, quem quer que tenha atacado usou aquele ataque para fugir – disse ele serio.

- Não seria melhor avisar Athena? Se ela souber do ataque ira se preparar para uma possibilidade...

- não creio que há motivos para preoculpar Saori – disse ele.

- não percebeu ainda? Se ela ou ele atacou seu templo primeiro e depois aqui em Asgard esta mais do que na cara que ele esta indo nos templos dos deuses sagrados que vivem na terra. E temo que o santuario seja o proximo alvo. – disse Hilda temerosa.

- fique calma, não quero deixar Saori preoculpada atoa. Mas a avisarei sobre a caixa de pandora, no santuario deve ter registrros sobre essa lenda da caixa de pandora – disse ele.

- esta bem

- agora descançe, voce se feriu bastante – disse ele, vendo a moça a sua frente sorris fraco e voltar a se deitar.

**Santuario – Arena **

A noite caira sobre o santuario e com ela um vento fresco refrescando o calor intenso que havia feito durante o dia. Não havia ninguem na arena exeto por uma morena que andava sempre olhando para tras para ver se não estava sendo seguida, havia dado a desculpa que iria dar uma volta a Saga e assim pode sair tranquilamente, logo mais atras da arena havia um pequeno bosque e foi para lá que ela seguiu. Andou ate achar uma arvore marcada com um punhal prateado. O arrancou da arvore e olhou para os lados antes de dizer algo.

- já estou aqui - disse Alexia. Em seguida um ser parecido com um anjo apareceu pulando do alto de um galho onde estava escondida – O que quer? Tive que inventar algo pra meu mestre, não podia falar com um das garotas e elas me passariam? Esta arriscando demais... Teresa.

- peço perdao – disse Teresa, ela era loira quase dourados e enrolados, olhos azuis vivos e a boca rosa, parecia um ser perfeito. – Mas não te chamaria aqui se não fosse serio...

- pela sua cara, aconteceu algo

- sim, nossa rainha me mandou seguir os rastros de Zyra... acabei a encontrando e ela esta realmente do lado do inimigo, hoje ela cometeu um loucura...

- que tipo de loucura? – perguntou a morena.

- Zyra atacou Asgard, a terra de Odin. Por sorte Poseidon estava lá para ajudar, mas nem mesmo ele foi pareo para ela.

- opa espera ae, Zyra não é tao forte assim me lembro muito bem dela para afirmar que ela era boa somente com magia, ela não poderia ficar forte da noite para o dia – disse Alexia pensativa. – Pois bem, o que mais aconteceu? Poseidon ficou ficou ferido?

- não, felizmente ele e a representando de Odin estao a salvo. Pensei em ajudar, mas isso colocaria em risco minha missao e Zyra acabaria descobrindo que a estou seguindo.

- se é que já não descobriu, mas acho que ela seria muito burra pra tanto – falou a morena. – Fique de olho em Zyra e se acontecer algo me avise, mas não se arrisque tanto ok. Se descobrirem que estamos aqui o inimigo ira agir mais rapido e adeus caixa de pandora. – falou Alexia se virando pronta para ir embora.

- falando nela, já a encontraram?

- ainda não – suspirou derrotada – esta mais dificil do que pensei.

- já dei meu recado, com sua licença... – curvou-se Teresa e sumiu da mesma maneira em que apareceu.

Alexia seguiu em linha reta pensativa em como uma companheira fora capaz de trair a deusa no qual jurou fidelidade, era uma afronta para sua deusa jamais perdoaria Zyra por fazer isso. Se aliar a um inimigo que nem mesmo ela conhecia e ajudar a causar destruiçao nos templos sagrados de deuses que vivem na Terra, isso ela faria pagar bem caro. Alexia estava tao nervosa e destraida que nem notou uma figura a sua frente ao passar pela arena, so viu quando sentiu o cosmo dela, levantou a cabeça vendo a figura da ruiva a sua frente.

- Kassandra... – disse a morena encarando a ruiva a sua frente.

- não tive chance de te ver desde que cheguei, entao te vi indo para o meiod a floresta e fiquei preoculpada mas como não senti nenhum cosmo intimidador resolvi ficar por aqui – disse Kassandra – Já faz muito tempo, não é Alexia.

Flashes do passado vieram a cabeça de Alexia, na noite mais triste de sua vida aquela figura ruiva estava presente e ate hoje se pergunta se foi realmente culpa dela seu irmao ter morrido daquele jeito, talvez se Melissa tivesse chegado mais cedo talvez...talvez pudesse salva-lo, mas só talvez, não uma certeza.

- me sinto em divida com voce – disse ela.

- não sei do que esta falando – disse Alexia passando por ela.

- ainda sinto como se fosse minha culpa – disse calma, fazendo a morena se virar. – Sinto muito pelo o que eu causei ao seu irmao.

- são coisas do passado, agora temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar relembrando o passado que nunca ira voltar – disse ela seca.

- mesmo assim, queria dizer que ainda sinto muito – falou sendo sincera.

- esqueça isso, já passou – respondeu se encara-la.

O silencio reinou ali, duas amigas alem de antiga mestra e pupila com um peso nas costas por um fato que aconteceu no passado, ambos estavam de costas encarando o nada mas ambas presas nas lembranças de desespero e sufoco.

- o que isso, novo metodo de treinamento? – ouviram uma voz grave, Alexia se virou vendo Kanon parado proximo delas e com uma expressao curiosa e desconfiada.

- o que diabos esta fazendo aqui? – disse Kassandra – Deu pra ficar me seguindo agora?! – exclamou ela nervosa.

- eu? Acha que perderia mesmo meu tempo? – disse ele sorrindo de lado. – Vim aqui atras dela não de voce – disse Kanon apontando com a cabeça para a morena. A ruiva ficou surpresa pela atitude do homem a sua frente, quase uma semana inteira ele ficou atras dela a amolando por ter saido daquele jeito no dia da festa. E agora ele a trata indiferente.. aquilo deu um baque nela a fazendo ficar sem açao.

- não quero segurança 24h por dias, sabia? – disse Alexia após alguns minutos de silencio vindo da sua antiga mestra.

- não me culpe, isso é coisa do Saga... – deu de ombros.

- ele ta parecendo aquele irmao mais velho que não pode descuidar um segundo da irma mais nova que já manda ate a polcia naval atras dela – disse Alexia dando um estalo com a lingua.

- não, não. ultimamente ele anda pior que isso – disse Kanon. – E voce vai ficar ai? – olhou para Kassandra aque apenas o encarava.

- já estava de saida mesmo, apenas queria conversar com minha antiga pupila – disse ela se virando – Foi bom falar com voce Alexia e tome cuidado com esse ai, não é flor que se cheire.- falou acenando e indo embora.

- agora eu sei o motivo daquele sorriso besta na sua cara hoje cedo – comentou Alexia enquando caminhava em direçao as arquebancadas.

- voce quem disse...

- eu?! – exclamou ela.

- voce falou que ela não gosta de perder, entao dei uma ajudinha... aposto que logo, logo ela ira correndo pros meus braços... ai a festa vai rolar solta com bastante...

- pelo amor de santa Athena, não termina a frase – exclamou Alexia tampando os ouvidos.

- ta bom sua chata – rolou os olhos. – Agora vamos voltar pra casa de gemeos antes que o Saga me mande para outra dimensao.

- desculpa Kanon mas vou ficar por aqui – disse ela encarando o chao.

- foi algo que ela disse? – perguntou agora com uma expressao seria.

- não, não foi nada, eu... eu apenas quero ficar sozinha um pouco – sorriu de leve.

Num ato inesperado Kanon a puxou pra si num abraço apertado, nem mesmo ele entendeu o que havia dado nele já que sempre fora mais frio do que o irmao em relaçao a sentimentos. Mas Alexia o havia conquistado a feito ele gostar dela, não como mulher mas como amiga e irma mais nova.

- sabia que é estranho ver voce assim? – comentou ela ainda no abraço.

- tambem to surpreso comigo – sentiu-o sorrir e acabou sorrindo tambem.

So não esperavam que aquela cena seria interpretada de maneira errada por um cavaleiro que estava passando pelo local, e ele era ninguem mais ninguem menos que Camus de aquario. O mesmo havia saido para ir ate um bar com Milo, mas se sentiu incomodado e so o que queria era ficar sozinho e sempre que queria paz e sossego ele ia ate a arena pois nunca havia ninguem lá, bom exeto por esta noite. Ao se aproximar e ver as duas silhuetas juntas, logo reconheceu ser Alexia e Kanon, seu sangue logo subiu ao ver a proximidade dos corpos. Apesar do ciume subindo por todo seu corpo, achou melhor ficou onde estava sem ter como eles o verem.

- já que quer ficar sozinha, eu vou indo e tento convercer o meu irmao a deixa-la só – piscou Kanon – Ve se toma cuidado quando voltar. – acenou ele se despedindo.

- pode deixar – sorriu para ele, após ir embora Alexia asumiu aquela expressao pensativa e perdida novamente, sentou-se na arquebancada encarando o nada.

Camus esperou ate ter certeza de que Kanon foi embora e voltou a seguir em direçao a morena, mas a mesma não percebeu que ele estava proximo dele de tao destraida que estava.

- se eu fosse um inimigo já estaria morta – disse ele, mas mantendo o semblante serio ao olhar para ela.

- Camus? – olhou surpresa para ele – desculpe, não percebi que estava aí.

- eu percebi isso, mas o que faz aqui sozinha? – questionou.

- queria pensar um pouco – disse ela.

- entao parece que somos dois – disse ele. Alexia notou que ele estava arrumado e provavelmente iria a algum lugar.

- vai sair?

- fui na verdade, Milo me chamou para ir ate um bar mas não estou com cabeça para isso – disse ele serio – Vi voce com Kanon agora pouco, aconcelho voce não chegar perto dele. Kanon não é lá essas coisas e...

- pode não parecer, mas ele é sim boa pessoa Camus. Se voce o conhecer melhor talvez mude seu julgamento – disse ela o olhando nos olhos, fazendo o frances engolir em seco.

- esta defendendo ele? – disse um pouco exaltado.

- claro que não, estou apenas dizer que eu o conheço melhor do que voce – respondeu um pouco arisca.

- sei bem o que voce conhece dele – disse Camus deixando por um momento suas emoçoes nos quais sempre achou serem sem importancia falar mais alto pegando ele de surpresa.

- esta vendo? Voce julga as pessas sem conhecer, eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa conheço muito bem a fama do Kanon, mestre Saga já me disse isso, todos no santuario já me disseram isso mas por outro lado ele tambem é uma pessoa boa e gentil e tive sorte de conhecer esse outro lado dele, um lado que tem coraçao no qual eu acho que voce não tem! – gritou ela, passando por ele.

- Alexia – gritou ele indo atras dela, ele a puxou a segurando forte pelos braços ficando proximo a ela, bem proximo – Desculpe, me desculpe, eu não queria... julgar voce desse jeito, hoje não estou no meu melhor dia entao, acabo descontando em quem não tem culpa nenhuma. Perdao...

A morena nada disse apenas deixou lagrimas cairem e o abraçou fortemente, Camus pego de surpresa retribuiu o gesto fazendo um carinho no topo da cabeça dela tentando-a fazer se acalmar.

- aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, vendo ela balançar a cabeça em negaçao – Não sei o que houve, mas não quero que fique assim.

- obrigada – disse ela após se distanciar dele, fazendo Camus reclamar mentalmente pelo afastamento dela.

- de nada – disse ele.

- melhor eu voltar pra casa de gemeos, antes que Saga fique preoculpado demais – disse limpando as lagrimas.

- te acompanho ate lá – disse ele sem desgrudar o olhar do dela.

- mas voce tera de subir tudo de novo para chegar ate aquario

- não me importo – disse ele dando um leve sorriso, um dos mais bonitos que Alexia já o vira dar.

Em silencio eles caminharam ate a casa de gemeos, a lua iluminava o caminho já que não tinha muita iluminaçao nas escadas. Camus havia dado seu casaco para Alexia por conta do vento que se tornara frio, o deixando com uma camiseta social de manga curta deixando a mostra os musculos de Camus, ele não era muito musculoso como seu mestre Saga ou Kanon, ou ate mesmo Milo que durante o treinamento com ele analisou o belo corpo de escorpiao, mas mesmo assim era de deixar qualquer uma babando, Alexia estava se segurando para não olhar novamente para aqueles braços finos com musculo porem bem fortes.

- pronto chegamos – disse ele a tirando dos devaneios pecaminosos. Chingou mentalmente pelas escadas não serem mais compridas assim passaria mais tempo com Camus.

- obrigada por me acompanhar – disse ela sorrindo para ele.

- não foi nada – disse ele cordialmente. Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, quando alexia foi para dar um pequeno beijo em seu rosto mas os dois foram ao mesmo tempo quando quase tocaram na boca um do outro num quase beijo, causando um afastamento de camus e dela tambem. – Desculpe...

-não tudo bem, eu... – Alexia se embolou nas palavras e não terminou a frase.

- vejo voce amanha na arena? – perguntou ele, vendo-a acentir e sorrir largamente.

- boa noite Camus – disse ela agora tomando a iniciativa e dando um beijo em sua bochecha deixando um certo aquariano sem açao.

- boa noite – disse ele somente ainda olhando-a e a deixando desconcertada.

A moça entao se virou indo em direçao a porta da casa de gemeos, mas antes de entrar virou-se ao mesmo tempo que Camus que já estava na metade das escadas e seus olhares se encontraram, a garota acenou sorrindo vendo o frances fazer o mesmo, após isso deu um largo sorriso e entrou na casa de gemeos. Parada em um pilar Alexia sentia seu coraçao pular dentro do peito e uma felicidade do nada a invadiu, por pouco não havia beijado Camus mas so de ter sentido seu abraço e um beijo no rosto já foram suficientes para deixa-la euforica.

- eu vi tudo – disse Kanon cantarolando proximo a ela, que mudou de expressao.

- ta fazendo o que aqui? – disse ela.

- nem vem que não tem, vi voce e Camus ali na porta... ta rolando um clima hein com o gelinho – disse ele rindo – espero que esse clima não seja uma nevasca, porque se tratando de camus isso daí é de nevasca ate tempestade das mais feias. – brincou.

-cala a boca Kanon! – exclamou irritada e correu para seu quarto.

- ah o amor jovem – disse suspirando, mas logo em seguida arregalou os olhos – Mas que diabos eu acabei de falar? Ai credo... sai coisa da minha boca – disse ele guspindo no chao – Droga de amor, essas coisas não acontecem comigo não mesmo. – dito isso ele segiu em direçao a sala onde via um filme.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lembranças

_**Um raio se fez no céu clareando tudo ao redor, no meio de uma cidade uma batalha era travada com Minerva, uma especia de decendente de medusa, metade cobra e metade mulher, a mesma havia invadido uma pequena cidade proximo a capital. Seus olhos cor vermelho sangua brilhavam diante do pequeno premio que pegara, um jovem garoto de no maximo 9 anos de idade. A ajuda havia chegado rapido, as guerreiras amazonas que viviam em um templo proximo, haviam ido ate essa cidade para derrota-la e salvar o garotinho, mas junto das amazonas uma moça de cabelos pretos e olhos claros se juntou as amazonas.**_

_**A mesma segurava uma espada comum pronta para atacar Minerva, quatro amazonas formaram uma roda ao redor da criatura a encurralando.**_

_**- pensam mesmo que podem me impedir? Hahahaha – riu – Vamos ver do que são capazes! – disse indo em direçao a uma amazona a atingindo com um golpe ferindo mortalmente a guerreira.**_

_**Com rapidez e agilidade Minerva passava por entre as arvores rapidamente não deixando rastros ou qualquer possibilidade de alguma delas a seguir mas ledo engano uma delas era bem rapida conseguindo alcança-la. Minerva olhou para tras vendo uma guerreira ruiva a seguir, o vento começou a pegar força fazendo as arvores balançarem pequeno pingos iam se formando dificultando a visao de ambas. Em meio a as arvores enormes da floresta Minerva parou vendo sua inimiga parar tambem proximo a ela.**_

_**- estou surpresa que somente voce conseguiu me seguir – sorriu de lado Minerva.**_

_**- elas chegaram logo, entao vamos acabar logo com isso – apontou para a criatura. **_

_**- por que esse garoto é tao importante? É um mero humano qualquer não tem utilidade –falou segunrando-o pelo gola da camiseta, o mesmo ainda estava desacordado.**_

_**- ele é irmao de uma garotinha que mora na vila, ele é importante para alguem! – gritou a ruiva.**_

_**- não me faça rir Kassandra, voce nunca foi de se importar com alguem e sabe disso. – riu – Jamais ira conseguir salva-lo. **_

_**- musa som de-me forças... – disse ela fazendo um sinal com a mao e em seguida um instrumento apareceu a frente dela, era uma arpa grande so que deitada. – Rajda sonorica! – gritou tocando levemente as cordas daquele instrumento que lançou pequenas rajadas em direçao a Minerva, a mesma conseguiu escapar deixando as arvoreas atras de si receber o ataque. – Droga – chingou baixo. **_

_**- voce é boa, se não tivesse me esquivado seria o meu fim – sorriu ela de lado. – Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes por aqui...**_

_**Minerva usou a ponta de sua cauda para segurar o garoto ainda desacordado mas parecia que aos poucos estava despertando, ela olhou sorrindo de lado para Kassandra que ficou apreensiva.**_

_**- vamos lutar a serio agora, mas não se esqueça que como sempre...uso minha causa para lutar e usar seu golpe acabara atingindo o garoto. E entao Kassandra como sera? – disse pondo sua cauda na frente de seu corpo. **_

_**- cala a boca! – gritou nervosa, sem pensar Kassandra usou novamente seu golpe –Rajadas sonorica! – novamente ondas foram em direçao a Minerva mas ela usou o garoto para se proteger e o golpe o atingiu causando ferimentos por todo o corpo. – Desgraçada! Como ousa usar o garoto! – disse.**_

_**- hahha eu avisei para tomar cuidado, minha cauda alem de atacar ela me defende não é culpa minha eu estar usando ela para segurar o garoto – riu da ruiva – Vamos lá Kassandra, voce nunca foi de se preoculpar com ninguem sempre achou que os sentimentos fazem as pessoas ficarem fracas **_

_**Minerva estava tiçando a ira de kassandra e infelizmente estava dando certo, a ruiva estava pronto para atacar de novo mas foi interronpida pela morena que apareceu um pouco esfolada devido ao caminho espinhoso que era ate chegar onde estava. **_

_**- se afaste – exigiu Kassandra, mas a menina pouco lhe ouviu indo em direçao a Minerva que usava seu irmao como escudo, alguns golpes proferidos com a espada a morena parou vendo que nada adiantava apenas o estava machucando. – não adianta – disse a ruiva.**_

_**- não vai levar meu irmao embora, minha mae pediu para eu cuidar dele e eu vou fazer isso, foi uma promessa – gritou a morena. **_

_**- esta ouvindo Kassandra, ela vai proteger o irmaozinho... que coisa patetica, mal consegue segurar essa espada esta cansada e em desespero – disse Minerva a olhando com desdem.**_

_**- saia daí garota agora – pediu Kassandra exaltada. **_

_**- que coisa patetico, uma piralha que não consegue nem mesmo usar uma espada e a outra amazona que não consegue salvar ninguem, realmente nesse lugar só tem idiotas e fracasados – disse Minerva fechando os olhos. **_

_**- fecha essa maldita boca! – gritou Kassandra – Ondas sonoricas! – proferiu seu golpe mais forte fazendo relampagos em cor roxa ir em direçao a Minerva. **_

_**O golpe acabou pegando nela, mas tambem no menino que caiu no chao com um ferimento grave no peito. Mas não fora somente ele que se machucou feio, a morena tambem havia se ferido pois havia ficado no caminho seu braço acabou ganhando pequeno arranhoes. Mas ela mal sentia a dor pois a mesma estava petrificada diante da cena do irmao caido no chao todo ensanguentado.**_

_**- Kassandra! – exclamou uma amazona de cabelo acinzentado. Mas ela perdeu a fala ao ver o garoto. – essa não, que deu em voce? Ficou louca? – gritou ela com a ruiva, mas a mesma tambem não estava prestando atençao, apenas observava o corpo caido no chao. **_

_**- Pietro! – gritou a morena indo ate o irmao, aparentemente morto. Ela se debrusou sobre ele chorando angustiadamente, Kassandra fez sua arpa desaparecer e caiu de joelhos. – NAAAOOOO! NÃO ME DEIXE POR FAVOR! – gritava aos berros.**_

_**A moça de cabelos acinzentados foi ate o menino e tentou salva-lo, sentou-se sobre as pernas dele e envolveu sua mao com seu cosmo e usou seu cosmo para curar o ferimento, mas parecia que nada adiantava. Massagem era feito no peito do garoto mas quando mais pressao mais sangue saía.**_

_**- vamos, vamos – disse a moça. A morena apenas observava com seus olhos arregalados vendo seu irmao morrer na sua frente. – Por favor, não morra... – disse já sentindo lagrimas cairem por seu rosto, apesar de não conhecer a morena sentiu-se tambem afetada com tudo aquilo. – Não... não...nao.. – disse diminuindo aos poucos sua voz, ate se tornar um sussurro.**_

_**- AAAAHHHHHHH! – gritou a morena sendo amparada pela guerreira que a ajudara. Kassandra apenas virou o rosto sentindo as grossas gotas da chuva que acabara de cair. **_

Sua visao se tornou claro ate demais causando um certo desconforto, sentada na cama ela os fechou e depois devagar os abriu vendo a cena de seu quarto na casa de gemeos onde agora ela o dividia com Aneta que estava dormindo. Seu sonho havia sido pessimo, fazendo ela perder completamente a vontade de dormir e acabar sonhar novamente com aquele dia terivel mas que mudou sua vida completamente. Davagar Alexia pos os pes no chao e caminhou ate o banheiro onde tomou um banho aconchegante para tirar a tensao do corpo devido ao sonho, enrolou-se na toalha e vestiu o uniforme das amazonas e saiu do quarto, nem mesmo com fome ela estava, sentia que qualquer coisa que pusesse no estomago ele o rejeitaria e colocaria pra fora. Entao se pos a caminhar lentamente pelas escadas subindo-as e chegando rapido a arena onde não havia ninguem, olhou para aquela paisagem que tinha de terra e se pos a descer as escadas da arena chegando onde a terra cobria aquele lugar enorme. Suspirou lentamente e foi onde havia alguns intrumentos para alongar.

Mas ate mesmo algo simples como alongamento estava dificil para ela, seus pensamentos estavam indo para outro lugar bem longe do santuario. Realmente aquele seria um dia dificil para ela, mas mesmo tento dificuldade em se concentrar Alexia começou a se alongar esticando os braços para o alto sentindo-os estralar.

- Parece que alguem esta tensa – disse uma voz feminina. Alexia se virou vendo Lana a olhar preoculpada.

- ainda é cedo para o treinamento – disse seria, esticando-se agora tentando tocar o chao.

- digo o mesmo para voce – disse se aproximando – Senti seu cosmo ao passar pela casa de capricornio, estava bastante agitada para meu gosto entao pensei em ver como estava.

- estou bem – disse rapido e ate um pouco rispida.

- voce sempre fica assim quando tem aqueles sonhos, sonhou de novo com seu irmao?

- não é da sua conta!- gritou atirando uma espada na direçao da morena. Lana se esquivou do ataque da amiga, mas não deixou de encara-la. Em seguida virou-se encarando o nada.

- quero apenas ajudar, tem certas lembranças que não devamos tirar do fundo de nossa mente. Alem de nos machucar nos faz sentir culpa de algo que não fizemos e é isso que voce esta fazendo. Somos amigas, quero apenas o seu bem – disse Lana antes de começar a dar passos saindo da arena.

Alexia fitava o chao após escutar as palavras da amiga, sua vontade de se tornar amazona havia vindo logo após ver seu irmao morrer na sua frente. Se sentiu pessima por não poder proteger aqueles que amava e isso foi o que lhe deu força para ir ate o templo das amazonas e pedir para ser treinada. Murmurou algo e voltou a treinar com a espada, queria aprimorar sua tecnica já que alguem resussitou Minerva, entao teria uma segunda chance de matar aquela que usou seu irmao como escudo.

**Asgard – Castelo Valhalla**

O inverno rigoroso já dava sinais de sua chegada pois galhos da arvore em frente a janela do quarto de Hilda batiam fortemente devido ao vento forte avisando que o clima se tornaria perigoso em Asgard. De pé a representando de Odin na terra vestia seu costumeiro vestido para fazer as oraçoes ao seu deus e agradecer por terem um vida confortante e abençoada em Asgard. A porta foi aberta e Julian entrou vendo a moça de pé, fechou a cara ao ver que havia desobedecido sua ordem.

- pensei que havia pedido que repousasse – disse ele cruzando os braços. Hilda se virou o encarando com certa admiraçao.

- entendo que se preoculpa comigo Julian, mas Asgard precisa de mim. Eu sou a única que consegue rezar usando meu cosmo e sem ficar cansada qualquer um que se colocar em meu lugar tera apenas um dia e em seguida perderaa vida, foi assim quando Athena quando tentei mata-la mas por sorte ela tem bravos guerreiros que lutaram por ela e a salvaram. Caso contrario ela não estaria mais entre nós.

- ainda esta ferida Hilda, como pretende rezar para Odin nesse estado? – perguntou ele.

- darei meu jeito – sorriu ela de leve.

- deixe-me ajuda-la, use meu cosmo se precisar. Ainda quero apagar o mal que tentei fazer a voce e a sua terra – disse Julian.

- obrigada Julian, tem se mostrado um otimo amigo – disse ela – Me acompanha?

- claro – sorriu ele.

Hilda saiu de seu quarto tendo Julian atras dela, andaram pelo corredor do castelo na parte onde ficava os quartos entrando agora no salao principal onde ficava seu trono, desceu as escadas calmamente as escadas seguindo para o portal de entrada do castelo, os portoes foram abertos pelos guardas que apesar de terem que obedecer a representante de Odin sentiram tambem preoculpados com ela, vendo os olhares preoculpados sobre si deu um sorriso amigavel para eles para deixa-lo mais tranquiliazados. O caminho ate seu posto de oraçao era um pouco comprido, no meio do caminho Hilda sentiu-se tonta e foi amparada por Julian que a segurou firme.

- não acha melhor voltar e descançar? Acho que Odin pode esperar – disse ele. Hilda o empurrou e continuou a caminhar sem dar-lhe ouvidos.

Hilda e Julian passaram pelo local atacado vendo que pouco restara das casas devido ao ataque, fechou os olhos ate passar por aquele pedaço e ate mesmo acelerou um pouco seus passos fazendo assim o caminho encurtar, de onde estava Hilda já podia ver seu posto de oraçao que ficava diante do mar aberto com algumas gelerias. Ao descer a longa escada notou uma moça loira agachada em seu posto, ao lado dela duas pessoas que reconheceu ser da vila. Mas o que a deixou preoculpada foi ver que a loira era Freya, correu ate a irma se agachando ao lado dela.

- mas o que pensa que esta fazendo Freya? – disse Hilda preoculpada.

- voce estava machucada e Asgard ficou um dia sem sua oraçao, pensei em assumir seu posto ate se recuperar – disse Freya fraca.

- sua boba, sabe que só eu posso fazer isso. Voce não tem cosmo o suficiente e não foi escolhida por Odin para manter a par em Asgard, não se esforçe aponto de quase sacrificar sua vida – disse ela.

- voce é minha irma, eu faria qualquer coisa para salva-la e a Asgard tambem – disse Freya com um sorriso no rosto.

- levem ela para o castelo e pessa a uma criada que lhe prepare uma sopa bem quente para repor as energias – pediu se levantando. Os dois homens da vila acentiram e ajudaram Freya a andar devolta para o castelo, após ver sua irma indo embora ela deu uma rapida olhada para Julian que permaneceu. Se virou pronta para descer os dois ultimos degraus quando sentiu algo em seu braço.

- tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Julian a segurando pelo braço, Hilda não se virou apenas acentiu a cabeça fazendo Julian a soltar mesmo contrariado.

Hilda desceu os degrais restantes parando no quadrado formado pela rocha, abaixou-se ficando de joelhos espalhando seu vestido de pano leve ao seu redor, juntou as maos no rumo do peito e fechou seus olhos rezando para o deus Odin.

- Odin senhor de Asgard, somos o povo do extremo norte do mundo. Isolados pelo gelo e pela neve, jamais vimos a luz do sol, nem o azul do céu. Mas nós aceitamos esse sacrificil em nome da salvaçao de todo o mundo, acreditamos que esta é a provaçao imposta pelo nosso grande mestre. Estamos contentes em aceitar e suportar o destino que o senhor nos reservou. Em nome do amor e da paz e de tudo o que existe na Terra – disse ela orando para seu deus.

Julian a observava sentindo uma admiraçao incrivel pela moça, nesse momento lembrou-se de Saori. Hilda e Athena era ate parecidas pois ambas pensavam apenas no bem do outros sem se importar com elas mesmas e nas concequencias contando que o mundo fique em paz. Ficou impressionado pela força de hilda, Freya havia tentado orar no lugar de sua irma mas pelo estado que estava não deve ter conseguido nem mesmo orar a primeira parte já Hilda mesmo ainda fraca orou muito bem para Odin, sua missa hoje já estava feita.

- acho que já fez o que tinha que fazer – disse ele a ajudando a se levantar.

- obrigada por não interferir – disse ela.

- confio em voce – sorriu ele deixando a moça um pouco corada.

- melhor voltarmos voce ainda esta em recuperaçao – disse ele. Hilda acentiu caminhando ao lado dele.

Durante o caminho de volta Julian teve sua mente voltada para Sorento, pois o mesmo foi ate a grecia para entregar pessoalmente a carta que estava enviando a Athena.

**Santuario – Arena **

O horario de treino já marcava o relogio de todos fazendo assim a arena ficar cheia, Alexia nesse altura estava sentada na arquebancada observando apenas as amazonas e iniciantes a cavaleiros treinarem, ate seu mestre chegar. Mas havia um grupo de amazonas que eram treinada por um certo cavaleiro de aquario no qual Alexia não desgrudava os olhos, quando deviava o olhar Camus a observava sentada na arquebancada. Milo que observava a cena ria por dentro, seu melhor amigo parecia um menino apaixonado pela primeira vez, cutucou-o sorrindo de lado para ele mas Camus ne deu bola, sabia que em questao de amor Milo era a ultima pessoa para quem ele devia perguntar o que fazer.

- fica queito Milo – disse Camus voltando a treinar as alunas.

- ta rolando clima entre voces to certo? – disse Milo sorrindo de lado.

- não ta rolando nada – disse ele.

- não ta rolando porque voce é lento, se voce um pouco mais solto seria...

- seria igual a voce e prefiro enfrentar Hades de novo do ficar um mulherendo.

- Hades? Que exagero Camus. Ser como eu não é tao ruim assim – sorriu.

- o que voce sabe sobre como tratar uma mulher? – o olhou desconfiado.

- mulheres são bichos complicados, ora estao felizes ora triste, ora briga com a gente por motivo nenhum, ora nos ama e nos aperta – disse ele, fazendo Camus rolando os olhos.

- cuide das amazonas – disse Camus se afastando do grupo e indo em direçao a arquebancada.

- Vai nessa tigrao! – gritou Milo que atraiu os olhares das pupilas, Camus deu um tapa na testa após ouvir aquela coisa brega da boca dele.

Seus passos eram lentos ate, em sua mente mil coisas se passavam para falar com ela mas ate agora ele mal tinha passado do "oi", pensou em convida-la par almoçar já que adorava cozinhar pensou em leva-la para a casa de aquario e almoçarem juntos. Suas pernas tremiam a cada subida indo em direçao a morena que observava a arena despreoculpada.

- Oi – disse Camus normalmente, mas por dentro estava quasse danto um treco. Alexia virou-se para ele com um sorriso que quase fez o fez derreter.

- Oi – sorriu ela mas sem animo. Camus se sentou ao lado dela ainda sem saber o que muito o que falar sua personalidade reservada as vezes o atrapalhava demais. Mas ao ver a morena soltar um suspiro cansado ficou preoculpado.

- esta tudo bem? Parece cansada – disse ele a olhando.

- não dormi muito bem só isso – disse ela sem encara-lo. Camus pegou em seu queixo a fazendo se virar para ele e a olhar.

- tem certeza de que é somente isso? – perguntou ele olhando fundo nos olhos dela. Alexia sorriu o olhando.

- tenho sim – disse.

- pretende almoçar em algum lugar? – perguntou mudando de assunto já que sua coragem tinha resolvido aparecer.

- não – disse somente.

- entao já tem um compromiço marcado para o meio dia de hoje – disse Camus – ira almoçar em minha casa de aquario.

- voce cozinha? – perguntou Alexia sorrino de lado.

- cozinha muito bem se quer saber – disse uma voz grossa interrompendo os dois.

- o que ta fazendo aqui? devia estar treinando as amazonas, Milo – disse ele nervoso para o amigo que interrompeu o momento com Alexia.

- elas estao cansadas e resolvi dar um intervalo – piscou o escorpiao. – Entao quer dizer que vai ter almoço na casa de aquario? Já sei onde vou almoçar – riu esfregando as maos uma na outra.

- o almoço não é para voce, é para Alexia alem do mais não te convidei – disse ele fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar.

- desde quando preciso de convite pra ir ate aquario? Sabe que entro la quando eu quero – disse Milo.

- porque é um folgado – retrucou Camus.

- e voce é um velho chato – respondeu ao amigo. Alexia ficava vendo aquela pequena discursao boba dos dois, mas sentiu-se bem com aquilo pois dispersou sua mente das dolorosas lembranças.

_**Barulhos de espadas eram ouvidas por toda parte, a pequena garota de cabelos pretos andava pelo templo da amazonas a procura da mulher que tentou salvar sua vida mas por mais que procurasse não a estava encontrando. As amazonas que ali viviam olhavam para a garota como se perguntasse o que ela estaria fazendo lá. Ate que alguem a chamou.**_

_**- não devia estar aqui – disse uma mulher, ao se virar a garota viu a amazona de cabelos pratinados e olhar doce atras dela. – Não creio que aqui seja lugar pra um criança – disse se virando.**_

_**- quero ser uma amazona! – gritou ela com todo seu folego. A mulher parou de andar após ouvir aquela frase, virou a cabeça a olhando por sobre o ombro vendo a determinaçao em seus olhos.**_

_**- amazona... hmm – suspirou – Tem certeza de que quer isso? Uma vez aqui dentro não creio que podera sair... alem de que nossa rainha tera que aceita-la. **_

_**- é isso que eu quero – disse firme – Não conseguir proteger minha mae, nem meu irmao. Entao quero ficar forte para poder proteger quem eu amo.**_

_**- voce tem coragem de sobre dentro desse pequeno coraçao – disse a mulher – Como se chama?**_

_**- Alexia – respondeu. A mulher caminhou ate ela se agachando em seguida e dando um sorriso.**_

_**- seja bem vinda Alexia ao templo de Hera. Lar das amazonas musas – disse ela – Sou Irene. E eu irei treinar voce...**_

_**- Irene! – griotu alguem, Irene levantou o olhar já imaginando de quem se tratava. Ao ficar de pé viu a ruiva, Kassandra parada proximo das duas. Alexia ao ver a ruiva sentiu-se um pouco tensa mas tambem uma raiva crescer dentro de si. **_

_**- o que quer Kassandra? Não deve deixar sua pupila sozinha – disse Irene.**_

_**- Lana ficara bem, mas... voce vai treina-la? **_

_**- sim, vou – falou com calma. – Por que? Algum problema?**_

_**- sim... pois quem vai treina-la serei eu! – exclamou a ruiva batendo no peito.**_

_**- por que? – perguntou irene desconfiada.**_

_**- tenho uma divida com ela, por minha culpa o irmao dela morreu... quero pagar essa divida a treinando e a tornando forte – explicou Kassandra.**_

_**- não cabe voce a decidir – disse Irene.**_

_**- creio que nossa deusa não ira ver problema algum – disse a ruiva se virando e andando calmamente para longe dali. Irene observava a ruiva com certa curiosidade, Kassandra sempre fora fria e não gostava de ter ninguem por perto, foi sorte ela ter aceitado Lana para ser sua pupila. **_

_**- Kassandra... – disse baixinho Irena – Bom, mudanças de planos. Acho que não poderei treina-la, mas ficarei por perto caso precise – piscou ela para a morena que sorriu. **_

- o que acha Alexia? – perguntou Milo para a morena, mas a mesma encarava o nada perdida em mais uma lembrança. – Alexia! – chamou ele mais alto a fazendo despertar.

- desculpe, não ouvi – disse ela. Milo rolou os olhos mas depois deu um sorriso.

- perguntei se voce concorda que eu vá almoçar com voces na casa de aquario, afinal eu sou o melhor amigo de Camus e como melhor amigo devo estar presente – disse. – O que acha?

- não vejo problema – disse ela, mas na verdade ela mal estava prestando atençao e por ela tanto faz tanto fez se Milo fosse ao almoço na casa de aquario. Camus a encarou notando a mudança na morena, ela estava do mesmo jeito que antes. Sera que aconteceu algo? pensou ele. Mas a resposta da moça deixou Camus entristecido pois queria ficar a sós com ela, mas como sempre Milo acha que tem a razao e sabe mais do que todo mundo quando se trata de mulher.

- não falei – disse ele dando uma piscadela para o amigo. Camus apenas rolou os olhos, mas depois os manteve na morena que novamente voltou a encarar o nada.

- ei o que é aquilo? –perguntou Milo que olhava para a arena, de onde estava viu um silhueta masculina correr por entre as pessoas esbarrando ate em algumas.

- Mas é o Kanon – exclamou Alexia se levantando. – O que deu nele?

- e eu é que sei? Deve ter dado a loca nele e agora ta correndo pela arena – disse Milo com um sorriso no rosto.

- não, acho que aconteceu algo – disse ela – Vou ver o que aconteceu... nos vemos na casa de aquario! – gritou descendo as escadas da arquebancada e depois se pos a seguir Kanon que parecia em panico.

**Casa de Gemeos ( alguns minutos antes)**

A agua morna caia sobre seu ombro o relaxando depois de uma noite mal dormida, alem de Alexia que se remecheu na cama a noite toda Kanon tambem não teve a melhor noite de todas. Desligou o chuveiro saindo do boxe molhando um pouco o chao, seu sabelo azul um pouco mais claro que o de Saga, estava molhado e grudado nas costas e alguns fios caindo na parte da frente, algumas gotas escorriam pelo seu tronco masculo e bem definido. Enrolou-se na toalha e depois seguiu ate o espelho do banheiro onde limpou-o devido ao vapor da agua, encarou seu reflexo no espelho pensando na certa ruiva que dominava sua mente quase toda hora. Era a primeira vez que via uma mulher o rejeitar assim, normalmente era ele quem fazia isso mas Kassandra não parecia ser realmente como as outras, mas estava disposto a te-la para si. Saiu do banheiro em passos calmos indo ate seu guarda-roupa onde pegou uma roupa qualquer para treinar e após dar uma bela secada no cabelo bem repicado e longo saiu do quarto em direçao a cozinha.

Pelo caminho notou a casa em silencio, mas depois conseguiu sentir dois cosmo na cozinha um era de seu irmao e o outro era de Aneta mas o dela ainda era bem baixo. Ao entrar no como encontrou os dois sentados a mesa tomando café da manha, sorriu para Aneta que corou um pouco e foi em direçao a geladeira pegando uma jarra de suco de laranja e pondo em um copo que pegou do escorredo na pia.

- parece melhor- disse Kanon para Aneta, a garota baixou sua xicara de café e o olhou.

- um pouco na verdade, mas não quero ficar parada. Odeio isso – disse ela – Entao irei treinar com Alexia...

- mas não fará muito esforça ainda não esta totalmente recuperada – disse Saga.

- voce é quem manda, Mestre – disse ela dando um belo sorriso que foi capaz de fazer o coraçao do geminiano falhar.

"por que não cata ela? – perguntou Kanon pelo cosmo"

" mas que raios de linguajar é esse? – repreendeu saga pelo cosmo tambem."

"vai me dizer que não quer ela?"

"isso não é da sua conta" – retrucou abaixando o cosmo e voltando ao seu café da manha.

"lerdo" – disse ele por ultimo.

Kanon deu um sorriso de lado e terminou de beber seu suco, virou-se para por o copo na pia quando um cosmo forte e extremamente familiar adentrou o corpo de Kanon o fazendo soltar o copo que caiu se espatifando no chao espalhando cacos para todo lado. Saga olhou para o irmao que ficou tenso de uma hora para outra pensou em falar algo mas não houve tempo, pois Kanon murmurou algo e em seguida saiu correndo do comodo sumindo de suas vistas.

- o que deu nele? – perguntou Aneta.

- não faça ideia – disse Saga sem saber o motivo pelo qual Kanon saiu daquele jeito da cozinha.

Em passos rapidos e ate desesperados Kanon descia as escadas do zodiaco em direçao a arena que era de onde aquele cosmo vinha, mas por mais que ele corresse aquelas escadas pareciam que tinha aumentado de tamanho pois parecia que nunca chegava. Seu corpo já dava sinais de cansaço mas sua mente dizia a si mesmo para não parar, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Sera que tinha vindo atras dele? Não, isso não era possivel, quando deixou aquele lugar fez um juramento de que nunca voltaria para lá. Mesmo que Poseidon pedisse, jamais retornaria ele era um cavaleiro de Athena agora e não um marina.

Não demorou muito e Kanon já via a arena de longe, mais alguns passos e ele já se encontrava descendo as escadas da arquebancada e se misturando entre as amazonas e cavaleiros que estavam treinando. Pela pressa acabou esbarrando em algumas pessoas mas isso não o deteve e continuou sua corrida desesperada, nem notar que alguem o estava seguindo, alguem que havia notado sua pressa e ficado curiosa e se pos a segui-lo. Mais degraus foi enfrentado chegando assim ao templo de Athena, correu pelos corredores de cores claras quase num prateadas e detalhes dourados nas paredes, começou a diminuir quando viu que a porta da sala de Athena estava proximo, sessou seus passos e andou ate entrar na sala de Athena vendo um velho companheiro. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Sorento de Sirene ajoelhado diante da deusa a quem portegia.

- Kanon – disse Saori ao ver o cavaleiro ali. – Não se acanhe, aproxime-se. – pediu ela.

- A-Athena – disse ele meio receoso.

- já faz muito tempo Kanon de dragao marinho – falou Sorento se virando para ele.

- já não uso esse nome, agora sou Kanon de gemeos. Protejo a casa de gemeos junto de meu irmao Saga – disse ele serio – O que faz aqui?!

- voce ainda é muito desconfiado, realmente não confia em ninguem. É uma qualidade mas tambem um defeito. Pode ser bom e ruim ser desconfiado – disse o marina. – E respondendo sua pergunta.. vim aqui entregar algo a mando de nosso senhor Poseidon.

- Poseidon? Julian Solo? – disse Kanon para si mesmo. – O que ele quer com Athena?!

- se acalme Kanon – pediu Athena – Sorento apenas veio me entregar uma carta vinda de Julian, não se trata de nada serio, agora fique calmo.

Kanon soltou todo o ar que prendia no peito deixando a calmaria tomar conta, mas não desgrudava o olhar de Sorento que pouco estava ligando para ele apenas esperava alguma palavra de Saori.

- minha missao foi feita, trouxe a carta que nosso senhor Poseidon pediu. Há algo que queira falar a ele? Terei o prazer de repassar o recado – disse o marina se curvando.

- Diga a ela que irei atras do que me pediu e em breve mandarei noticias. Obrigada por me avisar, Sorento – disse ela.

- não foi nada Athena, com sua licença agora – disse ele virando-se e caminhando em direçao a saida. Ele passou por Kanon sem nem mesmo o olhar, Kanon esperou alguma coisa ofenciva ou ate mesmo um ataque repentino vindo dele mas sabia tambem que Sorento era certinho demais para fazer algo ainda mais na frente de Athena.

- Athena... – disse Kanon mas sem terminar a frase. Saori fechou os olhos e depois os abriu encarando o ex-marina a sua frente.

- não se preoculpe Kanon, Sorento apenas trouxe uma carta de Julian... parece que houve problemas em Asgard e me pediu cuidado – disse ela.

- voce disse que ira atras do que ele pediu... o que ele quer? – perguntou.

- sinto muito cavaleiro, mas certas coisas não devem ser passadas a voces. Sinto muito, conversarei com Shion a respeito disso, não se preoculpe. Volte a suas tarefas e se acalme – disse ela firme mas calma.

- s-sim Athena – curvou-se em seguinda saindo da sala dela.

Saori suspirou achando que teria que invertar algo para converce-lo, mas por sorte Kanon parecia mais preoculpado com a vinda de Sorento do que com o assunto que viera tratar com ela. A deusa levantou de seu trono e deu alguns passos olhando para uma das pilastras que ali tinha.

- pode sair, guerreira – disse Saori, em seguida Alexia sai detras da pilastra – Veio atras de Kanon?

- ele apareceu correndo feito louco na arena, achei que tinha algo errado – disse ela se aproximando da deusa e depois se ajoelhando.

- não é preciso disso, levantesse – pediu, Alexia acentiu e ficou de pé.

- o que ele queria? – perguntou ela. Saori nada disse apenas entregou a carta que Sorento entregou.

- leia – disse ela. Alexia pegou a carta e se pos a ler as linhas bem feitas da letra de Julian:

Athena

No momento não vou dizer o que realmente aconteceu, mas aviso que Asgard passou por dificuldades nesses dias mas acho que já deve imaginar o que aconteceu...

Mas o que quero tratar com voce é outra coisa: dias atras recebi uma visita de uma mulher estranha e ela me falou que aparentemente alguem esta atras da caixa de pandora, voce já deve conhecer a lenda da caixa. Parece que alguem de Asgard a encontrou e deu a Hilda para guarda-la.

A caixa hoje se encontra desaparecida e ela pessoa foi a ultima pessoa a ve-la, mas ela se encontra na Siberia, pesso que mande alguem atras dessa mulher para tentar achar o paradeiro da caixa de pandora senao temo pela vida de todos nós.

Julian Solo

- caixa de Pandora – disse Alexia – Entao já sabem...

- não sobre voces, mas sabem que o inimigo quer essa caixa. Não podemos deixar que alguem a encontre antes de nós, se cair em mais erradas tudo estara perdido. – disse Saori preoculpada.

- me mande para lá Athena, melhor uma de nós ir se o inimigo atacar nos sofreremos ao invez dos cavaleiros – disse a morena.

- voce precisara de alguem que conheça a Siberia melhor do que ninguem...

- não tem como eu ir sozinha? – disse ela vendo Saori negar.

- os unicos cavaleiros que conhecem aquele lugar são Hyoga e Camus – disse – Acho que Camus sera o mais indicado para acompanha-la.

- mas ele ficara desconfiado.

- creio que não, irei dar um jeito para que saiba apenas metade da historia sem involver a missao de voces – disse ela – fique preparada, pois provavelmente voces irao partir amanha.

- sim Athena – acentiu.

**Arena **

Em passos pesados Kanon voltava para a arena onde se encontrou com seu irmao Saga e Aneta já prontos para treinar.

- que cara é essa? – perguntou Saga.

- como é? Vai me dizer que não sentiu o cosmo dele? – perguntou incredulo.

- senti o que? – perguntou o gemeo confuso – Fala logo Kanon...

- Sorento esteve aqui – disse ele, cruzandos os braços e encarando o céu.

- mas o que diabos que ele esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Saga alarmado – ele tentou algo cotra Athena?

- não, disse que veio apenas entregar uma carta a mando de poseidon – disse Kanon – Mas não acredito muito, pela cara dele algo aconteceu e quando cheguei a sala de Athena escutei ela falar que "iria providenciar o que ele havia pedido a ela" – disse ele desconfiado – essa historia não me cheira bem...

- se Athena não disse nada é porque não há nada de errado – disse Saga se virando e ordenando a seus alunos que começassem a se alongar. – Cade a Alexia? – perguntou vendo que no grupo somente estavam os cavaleiros e Aneta. Saga procurou ao redor não vendo a morena, o que o deixou preoculpado já que ao sair da casa de gemeos não havia visto ela em parte alguma.

- Saga olha ela lá – disse Aneta indicando com o dedo onde a morena estava, a mesma estava parada conversando com Milo que a encuralou perguntando se iria realmente ao almoço. Logo depois a morena caminhou ate o grupo de Saga dando um leve sorriso para ele.

- onde esteve? – perguntou ele meio serio.

- desculpe mestre, é que não dormi muito bem ontem e acabei acordando cedo e vim para a arena treinar e depois fui dar uma volta – disse mentindo somente sobre uma parte.

- esta bem, mas proxima vez me avise ou deixe recado – disse ele suspirando – Muito bem, quero formem dupla e treinem seus golpes com seu parceiro... Alexia, voce treina com Aneta.

- sim, mestre – disse a morena indo ate a amiga.

Duplas formadas e agora golpes eram proferidos um contra o outro, mas os golpes não eram toa fortes quanto a de um cavaleiro de verdade afinal eles ainda estavam aprendendo. A dupla Alexia e Aneta treinavam com fervor mas tomando cuidado para não elevar demais os seus cosmo, um deslize e tudo iria a baixo afinal suas prioridades eram achar a caixa de pandora e proteger Athena nesse meio tempo, afinal ela tambem corre perigo já que o inimigo esta atacando os templos dos deuses na Terra.

- conheço essa cara, o que te preoculpa? – perguntou baixinho Aneta. Alexia nada disse, apenas fez sinal de que falaria sobre isso mais tarde. – Entendo – acentiu.

**Casa de Aquario**

Um gostoso cheiro pairava no ar na casa de aquario, a comida de Camus era tao boa que quando ele cozinhava os cheiro chegava ate aries deixando ate mesmo Mú com agua na boca, era facil saber quem dos doze cavaleiros de ouro estava cozinhando, mas apesar de saber cozinhar bem o frances raramente o fazia, somente em certas ocasioes. E o almoço hoje teria que sair perfeito já que Alexia iria almoçar com ele e o enchirido do Milo.

- o cheiro ta bom – disse Milo que já se encontrava na bancada da cozinha o frances.

- voce é realmente um folgado Milo, custava me deixar a sós com ela? – reclamou Camus que cortava uma cenoura.

- se voce ficasse sozinho com ela, o silencio seria o assunto de voces... – brincou dando uma risada – Sei muito bem como voce é...

- não sabe nada, eu e Alexia temos assunto sim – disse ele rolando os olhos, estava tao nervoso por milo ter indiretamente atrapalhado seu almoço a sós com a morena que acabou sem querer cortando o dedo. – Ai..merde! – griotu ele.

- olha a boca aquario – disse Milo rindo. Mas o proprio se encolheu ao ver o amigo o fuzilar com o olhar. – calma ta... – pediu . – Olha, acho que ela chegou – avisou sentindo um cosmo diferente entrando a casa de aquario. Não demorou muito e pasos eram ouvidos proximo a cozinha, e em seguida Alexia apareceu vestindo um vestido solto e longo ao invez do uniforme.

- achei que não viria – disse Camus, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- dei minha palavra não dei? – disse ela sorrindo – Mas passei em gemeos para trocar de roupa...desculpe a demora.

- imagina – disse ele a olhando intensamente a fazendo corar um pouco.

- sente-se – disse Milo interrompendo a troca de olhares. Alexia andou ate o escorpiao e puxou uma cadeira da bancada sentando-se nela. – E ai conseguiu alcançar o Kanon e descobrir por que ele estava correndo daquele jeito?

A pergunta pegou Alexia de supresa, tanto que sentiu seu corpo congelar. Engoliu em seco disfarçadamente e depois encarou camus que esperava sua resposta assim como Milo que a olhava curioso.

- eu...eu ate tentei alcaça-lo mas acabei o perdendo de vista. Acho que ele foi ate o templo de Athena, entao não me atrevi a ir ate lá afinal somente os cavaleiro de ouro e Seiya podem ir ate lá sem permissao, não é? – disse ela apreensiva.

- é verdade, fez bem. Talvez Athena não gostasse de ter uma amazona que ainda não jurou fidelidade a ela esteja em seu templo – disse Milo dando um gole em seu suco.

- não seja tao grosso Milo – repreendeu Camus – Espero que não fique ofendida Alexia, mas é que as regras aqui são bem rigidas...

- não fiquei ofendida – sorriu de leve – por isso não entrei no templo de Athena... Camus posso perguntar algo?

- claro – disse ele a olhando.

- voce conhece bem a Siberia? – perguntou sem expressar nada. Camus a olhou confuso, se perguntando o motivo daquela pergunta.

- conheço, treinei lá quando era mais jovem e treinei o cavaleiro de cristal e Hyoga lá tambem, mas por que a pergunta?

- quer passar férias lá? Um lugar meio frio demais não acha? – perguntou Milo, mas com certa diversao na sua voz. Alexia sorriu mas voltou a encarar o aquariano.

- não quero passar férias lá, precisar achar uma pessoa lá. Mas acho que mestre Saga não deixara eu ir sozinha, entao me disseram que voce treinou na Siberia – tentou explicar a morena.

- posso acompanha-la se quiser – disse Camus – e antes que fale não sera incomodo nenhum – sorriu.

- obrigada – sorriu devolta.

**Mais tarde daquel dia**

O sol já começa a se por e os treinos já haviam sido parados, as amazonas havia voltado para a vila das amazoanas e os cavaleiros para seu aposentos. Mas com excessao de quatro garotas, onde as mesmas foram para um lugar perto de uma cachoeira, o sol em tom meio alaranjado devido ao intenso calor daquele local deixava a paisagem daquela linda cachoeira e o lago onde ela caia. As quatro se reuniram após receber uma mensagem de Alexia, que havia encontrado aquele lugar e achado otimo para conversarem.

- deve ser bem importante para chamar todas ate aqui – disse Kassandra.

- tem certeza de que não foram seguidas? – perguntou a morena que olhava para o lago. Todas acentiram que sim, em seguida ela virou para as garotas as encarando. – Um general marinaveio ate santuario hoje, vi Kanon correr feito louco pela arena e o segui... o marina trouxe uma carta de Poseidon, dizendo que houve problemas em Asgard... ontem Teresa me chamou para conversar...

- o que? Ela ficou louca? Se alguem a visse iriam fazer perguntas e... – começou Alessandra alarmada, mas Milena a acalmou.

- mas acho que isso não aconteceu, já que ninguem comentou nada – disse Milena.

- ela me contou sobre o ataque em Asgard, a mesma disse que quis ajudar mas não queria por a missao dela em perigo – completou Alexia – e não é somente isso, ela disse que quem atacou foi a pessoa na qual estamos procurando a meses...Zyra.

- o que?! – exclamaram todas juntas.

- essa vibora esta do lado do inimigo? – disse Lana nervosa – Eu sabia, nunca confiei nela desde que ela entrou a para guarda de Hera.

- ao que parece ela conseguiu escapar e desapareceu de novo, mas o problema ainda é que não sabemos quem esta a mando desses ataques, mas sabemos que esta atras da caixa de pandora. Parece que quem achou a caixa pela primeira vez aqui na Terra esta na Siberia, pedi a Athena para me mandar pra la mas não posso ir sem um cavaleiro... – disse Alexia.

- e com quem voce vai? – perguntou Lana.

- com Camus, ele conhece melhor do que ninguem aquele lugar... eu não queria ele junto, mas não tenho outra escolha, se eu for sem um guia acabarei me perdendo e perdendo tempo – disse a morena – Quando eu sair quero que manter total vigilancia, Asgard foi atacada e não duvido nada de que tentem o santuario...

- tomaremos cuidado não se preoculpe – avisou Kassandra. – Mas tome cuidado voce tambem, não sabemos se tem alguem nos vijiando por ai, alguem já deve saber sobre essa pessoa que mora na Siberia, mas afinal de contas se ela achou a caixa em Asgard por que se mudou para tao longe? Ainda mais na siberia? – questionou a ruiva.

- é o que eu pretendo descobrir quando chegar la – disse Alexia.


	10. Chapter 10 - Parque de diversões

**Portao Principal – Santuario **

O sol escaldante das 10h da manha de sabado já se fazia presente no santuario, algumas das amazonas e iniciantes a cavaleiros treinavam arduamente na arena. Os guardas de plantao quase que 24h por dia vigiavam a entrada do santuario, a pedido de Saori que quis intensificar a guarda do seu templo. Ao longe os guardas que ficavam vigiando o portao viram quatro silhuetas se aproximando, apontaram suas lanças para eles mas em seguida abaixaram ao ver que eram conhecidos. Os cavaleiros que haviam ido ate a catedrall agora estava retornando, aproveitando o final de semana para viajarem tranquilamente. Shaka apenas acenou com a cabeça ao ver os guardas curvarem para eles, quanto aos outros nada fizeram apenas continuaram seu caminho em direçao as doze casas com excessao de Ikki e Seiya que iriam direto para a sala do grande mestre após passar por todas as casas.

Após a longa caminhada ate chegar as 12 casas Aldebaran encontrou Alessandra e Mú conversando na porta da casa de aries, a loira se alegrou ao ver o mestre e correu para abraça-lo fazendo Mú sentir um pouco de inveja, nesse pequeno tempo que estiveram juntos Mú acabou nutrindo sentimentos pela moça, mas estava com dificuldades em falar o que sentia a ela, pois tinha medo de ser rejeitado ou dela estar gostando de seu mestre Deba.

- mestre que bom que voltou – sorriu Alessandra – Como foi na Catedral?

- foi bem, mas infelizmente não trouxemos noticias muito animadoras – disse ele.

- Deba iremos na frente para falar com Athena, nos encontramos lá depois esta bem – disse Seiya ao tourino.

- esperem, eu vou com voces. Tem algo que quero falar com Athena em particular – disse Shaka indo para perto dos cavaleiros de bronze, aquela frase fez Alessandra ficar desconfiada. Se eles não tinham achado nada sobre o ataque na cidade entao o que teria Shaka para falar com Athena? – Nos vemos mais tarde, Aldebaran – disse saindo junto de pegasus e fenix.

- como Viollet se comportou? Espero que ela não tenha dado trabalho – disse o cavaleiro de touro.

- nenhum, ela se deu muito bem com Kiki que por incrivel que pareça não aprontou nada. ele foi quem ficou de babá, acho que ela ainda esta dormindo – falou o ariano.

- puxa vida Kiki sem aprontar das suas, essa é novidade – riu o grandao – Bom, mas acho que agora ele vai voltar a normal já que as meninas iram voltar para a casa de touro. Estao prontas?

- mais ou menos mestre, ainda tenho que arrumar algumas coisas da Viollet. Por que não vamos depois do almoço, ai voce descança um pouco deve estar cançado da viagem – disse a pupila.

- pra falar a verdade estou mesmo, ficamos horas atras de pistas e perguntando para os moradores se viram quem fez isso mas nenhum deles sabia dizer algo com coerencia – falou Deba.

- entao eles viram quem atacou a cidade? – perguntou Alessandra interessada. Deba acentiu, mas não disse muita coisa.

- achamos melhor voltar, alem do que Shaka estava muito inquieto nesses dias. Estava louco para falar com Athena – disse ele.

- sobre o que? – perguntou Mú – Shaka não é de ficar inquieto assim...

- pois é, mas não sei o que deu nele. Tentei perguntar mas ele não me respondeu, disse que era assunto particular não quis entrar em detalhes – explicou – Mas esqueça isso, creio que não deve ser nada. – deu de ombros.

- mestre vou arrumar as coisas da Viollet, ok. As minhas eu já arrumei pois trouxe pouca coisa – disse Alessandra se levantando e seguindo para o quarto.

Andava com pressa ate o quarto onde dividia com a sobrinha de Deba, olhou para tras para ver se não tinha alguem atras dela e entrou no quarto vendo a menina ainda dormindo, seguiu entao para o banheiro para tentar avisar a Milena sobre seu irmao. Após trancar a porta Alessandra se sentou no chao e usou seu cosmo, mas não muito para não atrir atençoes.

"Milena!" – chamou Alessandra, em mesmo de segundos a resposta veio.

"o que quer? Estou na casa de peixes, quase que Afrodite sente seu cosmo" – respondeu a loira.

"Shaka e Alberan voltaram, escutei seu irmao falar que quer conversar a sós com Athena, meu mestre disse que ele esta inqueito, não senti uma coisa boa vindo disso"

"Tentarei descobrir o que é, e obrigada por me avisar. Agora melhor pararmos por aqui antes que alguem sinta nossos cosmos"

"Ok"

Alessandra continuou no banheiro pensativa, sua mente era muito senseivel afinal ela podia sentir qualquer alteraçao no comportamento de alguem e naquela hora Shaka parecia bem apressado de falar com Athena.

**Sala do grande mestre**

Depois de algum tempo subindo aquelas escadas cansativas enfim chegaram a sala do grande mestre, os guardas que ficavam de plantao na entrada da sala deram passagem para os cavaleiros. Calmamente ele foram adentrando a sala vendo ao longe Shion que assinava alguma coisa que sua criada particular havia levado a ele.

- vejo que voltaram da missao – disse terminando de assinar um folha e entregar a criada que se retirou. – Entao como foi lá na catedral? – perguntou se sentando e se acomodando em seu trono.

- não foi muito produtivo, grande mestre – disse Ikki que enseguida olhou para Seiya.

- não achamos nada, nem rastros de quem poderia ter feito aquele ataque – disse pegasus – Os cidadaos confirmaram dizendo que era uma mulher, mas ela não era nem humana. Disseram que era metade cobra e matade mulher...

- Medusa? – disse para si mesmo Shion, que ficou pensativo. – Acham que essa mulher estava atras de algo?

- não posso afirmar nada, grande mestre mas creio que sim – disse Shaka – Ela tentou atacar perto da igreja no centro, onde lá ficam guardados coisas valiosas. Mas nada foi roubado.

- o ataque foi muito repentino, assim como no templo dos mares e em Asgard – comentou ele pensativo.

- Asgard? O que aconteceu em Asgard? – perguntou Seiya euforico.

- ontem Sorento veio aqui avisar sobre o ataque, parece que foi uma mulher tambem... mas não sei o que queria em Asgard – disse Shion mentindo, ele sabia sobre o assunto já que havia apertado Athena ate que a mesma confessasse, mas sem comentar nada com nenhum dos cavaleiros. – Não descobriram mais nada?

- não senhor – negou Shaka.

- esta bem, passarei isso a Athena. Podem se retirar e descançar, creio que a viagem tenha sido cansativa – disse ele, Ikki e Seiya acentiram e se retirando sobrando somente o cavaleiro de virgem, Shion o encarou assim como o mesmo o fez. – Desde que entrou notei que esta inqueito, não é de seu costume agir assim.

- aconteceram coisas desde que cheguei lá, e quero falar com Athena sobre isso. Creio que ela já deva saber – disse Shaka. – Deixe-me falar com ela – pediu.

- lamento mas Athena nesse momento esta oculpada com Camus, não sera possivel falar com ela – disse Shion, o que não era mentira.

- entao o senhor pode me dizer – disse o loiro.

- sobre...?

- quando Alexia foi conosco ate a cidade da Catedral, nos lutamos contra essa criatura metade mulher e metade cobra e em meio a luta senti um cosmo extremamente forta em volta de Alexia, em questao de um segundo seu cosmo quase se igualou ao de um deus, ate mesmo o de Athena... – explicou Shaka – Sei que elas escondem algo, mas quero saber se elas não representam um perigo para nossa deusa.

- Shaka... – disse Shion fechando momentaneamente os olhos e depois o encarou severamente – As coisas estao mais complicadas do que pensa, se Athena não disse nada é porque ela tem suas razoes. Sorento não veio aqui somente avisar sobre o ataque em Asgard, ele veio aqui pedir a Athena que vá atras de mulher que antigamente morava no país de Odin.

- mas o que essa mulher tem haver com isso tudo? – perguntou ele confuso.

- no passado essa mulher enquanto explorava uma caverna em Asgard com alguns companheiros achou um artefato, uma caixa antiga... essa mulher levou o objeto ate a mae de Hilda de Polaris. Essa caixa era nada mais nada menos que a caixa de Pandora, a caixa que contem todo o mal do mundo e uma vez aberta libertara todas maldades existentes nela causando destruiçao no mundo, que ficara em trevas para sempre – explicou Shion.

- pensei que essa caixa havia sido destruida depois da ultima guerra santa, senhor- falou Shaka surpreso. – Mas ainda não explica o que isso tem em relaçao com essas garotas e minha irma.

- voce é desconfiado demais Shaka, sua irma e as outras estao aqui para achar essa caixa e leva-la devolta para o Olimpo – explicou o grande mestre.

- Olimpo voce disse?! – exclamou o loiro.

- isso mesmo aquelas garotas pertence a guarda do Olimpo. Uma guerreira as traiu e se aliou a um inimigo que quer usar a caixa de pandora, por isso elas precisam achar o quanto antes a caixa.

- entao o inimigo quer a caixa, mas... onde ela esta?

- ninguem sabe, vamos tentara sorte com essa mulher que se mudou para a Siberia após o desaparecimento da caixa, talvez ela saiba onde esta... – disse Shion – Estamos tentando de tudo, mas Shaka... peço total descriçao, ninguem deve saber sobre elas.

- mas senhor...

- apenas obedeça, Shaka. Voce foi muito bom lutando ao lado de Athena na guerra santa, sabera entender o que te peço agora. Não só eu como Athena tambem – disse Shion quase que numa suplica.

- esta bem grande mestre – acentiu Shaka – me retiro entao. – falou se virando e saindo da sala do grande mestre.

**Enquanto isso no templo de Athena **

Após receber o recado da deusa da guerra e da justiça atravez do cosmo, Camus foi ate sua presença o mais rapido possivel. Andava agora pelos corredores, todo decorado em cores claras e com luminarias presas as paredes para iluminar quando chegasse a noite davam uma sofisticaçao do templo da deusa. Logo mais a frente uma porta grande e marrom bem claro com detalhes dourados, a empurrou abrindo-a e entrando nos aposentos da deusa, onde a mesma descançava as vezes. Havia um espaço vago com apenas um tapete vermelho no centro que ia desde a porta de entrada ate o fim passando por detras das cortinas tambem vermelhas com detalhes dourados nas pontas que batiam no chao.

Camus caminhou ate se aproximar dessa cortina e se ajoelhou retirando seu elmo em seguida, não demorou muito e Saori saiu detras da cortina a mesma vestia um lindo vestido branco bem tipico da grecia, seus cabelos longos e lisos soltos ao vento. Ela deu um leve sorriso ao ver o cavaleiro, mas o mesmo nada fez. Tanto Camus quanto os outros se sentiam enfeiores e se culpavam diante da deusa por terem aceitado se tornarem capachos de Hades e tentado mata-la.

- que bom que veio, cavaleiro – disse ela dando enfase na ultima palavra, afimando que mesmo sentindo culpa ele e os outros ainda eram seus cavaleiros.

- pediu que viesse rapido e aqui estou, Athena – disse ele, tentando ter coragem para encara-la.

- o chamei aqui pois tenho uma missao para voce...

- que tipo de missao? – perguntou ele.

- Camus, voce já ouviu falar da caixa de pandora? – perguntou ela. Camus franziu o cenho pensativo.

- creio que já ouvi historias sobre ela quanto treinava na Siberia – comentou ele – Dizem que ela contem um grande mal.

- isso mesmo, parece que essa caixa esta perdida em algum lugar e há alguem que mora na Siberia que talvez saiba onde essa caixa esta – disse ela – Quero que acompanhe Alexia ate a Siberia para encontra-la. Essa missao é muito importante.

- Alexia, Athena? – exclamou o aquariano – Mas ela ainda não é uma amazona, por que coloca-la em uma situaçao dessas?

- Alexia vem se destacando mais do que as outras, por isso creio que ela sera de boa ajuda – disse Saori.

- Mas Athena... – tentou argumentar.

- sem mas, Camus – disse firme virando de costas para ele – Já esta decidido, fique preparado voces irao partir amanha bem cedo.

- mas... – suspirou ele – sim Athena. – acentiu.

- isso tudo, cavaleiro – disse ela afastando a cortina e voltando para seus aposentos, Camus ainda ficou a encarar a cortina vermelha a sua frente, levantou-se dando meia volta saindo dos aposentos da deusa e voltando para sua casa em aquario.

Passos apressados subiam quase que correndo as escadas das doze casas, uma ruiva subia a todo vapor indo ate a casa de touro falar com Alessandra, a mesma havia ido ate o mercado e viu um folheto sobre um parque de diverçao, suas meninas estavam precisando divertir um pouco, principalmente a doce Viollet que mal saia do santuario devido a rotina corrida de treinos do tio, que protegia a casa de touro, aproveitando que era sabado e que não teriam que treinar seria um otimo lugar para levar a menina. Após passar feito uma bala por Aries, Kassandra corria pelas escadas chegando logo a casa de touro onde ao entrar encontrou Deba conversando com Mú, os dois a olharam curiosos já que não era normal uma amazona que vivia na vila das amazonas pisar no local onde ficava as 12 casas do zodiaco.

- eita onde é o fogo? – riu Deba.

- lugar...nenhum – disse Kassandra, tentando recuperar o folego. – Onde esta Alessandra? – perguntou rapido.

- acho que esta...

- estou bem aqui! – exclamou ela aparecendo. Assim que a viu Kassandra correu pulando em seu pescoço – Ai o que te deu, hein?

- já sei onde levar a pequena ai – apontou para Viollet que estava ao lado da loira – Da uma olhada?

Alessandra olhou para o folheto estindo proximo ao seu rosto, no papel em cor roxo mostrava um parque de diverçao que estaria na cidade durante duas semanas, esse final de semana seria seu ultimo dia na cidade antes de partirem.

- um parque de diverçao? Que legal – exclamou a pequena ao ver o folheto – Podemos ir tio? – olhou para Deba que ficou saem saber o que dizer.

- se voce não puder, pode deixar que nós a levaremos – piscou a ruiva – O que acha?

- se voce quiser ir, tudo bem. Mas espero que obedeça Viollet – avisou Deba. Mú riu vendo o amigo agindo feito um pai.

- não se preoculpe, amigo. Eu vou com elas, para ajudar – disse o ariano fazendo Alessandra o olhar e entao ficar toda corada.

- otimo, fiquem prontas as 7h ok. – avisou kassandra sorrindo.

- onde voce vai? – perguntou Alessandra.

- ora, vou chamar as outras e os cavaleiros tambem, eles merecem se divertir – sorriu acenando e depois saindo da casa de touro.

Nos mesmo passos Kassandra seguiu ate a proxima casa, ao entrar lá encontrou Alexia e Aneta prontas para sairem para dar uma caminhada.

- kassandra – disse a morena, Kanon que passava por ali na hora escutou o nome da moça que ficou escondido vendo as tres conversarem. – O que ta fazendo aqui?

- calma, ninguem vai me expulsar – disse ela abanando a mao – Vim aqui falar com voces sobre um parque de diverçoes que vai estara aberto hoje a noite na cidade, sera seus ultimo final de semana.

- posso saber o que te deu? Voce nuna foi desse tipo de coisa – disse Alexia desconfiada.

- escutei Viollet dizer que queria sair mas como Deba não tem tempo e creio que hoje não ira sair nem que aconteça outra guerra santa, pensei em levar a sobrinha dele para dar uma volta – disse Kassandra.

- voce não disse que se tratava de uma criança, pois quando se trata de uma voce se derrete – riu Aneta.

- claro que não, ainda continuo a mesma. Não vou ficar molenga só por fazer uma boa açao – disse ela empinando o nariz.

- vao sair hoje a noite entao – disse Kanon aparecendo, fazendo a ruiva rolar os olhos.

- vamos e voce não esta convidado – retrucou ela.

- lamento discordar, mas creio que esse parque seja publico entao nada me impede de ir ate lá. E acredite eu vou, apenas para não ter homem chovendo em cima de voce – disse kanon.

- virou meu guarda-costa agora? Mas nem pensar, sou livre para fazer o que bem entendo – disse ela – se quer ir avontade, mas fique bem longe de mim, entendeu?! – gritou a ultima parte.

- tudo bem – disse ele dando de ombros.

- avisem a Lana, e a Milena vou voltar para a vila das amazonas – disse ela – Perdi a voltade de subir essas escadas, e não to afim de passar por aqui na volta e dar de cara essa coisa feia – retrucou ela para Kanon- Nos vemos as 7h horas no portal principal, meninas – acenou dando meia volta e saindo da terceira casa.

**Casa de Escorpiao**

A cama de casal de Milo batia fortemente contra a parede, devido as envestidas que dava na moça em sua cama. A jovem gemia alto em seu ouvido, mas Milo mal ouvia sua concentraçao estava toda nas estocadas que dava na bela garota em baixo de si. A jovem puxou seu cabelo repicado e molhado por causa do suor, viu ela arquear as costas gemendo, deu um chupao no pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro que a aquela moça na sua cama exalava. Num giro mudaram de posiçao ficando agora ela por cima, segurando em sua cintura o grego a ajudou a cavalgar em cima dele tendo uma bela visao do corpo da jovem que subia e descia em cima dele. Ate que numa estocada Milo a sentiu contrair seu interior avisando que logo chegaria ao limite, rodou de novo ficando por cima e acelerou as envestidas a fazendo gozar logo, vindo em seguida.

O corpo suado da moça estava quieto somente seu peito subia e descia devido a respiraçao acelerada, Milo tambem tentava normalizar sua respiraçao quando sentiu a suave mao da garota em sua nuca fazendo um pequeno carinho, este que mal foi sentido por Milo que nesse momento estava com os pensamentos longes, devido a uma certa moça de longos cabelos pretos e lisos olhar doce e sorriso contagiante. Lana, o nome veio em sua cabeça rapidamente depois do que viu na arena.

_**Logo de manha mesmo que não fosse seu costume Milo levantou e resolveu treinar apenas fazendo alguns alongamentos, mas na verdade o que queria era ver Lana de novo. Depois daquela festa em gemeos e do beijo que deu nela, sua vontade de ve-la fficara maior mesmo que sua mente se perguntasse do por que de querer ve-la, já que sempre acabavam brigando. Parou no alto das arquebancadas vendo as poucas pessoas ali, desceu ate a arena e caminhou ate os instrumentos tendo os olhares das amazonas que estavam ali naquela manha. Mas seu corpo parou quando viu a cena logo a diante. **_

_**Lana e Shura dançavam praticamente na arena, parecia que o capricorniano estava ensinando-a a dançar sua dança nativa mas em alguns passos ela se embolava e acabava tropessando e caindo nos braços de Shura, fazendo ambos rirem. Aquilo deixou o sangue de Milo ferver, nunca gostou desse jeitinho de Lana olhar para ele, sorri para ele e ate falar com ele. Parecia que com outras pessoas ela era de uma jeito, mas com Shura ela era mais atenciosa, o que o deixou ainda mais irritado. **_

_**- desde quando a arena virou um lugar para ensinar dança de salao? – disse ele após ter ido ate os "dançarinos", ambos se distanciaram. Lana ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar do de Milo, mas o mesmo encarava Shura intensamente deixando sua irritaçao visivel.**_

_**- desde que começei a ensinar para ela, Milo – disse Shura, notando que Milo não estava para conversa hoje. **_

_**- Athena ficara sabendo disso – disse ele.**_

_**- Não estavamos fazendo nada de mais Milo, Shura estava apenas me ensinando uma dança do país dele – disse Lana agora o encarando- Qual o problema nisso? – pos as maos na cintura. **_

_**- aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa, melhor irem para casa de capricornio fazer o que estao fazendo e alem do mais isso nem parece dança, esta mais para um acasalamento do que dança – disse Milo. **_

_**- esta enciumado de novo?! – exclamou ela – Não sei qual é o seu problema em me ver com Shura...**_

_**- eu? Enciumado? Ta de brincadeira né? Não ficaria preoculpado com alguem que beija um em um dia e uma semana depois esta se agarrando com outro na frente de todo mundo – sorriu de lado, fazendo Lana tremer na base. **_

_**- do que esta falando Milo? Lana não é igual as suas peguetes – disse Shura.**_

_**- não contou a ele? – olhou para a morena que arregalou os olhos. Fazendo o grego sorriu de lado – Shura me caro, voce esta ficando para tras... não devia se envolver com essa daí não, na noite em que Kanon deu a festa em gemeos sai praticamente bebado eu confesso, mas Lana foi atras de mim e tivemos... como posso dizer... um belo momento nas esncadas das doze casas – riu deixando Lana corada, Shura fez cara de confuso mas após entender o sorriso safado do amigo e do jeito que ele contou entendeu do que se tratava. **_

_**Fechou suas maos em punho e deu um soco em Milo que caiu no chao tendo um filhete de sangue escorrendo por sua boca.**_

_**- olha la como fala da minha pupila, seu descarado. E fique voce sabendo que não acredito em nada do que disse, sei muito bem quem é a Lana e ela não se compara com as putas que deitam na sua cama todas as noites – gritou Shura exaltado, atraindo a atençao de todos que estavam na arena. – Melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz e com o que pensa, caso não percebeu ainda... eu não tenho nada com a Lana, eu a vejo como uma amiga e nada mais. Voce é tem a mente fertil demais e pensa o que não deve... **_

_**Ao terminar de falar Shura pegou no pulso da morena e a levou embora da arena voltando para a casa de capricornio, deixando Milo para tras que aquele momento tinha tirado a blusa para limpar o sangue em sua boca. **_

_**- maldito – xingou. Virou o rosto vendo Milla treinando sozinha, estava tao puto que precisava se aliviar de alguma maneira, Lana ficara extremamente sexy mesmo tentando dança a dança tipica da espanha o que o deixou acordado. Foi ate Milla com um sorriso sapeca que ele sabia que ela cairia rapidinho na dele. – Oi.. – sussurrou no ouvido dela a vendo arrepiar.**_

_**- oi – sussurrou ela em resposta.**_

_**- espero voce no meu templo – deu um leve beijo no pescoço dela discretamente para que ninguem visse.**_

Ele ainda sentia o peso da garota sobre si, agora deitado de barriga para cima encarava o teto serio perdido em pensamentos, gostaria de saber por que Lana o fazia ficar fora de si, o que ela tinha que Milla não tinha para deixa-lo louco daquele jeito, na noite em que se beijaram sentiu-se como um garoto que dera seu primeiro beijo na garota que amava. Seria essa a resposta? Ele estaria gostando ou o melhor... estaria ele se apaixonando por Lana? Parecia que no final seu amigo Camus tinha razao, Lana e Milla eram completamente diferentes. Lana já era uma mulher, sabia o que queria ao contrario da Milla, uma garota rica, mimada e sem um objetivo para seu futuro, se perguntava as vezes por que uma garota como ela queria ser uma amazona?

- esta tao quieto – comentou ela deitada em seu peito. – Não vai me dizer que o deixei sem palavras? – riu docemente.

Milo escutou aquelas palavras mas não deu importacia, se fosse alguns dias atras ele a teria tomado para si de novo somente para calar a boca dela, na verdade ele nunca gostou de Milla ela era apenas uma peguete dele, ela era boa de cama apesar de ser nova, mais nova do que Lana claro, Milla estava proxima de fazer seus 19 anos, enquanto que Lana já tinha seus 20 mas a mentalidades delas eram totalmente diferentes. E foi nisso que Milo tomou uma decisao, sabia que um dia teria que dar um fora em Milla, pois sabia que se ejoaria rapidamente e seguia seu caminho, algumas vezes Milo era bem direto no que queria e não fazia rodeios.

- Milo – chamou Milla – O que foi? Nunca foi de ficar calado depois de nossas transas – comentou aflita – Vai me dizer que achou outra? Uma otaria que o enganou? – disse nervosa.

- talvez – respondeu ele se sentando, Mila sentou-se tambem e o encarou enfurecida.

- quem é a piranha?! – disse alarmada – Anda responda!

- não sei se tem realmente alguem, mas acho... que esta na hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho – disse ele serio sem a encar.

- o que?! – exclamou – esta me dando um fora?

- não, estou apenas dizendo que é melhor terminarmos. Mas nem sei se da pra terminar porque não temos nada um com o outro.

- e tudo o que tivemos? Hein? Foi apenas diversao para voce? – disse ela.

- eu disse para voce que não iria alem disso, avisei que era somente sexo nosso caso mas voce concordou com isso – disse ele, agora a encarando.

- estava tudo bem entre a gente mas ai... – ela parou de falar ao pensar em algo, sua cara fechou e fuzilou bem Milo que ficou confuso – È ela não é? Eu sabia, eu sabia que não ia demorar pra voce cair na labia daquele vagabunda... aquele jeitinho doce de quem não faz nada de errado, de que é boa moça... mas é tudo faixada...

- mas quem voce ta falando? – disse confuso.

- Lana – disse ela cruzando os braços, naquele momento Milo engoliu em seco e nada disse. – Ela tem cara de boba, mas de boba ela não tem nada. Já tem o Shura todo caido pro lado dela e ela ainda quer ter mais um? Ah não – disse enfurecida.

- voce disse bem, Lana já tem o Shura pro lado dela. Não tem cabimento ela querer algo comigo, alem do mais voce mesma já viu que nos dois so brigamos quando estamos perto um do outro. – disse Milo – Mas independente de Lana estar com Shura ou não, nosso relacionamento acabou. Sinto muito Mila, mas melhor parar por aqui enquanto ainda é tempo.

- voces homens são todos iguais, depois de nos usar voce nos largam feito produto e vao atras de outra para se satisfazer. Mas se é assim que voce quer Milo, entao que assim seja – disse Mila – Não ouse olhar na minha cara nunca mais ouviu bem – avisou se levantando da cama e se vestindo, em seguida dando um olhar mortal a ele e saindo do quarto.

Milo pos as maos no rosto e depois soltou um suspiro, levantou da cama seguindo para o banheiro abre o chuveiro e deixa a agua fria cair em cima de si para aliviar a tensao, após lavar o corpo ele o desliga e se enrola na toalha indo para o quarto e pondo uma roupa, ao sair encontra Camus encostado em um pilar de seu templo.

- o que faz aqui? – perguntou ele meio serio.

- nada de mais, apenas vim trazer isso – disse ele mostrando o papel que Kassandra havia entregado as meninas. Alexia havia ido ate o templo dele o convidar para o passeio e logico que ele aceitou.

- parque de diverçoes?

- as meninas querem levar a sobrinha de Deba ate lá, como ela não sai muito do santuario estao fazendo um esforço –disse o aquariano.

- todas vao?

- em todas, voce se refere a Lana né? – disse ao amigo rindo, fazendo Milo ficar corado. – Creio que sim, Alexia me disse que provavelmente ela estara lá.

- alexia é – riu de lado e malicioso para o amigo.

- pare de pensar besteiras, e aproveita pois isso pode ser um otimo lugar para pedir desculpas a ela e ao Shura tambem – disse Camus cruzando os braços.

- ficou sabendo já?

- sim

- esse santuario devia mudar de nome, devia chamar templo das fofocas – disse Milo nervoso – bando de desoculpados.

- bom, ve se resolve e mais tarde passo aqui para te pegar. Fique pronto as 7h ok – avisou saindo do templo de escorpiao.

Milo ficou a encarar aquele panfleto nas maos em duvida, jogou-o em cima da mesa da cozinha onde estava agora e abriu a geladeira pondo agua gelada num copo e o bebendo.

**Mais tarde daquele dia – 6h da tarde**

O sol já se punha fazendo sombras nas casas zodiacais, em seu quarto após tomar um belo banho Lana se arrumava para sair com as amigas em nome da diversao de Viollet. A garotinha tinha realmente conquistado todo mundo, a maioria dos cavaleiros iria ate o parque de diverçoes com elas somente para fazer parte da diverçao de sobrinha do Deba. O guarda-roupa aberto Lana se via num dilema para escolher a roupa, estava entre dois vestidos pois a noite estava muito quente, escolheu um vestido solto ate o joelho branco com um cintinho dourado na cintura marcando sua cintura bem desenhada, prendeu os cabelos num coque mal feito e passou apenas um batom cor de boca, pegou uma bolsa pequena levando apenas o necessario e saiu do quarto dando de cara do Shura que estava prestes a bater na porta.

- mestre – disse ela após o susto.

- desculpe, achei que ia demorar entao... – disse sem jeito.

- tudo bem, já estou pronta – falou sorrindo – Podemos ir.

- otmo, vamos que Aioros já esta nervoso com a demora. Os outros já foram na frente e estao esperando somente por nós – disse Shura.

- certo – disse fechando a porta do quarto e seguindo com seu mestre ate o estacionamento onde Aioros estava os esperando, Aioria e Marin já haviam viajado para o Caribe deixando assim seu carro para o irmao usar.

- ate que fim – sorriu ele para os dois que haviam chegado – podem entrar, esta destrancado – avisou, Lana abriu a porta entrando no banco na frente e Shura no bando de tras.

- voce sabe onde fica não é? – perguntou Shura.

- qual é Shura, ta me zoando? Eu sei onde é o lugar fiquem calmos, no maximo que pode acontecer é ficarmos perdidos – riu ligando o carro.

**Parque de diverçoes**

Viollet assim que viu as luzes, as barracas e varias pessoas no local deixou crescer um sorriso de orelha e orelha, ela havia ido com Alexia, Aneta, Saga e Kanon no primeiro carro, no segundo estavam Alessandra, Kassandra, Mú e mais o casal Milena e Afrodite, que viviam de maos dadas e um pouco afastados do grupo para namorar um pouco.

- onde quer ir primeiro? – perguntou Alessandra a menina, alem do parque de diverçao havia tambem um festival proporcionado do parque tambem, por isso as barraquinhas e outras coisas mais.

- quero ir naquela barraquinha lá- apontou para uma que tinha a tenda colorida.

- certo entao vamos nela – sorriu a loira que pegou na mao da garota e correram para a barraca, um senhor que estava naquela barraca sorriu para Viollet e deu tres arcos para tentar acertar nos pinos colocados a uma distancia.

- boa sorte, menina – sorriu o senhor.

- to quase me arrependendo de ter vindo – comentou Kanon escorado em um canto de uma barraquinha.

- se quiser ir avontade, não vai fazer falta – disse kassandra que o olhou seria e depois empinou o nariz indo ate Alessandra e Viollet. Kanon a observou de longe depois de escutar aquilo, jamais imaginou que uma palavra de uma mulher o machucaria tanto.

- mulher chata – disse ele fechando os olhos e fingindo superioridade e saindo de perto do grupo.

Em uma barraquinha do lado contrario a que Alessandra, Kassandra e Viollet estavam a linda morena Alexia parou vendo um ursinho cor caramelo e um laço bege amarrado no pescoço no qual o mesmo chamou sua atençao.

- entao moça bonita, vai tentar pega-lo? – apontou com a cabeça para o ursinho que ela tanto olhava.

- bom... – coçou a cabeça.

- ela vai sim, senhora – disse Aneta entregando um ticket que pegaram na entrada para gastarem nos brinquedos e nas barraquinhas. – Voce vai ganhar, sempre foi boa em pontaria – piscou ela para a amiga.

- certo – disse sem jeito, ainda mais quando percebeu que Camus e Saga estavam proximos para ver ela atirar.

- tem quatro chances, se acertar tres leva o brinde que escolher - disse a senhora entregando uma arma de brinquedo a morena. Alexia pegou a arma firmemente nas maos apesar delas estarem suando pelo nervosismo, deu uma rapida olhada para o aquariano que a observava bem, virou o rosto para frente visando os alvos e sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco.

Ajeitou a arma nas maos e mirou o alvo em forma de patinhos, fechou um olho deixando o outro aberto e atirou acertando o patinho que caiu. Haviam fileiras uma em cima da outra e os patinhos iam passando se movimentando o que dificultava sua mira, mas Alexia sabia que ela era realmente boa em acertar alvos em movimentos devido a seu treinamento. Mirou de novo, atirou mas dessa vez errou o alvo.

- droga – disse baixinho. Camus que estava ao lado dela vendo a mesma atirar sorriu ao ve-la nervosa por não conseguir acertar o alvo. Estava adorando ver Alexia se empenhar em acertar os patinhos para ganhar o urso, mesmo que preferisse que ele mesmo estivesse ali para conseguir o ursinho a ela. – Mas que coisa – reclamou de novo após errar o penultimo tiro.

- o que te deu hein, sempre foi boa em mira? - disse Aneta com as maos na cintura. Alexia não deu ouvidos e atirou novamente errando o ultimo.

- aff – disse a morena. Entregando a arma a senhora da barraca.

- minha vez – disse Camus, que deu um belo sorriso para Alexia. – È aquele que voce quer? – perguntou ele a morena, que acentiu. Camus mirou e atirou derrubando um patinho, atirou mais duas vezes acertando.

- ultima chance, ve se não erra – disse uma voz conhecia, Camus se virou vendo Aioros com Shura e Lana. Aioros piscou para ele sorrindo, ele soriru de lado e virou-se para frente atirando e derrubando o ultimo patinho ganhando assim o premio.

- aqui esta – disse a senhora entregando o ursinho cor da caramelo e uma fita bege no pescoço. Camus entregou o premio a Alexia que corou fortemente. Em seguida tiros um atras do outro foram ouvidos atraindo a atençao de todos principalmente de Aneta que virou-se vendo Saga com a arma nas maos e depois a entregando a senhora. – Bela pontaria voce tem... – soriru a senhora.

- vi que estava olhando para ele, creio que goste de pandas – disse Saga cordialmente entregando o panda sorridente a Aneta que ficou sem jeito.

- não precisava, Saga – disse ela encarando o bichinho em seus braços – Mas obrigada – sorriu o apertando ainda mais entre os braços.

- não tem de que- sorriu ela sentindo um calor no peito e uma vontade sem explicaçao de sorri e ficar ali contemplando a beleza de Aneta.

**( Milena e Afrodite) **

De fininho o casal despistou o grupo e foram caminhando pelo local olhando as barraquinhas, Afrodite tinha um braço em torno da cintura dela enquanto Milena segurava um botao de rosa vermelha que o pisciano havia compara do para ela. Milena não podia estar mais feliz do que agora ao estar nos braços do homem que ama, mas sua mente a obrigou a lembrar que quando sua missao chegasse ao fim teria que dar adeus a tudo isso e Dite tambem. Deixou seu semblante mudar de feliz para pensativa, mas foi despertada pela doce voz de Dite.

- esta com cede? – perguntou ele a olhando.

- sim – respondeu tentando disfarçar. Dite deu um beijo em sua testa antes de sair, deixando a loira em pensamentos.

_**- não acha que esta se envolvendo demais com o cavaleiro de aquario, Milena? – perguntou Kassandra a loira, depois do treinamento a ruiva havia chamado Milena para ir ate sua casa pois queria tratar de um assunto. **_

_**- eu sei, mas não posso evitar. Afrodite esta sendo o melhor homem que já conheci em toda minha vida – respondeu Milena.**_

_**- já parou para pensar como ele ira reagir quando descobrir que estavamos aqui com uma mentira somente por causa de uma missao? Não creio que os cavaleiros de Athena sejam tao tolos a acreditar em nós depois que souberem da verdade. Alem do mais depois que nossa missao estiver cumprida partiremos devolta para o Olimpo – disse a ruiva.**_

_**- sei disso – falou baixando a cabeça e derramando algumas lagrimas.**_

_**- tome cuidado para não acabar se machucando no final – disse a abraçando. **_

- aqui esta, esta bem geleda – soriru ele entregando uma latinha de refrigerante.

- obrigada – disse pegando a latainha e dando um gole.

- quero te levar a um lugar lindo que tem aqui perto – sorriu ele todo sedutor para Milena o que a fez sorrir.

- aposto que tem lindas rosas – disse – acertei?

- mais ou menos – respondeu ele a puxando para si e dando um selinho. – Vamos, mas primeiro tera que fechar os olhos.

- por que?

- ora,é uma surpresa – disse ele – agora feche-os.

- esta bem – disse ele os fechando. Afrodite passou a mao na frente do rosto dela tendo a certeza de que ela não estava vendo nada, deu um largo sorriso e a foi puxando pela mao a levando ate um area afastada do parque, havia uma parte do local perto de um lago grande onde um rapaz tinha varios barcos para casais passearem pelo lago.

Enquanto caminhava Milena as vezes mordia o labio inferior tamanha era sua curiosidade, Afrodite adorava ve-la morder a boca daquele jeito achava sexy, sedutor e bem tentador para ele que estava se segurando para não toma-la para si ali mesmo. E luzes dos postes iluminavam o caminho ate a entrada, o rapaz acenou vendo que um novo casal se aproximava. Dite parou e segurou nas duas maos de Milena e sorriu.

- pronto pode abrir os olhos agora – disse Afrodite. Milena abriu seu olhos azuis vendo as arvores decoradas com um flor diferente da que seu amado cavaleiro usava.

- dite isso é lindo – disse ela olhando tudo ao redor – Onde estamos?

- aqui costumam chamar de lago do amor... esta vendo ali? – apontou para o outro lado do lado. – Ali tem uma fonte e nela tem uma estatua da deusa Afrodite, a deusa do amor. Muitos casais vem aqui para unir ainda mais seus relacionamentos e pedir proteçao a essa deusa.

- agora que percebi, é uma praça – disse após observar tudo direito.

- sim, essa praça chamam praça de Afrodite. O parque esta em um lugar abandonado que fica ao lado da praça, por isso aqueles portoes ali – comentou mostrando por onde tinham passado.

- é lindo aqui, Dite. Obrigada – falou ela sorrindo.

- tudo para minha flor mais linda – disse beijando a mao dela – Agora vamos, ainda temos muito que aproveitar...

O casal caminhou ate o rapaz de aproximadamente 17 anos, Afrodite entregou o dinheiro a ele e pequeno rapaz ajudou o casal a subir no pequeno barco a remo. Com um empurrao com o pé Dite deu inicio as remadas, mas aproveitou tambem para poder conversar algo com Milena.

- Milena, aproveitei essa oportunidade não só para passar mais tempo com voce, mas para conversar... tenho notado que anda muito pensativa, agora pouco voce estava assim. Tem algo de incomodando? – perguntou a analisando.

- não sei se mereço todo seu amor, Dite. Voce tem sido um otimo homem, alem de mestre tambem mas não sei se eu sou a melhor pessoa pra estar ao seu lado neste momento – falou Milena.

- mas que bobagem – riu ele – Voce é a minha flor rara, aquela na qual irei cuidar com todo carinho e amor. Não deixarei nada te acontecer, estarei aqui ao seu lado – falou ele.

- a confiança pode ser quebrada uma vez e nunca restaurada, Dite. Não sei se podemos ir alem – falou ela tentando explicar de alguma maneira o que estaria por vir.

- se esta falando da lei que mestre e pupila não devem se envolver, podemos dar um jeito nisso – disse ele – Athena não precisa ficar sabendo e nem ninguem. Mas tenho certeza de que Saori seria compreensivel se soubesse do nosso caso.

- mesmo assim, não sei se...

- shhii – disse pondo um dedo na boca dela – Não diga nada, são besteiras... são sementes do mal implantadas nessa sua cabecinha que parece uma terra fertil para crescer mentira e intrigas. Dara tudo certo – falou tomando sua boca para si em seguida num beijo apaixonado.

**( Alexia, Camus, Lana e Aneta) **

Os quatro estavam na fila da roda gigante, depois de muito pedir Viollet conseguiu convercer a todos de dar uma volta no brinquedo.

- cara essa fila ta grande – falou Aneta olhando as pessoas atras deles na fila para entrar na roda gigante.

- ai que bom, na proxima é a nossa vez – disse Lana. – Parece que so podem ir de par – falou vendo as cabines e entrando dois por cabine.

- se precisa de acompanhante eu to aqui – disse uma voz proximo do grupo, Camus se virou para a voz conhecida e viu seu amigo Milo todo arrumado. – Desculpe a demora – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- onde esteve, passei no seu templo e voce não estava – falou Camus, vendo o amigo rolar os olhos.

- não estava a fim de vir, confesso. Mas ai no bar que sempre vamos estava chato demais sem os companheiros de sempre – riu ele – entao decidi vir pra cá.

- proximo! – gritou o homem que cuidava da entrada do brinquedo, a nova roda gigante era a atraçao do parque, ao invez de serem cadeiras elas foram substituidas por cabines cabendo nela apenas no maximo tres pessoas, mas por precauçao colocaram apenas capacidade para duas pessoas, fazendo assim irem em pares. Mas mesmo sendo um brinquedo aparentemente novo, a roda gigante parecia não estar na sua melhor aparencia.

- aff, vao na frente... vou esperar o Shura pra ver se ele entra comigo – falou Lana chateada, Milo bufou e a puxou pelo pulso. – O que pensa que esta fazendo? – disse ela ainda sendo puxada por ele. Milo entregou o ticket ao homem e entrou arrastando Lana com ele, ficando os dois na cabine.

- quem precisa do Shura, posso fazer compania para voce – piscou ele, fazendo Lana virar o rosto. Milo rolou os olhos, "hoje vai ser dureza" – pensou. A porta da cabine foi fechada e a roda gigante se mexeu trazendo a proxima cabine onde Alexia e Camus entraram juntos.

A visao que tinham era belissima, as luzes do parque iluminando tudo ao redor da enorme praça onde estava acontecendo o evento, Alexia adorou aquela imagem e suspirou feliz ainda mais por esta proximo da Camus que vez ou outra a olhava intensamente.

- pelo que vejo gostou mesmo da vista – disse ele chegando proximo a ela, Alexia podia jurar que tinha sentido a respiraçao dele em seu pescoço, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Deixando sua nuca a vista, Camus estava se segurando para não ter aquela parte da morena em sua boca, sentir o seu cheiro, seu perfume doce. E ve-la tremer aos toques dele, - Sei que o lugar não é muito apropriado mas, Athena falou comigo sobre uma missao no qual voce fara comigo. Irem ate a Siberia. – disse ele tentando se controlar e afastar as ideias pecaminosas de sua mente.

- já estou sabendo – disse ela – A que horas partiremos?

- sugiro sair do santuario de madrugada ainda, assim podemos chegar bem cedo na Siberia. Já que essa epoca do ano tem muitas tempestades, acho melhor chegarmos antes.

- certo – disse ela. a morena virou seu rosto para frente, vendo a vista que ainda tinham. – Se pudesse queria ficar parada aqui, somente vendo essa vista tao linda – comentou fazendo Camus dar um sorriso.

O que não esperavam era sentir a cabine parar fazendo-os ficar onde estavam se poder se mexer. O baque do brinquedo parando fez se mexerem, Alexia tentou se segurar e por pouco não caiu sentada já que Camus a segurou pela cintura.

- o que houve? – perguntou ela.

- acho que ouviram seu desejo – brincou ele – Mas acho que o brinquedo parou...

- parou? Não devia estar com esse defeito pode machucar alguem – disse ela, Alexia se soltou do aquariano e indo ate a janela vendo as pessoas ali em baixo. – È acho que estamos presos...

- entao é melhor e aproveitar enquanto pode ver essa linda vista – disse ele a puxando para si, deixando a morena corada.

**(cabine de Milo e Lana) **

Nenhuma palavra ou briga era ouvida naquela cabine, a roda se movimentava devagar. Lana estava de pé e encolhida abraçando o proprio corpo, aquilo estava deixando Milo com raiva não queria se aproximar dela tendo ela daquele jeito. O que sera que ele fez para ela não querer nem olhar na cara dele? Seria o beijo? – pensou o escorpiao. Milo sorriu de lado e se levantou mas ao abrir a boca a cabine balançou fortemente fazendo os dois se desequilibrar, lana segurou na barra de ferro no centro da cabine fortemente.

- voce esta bem? – perguntou ele vendo ela olhar para os lados preoculpada.

- sim – acentiu temerosa. – O que houve?

- acho que paramos para alguem subir, nada de mais – respondeu ele.

- acho que não... – disse ela. Lana tentou ir ate a janela para ver se conseguia ver algo mas seu corpo tremeu so de pensar em ver a altura que estavam. Milo olhou para os lados e depois fechou os olhos concentrando seu cosmo e o fazendo chegar ate Camus que estava uma cabine atras da dele.

"Camus, o que houve?" – perguntou ele.

"Parece que a roda gigante quebrou, consigo ver algumas pessoas vistindo roupas azuis... deve ser da manutençao da roda gigante e de todo o parque" – respondeu o aquariano.

"otimo" – disse dando um tapa na testa.

- Parece que quebramos – disse Milo a Lana, que agora se encontrava sentada no banco de um lado da cabine. – tem certeza de que esta tudo bem? – perguntou se aproximando dela, Lana apenas acentiu mas ele viu que seu corpo tremia e ela evitava olhar para a janela. – Voce...

- é ridiculo eu sei, mas tenho muito medo de altura – disse Lana que encarava as maos que estavam respolsadas no colo. Milo sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou uma das maos.

- não é ridiculo, ridiculo seria se voce me dissesse que não tem medo de nada. todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa – disse ele.

- menos voce – disse ela repentinamente.

- esta enganada, eu tenho medo sim. Tenho medo de perder meu melhor amigo, de não ser capaz de proteger Athena e as pessoas que amo e principalmente tenho medo de ficar em locais apertados, como este que estamos agora – falou. Lana o olhou surpresa, Milo sempre se mostrou um cara convencido e confiante.

- voce bateu com a cabeça? – perguntou ela, fazendo Milo ficar confuso.

- não que eu me lembre, por que?

- por que esta sendo legal comigo? – o olhou intensamente.

- n-nada, por nada – disse ele gaguejando um pouco. Lana deu um riso baixo porem foi escutada por Milo. – O que foi?

- é estranho, a gente se dar bem de repente. Sempre brigamos quando estamos sobre o mesmo teto ou no mesmo lugar – riu ela – é estranho para mim ficar avontade com voce.

- para mim tambem, mas tem um motivo para isso – disse ele.

- jura é?- falou vendo-o acentir que sim – E qual é?

- esse – Milo segurou o rosto dela com as duas maos e puxou para si colando sua boca na dela, e iniciando um beijo terno que foi ganhando profundidade aos poucos.

**( na fila para a roda gigante )**

Dois homens da manutençao do parque foram chamdos, houve um problema nos fios que conectao ao brinquedo fazendo o mesmo não obecer aos comandos, os fios estavam velhos causando má conecçao.

- é cara, acho que vamos ter problemas – disse um dos dois homens da manutençao.

- o que houve? – perguntou o rapaz que cuidava da entrada do brinquedo.

- os fios estao velhos demais, o que atrapalha a conecçao. Vamos ter que descer todo mundo devegar – disse o outro.

- mas como assim, se não da para manusea-lo... como vao descer todos – disse o responsavel pelo brinquedo.

- escada de bombeiro – disse ele. – Jorge, pegue a escada nos fundos do parque.

- certo – disse ele saindo.

Um estranho ranger da roda gigante se fez presente, todos ali em volta e os que estavam na fila olharam para cima vendo que a cabine que estava no alto, no topo se mexeu estranhemente. A cabine era de Lana e Milo que antes estavam aos beijos mas agora se separaram ao escutar o ranger e a cabine balançar. Saga e Aneta ainda estavam na fila para entrar na roda gigante mas desistiram devido ter muita gente, estavam em uma barraca perto quando viram a movimentaçao das pessoas ali perto. Mas não foram somente eles que se aproximaram, Shura que estava de maos dadas com Shina apareceu tambem.

- o que houve Saga? – perguntou Shura.

- parece que houve um defeito na roda gigante – disse ele.

- aquela não é a cabine da Lana? – perguntou Aneta. – Lana entrou lá com Milo, se bem que ela foi arrastada la pra dentro – comentou.

Em seguida um barulho mais alto pode ser ouvido e algo se arrebentando fez a cabine balançar ainda mais, fazendo Lana se segurar no braço de Milo com força.

- vamos cair – disse a morena. Milo olhou para o teto vendo que havia uma saída, mas sabia que Lana ficaria com mais medo ainda.

- os fios da cabine estao se soltando, acho que esse brinquedo é velho demais para aguentar tanta gente assim – disse Milo – Vai ter que confiar em mim, Lana – a olhou.

- o que pensa em fazer?

- estavendo essa abertura aqui em cima- apontou para o teto onde tinha uma abertura em forma de quadrado – Vamos sair por ela e saltar para a proxima cabine, mas vai ter que confiar em mim.

- Milo, eu...

- eu sei que esta com medo pois é alto, mas estou aqui e prometo que não vou deixa-la cair, esta bem? – disse segurando o rosto dela. Lana mesmo temerosa acentiu. Milo entao subiu um pela barra de ferro ate alcançar a abertura e deu um soco abrindo a mesma. O grego saiu ficando ajoelhado no teto da cabine e ajudou Lana a subir, o vento fez seu vestido balançar mesmo sendo um pouco longo deixou suas pernas a mostra.

La de baixo Saga e Shura ficaram preoculpados com o que aqueles dois iriam fazem, e se tratando de Milo era bem capaz dele fazer uma idiotice.

- ele vai acabar pondo Lana em perigo – falou Shura, que correu ate a maquina que monitorava a roda gigante.

- hey cara, voce não pode entrar ai sabia? – brigou o homem.

- sei disso, mas minha... – parou pensando no que ia falar – mas minha irma esta naquele vagao e preciso tira-la de lá.

- é aquela que esta com aquele loco que parece que vai pular? – perguntou ele.

- é sim – respondeu o espalhol. – Tem certeza de que não há como fazer isso funcionar?

- sinto muito – disse ele, Shura xingou mentalmente e ficou ainda mais preoculpado quando escutou vozes e viu que Milo iria mesmo pular.

**( na cabine)**

Milo pegou Lana pondo ela em suas costas, como quem anda de cavalinho. Segurou em suas pernas para não deixa-la cair, podia senti o corpo da morena tremer devido a altura em que estavam, pois se já estavam tremendo so de estar dentro da cabine ali fora é que ela surtaria.

- prepare-se Lana, vamos pular para aquela cabine. Ali estao Camus e Alexia eu suponho – disse Milo, - Feche os olhos se quiser.

- certo – disse somente, a morena fechou os olhos e em seguida Milo puxou todo o ar e depois o soltou livrando seu pulmao do mesmo, se endireitou para em seguida pular acertando com exito o teto da cabine proxima. O barulho assustou ao casal que estava ali.

- o que esse idiota ta fazendo? – falou Camus, em seguida a voz abafada de Milo foi ouvida. Com ajuda ele conseguiu abrir a abertura quadrada, mas antes de conseguir passar Lana para dentro a cabine cedeu ao peso, pois sua capacidade era somente para duas pessoas.

A cabine arrebentou de um lado ficando pendurado por um fio, Lana escorregou e so não vai de encontro ao chao pois Milo a segurou a tempo, o mesmo se segurava pela abertura em cima do teto que estava aberta , dentro da cabine Camus e Alexia se segurava na barra de ferro no centro da mesma. Mas Alexia estava custando a se segurar ali, deu uma rapida olhada pela janela abaixo dos dois e pensou o pior.

- não olhe para baixo – pediu Camus, que a viu acentir. – Vamos dar um jeito de sair. – disse- Milo, voce estao bem?! – gritou.

- depende do que significa bem para voce – repsondeu gritando tambem. – Temos que sair logo daqui, isso vai aguentar por muito tempo.

Camus olhou em volta mas não tinha nada para se segurarem e irem ate o chao, pois estavam a uma grande altura. Em baixo, em terra firme Saga e Shura tentavam ajudar os amigos que estavam em perigo, mas nada poderiam fazer se usassem seus cosmos teriam problema. Pois deveriam manter toda descriçao.

- droga, não posso usar meu Trovao Aurora assim poderiamos sair daqui deslizando pelo gelo mas isso atrairia olhares de curiosos – disse Camus.

- droga digo eu, que não posso fazer nada para ajudar – disse Alexia. – esta dificil de aguentar – falou olhando para suas maos que seguravam a barra de ferro.

- aguente mais um pouco ate pensarmos em algo – falou Camus.

Enquanto pensavam em algo, o tempo ao redor deles foi mudando de cor. As luzes que iluminavam o parque foram ficando dificeis de se ver, uma neblina começou a tomar conta do lugar os quatro olharam aquilo curiosos sem entender, mas foi entao que um nome veio na cabeça de Alexia.

"Alessandra" – pensou ela ao ver a neblina.

" o que estao esperando, andem logo" – disse Alessandra atravez do cosmo. "diga ao Camus para usar seu gelo e fazer uma especia de escorrega, assim poderam sair rapidamente"

- Camus aproveite e use o seu golpe – disse Alexia, Camus a olhou sem entender – Agora, aproveite essa neblina e vamos sair enquanto ainda é tempo – disse mais firme. O aquariano acentiu e soltou da barra de ferro e apoiousse nas laterais em encostar no vidro, juntou as duas maos e as levantou.

- TROVAO AURORA! – gritou ele, fazendo a janela se quebrar e gelo formando um escorregador se formou de onde estavam ate o chao. – Vamos... – disse se virando para Alexia. A morena se soltou caindo nos braços do cavaleiro, e saltaram escorregando ate em baixo onde Milo e Lana já se encontravam já que foram os primeiros a pular.

- voces estao bem? – perguntou Aneta ao ver a morena com Camus.

- acho que sim, fora o susto – falou Alexia – temos que tirar isso daqui, se verem esse gelo todo faram perguntas.

- deixa comigo – disse Shura que esticou o braço utilizando sua escalibur e que brando o escorrega de gelo em pedacinhos, que ficaram esparramados pelo chao.

- não sei voces mas chega de parque pra mim – falou Lana dando as costas e caminhando em direçao a saida. Em seguida a neblina desapareceu dando a visao da escada de bombeiro para retirar todos das cabines altas.

- concordo com ela – disse Camus, ele se virou para Alexia que acentiu tambem, aquela pequena aventura havia rendido muito medo para uma noite só.

- acho melhor voltarmos para o santuario, Alessandra, Mú, Kassandra e Viollet ainda estao no parque, avisarei eles que estao indo para o santuario – disse Shura.

- não vai voltar conosco, mestre? – perguntou Lana.

- mais tarde – coçou a nuca e corou um pouco.

- certo – sorriu ela vendo que Shina o esperava perto de uma tenda de sorvetes. – Nos vemos mais tarde entao – acenou.

- to falando, foi muito entranho aquela neblina. Parecia ate que alguem estava fazendo aquilo – comentou Milo.

O grupo que voltara para o santuario, estava agora nas escadas logo após a segunda casa do zodiaco. Milo veio o caminho todo tagarelando sobre a neblina misteriosa o que deixou Lana, Aneta e Alexia preoculpadas.

- fica quieto Milo, daqui a pouco voce vai acordar todo mundo das 12 casas com essa falaçao – disse Camus.

- mas que foi estranho, foi – disse ele por ultimo, antes de se calar.

- pelo menos ninguem viu Camus usando seu golpe trovao aurora, e ninguem se machucou – disse Saga – aquele parque devia prestar mais atençao nos brinquedos.

- tambem acho – disse Aneta – Apesar de não ter andado em nenhum me sinto cansada.

- todos estamos, acho que foi a agitaçao – disse Alexia.

- bom, ficamos por aqui- avisou Saga ao ver a entrada da casa de gemeos. – Camus... – o chamou. – Fiquei sabendo da missao que Athena colocou Alexia, já que voce vai com ela tome cuidado com minha pupila esta bem? E tome cuidado tambem, não sabemos se o inimigo esta ou não atras dessa mulher.

- tomarei cuidado – disse Camus – Fique pronta as 5h da manha, Alexia. Não podemos nos atrasar.

- certo – disse ela – Boa noite – falou docemente para o aquariano.

- boa noite – respondeu acenando. Milo deu uma cutucada no amigo e sorriu sacana – Pare de pensar merda, Milo.

- não posso fazer nada – disse ele em defesa, Lana apenas riu enquanto tinha acompania deles ate a casa de capricornio.


	11. Chapter 11 - Parte da verdade

**2 dias depois **

**Siberia**

Uma pequena tempestade se aproximava, duas pessoas enfrentavam o forte vento causado pela chegada da tempestade que vinha do norte da Siberia. A moça morena cobria o rosto com os braços e tentava enxergar alguma coisa, mas estava quase impossivel de se ver algo a um palmo de distancia. O homem que a acompanhava segurou em seu pulso para a mesma não se perder, não era dificil encontrar turistas ou ate mesmo pessoas que moravam lá perdidas por aí sem tem um rumo para voltar.

- estamos quase chegando – disse Camus a Alexia que acentiu com dificuldades.

A roupa grossa que usava impedia do vento causar dano em sua pele, mas ainda sim Alexia conseguia sentir o forte frio por debaixo daquele casaco grosso que havia ganhado de Saori para usar naquele tempo tao instavel. Mais alguns passos e já era possivel ver uma pequena casa de madeira bem forte e ao mesmo tempo rustica, tentaram apertar os passos para chegar mais rapido mas seus pés afundavam na neve que cobria ate metade da canela de suas pernas. Com paciencia conseguiram chegar ate a casa onde Camus morou, e treinou o cavaleiro de cristal e anos mais tarde veio a treinar Hyoga tambem.

A porta foi aberta fazendo um ranger por estar um pouco velha, mas ainda sim resistente a tempestade de neve, Camus entrou primeiro seguido de Alexia que fechou a porta. O aquariano pendurou sua manta em um prego preso a parede, e seguiu acendendo a luz mas a mesma não funcionou.

- como consegue sair por ai, usando somente esse pedaço de pano? – perguntou Alexia vendo a tranquilidade que Camus tinha para andar ate mesmo sem um casaco naquele tempo.

- consigo por causa do treinamento que recebi, o mesmo acontece com Hyoga. Nossos corpos estao acostumados com o frio abaixo de zero, quase não sentimos nada apenas um leve formigamento – explicou ele colocando um lampiao em cima de uma mesinha num canto daquele comodo e em seguida o acendendo – Mas claro que não podemos abusar, só porque nos não sentimos frio não quer dizer que não podemos sofrer com o clima.

- entendo – disse ela retirando seu casaco e o pendurando em um predo ao lado da porta.

- sente-se, vou preparar algo bem quente para nós – disse ele pondo uma cadeira feita de madeira ao lado dela.

- obrigada – disse ela se sentando. Camus se virou e seguiu para a minuscula cozinha onde continha um armario, um fogao velho mas que ainda esquentava qualquer coisa de duas bocas e uma pia.

Camus abriu o armario pegando um saquinho branco contendo ervas para fazer chá, pegou o bule dentro do armario tambem e ligou o fogao que era a lenha. Soprou devagar para a chama se espalhar e queimar lentamente a madeira posta ali para assim pode esquentar a agua do bule. Não demorou muito e um leve cheiro de madeira queimada já era sentido por Camus que estava escorado no batente da porta da cozinha. Pos o bule com agua em uma boca e deixou lá ate a mesma começasse a ferver, abriu a pequena tampa e viu a agua borbulhando. Retirou o bule pondo a agua quente em duas canecas, colocou dois saquinhos um em cada caneca e depois se pos a caminhar devolta para a sala onde Alexia se encontrava soprando as maos para se esquentar.

- melhor por o casaco devolta, mesmo aqui dentro ainda sentira frio – falou ele entregando a caneca a ela, que o pegou sorrindo de leve devido ao calor vindo do chá quente.

- tao quentinho- disse baixinho, mas Camus pode ouvir e deu uma leve risada – Acha que a encontraremos?

- fala da mulher? – disse ele – não sei dizer, estamos aqui a dois dias e já olhamos em tres vilas mais afastadas de onde estamos e nada dela. talvez esteja mais proxima do que pensamos.

- por que decidiu procurar nas vilas mais afastadas? – ao ouvir a pergunta Camus ficou pensativo e encarou a caneca.

- pelo que Athena me falou ao a fez ir embora, com certeza esta se escondendo de alguem que quer a caixa de pandora. Ela deve estar bem esconida, para que ninguem a ache.

- nem mesmo a gente – disse a morena.

- isso mesmo – disse ele – Pus agua para esquentar, creio que deve querer tomar um banho antes de dormir – disse meio sem jeito.

- ah claro – sorriu mas sem mostrar os dentes.

**(minutos depois) **

Após a agua esquentar, Camus encheu a banheira com a agua para Alexia poder tomar banho e ligou o aquecedor que era a pilha já que por causa da tempestade a energia não voltaria tao cedo. Colocou dois lampioes na pia para iluminar bem, em seguida saiu do banheiro para chamar a morena.

- esta pronto – disse ele, Alexia se levantou e o acompanhou ate o banheiro pequeno. O mesmo continha uma banheira na lateral esquerda do banheiro, em frente a ele tinha a pia do banheiro com um espelho grande, um tapete no chao cobrindo o espaço entre a pia e a banheira deixando o chao quentinho. – Ficarei la fora, quando terminar... me chame – disse ele sem olha-la.

- ta – disse ela tambem sem jeito. Camus saiu do banheiro rapidamente deixando Alexia ate um pouco assustada, fechou a porta mas a mesma não tinha tranca o que a fez ficar um pouco aberta deixando uma fresta de luz dos lampioes passar iluminando um pouco o corredor. Camus ainda estava no corredor viu quando a porta se abriu um pouco e se segurou para não ir dar uma olhada no corpo nu da morena.

Balançou a cabeça e tratou de sair logo dali, abriu a porta da casa e se sentou em uma banco que ficava na varanda. Sentou-se ali apoiando os cotovelos na coxa e puxando o ar com foça como se não conseguisse respirar, seriam dias longos para ele pois a cada dia que passava ele ficava cada vez mais louco com Alexia, aqueles olhos doces, sua mao macia, aquele corpo cheio de curvas e a boca carnuda o chamavam. Não sabia ate quando iria se segurar, estava quase que no seu limite, mas teria que aguentar ou entao avançaria para cima de Alexia a deixando assustada com a atitude dele.

- Camus – chamou uma voz feminina, o aquariano se virou para o lado vendo a morena na porta meio aberta, o mesmo ainda meio tonto por causa dos pensamentos se levantou e entrou fechando a porta, notou as pontas do cabelo da morena ainda molhados e imaginou cenas que o fez corar violentamente. – Esta tudo bem Camus?

- esta...- disse somente saindo de peto dela. Correu ate a cozinha pegando um balde com agua quente que tinha deixado esquentar para ele e entrou logo no banheiro, esvaziou a banheira com a agua já fria que Alexia tinha usado e depois encheu a banheira. Retirou sua roupa a deixando jogada no chao, percebeu um leve incomodo entre as pernas notando que acabara deixando seu "amiguinho" desperto em baixo, com os pensamentos sobre Alexia no banho. – Mais essa agora – reclamou olhando seu estado.

Camus entoru na banheira sentindo agua morna deixa-lo ainda mais exitado, deitou-se um pouco ficando com a cabeça escorada na borda da banheira e tentou relaxar, mas sua mente não estava ajudando muito. Assim que fechou seus olhos a imagem de Alexia apareceu, imaginou ela ali completamente nua bem perto de seu corpo, imaginou a mesma entrando lentamente e sensualmente na banheira sentando-se em seu colo bem em cima de seu "companheiro" animado. Sua mente fazia questao de tortura-lo o fazendo sentir a mao macia de Alexia passeando sobre seu peito nu, passando por causa parte bem devagar e depois sentiu ela rebolar em seu colo fazendo seu membro reclamar por alivio. Quando Camus abriu os olhos percebeu que se aliviava ali mesmo, sem se conter devido as imagens e sua sanidade quase indo embora.

Tratou de tomar banho rapido, se lavando depressa e em seguida se enxugou com a toalha pendurada detras da porta, vestiu sua calça que usava para dormir nos dias mais frios e saiu do banheiro. Tentou pensar em outras coisas alem de Alexia, mas toda sua concentraçao foi embora quando entrou no quarto, o único quarto que havia naquela casa encontrando Alexia sentada na cama deixando as pernas a mostra devido seu pijama ser curto e be justo deixando seus seios parecerem maiores.

- esta preoculpada, voce demorou – disse ela docemente – Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem, Camus?

- esta, não se preoculpe – disse ele somente, pondo a toalha que trouxera esticada no encosta da cadeira que havia no quarto. O quarto não era grande tambem, havia uma cama de casal perto da janela fechada pela cortina escura, um mesinha ao lado da porta e uma cadeira e um criado mudo ao lado da cama. Camus se deitou no seu lado da cama, ficando de barriga para cima. Alexia já estava deitada tambem, so que deitada para o rumo da janela. Ele se mexeu na cama algumas vezes procurando uma posiçao boa para dormir mas não estava tendo exito.

- esta tenso – disse ela que ainda estava acordada.

- acabei te acordando não foi? – disse ele se virando para ela ficando deitado de lado. Alexia se virou ficando de frente para ele e negou com a cabeça.

- não digo por ficar rolando na cama, digo por causa do seu cosmo. Ate mesmo ele esta agitado, sinal de que não esta bem – disse – Vire-se vou fazer uma massagem. – Camus acatou a proposta da moça e se virou mas antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro Alexia o empediu – Não é de brusos, vire-se de barriga para cima irei fazer uma massagem diferente que aprendi – piscou ela ficando de joelhos.

Mesmo receoso Camus se virou ficando de barriga para cima, em seguida Alexia subiu em cima dele sentando-se no rumo de sua cintura e se pos a massagear o peito do aquariano que subia a descia rapidamente devido a visao que ele tinha da moça o fazendo engolir em seco varias vezes.

- melhor para Alexia...senao.. – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- senao o que? – sorriu.

- é capaz de eu perder minha sanidade, ou o resto que eu tenho – disse ele olhando em seus olhos claros.

- entao perca – sussurrou ela, abaixando e tomando os labios do cavaleiro de aquario para si num beijo calmo e lento. Sem mais sua sanidade o atormentando Camus rodou com ela na cama e entensificando o beijo, que se tornou ardente. Sua lingua invadiu a boca de Alexia e conectou a lingua da morena numa dança sincronizada, os braços da morena envolviam o pescoço do homem em cima de si. As maos ageis de Camus passeavam pelas pernas grossas da moça.

- não sei se... consigo me controlar mais – disse Camus interrompendo o beijo. Sua respiraçao estava um pouco descompasada assim como o de Alexia. A morena nada disse apenas o puxou de novo para um beijo ardente dando a entender o que queria – Voce sera minha, somente minha – disse entre o beijo.

Num movimento rapido Camus retirou sua calça a jogando no chao deixando a mostra seu membro que já pulsava pedindo por alivio novamente, Alexia corou um pouco mas não se deixou intimidar. Ela mesma retirou sua camisola deixando os seios descobertos ficando somente de calcinha preta e de renda, camus voltou a se deitar sobre a garota beijando seu pescoço arduamente, o que deixaria marcas na manha seguinte. Rodaram na cama ficando ela por cima e ele por baixo, Alexia levantou seu corpo jogando o cabelo para tras e sentiu ser penetrada por Camus em dó, o mesmo havia afastado sua calcinha para o lado e a preenchido com força causando um gemido longo na morena.

- aaahhhhh... – gemeu ela sentindo Camus por e tirar seu membro de dentro dela, a torturando. Ele entoru nela novamente com força a fazendo gemer mais e mais, Alexia se endireitou e começou a cavalgar fortemente em Camus que a ajudava segurando em sua cintura.

Rodaram novamente na cama ficando agora Camus por cima, ele envestia rapido e forte dentro dela fazendo a cama bater na parede e ranger parecendo que a qualquer momento iria quebrar a cama. Alexia agarrou com força o pescoço do aquariano e pos sua boca no ombro dele para tentar conter o gemido que ficavam cada vez mais altos. Ela já estava no seu limite, mas Camus continuav a envestir forte e sem tregua. Sem conseguir se segurar ela deixou os ombro do amado e deixou seus gemidos sairem causando mais exitaçao em Camus que saiu de dentro dela e a colocou de lado na cama a penetrando por tras com força tambem.

- assim, não pare... rebola, rebola – disse ele louco pelo desejo. Ele segurou um com mao em um dos seios dela os apertando com força, e aumentou as estocadas se isso era possivel. Alexia já havia passado do limite, seu interior apertava com força o membro de Camus que a penetrava sem piedade. Mais um estocada e Camus se desmanchou dentro dela, sendo acompanhado pela morena que havia gozado pela segunda vez.

Os dois cairam moles, Camus estava deitado de barriga para cima encarando o teto e completamente suado enquanto Alexia permanacia de lado e tambem toda suada. Tentava normalizar a respiraçao mas estava dificil, sentiu algo acariciando sua intimidade com dois dedos e chupava seu pescoço. Alexia sentiu um tremor no corpo e depois o relaxou de novo percebendo que havia gozado mais uma vez somente naquela noite com Camus. Sorriu sentindo uma felicidade crescendo no corpo, virou-se para ele que a beijou intensamente. Ele a pos deitada no peito dele e ficou fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça dela, pegando no sono em seguida. Ambos dormiram suados pela paixa a muito tempo segurada.

**Santuario **

O vapor vindo da xicara em cima de uma mesinha no centro da sala, chegou ate as narinas do loiro sentado em posiçao de lotus. Segurou na alça da xicara levando-a ate a boca bem desenhada em seu rosto, saboreando o liquido verde das ervas. Mesmo de olhos fechados podia sentir sua irma andando de um lado para o outro com um jarro em maos, o mesmo continha flores vermelhas entregues por uma criada. Milena não disse nada sobre quem havia mando para ela, mas ele sabia de quem era. So uma pessoa no mundo cultiva rosas tao avermelhadas que chegam a ser tao intensas quando a cor do sangue de um ser humano. Deixou um sorriso de lado crescer em seus labios, ao ver que a irma estava de alguma forma tentando esconder o vaso para que ele não visse e nem perguntasse sobre quem as mandara.

- poderia se acalmar, o que acha? – disse ele calmamente. Milena nada disse apenas colocou o vaso com flores em uma mesinha de canto, mas não estava contente com aquele lugar. – Voces estao se dando bem, entao.

- nós, quem? – disse ela ainda sem encara-lo.

- voce e Afrodite – respondeu dando mais um gole em seu chá. – Desde quando estao saindo? Acho que eu deveria ser o primeiro a saber, e não o ultimo.

- não esta rolando nada entre eu e o mestre Afrodite, Shaka. É coida da sua cabeça – disse Milena pegando o vaso novamente.

- já pensou no que vai dizer a ele quando voltar? – disse ele entrando no assunto que queria.

- voltar para onde? – perguntou.

- para o Olimpo, ora – disse ele vendo o vaso de flores completamente destruido no chao devido Milena ter soltado o vaso e o mesmo ir direto para o chao esparramando cacos de vidro ao seu redor.

- O-Olimpo? – gaguejou ela – Não sei do que...

- não precisa mentir, já sei da verdade – a loira se virou para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Na verdade eu apenas deduzi, devido certas circunstancias. O grande mestre me contou sobre a caixa de pandora e que uma certa rainha conhecida como Hera, esposa de Zeus estava atras dela. O resto eu mesmo deduzi, a pergunta que não quer calar agora é... por que não me contou? Sera que desconfia tanto assim de mim?

- claro que não, Shaka – disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

- não quero que fique assim, creio que de todos os cavaleiros de ouro somente eu sei a verdade.

- eu queria te contar, mas a missao era sigilosa demais. Hera nos pediu para manter segredo somente Athena sabe da verdade, bom, pelo menos uma parte dela – comentou Milena.

- o que Athena ainda não sabe? – questionou o loiro. Milena caminhou ate onde seu irmao estava e se sentou em posiçao de índio. E ficou a encarar suas maos por sobre a perna.

- Não estamos todas aqui, a verdade – começou ela.

- como assim?

- Hera mandou apenas quatro para o santuario para proteger Athena caso o inimigo queira ataca-la, já que ela fora vitima de varios deuses. Enquanto isso deveriamos procurar pela caixa de pandora, Hera mandou duas para uma missao ainda mais secreta. O bjetivo era encontrar quem era o ajudante do inimigo e quem é essa pessoa.

- quer dizer que ainda não sabem quem esta atras da caixa? – disse ele surpeso – Já conseguiram descobrir de quem se trata?

- Zyra – respondeu rapido – Ela era uma guerreira da guarda de Hera tambem, ela usava tanto o cosmo como a magia que aprendeu com sua mae. No dia do ataque ao Olimpo, essa pessoa estava com uma capa preta e uma mascara o que dificultou que descobrissemos quem era. Zyra sumiu dias antes ao ataque, nossa deusa mandou entao Teresa sua conselheira atras de pistas do paradeiro dela, foi entao que soubemos que quem atacou o Olimpo foi ela.

- quer dizer que uma companheira de voces esta do lado do inimigo – disse ele – Não me surpreende, já passamos por isso aqui no santuario.

- sabemos disso.

- mas a caixa ficava no Olimpo, certo? Como entao ela caiu na Terra novamente?

- Zyra disfarçada nos atacou, ela conseguiu pegar a caixa no quarto sagrado. Tentamos impedi-la mas durante o combate ela acabou deixando a caixa cair e nem mesmo ela sabe onde esta – falou.

- estao lutando contra a sorte, se alguem que não tem conhecimento sobre o poder dessa caixa acha-la e resolver abrir, teremos serios problemas – disse Shaka pensativo – Mas é melhor pensarmos positivo do que entrar em panico antes da hora.

- desculpe, por não ter falado nada antes. Eu queria, Shaka, muito mesmo mas me deram ordens – disse Milena.

- esta tudo bem, mas aviso que talvez os outros cavaleiros não sejam tao compreensivos assim. já passamos por problemas de companheiros se aliando ao inimigo, a desconfiança deles é apenas um fio facilmente arrebentada. Não esperem compreençao ou algo do tipo, creio que eles irao ve-las com outros olhos após souberem da verdade – explicou ele.

- nosso intançao era ficar aqui em silencio, sem que ninguem soubesse sobre nós e quando acharmos a caixa de pandora ir embora.

- vejo que já tinham tudo planejado para a partida de voces – disse ele.

- Hera é bastante precavida – sorriu.

**Vila das amazonas**

O corpo da mulher estava largado de qualquer jeito na cama, gotas de suor escorriam desde a nuca are as pontas dos dedos que tocavam o chao. Seu braço estendido para fora da cama, seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo bagunçados, seu corpo nu todo suado e a respiraçao acelerada. Mas o mesmo acontecia ao homem ao seu lado, os cabelos azuis claros grudavam nas costas, escorado na cabeceira da cama ele sentia as gotas de suor escorrer pelo seu tronco todo malhado e bem traballhado, sua respiraçao estava acelerada, seu peito subia e descia. Virou o rosto sorrindo de lado para o corpo da mulher nua ao seu lado.

- aposto que gostou – disse Kanon sorrindo de lado para Kassandra. A ruiva virou vendo os olhos claros do homem com quem acabara de ter a melhor transa de toda sua vida.

- já tive outros piores – sorriu devolta a ele. – Se foi apenas para isso que veio, pode ir embora. Não costumo ficar de mimi com quem transo, como falei naquela noite é apenas sexo, após o ato cai fora. – disse sendo direta.

- foi para isso que eu vim ate aqui – disse ele.

- entao pode ir embora, a porta ta aberta- respondeu virando-se de costas para ele.

- não to falando so do ato em si, não que eu queira ter um relacionamento... longe de mim isso. Mas acho que podemos nos divertir um pouco, o que acha? – olhou divertido para ela.

- nos divertir? – repeitu o que ele disse, Kassandra pensou no assunto. Na verdade adoraria ter aquele deus grego somente para ela, mas ainda estava receosa com o que Kanon causava nela, não queria dar uma de adolescente boba e apaixonada e depois quebrar a cara. Sabia muito bem que tipo de homem era Kanon, e era ela que iria inverter a historia. – Acho que posso pensar no caso... – sorriu de lado ficando de brusos e apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

- mas não quer dizer que pode dar para qualquer macho por ai não – disse ele severo. Causando um riso vindo dela.

- não foi voce mesmo que disse que não queria um relacionamento? Meu querido, relacionamento aberto é assim – explicou – Mas posso abrir uma excessao para voce.

- vou adorar essa excessao – disse ele roubando um beijo da boca carnuda da ruiva. – È uma pena não poder ficar mais...

- tem um encontro com alguma putinha por ai? – perguntou, tentando ignorar a pontada de ciume que lhe ocorreu.

- não, a que eu quero esta bem aqui nessa cama, completamente nua e sendo so minha – riu – Tenho que ir ate a sala do grande mestre, entregar os relatorios dos treinos... é um saco mas é meu trabalho.

- que trabalho chato – riu sendo acompanhada por ele – Melhor ir logo, Shion não gosta de atrasos.

- e como sabe que ele não gosta? – perguntou serio – Já deu para ele tambem, foi? – segurou no queixo dela.

- nunca, apesar de que Shion deve um ser um homem e tanto na cama. Aquela cara de quietinho não me engana não – sorriu ela sapeca, provocando Kanon que bufou.

- pois tira seu cavalinho as chuva, pois ele joga no time do Shaka. Não pega nem resfriado – disse ele nervoso.

- ciumes, cavaleiro? – disse sensualmente.

- ate parece – disse se levantando.

Kanon vestiu sua camiseta cor marinho e sua calça depois os sapatos, jogou apenas uma agua no rosto no banheiro e saiu da casa de Kassia sem nem dizer adeus para a ela, mas a ruiva pouco se importou apesar de que gostaria de ficar mais tempo com ele mas sabia do genio do geminiano entao não deu bola e foi tomar um banho. Calmamente Kanon caminhava em direçao as escadarias das doze casas, passou pela arena que estava cheia de alunos com seus mestres, viu ao longe duas silhuetas e reconheceu ser de Aneta e Saga, a mesma estava ensinando alguns dos pupilos de Saga a usar o arco e flecha. Deu um sorrido ao ver a proximidade entre Saga e Aneta, pois a mesma estava ensinando o irmao a atirar. Pensou em ir lá e tirar sarro do irmao, mas lembrou dos seu afazeres senao Shion ia cortar sua cabeça.

O sol do meio dia estava escaldante, seu corpo já estava todo suado de novo. Subia aquelas escadas quase que se arrastando, estava dando graças a Athena por estar perto da casa de peixes, senao não daria mais conta de chegar a decima terceira casa que era onde ficava a sala do grande mestre. As vezes ele se perguntava por que o templo do grande mestre devia ficar tao longe assim? mais alguns degraus no qual ele já havia perdido a conta, Kanon enfim havia chegado a sala do grande mestre. Andou pelo grande salao onde normalmente ele ficava sentado assinando inumeros papeis que suas servas traziam para ele, mas ele não estava ali. provavelmente estava em seu escritorio, era lá que ele ficava quando queria ficar só e sem ser pertubado, se pos a andar ate a pequena sala que continha uma mesa retangular de bom tamanho, estantes dos lados laterais da sala, e duas janelas grandes que dava um visao boa da arena, mas não tao boa quanto a enorme sacada onde Shion tinha sua poltrona para o mesmo deitar e aproveitar a vista da arena.

- Shion – chamou Kanon dando pequenas batidas na porta a sua frente. Assim que bateu a porta se mexeu abrindo um pouco, terminou de abri-la notando que o grande mestre não estava lá. A cadeira estava vazia sem sinal da presença do dono dela, inumeros papeis estavam por sobre a mesa. – Onde sera que ele que se meteu? Me fala para não me atrasar e quando chego ele é que não esta aqui – disse nervoso. – Se soubesse teria aproveitado mais meu tempo com a Kassandra... – falou olhando por sobre a mesa.

Nela um papal de tamanho pequeno chamou a atençao de Kanon, o mesmo olhou curioso para ele sobre a mesa. Olhou para os lados e para a porta sem ver ninguem e entao pegou aquele papel, letras em dourado estavam escritas no papel que continha a cor preta. Curioso se pos a ler a carta, mas a cada linha ele ia franzindo a sobrancelha diante do que estava escrito.

_**Athena**_

_**Lamento ter que envolve-la com os problemas do Olimpo, mas devido as circunstancias terei de me precavir. Meu templo, sua antiga casa foi atacada por alguem de dentro do Olimpo,uma traiçao que jamais esperei... junto dessa lamentavel noticia um artefato chamado caixa de pandora fora roubado e caiu na Terra deixando sem pistas sobre seu paradeiro. **_

_**Estou preoculpada, pois creio que o inimigo queira atacar voce e a Terra, devido a essa possivel ameaça estarei mandando quatro de minhas guerreiras musas para procurar o artefato roubado e ao mesmo tempo protege-la. Peço sua permiçao para deixa-las entrar em seu santuario...**_

_**Juntos desta carta coloquei fotos delas para saber quem são, espero não gastar muito tempo para achar a a caixa. Se a procura da caixa levar mais tempo do que imaginei, me juntarei a elas para ajudar. Por isso peço extremo cuidado, ainda não sabemos quem esta por tras do ataque. E espero descobrir logo.**_

_**Hera**_

Após ler a carta de cor diferente e ate interessante, Kanon viu um envelope de cor preta assim como a carta escrito _amazonas,_ pegou o envelope e retirou o conteudo de dentro dela. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante das fotos, era certo que desde o jantar quando Lana passou mal ele havia ficado desconfiado mas jamais imaginou que elas estariam escondendo algo tao grande assim, as fotos de Alexia, Lana, Alessandra e Milena estavam em suas maos que ainda tremiam um pouco. Mas a pergunta que martelava em sua cabeça era: elas eram realmente confiaveis? E se isso tudo era apenas uma faceta, para fazer Athena acreditar em sua "mae" e deixar que ela domine o santuario? Seria Athena tao burra a esse ponto? Pensou ele. Rapidamente Kanon dobrou a carta colocando a mesma no seu bolso da calça. Em seguida guardou as fotos no envelope preto e o deixou onde estava na mesa, ao mesmo a porta foi aberta entrando por ela Shion.

- Não sabia que estava aqui – disse Shion, caminhando ate sua mesa. – Esta tudo bem? – perguntou desconfiado.

-s-sim, grande mestre – disse ele.

- trouxe os relatorios? – perguntou ele, ainda olhando para o ex-marina desconfiado.

- sim, estao aqui – disse empurrando um caderno em cima da mesa. Shion os pegou lendo algumas coisas rapidamente.

- deixe-o aqui, irei dar uma olhada e depois peço para uma das servas lhe entregar – falou Shion se sentando – Esta dispensado cavaleiro.

- sim, grande mestre – respondeu curvando-se e depois saindo da sala do grande mestre feito bala.

Sua mente não precessva nada direito e nem nada coerente, se perguntava quem naquele santuario sabia sobre elas? E o quao fortes eram? Estava na cara que elas não estavam usando realmente seus cosmo ao maximo, o que o deixava ainda mais pensativo. Se os expectros de Hades eram fortes a ponto de conseguir derrbar todos os dozes cavaleiros de ouro, entao o estrago que elas seriam capazes de fazer iam muito alem. Mas... e se não fossem inimigas? Quem queria destruir o santuario e tomar a vida de Athena, praticamente quase todo o Olimpo quis matar a coitada, quem ainda faltava para eles lutarem? Mal haviam sido ressusitados e já teriam de morrer? Foi entao que uma frase veio a sua mente:

"_eu treinei junto de Lana, fomos alunas de Kassandra – disse Alexia" _

Kanon se lembrou de quando Alexia disse que conhecia a ruiva, seu sangue ferveu e saiu em passos largos atras da ruiva.

**Arena**

A respiraçao do belo grego estava lenta e calma, sua concentraçao apenas no alvo a metros de distancia, isso seria facil se uma certa muça que estava mexendo com ele não estivesse tao perto assim deixando-o com a respiraçao descompasada. Aneta estava proxima de Saga que segurava o arco e a flecha firmemente, com um leve toque a garota encostou na barriga do geminiano pedindo calma e que normalizasse a respiraçao.

- respire e inspire, Saga- aconcelhou – Toda sua atençao deve estar somente no alvo, esqueça o que acontece ao seu redor e concentre-se apenas no seu alvo... – Aneta caminhou ficando atras de Saga, ela ajeitou os braços dele e tentou relaxar seu ombro, massageando-o.

Os alunos do cavaleiro de gemeos estavam descançando, alguns observavam a cena do mestre sendo treinado por uma novata qualquer e outros estavam pouco se importando, queriam mais era aproveitar a tregua que Saga havia dado a eles antes de recomeçarem novamente o treino.

Sua respiraçao tornou-se falha por um momentou mas tentou não se abalar devido a aproximaçao de Aneta, olhou atentamente para o alvo vermelho e soltou a flecha que acertou no risco preto finissimo que contornava a bola vermelha no centro, que marcava o alvo.

- não foi tao ruim, para quem nunca usou arco e flecha – disse Aneta sorrindo.

- agradeço o elogio – disse ele sorrindo devolta.

- Bela pontaria – disse uma voz feminina. Ambos se viraram vendo Kassanra parada ali batendo palmas – Com mais treino, aposto que consegue acertar.

- acho que estao inflando demais o meu ego – comentou ele pondo o arco no chao. – Não devia estar treinando suas pupilas?

- treinaria se elas estivessem aqui, mandei uma criada atras delas. Acrdita que ainda estao dormindo? Bando de preguiçosas, so por causa disso vou mandar elas correr 10 vezes em volta da arena. – disse brava, mas depois mudou sua expressao olhando para Saga – Tem noticias de Alexia e Camus da Siberia?

- ainda não – disse Saga – Creio que não acharam nenhuma coisa, mas não costumamos mandar noticias, apenas falamos se a missao deu resultado ou não quando retornamos. – explicou.

- hmm – disse somente a ruiva – Estou apenas preoculpada...

- ela ficara bem, Camus esta com ela – falou o geminiano.

- mas isso não... – Kassandra naopode terminar de falar, pois foi interrompida por um grito de furia vindo de Kanon que após sentir seu cosmo encontrou a ruiva ali.

- KASSANDRA! – gritou Kanon indo em direçao a ruiva com furia nos olhos.

- mas o que... – antes mesmo dela terminar de falar, Kanon agarrou o pescoço dela a suspendendo no ar e apertando com força o pescoço fino da moça. – O...que...pensa...que esta...fazendo? – disse com dificuldades.

- Kanon, solta ela! O que te deu? – disse Saga assustado com a atitude do irmao.

- não Saga, não vou soltar. Não ate ela me contar o que diabos esta acontecendo e por que ela esta aqui? – disse entre dentes, apertando ainda mais as maos em torno do pescoço dela.

- Do...que...voce..esta falando? – disse ela.

- não me venha com essa, sabe muito bem do que estou falando – disse ele serio – Voce faz parte disso tambem, Aneta? – disse ele, mas sem olhar para a garota que permaneceu estatica olhando apenas para Kanon, Saga olhou do irmao para ela e depois voltou a encarar o gemeo.

- ficou louco de vez, foi Kanon? Solta a Kassandra – exigiu.

- não vou soltar, ela vai ter que guspir tudo que sabe por bem ou por mal – falou nervoso.

- melhor... me soltar...Kanon – disse ela segurando nos pulsos de Kanon.

- vai fazer o que? Me bater? Essa eu quero ver – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

Kassandra segurou com mais força no braço de Kanon causando uma queimaçao no braço dele, o mesmo nada fez apenas continuou a apertar seu pescoço.

- eu disse para me soltar! – disse firme, o fazendo voar longe. Kanon rolou pelo chao parando uma certa distancia dela batendo nos instrumentos de treino que havia na arena. Kassandra levantou sua mae virando a palma para cima e das pontas de seus dedos linhas sairam e agarraram Kanon o deixando sem açao. As linhas pareciam ligadas na luz pois tinha uma coloraçao rosada e brilhante, um dos fios pertos o pescoço de Kanon com força fazendo escorrer uma linha fina de sangue.

- agora sabe como é ter seu pescoço apertado, imbecil – disse ela com raiva – Como ousa me atacar daquele jeito?

- aahhmmm – gritou Kanon tentando se libertar das cordas.

- não adianta, enquanto eu estiver no controle voce não saira daí, se conseguir perdera a cabeça – sorriu de lado – Sou a musa da musica, já devia saber que não sou de brincadeiras...

- Kassia... – chamou Aneta, mas a mesma não escutou. Todos ali na arena ficaram espantados com a facilidade com que a ruiva imobilizou o cavaleiro de ouro de gemeos.

Mas o mais espantado de todos era Saga que observava a ruiva com os olhos arregalados diante do tamanho da força do cosmo dela. O cosmo de Kassandra estava elevado ao maximo, tamanha sua raiva por Kanon por ter tentado enforca-la, na verdade Kassandra sempre fora cabeça quente o que muitas vezes era um problema.

- que... que cosmo é esse? – disse Saga baixinho, mas Aneta conseguiu ouvir. Sabia que apartir de agora perguntas seriam feitas e a missao estaria em risco, olhou de relançe para Saga que ainda olhava para Kassandra espantado e baixou a cabeça desapontada.

- já chega, já passou dos limites – disse Aneta, em sua mao uma luz azul se fez e em seguida ela se espandiu formando um arco de gelo, Aneta puxou a corda fazendo uma flecha crescer a medica que puxava a fina corda do arco. Mirou e nem mesmo esperar para ver estava no rumo certo, soltou a flecha que atingiu as cordas as arrebentando fazendo Kanon cair ajoelhado no chao e Kassia andar para tras por pouco não caindo tambem.

- Como ousa? – disse Kassia nervosa para Aneta.

- Já chega, mais um pouco e voce ia mata-lo – disse calma.

- minha intençao era essa mesmo – revidou. Aneta nada disse, caminhou ate Kanon que tocia e vez ou outra sangue caa no chao.

- esta vivo? – disse sem muito importancia.

- por que se preoculpa? – disse Kanon com a voz cansada, ele levantou o olhar vendo os de Aneta que eram frios como o gelo.

- muita audacia a sua tentar levantar a mal contra uma musa – disse Aneta – Mas admiro isso... sorte a sua que não houve nada mais grave, Kassia podia ter decepado sua cabeça se quisesse.

- musa? – disse ele confuso – Suponho que voce senha uma tambem... – Aneta acentiu, dando as costas para ele e indo ate a companheira.

- se prepare, por essa seu discuido todos no santuario devem ter sentido seu cosmo... esqueça a missao, temos que nos preoculpar em explicar aos cavaleiros sobre a real condiçao.

- droga – xingou baixinho.

Aneta continuou a caminhar ignorando o olhar duvidoso e curioso de Saga, mas ela mesmo assim mesmo sentindo seu peito doer continuou seu caminho indo ate o templo de Athena.

**Doze casas zodiacais**

Um silencio ensurdecedor ecoava pelas escadarias das doze casas do zodiaco, passos rapidos eram ouvidos ate sairem do templo e depois cessaram. Lana estava do lado de fora da casa de capricornio, hoje Shura resolveu treinar no templo para evitar ter outra briga com Milo.

- essa não – disse Lana. Shura estava parado na porta e olhando para fora tambem.

- mas que diabos de cosmo foi esse, apareceu do nada e foi embora do mesmo jeito – comentou Shura.

- aposto que Athena o sentiu tambem – disse alguem que descia as escadas, Milo vinha com a expressao preoculpada.

- de onde esta vindo? – perguntou Lana.

- estava no templo de Athena, queria falar com ela sobre alguem para me ajudar a treinar as pupilas enquanto Camus não volta, mas uma das criadas disse que ela estava oculpada e não queria ser incomodada – explicou Milo.

-conheço essa cara, esta preoculpado não é? – disse Shura.

- na verdade estou desconfiado – disse ele – Acho que esse cosmo me é familiar, mas o tamanho dele não tem comparaçao, é quase um cosmo de um deus...

- não exagere, esse cosmo é grande sim mas nada se compara ao cosmo de um deus – falou Shura cruzando os braços.

- sera uma ameaça? – perguntou Milo.

- espero que não.

**Casa de virgem**

Os dois irmaos estavam parados, Shaka estava boqueaberdo após sentir o enorme cosmo vindo da arena. Sua irma estava ainda mais apovorada pois sabia de quem era aquele cosmo, e sabia que confusao viria após isso.

- mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Shaka, Milena fitou o chao não querendo responder ao irmao – Me diga Milena, voce sabe o que foi isso?

- infelizmente – disse – Kassia...

- o que?! – exclamou – Quer dizer que esse cosmo é dela?!

- sim, e o pior de tudo é que ela usou na arena onde quase todo o santuario esta... essa não – disse Milena.

- acho que esse dia se adiantou, não terao mais volta e vao ter que explicar tudo direitinho para os cavaleiros de ouro – disse o loiro.

- tudo o que eu menos queria – confessou, Shaka ficou com pena da irma pois talvez Afrodite não aceitasse muito bem as coisas. Com pena da irma, a abraçou tentando acalma-la.

**Templo de Athena**

O vento forte devido a altura em que se encontrava fazia o longo e brilhoso cabelo lilas balançar, o olhar doce agora estava escuro e de olho ao longe como se tivesse encontrado algo interessando no nada, ao lado dela estava seu braço direito que segurava um pedaço de sua manta de grande mestre do santuario. O mesmo encarava o chao pensativo, ate que escutou passos vindo na direçao dos dois, Shion viu Aneta caminhar firmente. Parou poucos metros de Athena e se ajoelhou.

- perdao por entrar assim, Athena – disse ela apoiando um joelho no chao e o olhos levantado.

- entao esse é o poder de uma guerreira musa – disse ela somente, não como pergunta mas como afirmaçao.

- sim, lamentou por não ter feito nada, quando vi Kassia já havia pulado em cima de Kanon – explicou.

- o que levou a essa briga?

- não sei, mas creio que é coisa deles. Afinal vivem brigando por qualquer coisa – disse Aneta. – Mas vim aqui por outro motivo, Athena... creio que levamos esse dirfarçe longe demais, não seria melhor contar logo a eles quem somos?

- ela tem razao, Athena. Não sei como os cavaleiros vao reagir quando souberem que escondeu isso deles... iram se sentir traidos e que não tem confiança neles – falou Shion.

- entendo a preoculpaçao de voces, mas... não queria envolve-los nisso. Já passaram por tantas coisas, tantas lutas não quero que sofram novamente como sofreram na batalha da guerra santa – disse Saori ainda a olhar o nada – Mas se for para o bem deles, entao que a verdade seja dita.

- acho que é melhor a fazer – disse.

- espere, todos se acalmarem do susto por causa do cosmo de Kassia e marcarei uma reuniao com eles – falou ela.

- sim Athena, como quiser. Mas peço que não demore – avisou Shion.

- sim – disse ela somente.

**SIBERIA – VILA DO NORTE**

O dia já clareou na Siberia e o casal vindo da grecia caminhava em direçao a vila que ficava ao norte de onde estavam, por sorte era bem perto não demorariam muito a chegar. O vento quase não soprava o que facilitou a caminhada deles ate a vila.

- por onde começamos? – perguntou Alexia, ao ver a vila a entrada da vila.

- vamos perguntar para alguem primeiro, espero que ela esteja aqui – disse Camus caminhando, tendo a morena logo atras dele.

Com leves batidas o aquariano que usava somente uma calça azul clara, e uma camiseta regata enquanto que Alexia estava toda empacotada com seu casaco azul e detalhes brancos e botas de cano alto. Do lado de fora era possivel ouvir passos do morador se aproximando da porta, logo a mesma se abriu um pouco mostrando um senhor já de idade.

- senhor, desculpe incomoda-lo tao cedo assim... – começou Camus.

- posso ajuda-los? – disse o senhor.

- por um acaso voce sabe de alguma mulher que se mudou recentemente para cá? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- acho que não, a vila é pequena entao é facil de saber dessas coisas mas não fiquei sabendo de nada. Como é essa mulher?

- não sabemos muito sobre ela – disse Camus coçando a cabeça.

- provavelmente deve ser de idade, ela não é daqui... – disse Alexia – sabe de um lugar chamado Asgard?

- desculpe moça, mas... – antes do senhor terminar de falar a porta foi aberta, mostrando parte da entrada da casa.

- estao procurando pela senhora que se mudou a alguns anos para cá? – disse o homem.

- sim, sabe onde ela esta? – perguntou Camus.

- entrem – disse ele olhando para os dois lados desconfiados. Sem entender Alexia e Camus adentraram a casa, vendo que ela era bem aconchegante apesar de ser bem pequena tambem.

Logo na entrada havia um enorme corredor com piso de madeira, a mesma estava concervada pois não rangia, do lado direito ficava um comodo que era a sala de jantar pois havia uma mesa de quatro cadeiras ali, logo ao fundo Alexia pode ver um armario onde supos ser a cozinha. Do lado esquerda outro vao sendo a sala, onde continha dois sofas e uma estante com uma tv media e uma janela com a cortina dando visao a rua. O casal se sentou no sofa de costas para a janela e o senhor se sentou de frente para eles, logo o homem apareceu com um quatro canecas numa bandeja e a pos na mesinha de centro.

- desculpem por não ter falado nada la´fora, mas ultimamente todo cuidado é pouco – disse o homem – A proposito, me chamo Carlos e esse é meu pai Henrique.

- entao voce sabe onde a mulher mora? – disse Alexia que deu um gole no café quentinho.

- alguns anos atras quando eu ainda era pequeno uma mulher se mudou para a vila toscana, foi o assunto da vila por um mês. Todas as vilas sabiam da estranha senhora...

- estranha? – comentou Camus.

- sim, ela não saia muito de casa e quase não viamos ela por ai – disse ele – Ela sempre ficava enfurnada dentro de sua casa, algumas crianças apenas para aborece-la tacam bolas de neve já janela da casa da casa dela, mas ela nunca reclamou. Um tempo depois ela se mudou para nossa vila, mas dificilmente ela sai de casa. – disse Carlos.

- se ela não sai de casa, como ela compra comida? – disse a morena confusa.

- sabe por que ela mantem sua vida em sigilo? – perguntou o aquariano serio.

- ninguem sabe, mas acho que isso tem haver com o fato de que uma vez uma mulher extremamente linda foi ate a vila toscana para uma visita, depois disso ela se mudou para nossa vila. Ela não fala com ninguem, os unicos que conseguiram se aproximar dela fomos nós. Eu sempre compro comida para ela e ela me paga pra isso, sei que ela tem compania de uma moça de cabelos curtos. Mas é só o que eu sei. – explicou ele.

- como era essa mulher que a visitou? – perguntou Camus.

- dizem que ela parecia uma deusa, mas era bem seria. Tinha cabelos claros como a luz e o olhar ao mesmo tempo era doce e mortal – disse Henrique – Foi o que um amigo meu me contou, ele mora na vila toscana.

- como ela se chama?

- a mulher que a visitou? – disse Henrique.

- não, a senhora que mora aqui – disse Camus.

- Jeane, o nome dela é Jeane – disse Carlos.

- obrigado pela informaçao – disse Camus se levantando tendo Alexia fazendo o mesmo.

- temos ir andando, mas obrigada – disse ela sorrindo.

- posso perguntar o que querem com ela? – perguntou Carlos.

- soubemos que ela era escavadora e quis saber sobre uma escavaçao que ela fez em Asgard, é de estrema importancia – disse Alexia tentando desconversar.

- certo – disse o homem – Se seguiram reto encontraram um predio em cores branco e azul, ela mora no terceiro andar, numero 302 – explicou carlos.

- obrigada – acenou a morena antes de sair. – Eles foram ate bem cordiais com a gente.

- é porque voce mentiu, se soubessem do que viemos tratar não diriam nada – disse Camus – Acho que é aquele predio ali – apontou para um bloco em cores brancas e as janelas em cores azuis, tres andares.

Camus abriu a porta para que Alexia entrasse e subiram a escada ate o terceiro andar, aquele lugar estava dando calafrios na morena pois parecia mais frio do lado de dentro do que de fora. Os degraus rangiam devido a madeira ser um pouco gasta, denunciando que alguem estava nelas. Subiram ate o terceiro degrau e viram tres portas somente, olharam e no final do corredor bem ao lado da janela retangular que dava a vista da rua la de baixo estava o numero 302. Camus bateu duas vezes na porta, mas nada de barulhos como passos ou de que havia alguem la dentro pode ser ouvido. O cavaleiro pensou em bater de novo quando foi interrompido por uma voz.

- quem é? – disse alguem, mas a voz parecia ser de uma moça jovem e não de uma senhora.

- ãh, estamos procurando por Jeane. Ela mora aí? – disse Camus.

- quem quer falar? – disse a jovem de novo.

- não somos inimigos viemos apenas perguntar algo – disse Alexia tentando ajudar.

- ela não tem mais anda para falar, melhor irem embora – disse ela novamente.

- acho que ela não vai abrir – comentou baixinho para a morena. Camus olhou para a morena que foi ate a porta ficando bem proximo, algo naquela voz fez Alexia ficar com uma pulga atras da orelha.

- não viemos fazer mal, apenos deixemos falar com ela por favor? – pediu – Preciso saber onde esta um artefato que ela achou em Asgard... – disse, em seguida o outro lado da porta ficou mudo.

- já não falamos mais desse assunto, melhor ir embora ou chamei o chefe da vila para espulsa-los daqui- avisou em tom de ameaça.

- tudo bem, iremos embora. Desculpe por incomodar – disse Alexia olhando para Camus que acentiu concordando que era melhor irem. Eles se viraram e desceram as escadas ate chegarem ao terreo, abriram a porta de saindo do predio.

- acho que ela não vai coperar tao facil – disse Camus olhando para cima, tendo a certeza de que alguem os estava espionando.

- melhor irmos, antes que ela faça um escandalo aqui e atraia quem não devia – disse Alexia começando a andar devolta para a casa onde estavam.

- quem não devia? Acha que tem alguem a mais interessado nela?

- não sei, mas não ando confiando nessas geleiras não – disse Alexia desconfiada.

**Santuario **

A noite já caia no santuario, as amazonas recolhidas em suas casas e algumas nas casas do zodiaco. A tençao estava em quase todas as guerreiras, Lana, Milena e Alessandra estavam com os pensamentos a mil, agora que souberam do verdadeiro cosmo de Kassia a coisa ficaria feia. O problema não era a ruiva demonstrar seu cosmo, o problema era que todos sabiam que ela foi mestra de Alexia e Lana e com certeza teriam duvidas sobre elas, o que já estava contecendo.

- entao Lana, pode responder minha pergunta? – disse Shura de braços cruzados, os dois estavam na casa de capricornio, o mesmo ficou curioso a respeito de sua aprendiz. Se a mestra era forte, sera que Lana tambem era?

- pode repetir? – pediu a morena.

- Kassia tem um cosmo bem poderoso, quero saber o quao forte é o seu? – perguntou novamente.

- o senho já sabe, mestre – disse tentando segurar as lagrimas que formavam. Ela não queria mentir para ele, queria dizer a verdade mas tinha ordens de não falar e teria que comprir. Mas estava dificil, alem de ter Shura como mestre ele era tambem como um irmao e amigo para ela, não podia fazer isso com ele.

- por quanto tempo treinou com ela? – disse Shura ainda de braços cruzados e expressao seria.

- dois anos – disse rapido mentindo.

- não foi muito tempo, normalmente um treino para se tornar cavaleiro leva mais de 6 anos – disse ele – Parece nervosa, Lana. Desculpe se desconfiei de voce, mas...

- esta tudo bem, mestre – fungou, limpando lagrimas que teimavam em escorrer. – Eu...eu so preciso de ar, vou la para fora um pouco...

- Lana – tentou se aproximar dela, mas a mesma recuou. Saindo em seguida da casa de capricornio, andou um pouco ate se sentar na escadaria que davam em direçao da casa de seu mestre, sentou-se por la mesmo e desabou a chorar.

- Lana? – a chamou, a garota levantou a cabeça vendo Milo pouco acima dela.

- Milo... – disse ela levantando-se rapidamente e limpando o rosto.

- esta tudo bem? – perguntou ele serio e desconfiado.

- sim – disse somente, encarando suas maos.

- não parece – disse ele segurando em seu quexo a fazendo encara-lo – O que houve? – moveu a cabeça para tras, em direçao a casa zodiacal. – Ele fez algo com voce? Pode dizer, se fez ele vai ver o que a agulha antares é capaz de fazer – disse olhando em direçao a casa de capricornio com furia nos olhos.

- não, Milo – disse alto – O mestre Shura não fez nada...

- entao por que esta assim? – perguntou ele serio.

- não é nada, melhor eu voltar para dentro, senao o mestre Shura vai ficar... – antes de terminar, Milo a puxou para si roubando um beijo ardente.

- mestre Shura... – riu debochado- é somente nisso que voce pensa, esquece dele só por essa noite – deu um selinho nela que ainda tinha sua respiraçao descompassada.

- o que...

- fique comigo essa noite, so hoje – disse a interrompendo. – prometo não fazer nada, vou apenas faze-la sentir melhor.

Lana engoliu em seco diante daquele pedido, seu corpo todo correspondia ao toque leve em seu rosto, ao carinho feito pelo cavaleiro mais orgulhoso do santuario. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Milo, e pensou como ele reagiria ao souber que tudo isso é uma farsa? Mas achou melhor ignorar tudo somente por essa noite, queria estar nos braços dele e se sentir protegida e que ele sentia o mesmo que ela.

- ok, mas só hoje – disse ela num sussurro, o que pareceu musica para os ouvidos dele.

**Perto do portao principal **

Em passos lentos mas firmes ele caminhava em direçao a entrada do santuario, com apenas uma mochila nas costas. A medida que andava ele podia ver uma sombro encostada na entrada, bem no rumo do portal que estava aberto o deixando receoso, mas logo sua duvida foi respondida. A sombra mostrou a bela silhueta da ruiva, a mesa estava encostada no portao totalmente aberto, ela usava uma calça justoa preta e um top branco deixando seu cabelos vermelhos jogado todo para frente, e bota de salto.

- onde pensa que vai, cavaleiro? – disse ela com uma voz sensual, o que era costumeiro. Kassia não olhou para Kanon que parou a uma distancia dela, a mesma parecia intrertida com algo mais interessante no chao.

- não devo explicaçoes para voce – disse ele, vendo que havia algo ao aldo dela, um casaco groso propriamente para o frio. – Mas parace que voce tambem vai a algum lugar, pretende passar férias em algum lugar onde esteja frio? – olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- depende para onde voce esta indo – respondeu agora o encarando.

- que brincadeira é essa?

- não é brincadeira, voce vai sari do santuario e quero saber para onde vai – disse severa.

- já que faz tanta questao – disse inconformado – Vou ate a Siberia, uma de voces estao com Camus. Não confio mais em voces a ponto de deixar um companheiro sozinho em perigo.

- Camus não esta em perigo, Alexia esta com ele. Esta em boas maos – disse ela.

- quem me garante que ela não vai ataca-lo quando estiverem sozinhos? – disse serio.

- esta muito preoculpado com um companheiro, ainda mais voce que não se preoculpa com ninguem – disse Kassia.

- e não estou, mas creio que se algo acontecer a Camus Athena ficara sentida. E minha funçao é protege-la, devo minha vida a Saori – disse Kanon – E irei ate a Siberia para ajudar nessa missao...

- eles foram atras da pessoa que achou a caixa de pandora em uma caverna em Asgard – disse Kassia fazendo Kanon a encarar surpreso.

- me diga uma coisa que voces já não saibam – disse ele.

- não sabemos quem é o inimigo – disse ela em resposta. Kanon bufou e começou a caminhar tendo Kassia atras dele.

- vai mesmo me seguir? – se virou para ela. Kassia nada disse, ate porque não precisava dizer nada, era obvio que ela o iria seguir.

- vou para garantir que não ira fazer nada contra Alexia, se ousar levantar um dedo contra ela irei terminar o serviço de hoje cedo, ouviu bem? – disse ela ameaçadora.

- veremos – sorriu de lado, se pondo a caminhar assim como Kassia que estava ao lado dele.


	12. Chapter 12 - O ataque de Deimos

**SANTUARIO – ESCRITORIO DO GRANDE MESTRE**

O dia já reinava no templo de Athena e como de costume Shion se dirigia ate seu escritorio onde passava boa parte da manha ali, assiando papeis, vendo os relatorios do alunos e vendo as despezas do santuario. Uma tarefa chata, mas que Shion acabou se acostumando e prefere isso ao ter que lidar com pupilos com os hormonios a flor da pele. O tibetano abriu a porta do seu escritonio encontrando uma das criadas pondo a bandeja em cima de sua mesa.

- bom dia, grande mestre – disse ela se curvando – Trouxe seu café como pediu...

- obrigado – respondeu somente, ele se sentou em sua cadeira e se pos a arrumar os inumeros papeis em cima de sua mesa, pois não conseguia ver nem a cor dela. – Santo Zeus, quanto papel, parece um guerra aqui em cima.

- o senhor tem se atarefado muito, não é? – comentou a serva enquanto punha o café na xicara para ele.

- bastante – respondeu dando um gole no café. – Esta otimo, Miranda.

- obrigada, senhor- curvou-se.

- ficarei aqui por um tempo, se precisar de algo a chamerei. Agora pode se retirar – disse Shion, ele sabia mais do que ninguem como a lingua de uma serva podia dar historia, ele não queria nenhuma serva comentando sobre assunto do santuario que era de interesse somente dele e de Athena.

- sim – curvou-se de novo e saiu da sala. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Shion pos a xicara na bandeja num canto onde não havia papel e tratou de arrumar aquilo, quando percebeu que um certo envelope estava aberto em cima de sua mesa.

Shion fechou o cenho para aquilo, pois se lembra muito bem que lacrou o envelope preto para poder guarda-lo em segurança antes que alguem visse o que continha dentro, pois alem das fotos havia a carta. Mas se estava aberta isso significa...- pensou ele, rapidamente ele retirou o conteudo do envelope preto retirando as fotos das jovens guerreiras do Olimpo, olhou dentro do envelope e não viu a carta.

- sumiu – disse para si mesmo, ficou de pé empurrando a cadeira que fez barulho. Pegou papel por papel e foi empilhando no canto da mesa, mas nada de ver a carta. – Essa não – disse por fim, após empilhar tudo deixando a mesa limpa somente contendo as fotos no centro da mesa.

Sua mente tentava recordar se alguem poderia ter entrado aqui e ter pego essa carta ou o pior ter lido o que continha nela. Foi entao que seus olhos arregalaram lembrando-se que Kanon havia vindo ate seu escritoria para entregar o relatorio dos treinos de todos os pupilos.

- claro, so pode ter sido ele. Bem que eu notei que ele parecia serio e receoso, um tanto surpeso tambem – disse com a mao no quexo – Santa Athena, sera que ele leu? Se sim, teremos serios problemas... – um rapido silencio ate que sua voz foi ouvida ao chamar uma serva – MIRANDA!

Rapidamente a porta foi aberta e a serva apareceu um tanto assustada devido o grande te-la chamado assim, era raro ver Shion nervoso ou falar alto.

- m-me chamou grande mestre? – disse ela receosa.

- sim, preciso que vá ate a casa de gemeos e chame... – ele mesme se interrompeu ao ver a figura parada na porta logo atras da serva, Miranda. – Saga...

- desculpe por entrar assim, grande mestre. Mas... por um acaso voce sabe onde esta Kanon? Ela não dormiu na casa de gemeos e não apareceu ate agora – disse Saga.

- pensei que voce poderia me respondeu isso, eu ia mandar alguem atras dele agora mesmo – disse ele – Kanon pegou algo que estava na minha mesa e de muita importancia.

- Kanon? Ele nunca mexeria nas coisas de alguem, mas do que se trata? – disse Saga.

- não posso falar agora, mas preciso dele aqui na minha sala imediatamente – falou severo – Procure-o na vila das amazonas, deve estar de gracinha com uma das...

- grande mestre – disse alguem ainda no corredor, interrompendo Shion. Aneta apareceu em sua sala euforica por causa da corrida – Perdao... Kassia tambem desapareceu, fui ate a vila das amazonas para perguntar a ela se tinha visto Kanon, mas as alunas dela disseram que não a viram desde ontem a noite.

- por Zeus, sera que é uma hepidemia de sumiço dos cavaleiros? – disse nervoso. Respirou fundo e massageou as temporas. – Muito bem, alguem nesse santuario deve ter visto Kanon e Kassandra, procurem por eles. E quando encontrar Kanon traga-o aqui, e Miranda..

- sim – disse ela prontamente.

- chame um dos guardas ate aqui, se eles sairam do santuario eles saberam dizer – falou.

- sim, senhor – falou saindo em seguida.

- as coisas estao ficando cada vez mais complicadas – disse para ele mesmo, enquanto olhava pela janela.

**SIBERIA – EM ALGUM LUGAR **

- Podia ter trago um mapa, né senhor sem noçao – disse Kassia brigando com Kanon, estavam a horas andando por ai e tentando achar Camus e Alexia. O sol já estava no alto no céu azul sem nuvem alguma, Kassia afundava seu pé na neve a cada passo que dava.

- eu traria se tivesse algum e para de reclamar, foi voce que quis me seguir agora aguenta – retrucou devolta para a ruiva.

- eu juro que não te entendo. Fala que desconfia de nós e que é um lobo solitario, mas agora esta aqui atras do seu companheiro para ver se minha ex-pupila não vai mata-lo – disse ela.

- já mandei calar a boca, não mandei? – disse nervoso – Não estou preoculpado com Camus, mas não quero que Athena seja enganada.

- sei, vou fingir que acredito – disse ela. – Ei e aquela casa ali? – perguntou ela vendo ao longe uma cabana solitaria no meio do nada, onde geleiras faziam parte do cenario.

- se eu stiver certo, aquela é a cabana onde Hyoga foi treinado. Acho que Camus pode estar lá – disse ele acelarando o passo.

Marcas de suas pegadas eram vistas na neve, fazendo a trilha ate a casa de madeira. Kanon estava na frente enquanto Kassia vinha logo atras dele, subiu o primeiro degrau da minuscula varanda quando a porta foi aberta mostrando Camus pronto para sair. Na hora levou um pouco de susto pois não esperava encontrar com Kanon e muito menos com Kassia aqui na Siberia, depois os encarou serio e desconfiado.

- não me diga que Athena, ficou impaciente e mandou reforços? – disse ele fechando a porta atras de si. Ficando parado de braços cruzados na varanda.

- quem me dera fosse isso – disse Kanon olhando de relançe para Kassia que ficou seria o encarando devolta.

- entao o que estao fazendo aqui? – perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

- primeiro: onde esta Alexia? – disse Kanon.

- eu ia sair para procura-la, quando acordei hoje cedo ela não estava aqui. Pensei que poderia ter ido dar uma volta o ter ido ate a aldeia que fica proximo daqui, mas ate agora ela não voltou. – disse Camus – O pior é que já esta de tarde, logo vai escurecer.

- não importa – disse Kanon, que retirou algo de dentro de sua mochila – Quero que leia isso...

- o que é isso? – disse Camus olhando para aquele pequeno papel preto.

- achei isso na mesa do Shion, acho que vai querer ler. E adiantando o assunto...

- ei, que fumaça é aquela? – disse Kassia que acabou por interromper Kanon, os dois se viraram vendo uma fumaça vindo da aldeia em que Camus e Alexia estiveram no dia anterior.

**NA VILA DO NORTE – ALGUM MINUTOS ANTES **

Alexia caminhava calmamente em direçao a vila do norte em que fora com Camus ontem, saiu de fininho da casa sem acorda-lo e rumou em direçao a vila. Iria falar com a idosa mesmo que tivesse que arrombar aquela porta, mas iria arrancar tudo da boca dela. A vila estava em silencio, nenhum som era ouvido a não ser seus passos na neve. Andou por mais um tempo, quando avistou o predio branco com detalhes azuis, sem nem pensar entrou no predio mas antes deu uma olhada para os lados alguma coisa lhe dizia que não estava só, alguem a estava seguindo pois desde que chegara a vila sentia que olhos em estava em cima de si.

Deu uma rapida olhada mas não viu ninguem, fechou a porta de entrada e se pos a subir as escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho pois a cada pisada a madeira rangia fazendo barulho e denunciando que alguem estava nelas. Xingou mentalmente pelo barulho da madeira velha, mas mesmo assim se pos a subir a escada chegando no terceiro andar, parando em frente a porta de numero 302. Alexia encostou-se na porta colando seu ouvido na mesma, não escutando nenhum barulho do lado de dentro, se afastou dando uma leve batida. Mas ninguem respondeu, tenou novamente mas nada.

- otimo se não querem abrir, eu mesmo entrou – disse ela, fechando a maos direita em punho e socando a porta que se arrebentou, não pela força mas devido ela estar velha. – Olha só, querendo passar que ninguem esta em casa. – disse com as maos na cintura vendo a senhora que julgou ser Jeane e a menina que fica como a companhante sentadas na pequena sala bem decorada.

- quem é voce? – exclamou a menina.

- calma, vim apenas fazer umas perguntas. Não sou inimiga de voces, depois que fizer as perguntas vou embora – falou pondo a porta no lugar. – Entao, vao colaborar ou não?

- voce trabalha para ela? – perguntou a idosa que tinha uma expressao serena.

- ela quem? – perguntou sem entender.

- uma moça de cabelos palatinados, olhar vazio mas ao tempo doce. Ela veio me visitar um tempo atras – disse Jeane. Aquela descriçao fez Alexia sorrir, sabia de quem se tratava somente ela tinha aquelas caracteristicas.

- sou amiga dela, não quero lhe fazer mal mas... preciso de respostas – disse Alexia.

- ela me disse a mesma coisa, mas não acreditei. Fiquei com medo dela querer o que guardo para fazer o mal, e isso não permitirei mesmo que perca a vida – falou Jeane.

- o que voce guarda?

- sente-se e eu responderei tudo que quiser saber – falou ela apontando para o sofa a frente dela. Alexia meio receosa se sentou ficando de frente para a senhora. – Entao, o que quer saber?

- anos atras voce morava em Asgard, não é? – Jeane acentiu – Voce tambem achou um artefato antigo, e entregou na mao da representante de Odin na epoca, não foi?

- sim, a mae de Hilda, era a governante de Asgard no tempo em que morava lá. Quando achei aquela caixa estranha levei ate ela, nunca me esquecerei do espanto que Lilia fez ao ver aquilo em minhas maos – disse Jeane.

- Lilia era a mae de Hilda e Freya? – perguntou vendo Jeane acentir. – O que houve depois?

- Lilia deixou a caixa em um lugar guardado, mas tempo depois uma mulher extremamente linda de longos cabelos ruivos e olhar magestoso apareceu em Asgard para levar a caixa para o Olimpo – contou Jeane.

- lamento dizer, mas... falhamos em proteger a caixa e guarda-la no Olimpo – disse Alexia recentida.

- sei muito bem que a caixa sumiu do Olimpo, Hilda mesmo me contou e me disse para fugir de Asgard. Provavelmente quem quer pega-la iria ate mim para ajudar a acha-la novamente.

- mas, como assim? não estou entendo – disse a morena confusa.

- antes de achar a caixa eu achei uma chave dourada perto de um lago, depois achei a caixa achei melhor guardar a chave para mim. Fiquei com medo de que futuramente essa caixa trouxesse terror para o mundo entao achei melhor guarda-la – explicou Jeane.

- por isso se escondeu – disse ela – Sem a chave não há como abri-la.

- sai de Asgard deixando tudo para tras, tive somente Carol de compania todo esse tempo. Depois de me instalar na vila visinha, eu achei que tudo estaria bem mas foi quando ela apareceu, ela entrou em minha casa do mesmo jeito que voce. Por isso perguntei se não trabalhava para ela, pela sua postura supus que ela queria a caixa, entao tratei de tira-la de minha casa e me mudei novamente. – disse Jeane.

- ninguem sabe onde voce esta? Quero dizer, Hilda não sabe? – perguntou vendo Jeane balançar a cabeça para o lado em negaçao.

- achei melhor deixar meu paradeiro escondido ate mesmo de Hilda, pois assim eu não seria um problema para ela – disse com um leve sorriso no rosto – Afinal de contas eu já sou uma velha, logo meu tempo chegara e terei que partir, não quero pertir sendo um fardo para alguem.

- sem querer acabamos trazendo problemas para voce – disse Alexia.

- esta tudo bem, querida. Essa é a vida – sorriu. – Há algo mais que queria saber?

- se soubesse onde esta a caixa de pandora, poderiamos resolver tudo isso de uma vez – disse a morena.

- tenha calma, as vezes o que procuramos esta bem mais perto do que se imagina – disse Jeana recomfortando Alexia que sorriu em resposta.

- falando na chave, onde a senhora... – antes mesmo dela terminar a pergunta, o chao tremeu fortemente fazendo Alexia encontrar a parede atras de si, Jeane se assustou se ficando de joelhos no chao, Carol se segurou no batente da porta. – Mas o que diabos foi isso? – perguntou. Depois outro estrando só que agora mais perto de onde estavam, fazendo o predio tremer e começar a rachar.

- temos que sair daqui, senhora Jeane – avisou Carol. Jeane olhou assustada para a menina.

- ela tem razao, se ficarem aqui seram mortas – disse Alexia – vem, au ajudo voces a fugirem.

Meio receosa de sair Jeane se apoiou em Alexia e ambas sairam da casa indo para o corredor em direçao a escadaria, mesmo tendo Jeane pendura em si Alexia conseguiu andar ate a saida onde Carol estava a espera delas. Mas tudo ficou em camera lenta assim que um pé de Alexia tocou o chao do lado de fora, seus olhos ficaram estaticos ao ver o corpo de Carol tombar para tras, seu olhar estava vazio e sem cor, ao atingir o chao um poça avermelhada foi se formando ao redor dela. Alexia sentiu todo seu corpo tremer diante daquele monte de sangua em torno da moça morta a sua frente, Jeane se soltou da morena e se ajoelhou pondo as maos no rosto para abafar o choro. Parecia que tudo ao seu redor tinha ficado mudo, o choro de Jeane, os gritos dos moradores, o barulho de algumas casas sendo destruidas, nada fazia barulho a não ser o barulho da mancha vermelha ganhando vida no branco da neve diante de seus olhos. Outro estrondo foi ouvido, mas não teve tempo de Alexia fazer nada quando viu o predio atras de si estava caindo e acabou atingindo-a, mas não antes dela ser salva por um homem de cabelos grandes e azuis e de olhar desconfiado.

- ficou maluca foi? – disse Kanon que estava agachado tendo Alexia deitada em seus braços. Mas Alexia nada disse, parecia que encarava o nada – Mas o que foi que te deu hein?

- medo de sangue – disse Kassia, a morena moveu o olhar para a ex-mestra vendo a mesma de pé proximo dela e Jeane sentada no chao com um terço em suas maos, parecia rezar pela alma da pobre menina. – Parece que chegamos bem a tempo – disse Kassia vendo que a vila estava quase toda destruida.

- uma guerreira tao poderosa com medo de sangue, e numa hora dessa? Ninguem merece – disse Kanon deixando Alexia sentada e ficando de pé – Mas quem esta fazendo isso? Não senti cosmo algum...

- eles não usam cosmo, usam o sentimento dentro das pessoas para depois usar seus cosmos – disse Kassia.

- do que voce ta falando? – disse o ex-marina confuso.

- entao ele é o inimigo – disse para si mesma, mas Kanon escutou a olhando confuso.

- ãh? – disse ele, mas Kassia parecia mais intrertida em olhar o horizonte, foi quando sentiu um cosmo cheio de maldade se aproximando, olhou para o mesmo ponto onde Kassia estava olhando vendo que alguem se aproximava.

Cada passo era ouvido pela musa da musica, mais o cosmo se aumentava. O inimigo estava caminhando em direçao deles e parecia segurar alguem pelo colarinho da camiseta, a fumaça devido os destroços das casas atrapalhava um pouco a visao deles, mas logo isso deixou de ser um problema. Os olhos de Kassia e Kanon arregalaram quando viram um homem usando uma armadura esverdeada, andando em passos lentos e segurando a gola da camiseta de Camus fazendo o mesmo se arrastar pelo chao.

- Berserkers de Ares – disse Kassia entre dentes.

- o que são esses Berser.. sei la o que? – disse ele.

- Berserkers são como os cavaleiros comandantes de Ares são conhecidos – disse Kassia – Eles são divididos em quatro legioes: Chamas, Fogo, Calamidade e Terror.

- e quem é ele? – perguntou engolindo em seco, ate mesmo Kanon ficou amedrontado diante do cosmo dele.

- ele é Deimos, o cavaleiro Berserkers do terror – disse Kassia.

- pelo que vejo sabe meu nome, guerreisa musa – disse Deimos. – Ele é seu amigo? – perguntou pegando Camus pelo pescoço, o mesmo se encontrava todo machucado e ensanguentado.

- Camus! – disse Alexia com os olhos arregalados.

- vejo que conhecem sim – disse ele, Deimos jogou Camus para o lado o fazendo atingir um muro que ainda estava inteiro mas com o impacto que foi jogado a parede veio abaixo caindo alguns pedaços em cima do aquariano.

- Camus! – gritou a morena que saiu correndo ate ele, ficando de joelhos – Camus, olha para mim, vamos acorda - pediu chorando.

- A...lex..ia – disse com dificuldades, mas deixou a morena mais calma. Pelo menos morto ele não estava.

- como se atreve a machuca-lo?! – gritou Kassia.

- e o que o vai fazer? – sorriu de lado – Eu sou Deimos o berserkers do terror, acha mesmo que uma mera guerreira de Hera vai me impedir de espalhar o terro que nosso senhor quer?

- senhor? Acha mesmo que aquele idiota merece ser chamado de senhor? Ele devia ter sido destruido por Athena e lacrado como ela fez com Hades! –disse ela nervosa. – Chega de brincadeira, vamos acertar isso de uam vez pos todas.

- era o que eu ia dizer – disse debochado.

Kassia juntou as maos fazendo um sinal de maos e em seguida uma luz vermelha tomou conta de seu corpo, sua armadura havia juntado a seu corpo para o combate. Kanon que observava a cena ficou espantado tanto pela armadura da ruiva quanto pelo poder de seu cosmo, pois ele se igualava ao de Deimos.

- esta pronta para dar tudo de si musa da musica? – disse Deimos pronto para o ataque.

- e voce, esta? – sorriu de lado, em seguida tocou nas cordas de sua arpa enorme, fazendo sons sonoros irem em direçao a Deimos, a forta rajada sonorica fazia tudo ao seu redor ir para longe não sobrando nada em pé, mas mesmo assim Deimos foi capaz de continuar no mesmo lugar.

- voce parece desafinada Kassia – riu debochado, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

- não pode ser, nem um arranhao? – disse ela.

- seu golpe foi apenas uma leve brisa para mim – falou ele caminhando um pouco para frente – irei mostrar o verdadeiro poder! – gritou alto esticando o punho, num golpe forte o bastante fazendo Kassia ir parar a metros de distancia, acabou por atingir uma casa a fazendo cair.

- Kassia! – gritou Kanon vendo a ruiva ser lançada e derrotada facilmente pelo berserker, coisa que ele mal conseguiu fazer quando enfrentou a ruiva na arena.

Kassia se ajoelhou tocindo, fez mençao de se levantar mas Deimos apareceu em sua frente segurando-a pelo pescoço e o apertando fortemente a deixando sem ar, podia sentir leves estralos e estava contando para sua hora chegar. Tentou segurar no braço de Deimos mas o mesmo usou a mao livre e o torceu quebrando o pulso de Kassia.

- aaahhhh! – gritou de dor, Deimos sorriu de lado.

- agora a minha parte favorita, a hora em que voces seres inferiores chamam por seus deses que nada podem fazer por voces – disse se fazendo de triste. Mas depois assumiu uma espressao diabolica. – E agora, o golpe final – disse ele calmamente pronto para dar um ultimo golpe no rumo do coraçao da ruiva, Deimos estava prestes a atacar Kassia quando num vulto ele desapareceu e em seu rastro navalhas formadas pelo vento de uma espada familia o atigiu causando apenas um corte no rosto dele. O que não era nada comparado com o verdadeiro poder daquela espada que so podia ser usado por uma pessoa. – Hahaha... Alexia, achei que não ia participar da nossa festinha – falou em cima de uma telhado a olhando ali em baixo.

Kanon que havia levado a senhora Jeane para um lugar seguro se virou vendo Alexia com uma espada que continha um brilho azul estranho, notou que ela tambem usava uma armadura mas a dela era negra.

- desgraçado! – gritou a morena com raiva, vendo a ex-mestra caida no chao toda machucada. – Vai pagar caro por isso!

- voces musas são muito extressadas, estou apenas me divertindo – sorriu de lado – Eu reconheço essa espada, feita pela deusa Themis a deusa da justiça. Voce deve usar somente para a salvaçao de inocentes, Alexia, musa das armas.

- e eu estou usando, usando para acabar com voce! – disse ela, fincando a espada na neve e juntando as maos invocando uma arma, em sua frente um feito de luz apareceu ela o segurou em seguida essa luz se espandiu em quatro pontas, mostrando uma shuriken enorme. – Haa! – gritou e jogou a shuriken no rumo de Deimos, que ficou parado esperando pelo ataque.

Quando a shuriken estava perto Deimos apenas se curvou levemente para o lado fazendo a shuriken passar atingindo um ponto logo atras dele, em seguida Alexia pulou em cima dela pronta para atacar com sua espada, mas Deimos utilizou seu golpe mais imperduoso. O golpe ferimento da alma. Circulos saiam de sua mao passando pele corpo de Alexia no canto da barriga, fazendo passar ate o outro lado.

- esta acabado – disse ele com a voz grossa, Alexia arregalou os olhos e num piscar de olhos a morena fora jogada atingindo o chao e foi arrastando-se ate encontrar com poste ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo fora atingido como se milhares de facas a tivessem cortado, deixando marcas visiveis pelo corpo.

"_N-Não pode ser, elas foram derrotadas tao facilmente. Aquele cavaleiro nem mesmo força fez e as duas foram jogadas como bonecas velhas, quando a criança não quer mais brincar" – pensou Kanon que estava de maos atadas, _estava protegendo Jeane mas não estava aguentando ver Kassia e Alexia levarem surra, Camus que ficara lutando com ele quando chegaram a vila fora derrotado tambem e ainda se encontrava inconciente.

- precisamos de um milagre para vence-lo – disse Kanon.

- agora meu assunto é com voce, Jeane – disse ele olhando para a senhora.

- tera que me matar se quiser achar a chave – disse a idosa seriamente, o que fez Deimos recuar. Fazendo Kanon percebendo que aquela senhora tinha algo que ele queria, mas o que?

- ora sua... – disse pronto para atacar quando um golpe vindo de não se sabe onde o atingiu o fazendo rolar pelo chao tendo seu braço machucado. – Maldita! – gritou.

Uma silhueta apareceu pela telecinese, a pessoa usava uma capa preta e longa deixando coberto todo o seu corpo. Kanon que estava proximo viu a figura a sua frente e estava em duvida se era amigo ou inimigo, mas logo teve sua resposta quando a pessoa retirou a capa a jogando no chao mostrando uma mulher com armadura tambem negra, apesar de que na concepçao de Kanon parecer uma roupa, ela tinha cabelos longos e platinados assim como a lua, seu olhar era vazio e ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava serena.

- por que demorou para aparecer, sua idiota – disse Kassia com dificuldade, a mesma se segurava em um poste proximo da pessoa misteriosa.

- achei que dariam conta do recado, mas não imaginei que ele daria tanto problema – disse a mulher.

- quem é voce? E como ousa se interromper em minahs lutas?! – disse Deimos nervoso, na verdade ele estava fora de si, tanto que nem esperou a mulher dizer quem era e correu em sua direçao mas no meio do caminho ele parou caindo no chao com a expressao de dor, todo seu corpo se paralisou fazendo ele sentir dor de dentro para fora. Ate mesmo Kassia que já conhecia esse golpe dela, estava assustada pois nunca o vira ao vivo e a cores. Calmamente a mulher caminhou ate Deimos e esticou a mao o fazendo se contorcer. Parecendo uma marionete nas maos da mulher.

- me chamo Irene, sou a musa dos espiritos e da mente – disse ela. – Deimos, cavaleiro Berserkers do terror. Pensei que Ares estava em seu lugar, mas vejo que ele se adiantou...

- ele...é... o verdadeiro deus da guerra... e não...Athena. – disse ele entre dentes e tendo certa dificuldades.

- engraçado voce mencionar isso, já que as ordens do Olimpo foram bem claras – disse Irene. Deimos olhou para ela sorrindo de lado, a mesma percebeu algo de errado e olhou para cima vendo uma bola preta vindo em sua direçao, largou deimos caido no chao e puxou Kassia junto com ela para tras e utilizando sua barreira. – Sei que esta aí, apareça! - gritou ela.

- hahahaha, Irene, ah como eu sonhei um dia poder lutar com voce. É uma pena que esse dia tera de ser adiado mais uma vez – falou alguem, em seguida um outro cavaleiro apareceu, ele usava uma armadura de cor clara e tinha cabelos pretos bem lisos e curtos.

- Enyo! – disse Irene que olhava para ele. O mesmo olhou para Deimos ainda caido no chao sem poder se mexer.

- não sabe que não se deve irritar a musa dos espiritos, Deimos? – disse para o companheiro.

- o que faz aqui? – disse Deimos entre dentes.

- mudanças de planos, esqueça a chave – disse Enyo – Com Irene aqui não conseguiremos nada, a não ser nossos corpos estraçalhados. Cuidamos delas mais tarde, e contente-se com a diversao que teve. – falou serio – Solte-o Irene, ele não fará mais nada.

- é melhor irem embora – disse ela sessando seu cosmo ate que Deimos conseguiu se soltar, o mesmo ia novamente para cima dela quando foi segurado por Enyo.

- acalme-se Deimos, se não quiser morrer é melhor ir embora – disse Enyo.

- certo, mas isso terá volta Irene. Pode apostar – disse deimos.

- ficarei esperando – disse ela vendo os dois sumirem diante de seus olhos.

Após um leve sopro do vento a única coisa se foi ouvida fora a voz de Kanon, ao ver que Jeane foi ferida com um pedaço de ferro que lhe atingiu no peito no tronco de seu corpo, no rumo do coraçao. Irene e Kassia correram ate lá para salva-la.

- mas como? eu não o vi usar golpe nenhum – disse Kassia.

- deve ter usado antes de partir – disse Irene agachada ao lado dela. – respire Jeane..

- não... – disse num sopro – Acho que minha hora chegou enfim... - sorriu – Tanto tempo me escondendo que acabei não tem tendo uma vida, ou alguem para compartilhar dela, a não ser Carol que ficou ao meu lado.

- perdao por ter demorado, se tivesse chegado mais cedo teria evitado esse desastre – disse Irena que segurava a mao da idosa.

- não, voce fez bem. A culpe é minha, eu devia ter dado a chave quando voce veio atras de mim aquela epoca, eu errei todo esse tempo, eu que devia pedir perdao – disse Jeane. – agora poderei ir encontrar minha única amiga que se encontra ao lado dos deuses... e... enfim...

- Jeane – chamou Irena que engoliu em seco. – Jeane! – gritou balaçando a senhora, mas a mesma já não pertencia mais a esse mundo, um sorriso sincero preenchia seu rosto e seus olhos mesmo que sem vida ainda tinha um brilho diferente. – Descançe em paz, Jeane. – falou ela fechando os olhos da idosa. – Kassia me ajude a enterra-la daremos pelo menos um enterro digno a ela, e Kanon... pegue Alexia, ela esta mais ferida.

- e quanto a Camus? – disse ele.

- ela esta acordando – disse ela somente, pegando o corpo da idosa.

Kanon sem demora se levantou e correu ate a morena que ainda estava caida no chao, ao se aproximar viu o estrago. Uma boa quantidade de sangue escorria do machucado feio em seu corpo na lateral, machucados pelas pernas e braços eram pequenos mas ainda sim bem serios alguns com certeza teriam que dar pontos, na testa um machucado tambem. Balançou a cabeça para os lados e a pegou no colo com cuidado sentindo ate um pouco de pena dela, e esquecendo que a poucos minutos estava com raiva dela de Kassia por terem escondido a suposta missao delas, mas nesse momento tinha outros assuntos mais importantes.

Aos poucos suas vistas foram tomando formas que antes eram enbaçadas, ate que enfim conseguiu enxergar tudo. Viu o céu acima de si, tentou levantar-se mas sentiu seu corpo reclamar, tudo doía, tudo estava machucado foi entao que se lembrou do inimigo. Mesmo com dor dos pés a cabeça levantou-se rapidamente mas a tontura lhe bateu tendo que se agachar para poder ficar de pé, levantou o olhar vendo a vila completamente destruida, alguns moradores pegavam o que lhes tinha restado e estava saindo da vila do norte que já não existia mais e indo para outras vilas para pedir ajuda. Foi entao que notou falta de alguem, Kanon e Kassia, após conseguir ficar de pé mesmo tendo sua cabeçoa doendo Camus caminhou em direçao a procura de Kanon, logo a frente um pouco depois de toda aquela destruiçao viu tres pessoas.

- ate que fim acordou – disse Irene para Camus assim que ele se aproximou mais, notou uma cruz feito com madeira, aquilo só significava uma coisa.

- não me diga que... – não terminou de falar pois não conseguiur pronunciar.

- ela ali – disse Kanon apontando coma cabeça para o jipe verde, andou ate a trazeira vendo Alexia deitada ali e coberta por um pano mas podia ver sangue manchando o mesmo.

- o que aconteceu enquanto estive desmaiado? E quem é voce? – perguntou o aquariano.

- sou Irene, no caminho explicarei tudo que houve e sobre isso tambem – disse ela mostrando um terço, no lugar onde deveria estar a cruz de jesus, estava na verdade uma chave. A chave que abrira a caixa de pandora.

**EM ALGUM LUGAR NO TEMPLO DE ARES**

Passos era ouvidos pelo chao onde caminnhavam, as paredes decoradas com retratos de guerra e morte faziam parte da decoraçao escura do castelo onde o senhor entao denominado deus da guerra vivia escondido. Um corredor extenso parecia que nunca ia acabar, ao fim dele uma porta grande em cor vermelha e detalhes em dourado lá estava Zyra a espera do retorno dos dois guerreiros de Ares.

- demoraram, ele não esta com muita paciencia hoje – disse ela abrindo a porta – Senhor, eles chegaram... – disse ela entrando junto com eles.

- que cara é essa Deimos, parece cara de quem comeu e não gostou – brincou Fobos provocando o companheiro.

- cala a boca imbecil – disse Deimos revoltado.

- isso não é da sua conta, Fobos. Entao fique quieto antes que eu perca a minha calma – falou Enyo.

- ciranças, são sempre crianças – falou Anteros calmo.

- silencio, nosso senhor quer falar – disse Persefone fazendo-os se calarem. – Amo...

- explendida luta Deimos, devo lhe elogiar e aposto que teria vencido se não fosse por Irene. Por isso pedi a Enyo que intervisse caso ela aparecesse, de todas as musas de Hera ela é a única que me preoculpa, seu cosmo é quase como o de um deus. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora – disse Ares em seu trono.

- por que não deixou que pelo menos trouxessemos Jeane ate aqui – disse Deimos nervoso – Poderiamos te-la feito falar a força onde se encontra a chave.

- calma guerreiro – pediu Ares – Logo podera causar o terro que tanto quer, mas agora temos coisas a fazer. Pensei em dar um gostinho a Athena do que meus comandantes são capazes de fazer.

- o que pretende senhor? – perguntou Fobos.

- com certeza Irene levara a chave ate Athena um otimo pretesto para iniciar de vez a nossa batalha e tomar meu lugar que aquele idiota do Zeus me tirou – falou Ares entre dentes. – Pensei em fazer uma troca, esqueço da caixa de pandora se Athena me der sua vida de bom grado caso contrario acabarei com a Terra que tanto ama.

- tenho certeza que Athena ira colaborar – disse Enyo sorrindo de lado.

- e a Terra ser atoda minha – riu ele.

**SANTUARIO – GRECIA**

Em passos rapidos Kiki que estava praticamente correndo pela arena, procurava pelos cavaleiros de ouro alguns que estavam nas suas respectivas casas ele conseguiu avisar, enquanto os outros estavam na arena treinando, o que era o caso de Mascara, Shura, Milo e Saga. Sua respiraçao já estava desconpaçada devido a corrida, sua garganta estava seca causado pelo esforça e o calor insuportavel que fazia.

- Heeyy! – gritou ele sem conseguiur dizer mais, parou proximo de Milo que o olhou confuso.

- o que foi Kiki, que te deu? – disse o escorpiao. Kiki levantou a mao pedindo tempo, o que fez os outros cavaleiros se aproximarem, pois não era normal Kiki aparecer assim e sem causar confusao.

- aconteceu algo? – perguntou Shura que se aproximou junto de Lana. Saga e Aneta se aproximaram tambem para saber do que se tratava.

- Athena... quer voces... na sala do grande mestre, agora – disse tentando respirar.

- como é que é? Fala devagar Kiki – pediu Milo.

- Athena quer fazer uma reuniao, disse que tem algo importante para falar com voces – disse ele agora mais calmo – Não sei do que se trata, deve ter haver com a mulher seria que estava com ela.

-ãh? Mulher seria? – disse Saga.

- é, eu havia fugido de Mú para não ter que treinar hoje – riu coçando a cabeça – e fui para o templo de Athena, entao uma moça alta apareceu, ela tinha um cetro igual ao da senhorita Kido, cabelos vermelhos e olhar superior. Não sei quem é ela, mas Athena a estava tratando com muita educaçao, deve ser alguem importante – explicou ele. Fazendo Lana e Aneta se olharem, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, Hera estava no santuario.

- certo, se Athena quer falar com a gente melhor irmos depressa – disse Saga – Aneta fique aqui e...

- ela pediu que as meninas fossem tambem – disse Kiki, fazendo Saga o olhar confuso. –Não me olhe desse jeito, apenas estou dando as ordens de Athena. – cruzou os braços.

- entao vamos logo – disse Shura saindo sendo acompanhado de Lana que enquanto caminhava encarava o chao. A mesma coisa acontecia com Aneta, pois já sabia o motivo dessa reuniao mas o que temia mesmo era como seria a reaçao dos cavaleiros quando souberem de tudo.

Minutos depois o restante dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro que agora vestiam sua armadura entraram no grande salao conhecido mais como a sala do grande mestre, assim que entraram Lana pode ver Milena e Alessandra ajoelhadas bem proximo a Shion enquanto os cavaleiros estavam um pouco afastados e ajoelhados dando uma distancia boa delas.

- meninas fiquem aqui, por favor – pediu Shion educadamente esticando o braço para onde as outras duas estavam, Lana engoliu em seco e deu uma ultima olhada para Milo que não entendeu nada, pois viu que o olhar da morena entristeceu.

Os 12 guerreiros dourados estavam ajoelhados de frente para a cadeira de Athena que nesse momento se encontrava vazia, Shion estava de pé ao lado do trono da deusa a espera dela que estava oculpada com uma certa pessoa, muito conhecida pelas meninas. Aquela demora estava causando nervosismo em certos cavaleiros, principalmente os mais esquentadinhos.

- por que essa demora toda? – disse alto Mask.

- se acalme cavaleiro, Athena vira logo – disse Shion tranquilo, mas por dentro estava preoculpado ainda mais depois de ver o olhar perdido das garotas que encaravam o chao.

- grande mestre, se é uma reuniao importante não deviamos esperar Camus chegar com Alexia? – disse Milo que se lembrou do amigo – E ainda tem Aioria que não voltou da lua de mel com Marin.

- não se preoculpe Milo, o que Athena tem para falar com voces a essa altura Camus já deve estar sabendo – disse ele, mas sem encara-lo.

- mandou alguem avisa-los? – disse Shaka.

- Não, Kanon foi quem fez isso – disse Shion, que achou melhor contar o que o ex-marina havia feito – Ontem Kanon pegou algo que me pertencia, e segundo um dos guardas do portao principal ele e Kassia sairam do santuario. Imagino que tenham ido atras de Camus, mas preicsamente de Alexia tambem...

Nesse momento Shaka olha para a irma, mas ela apenas vira o olhar que já estava lagrimejando. Abaixou a cabeça esperando somente Athena contar a verdade e tudos se voltarem contra elas.

- Mas por que Kanon roubaria algo do senhor? – disse Mú.

- por que mesmo sem querer Kanon descobriu algo que eu pretendia guardar em segredo – disse uma voz feminina, em seguida todos viraram a cabeça para o lado vendo Saori caminhar na direçao de Shion, mas a mesma estava acompanhada de uma mulher alta, corpo belissimo, cabelos lisos e longos e extremamente vermelhos e segurava um cetro quase igual ao de Athena.

- Athena... – disse Aiolos.

- se acalmem cavaleiros... o motivo de eu ter chamado voces aqui sera esclarecido – disse Saori se sentando. Enquando a mulher ao lado dela ficou de pé, mas não antes de dar uma boa olhada para suas amazonas que abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito a ela.

- desculpe Athena, mas... quem é ela? – perguntou Aldebaran.

- desculpem minha falta de educaçao – disse ela com a voz aveludada – Eu sou Hera, a rainha do Olimpo. Vim aqui para explicar o que realmente esta acontecendo...

- o que realmente esta acontencendo? – disse Saga.

- há algums meses atras recebi a visita de Julian, ou como o conhecemos Poseidon – começou Athena – Ele acusou Camus de aquario de ter atacado seu templo dos mares, e veio ate aqui para tirar satisfaçoes...

- camus? Não ele jamais iria fazer isso – exclamou Milo.

- Milo, deixe que Athena termine de explicar e depois voce pode entrar em panico – disse Shaka o repreendendo.

- Julian mesmo tendo a certeza de que a pessoa que atacou sem templo era Camus, ele sabia que um cavaleiro meu jamais causaria um caos sem um motivo serio – disse ela – Mas estava desconfiado de que alguem queria me encriminar desse ataque. Tempo depois recebi uma carta de minha mae, Hera. Um artefato fora roubado do Olimpo, conhecido como a caixa de pandora, como todos sabem essa caixa contem toda a maldade do mundo e se aberta o mundo que conhecemos era envolvido por caos e destruiçao. Entao ela me pediu que acolhece suas guerreiras enquanto elas procuracem pela caixa. – explicou Saori.

Nesse momento Milo olhou para as meninas que estavam de cabeça baixa e olhar vago, algo dizia a ele que elas estavam envolvidas nisso mas não só ele, todos os outros tambem estavam começando a ligar os pontos entendendo do que se tratava.

- suas identdades deviam ser mantidas em segredo pois se caso o inimigo descobrisse elas estavam aqui, as coisas poderiam sair do controle e a busca pela caixa ficaria ainda mais sangrenta – disse Saori.

- por que não nos contou Athena? – perguntou Saga sentindo uma facada nas costas, sera que eles que a trairam no passado não tinham mais confiança?

- não pensem errado, eu apenas quis poupa-los de terem que lutar. Acabaram de ter uma segunda chance de viver, não quero lutem e sofram novamente – disse Athena olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Saga.

- e essas guerreiras? Quem são? – perguntou Aiolos.

- elas...estao bem diante de voces – disse Saoti num sussurro.

Os olhos de todos ali se arregalaram e os murmurios começaram, já era previsto que isso fosse acontecer. Shaka foi o único que ficou calado apenas olhando para as expressoes de desiludidas das meninas, ate mesmo Hera sentiu pena delas pois sabia que elas tinham se envolvido demais com os cavaleiros.

- quer dizer que tudo isso é mentira? – exclamou Milo ficando de pé e olhando para elas. – Todo esse tempo elas estavam mentindo para gente?

- se acalme Milo – disse o Buda.

- não, Shaka. Já não basta termos sido traidos pelos nossos proprios companheiros e agora por elas? Confiamos nelas, ela eram como parte dos cavaleiros de ouro e agora... sabemos que tudo isso era mentira – disse ele alarmado causando um choro silencioso em Lana que foi comfortada por Milena que tambem deixava algumas lagrimas cairem.

- se acalme cavaleiro – disse Shion firme.

- não, Shion – disse alguem, e essa voz fez Milena se encolher. – Se elas quisessem poderiam ter nos matado, estavamos nas maos delas – disse Afrodite com a voz enbargada.

- quem garante que elas estao aqui por causa disso? Talvez seja um pretesto para tirar sua vida Athena – disse Mask dando continuidade as palavras do amigo que se calou tentando por tudo no lugar.

- não somos suas inimigas ! – disse Alessandra ficando de pé tambem.

- não sabemos se podemos confiar em voces, voce apareceram do nada e depois vem com essa historia toda de caixa de pandora e um ataque no templo dos mares, o que mais falta agora?

- Asgard – disse Saori interrompendo Mascara. – Houve um ataque em Asgard, feito por uma es-guerreira musa de Hera. Ela a traiu e se aliou ao inimigo.

- e quem é o inimigo? – perguntou Milo.

- estou esperando respostas de uma outra guerreira que coloquei para procurar o inimigo – disse Hera – Logo ela chegara e podera falar com certeza se minhas suspeitas eram verdades.

- suspeitas? Entao tem alguem em mente – disse Shaka vendo a mulher acentir.

- Ares, o deus da guerra – disse ela – Alguns meses, ele andava estranho e sempre reclamando pelo fato de Athena ter ficado com o comando da Terra. Na concepçao dele, ele é quem deveria governar aqui e nao Athena.

- entao temos um suposto inimigo, já é alguma coisa – disse Milo com desdem, deu uma rapida olhada para Lana e depois virou o rosto. virando de costas as duas deusas.

- onde vai Milo? – gritou Shion para ele.

- acho que a reuniao acabaou, já sabemos que elas são, quem é o inimigo e o que ele quer. O que temos que fazer é somente acha-lo ou esperar que ele nos ache para entao começarmos uma luta – disse Milo – Não tenho mais nada fazer aqui, creio que isso envolve os outros tambem.

Sem dar nem atençao ao que Shion falava Milo caminhou ate a saida da sala do grande mestre, voltando para a arena onde suas pupilas o estava esperando.

- esse Milo – disse Shion baixinho – perdao Hera...

- esta tudo bem, creio que foi um choque saber de tudo assim – disse ela – Meninas estao dispensadas, mais tarde falaremos – avisou ela andando ao lado de Athena e indo ate o templo de sua "filha".

**SIBERIA **

O vento forte fazia a capa de Irene balançar bastante assim como seu cabelo, a aurora já dava sinais avisando que logo escureceria. Seus olhos estavam fixados ao longe quase que para o nada enquanto sua mente pensava somente na recuperaçao de Alexia que estava gravemente ferida, não tinha outra alternativa teriam que voltar logo para o santuario para Milena poder cuidar dela.

- o que quer? – perguntou ao sentir alguem proximo dela. Camus respirava fundo tentando por as ideias no lugar, depois da conversa que Irene teve com eles sua mente estava uma bagunça. Estava em duvida se ficava com raiva de Alexia ou se sentia pena dela por estar daquele jeito tendo chances de morrer devido o ferimento ser serio.

- toda essa historia... – começou ele tentando achar palavras para falar – O que vai acontecer agora?

- com Alexia? – perguntou se virando para o cavaleiro.

- tambem – disse.

- não sabemos o que Ares esta tramando, mas boa coisa não é. Mas cuidaremos disso depois, nossa prioridade agora é levar Alexia para o santuairo, Milena cuidara dela.

- entao ela tem chance? – disse ele mais calmo. Irene acentiu dando um sorriso leve.

Na varanda da casa Kassia se encontrava encostada na parede de madeira olhando para onde Irene e Camus estavam, sabia que o aquariano estava preoculpado com a morena já que seu cosmo estava bem agitado e pelo fato tambem dele não ter saido de perto dela hora nenhuma. A porta se abriu atraindo a atençao da ruiva que viu Kanon sair e ficar parado encarando o chao.

- eu deveria sentir raiva de voces duas, de voce principalmente mas não sei se posso mais. Não depois do que vi – disse Kanon.

- voce se apgou bastante a Alexia – sorriu Kassia.

- esta vendo coisas –disse ele desconversando.

- é uma pena pois não vamos mais poder nos divertir como voce disse que queria – disse ela provocando-o.

- fica quieta, a situaçao é delicada sua amiga esta na cama entre a vida e a morte e voce com brincadeiras – retrubou nervoso.

- acha que não estou preculpada, é isso? Muito pelo contrario, estou aqui tentando me conversar de que Alexia é forte e vai sair dessa, mesmo que metade de mim esteja com medo dela não aguentar chegar ate o santuario – disse Kassia deixando um lagrima solitaria escorrer por sua bochecha.

- Kassia, Kanon! – chamou Irene – Arrumem tudo, iremos partir agora mesmo. Com Alexia nesse estado quando antes chegarmos melhor.

- sim – disse Kassia entrando na casa.

- só espero que ela resista ate chegarmos – falou Irene preoculpada.

- ela vai – disse Kanon com a voz grossa – Alexia é mais forte do que voce pensa, ela vai aguentar sim.

- confio nela – disse Camus encarando Irene que deu um leve sorriso.

- descacem um pouco depois iremos, provavelmente chegaremos amanha ao meio dia. – disse Irene – E talvez as coisas já estejam bem ruins.

- do que ta falando? – disse Camus.

- que talvez quando chegarmos, seus amigos já saibam da verdade. E duvido muito que eles aceitem de boa – disse ela.


	13. Chapter 13 - Turbulencias

**SANTUARIO – GRECIA**

Barulhos de insturmentos de treino erao ouvidos por toda arena, iniciantes a amazonas e cavaleiros treinavam juntos para um dia receber sua armadura e assim proteger Athena ou ajudar na proteçao do santuario. Mesmo estando oculpados com os treinos os cavaleiros de ouro mantinham suas mentes oculpadas com outras coisas, depois da revelaçoes as cosias entre eles e as meninas ficaram feias. Metade deles desconfiavam delas, achando que a qualquer momento elas poderiam tomar a vida de Athena e outros tentavam entender o lado delas mas sem se manifestarem. O sol fervente queimava o chao da arena, e era nesse estado que o sangue de Milo estava, o mesmo estava a ponto de explodir, ate ele tinha medo do que aconteceria se encontrasse uma delas ou Lana na sua frente. Por conta de seu extresse e nervosismo acabou descontando nas pupilas que treinava na arena, exigindo o maximo delas.

- vamos, meninas não tenho o dia todo, ponha força nesses golpes! Quero ver voces chegarem ao cosmo maximo! – gritou Milo com elas.

- já chega mestre Milo – disse Milla bufando, o escorpiao a encarou serio mas ela não ligou – Não sei o que esta acontecendo para voce estar com esse mal humor todo, mas descontar na gente ai já é sacanagem – disse ela brava.

- não esta havendo nada e mesmo se tivesse não é da sua conta, Milla. Apenas me obedeça ou mandarei Saga te mandar para outra dimençao – disse ele friamente, fazendo Mila engolir em seco. – Fui claro?

- s-sim mestre – disse ela voltando para seu posto e treinamento. "aposto que a Lana deu o fora nele" – pensou ela.

**(do outro lado da arena)**

Um pouco afastado do grurpo de Milo, Aiolos junto de Saga e Shura observavam os gritos do cavaleiro de escorpiao.

- credo, acho que a convivencia dele com a Shina no passado deu resultado nisso – comentou Aiolos.

- ela esta extressado com tudo isso, na verdade todos nós estamos – disse Saga cruzando os braços – E o pior de tudo é que não sabemos onde meu irmao se meteu junto com a Kassia.

- pois é, sera que ele voltou para o templo de poseidon? – perguntou Shura.

- acredito que não, se tivesse ele teria avisado Athena – respondeu Saga preoculpado – Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser estranho o fato dele ter pegado algo da mesa do grande mestre, e levar Kassia com ele? É mais estranho ainda.

- concordo – disse Aiolos – To com pena das pupilas do Milo, se Camus estivesse aqui iria acalma-lo.

- pena mesmo Camus não estar aqui, o problema tambem é que não sabemos quando eles irao retornar e se é que vao achar a tal mulher que procuram – disse Shura – Mas falando sobre isso tudo, eu não sei se podemos condena-las. Saga voce mais do que ninguem sabe eu, voce, e os outros que se juntaram a nós na guerra santa não podemos julga-las, afinal elas estavam apenas obedecendo ordens – explicou o capricorniano.

- sei disso, tentei conversar com Ante mas a mesma não quis ouvir e disse que estava saindo da casa de gemeos – disse Saga encarando o chao.

- por que não vao falar com elas? – sugeriu Aiolos – O único que sei que esta do lado delas é o Shaka, mas isso não é surpresa afinal ele foi quem disse a Athena o único jeito de ir ate Hades e com certeza ele já sabia de tudo.

- verdade – disse o geminiano. – Mais tarde resolveremos isso e...

Saga parou de falar ao ouvir burburinhos na arena, todos a volta deles pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para ver a cena um tanto quanto inesperada. A noticia de que as garotas agora passariam a viver com Athena tinha se espalhado por todo o santuario, ninguem sabia o porque mas isso causou certo ciumes em uns e indignaçao em outros. Cochichos eram feitos a cada passo que as Milena e Alessandra davam, as mesmas ignoraram as palavras maldosas ditas em voz alta por alguns pupilos e continuaram ate um canto da arena onde não tinha ninguem que poderia incomoda-las.

- o que elas querem aqui? se mostrar porque conseguiram ser guardas pessoais de Athena? – disse uma amazona. Shina estava proxima, mas nada disse ela já sabia da verdade tambem mas nada poderia dizer.

- o que importa se elas estao ou não com Athena? Isso vale par amostrar que voces não chegam nem aos pés delas, e teram que se esforçar muito para alcança-las – disse Shina severa. Shura deu um sorriso na direçao dela ao ver que defendeu as meninas, e sorriu devolta.

Alessandra começou a se exercitar, quando foi interrompida por um cavaleiro que sorrindo de lado e debochado começou a provocar as duas.

- acho melhor sairem daqui, garotas – disse ele.

- e por que fariamos isso? Aqui é um local de treinameto para os cavaleiros e amazonas e pelo que eu sei e voce já deve ter percebido, somos amazonas – disse Alessandra caminhando na direçao dele.

- isso vai dar merda – disse Shura vendo a provocaçao.

- calma Shura, vamos ver se elas são tao boas assim, caso aconteça algo nos interrompemos – disse Aiolos.

- essa arena é restrita apenas para os cavaleiros e amazonas, voces nem isso são – disse o cavaleiro que sorria debochado – Voces tiveram sorte de Athena querer voces no templo dela, agora fico me pergutando por que ela escolheria voces para isso?

- quer descobrir por que? – sorriu Milena que segurou um pequeno frasco entre o dedo indicador e o dedo medio. O frasco continha um liquido de coloraçao meio amarelada com laranjada causando uma mistura.

- isso sera bastante interessante – riu – vamos lá, vou adorar ver voce perder.

- não contaria vantagem desse jeito – disse Milena.

- Milena, esqueça melhor não – falou Alessandra, a loira a encarou confusa – Não estamos em condiçoes de enfrentar alguem, isso pode aumentar ainda mais a disconfianças dos cavaleiros de ouro sobre nós – disse baixinho somente para Milena ouvir.

- vao ficar de cochicho ai ou vao lutar? – gritou ele atraindo a atençao delas.

- esqueça, não perco meu tempo com pouca coisa- falou Milena ficando de costas.

- não de as costas para mim, sua maldita – gritou ele fechando as maos em punhos – Voces vao ver só... – disse ele fazendo seu cosmo se elevar – Golpe da lingua elastica! – sua lingua se esticou alcançando o braço de Milena.

- mas o que... – disse ao ver aquela lingua enrolada em seu entebraço. – Que coisa mais nojenta!

- Hahaha, o que foi amazona – disse rindo- não consegue se soltar de uma simples lingua?

"não posso usar meu golpe contra ele, as coisas já estao dificeis com os cavaleiros se eu resolver atacar eles vao ficar ainda mais desconfiados " – pesou Milena.

- entao eu acho que é minha vez – riu ele de novo, mas antes dele conseguir atacar Milena, um golpe proferido por um cavaleiro que era considerado o mais proximo de Deus fez com que o cavaleiro fosse arremesado ate atingir a parede de terra.

- sua mae nunca lhe deu boas maneiras? – disse Shaka que caminhava lentamente ate onde sua irma estava, e o mais surpreendente era que Kanon estava ao lado dele.

- Kanon! – gritou Saga indo ate ele e sendo acompanhado por Shura e Aiolos, Milo tambem se aproximou ao ver o companheiro. – Onde diabos voce se meteu?

- agora não é o momento pra isso Saga – disse Kanon – Milena, melhor voce voce ir ate o templo de Athena, sua amiga Alexia esta em perigo – disse olhando para a loira, que tremeu na base ao ouvir.

- o que? Alexia? – disse Shura. – o que esta acontecendo, Kanon? E onde esteve esses dias?

- depois eu falo, primeiro cuidaremos de Alexia. Shion quer voces na sala dele agora – disse por fim, logo depois saiu com Milena e Shaka seguindo para ao templo onde Saori se encontrava.

- o que sera que aconteceu? – disse Aiolos.

- Pelo jeito não é boa coisa – respondeu Milo curioso.

**TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

Milena corria o mais rapido que pudia, tendo seu irmao e Kanon logo atras dela. Kanon explicara mais ou menos o que realmente aconteceu e a loira entrou em completo desespero, se não curasse Alexia rapidamente ela poderia morrer. Sairam dos aposentos da deusa e chegaram ao jardim onde a mesma as vezes ficava contemplando a paisagem e o santuario, o lugar era amplo e bem ao seu lado direito Milena notou a estatua de Athena, logo a frente onde os asulejos não cobriam mais o chao, e onde a grama tomava conta do belo lugar viu Alexia deitada em uma especie de tenda, o teto em forma de cone coberto por um pano branco e ao redor cortinas brancas e leves que balançavam conforme o vento. Alexia estava deitada em um colchao redondo onde normalmente Saori sentava ali para ler.

- Alexia – disse a loira ao ve-la, Saori estava sentada ao lado da morena que estava desacordada. – Calma, amiga vou salva-la. Já salvei voce varias vezes não foi... – disse deixando lagrimas cairem.

- Milena – disse Lana segurando a mao da loira – Primeiramente antes de ajuda-la, quero que não fique chateada caso não consiga...- engoliu em seco.

- não diga bobagens, Lana – disse a loira irritada – Vou conseguir...

Milena retitou o cobertor que a envolvia vendo sangue seco por cima da roupa que usava, retirou a flor que usava em seu cabelo que era a flor usada para cura mas o retirar a blusa da amiga percebeu que o estrago era maior.

- santa Hera – tampou a boca.

- é grave, Milena? – pergunou Shaka, vendo a irma acentir.

- o ferimento atravessou seu corpo, posso fazer o ferimento sicratizar mais rapido mas...vai depender dela a recuperaçao – disse Milena. – Mas farei o possivel para que fique melhor o quanto antes.

- faça isso rapido – pediu Lana.

**( Na sala do grande mestre) **

Todos os outros guerreiros dourados já haviam chegado, Milo Shura e Aiolos que chegaram por ultimo se assustaram ao encontrar Camus e Kassia machucados, pareciam que tinham caidos de alguma montanha onde Shyriu tinha treinado.

-Camus – disse Milo indo ate o amigo – O que houve? – perguntou preoculpado, mas mal deu chance do aquariano explicar pois Milo foi avançando para cima de Kassia – Foram voces, não foram? Aposto que deixaram Camus em alguma situaçao de perigo e agora vao dar uma de boazinhas. Isso é obra daquela sua amiga, não é?

- mas o que é voce que esta falando? – disse Kassia confusa e já se exaltando tambem.

- to falando da sua ex-pupila, aposto que foi ela quem fez isso com Camus. Sabia que voces não eram de confiança...

- Já chega Milo! – gritou Camus, mas em depois apoiou-se no encosto do braço da trono do grande mestre.

- Camus, esta sentindo algo? – perguntou Shura.

- estou bem – disse ele – Alexia não teve nada haver com isso, Milo, pare de agir feito criança e começe a enfrentar as coisas. A situaçao é pior que imaginam.

- do que é que voce esta falando, Camus? – perguntou Aldebaran.

- tudo no seu tempo, primeiro – disse Irene entrando no salao acompanhada de Shion e Hera.

- quem é voce? – perguntou Milo hostil.

- meu nome é Irene, sou a musa do tempo e dos espiritos. E sim, sou uma guerreira musa de Hera, fui ate a Siberia para encontrar Jeane e por acaso encontrei com Alexia e Camus, que estavam acompanhados de Kassandra e Kanon. – explicou ela.

- acho que terei que fazer parte dessa reuniao tambem – disse Saori adentrando o local, Camus assim que viu Kanon o olhou esperando respostas.

- como ela esta? – perguntou ele, Kanon desvirou o olhar mas teria que responder.

- melhor ficar preparado para o pior – disse o ex-marina. – Milena esta fazendo de tudo, mas vai depender somente de Alexia para sobreviver. O ferimento foi muito profundo, apesar de que a erva de Milena é eficaz em sicratizar rapido o golpe de Deimos causou danos no interior do corpo dela.

Um barulho de soco ecoou na sala do grande mestre, Aneta tinha seu punho em um dos pilares fazendo um buraco e pequenas rachaduras na mesma.

- maldito – disse sentindo seus olhos lagrimejarem.

- quem é esse Deimos afinal de contas? – disse Aiolos.

- acho melhor explicarmos tudo desde o inicio – disse Irene que caminhou ate ficar no altar onde Shion costumava ficar. Retirou algo do bolso e mostrou a todos, no inicio a maioria pensou ser apenas um terço mas logo viram que havia uma chave no lugar da cruz – Essa chave estava nas maos de Jeane, a mulher que anos atras encontrou a caixa de pandora em uma caverna nas terras de Asgard. Ela fugiu logo depois de ter entregado a caixa da Hera, com medo de que algo pudesse acontecer Jeane se escondeu levando a chave consigo, sem a chave a caixa não poderia ser aberta caso caisse nas maos do inimigo. – explicou ela.

- bem esperta ela, mas por que se esconder tao longe assim? – perguntou Mascara da morte.

- isso é meio obvio, né Mask – disse Dite – Se o inimigo a achasse eles pegariam a chave e adeus mundo como o conhecemos.

- o cavaleiro de peixes esta certo – disse Irene – Quando perdemos a caixa, Hera me mandou atras dela para pegar a chave devolta. Consegui achar seu paradeiro na Siberia em uma aldeia, mas ela achou que eu estava do lado do inimigo e não me entregou e se mudou novamente para uma vila ainda mais pequena existente na Siberia. Depois disso não conseguia acha-la, entao foi a vez de Camus e Alexia acharem conseguimos a chave graças a tentativa de Alexia em falar com senhora Jeane... mas...

- Kassia e eu haviamos chagado a Siberia e encontramos a cabana onde o aquariano viva quando treinava, vimos fumaça vindo da vila e quando chegamos lá um cavaleiro com nome de Deimos estava atacando a cidade – disse Kanon continuando a historia já que Irene não deu conta de continuar.

- Deimos? Um cavaleiro? – disse Aldebaran confuso.

- Deimos é um dos quatro comandantes Beserkers de Ares – disse Irene, o olhar de todos naquela sala se arregalaram.

- Ares?- disse Saga – Impossivel, ele... eu, quer dizer.

- Ares tentou tomar seu corpo porque na epoca não estava muito fraco e precisava de um corpo para fazer suas maldades mas agora ele esta forte e seus guerreiros já estao com ele – avisou Irene.

- melhor que tomem cuidado a partir de agora, esse Deimos foi capaz de derrubar Camus com muita facilidade. E ate mesmo Kassia e Alexia foram derrubadas sem nem mesmo ele fazer sequer algum esforço – disse Kanon serio. – Se ele foi capaz de lutar contra quatro cavaleiros, sendo duas amazonas, os outros devem ser piores ainda.

- entao a segurança do santuario sera redobrada – avisou Saori – Shion avise todos os guardas para nem mesmo piscarem, mas mantenha a discriçao não quero deixar os novatos em panico.

- sim Athena – disse ele.

- agora nossa outra preoculpaçao é com a recuperaçao de Alexia – disse Irene – Ela preicisara ficar aqui sob os cuidados de Milena.

- Athena se me permite falar – se pronunciou Camus, tendo a atençao da deusa – Sugiro deixa-la em meu templo em aquario, Athena. Talvez ela aqui possa ser um alvo facil caso Deimos volte, nas doze casas ela ficara protegida.

- bom, sendo assim. Tem minha permiçao mas dependera de Hera decidir isso, afinal Alexia é uma amazona dela – disse Saori olhando para sua "mae".

- irei permitir sim, mas Milena tera que ajuda-la com os curativos todos os dias e pelo que sei ela esta na casa de virgem. Acho que sera uma subida e tanto ate a casa de aquario – falou Hera.

- Ela pode ficar em minha casa – se manifestou Afrodite que esteve calado ate aquele momento, seu coraçao deu uma leve acelerada so de imaginar Milena proximo dele, mesmo que ainda estivesse bravo e recentido com ela.

- se ela estiver de acordo- falou Hera se virando para a loira que parecia em duvida, abriu a boca para responder quando Shaka a interrompeu.

- mas de maneira nenhuma, minha irma continuara em minha casa em virgem – disse o loiro.

- Shaka, por favor – pediu Milena – é para o bem de Alexia, prometo ir ate seu templo.

- tudo bem – disse ele contrariado, não que Shaka não gostasse de Dite pelo contrario mas depois do que houve tinha medo de Dite acabar fazendo algo contra a irma.

- pois bem, estao dispensados – disse Saori se levantando.

**CASA DE AQUARIO **

Com a ajuda de Aiolos, Camus consegiu por Alexia na cama sem que sentisse dor, por causa do ataque estava bem ferida e debilitada qualquer movimento minimo que fizesse a faria sentir dores. O aquariano a corbriu deixando os ombros de fora, acompanhou Aiolos ate a saida e voltou para dentro de seu templo, indo ate a cozinha onde preparou um café bem forte tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo estava causando um caos no santuario, ele conseguiu ver a preoculpaçao nos olhos de seus amigos. Depois de tantos inimigos acharam que teriam paz por um longe tempo, mas estavam enganados.

Depois de terminar de fazer o café pegou uma xicara no armario e despejou o liquino escuro no recipiente, deu meia volta e caminhou em direçao ao quarto. Ao entrar percebeu que Alexia ainda dormia como Milena disse que ficaria, por sorte a loira conseguiu usar o polem daquela flor para ajudar a sicratizar mais rapido mas s recuperaçao de verdade dependeria dela. Pos a xicara na comoda do quarto e pegou uma cadeira de sua escrivaninha e pos a mesma encostada na parede bem ao lado da cama. Deu um gole de seu café e pegou o livro da cabeceira da cama no qual estava lendo. Apesar de tentar aliviar sua mente para não pensar o pior, seus olhos pareciam que iam pesando, as linhas pareciam maiores e as paginas imensas tanto que aos poucos Camus foi tombando para frente ate que fechou os olhos adormecendo.

O livro pesou em sua mao tempo depois, devido ao peso acabou caindo no chao fezendo barulho e o acordando com o susto do objeto caindo. Endireitou-se na cadeira olhando para os lados, olhou a janela que deixara aberta vendo que o sol já estava se pondo pois a coloraçao alaranjada tomava conta do céu, baixou seu olhar vendo a morena adormecida do mesmo jeito. Fechou o livro e o pos na escrivaninha e depois colocou a xicara ali tambem, assim que a xicara tocou a madeira firme e concervada Camus escutou a voz feminina ecoar pelo quarto.

- Camus... – chamou Alexia com a voz baixa e cansada. Camus se virou para ela e correu ate a cama sentando-se na cadeira so que agora posta de frente pra ela.

- como se sente? – perguntou preoculpado.

- não sei dizer ainda, tudo doi – disse ela com a expressao sofrida. – Onde estamos? – perguntou olhando ao redor.

- estamos no santuario e esta em meu quarto, no templo de aquario – respondeu ele.

- que coisa – riu ela fraco – Acabei sendo um fardo para voce, deve estar me odiando agora não é?

- do que esta falando? – disse mas ele sabia do que se tratava, mas não queria falar sobre isso.

- mentiroso – riu fraco – Enquanto Milena me curava eu escutei ela conversando com Lana e já sei que descobriram sobre nossa missao. – falou – Desculpe...

- não pense nisso agora, Alexia. Esta ferida, descançe e depois quando melhorar falamos sobre isso – disse Camus.

- me odeia? – perguntou com lagrimas nos olhos, Camus nada respondeu em vez disso ele se inclinou sobre ela a beijando, foi um beijo calmo e demonstrava o quanto sentia por ela.

- descançe- disse ele se levantando.

- voce vai voltar não vai? – perguntou ela.

- sim, mas parece que tenho visitas. Prometo voltar logo – disse dando um leve sorriso antes de sair do quarto.

Camus caminhou calmamente pelo corredor ate chegar ao saguao onde viu seu amigo o esperando, estava arrumado vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta vermelha cor sangue deixando uns botoes abertos mostrando o peito masculo. Os cabelos umidos, provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- a que devo a honra? – perguntou Camus, vendo que o amigo estava serio.

- vim saber como ela esta? – falou Milo.

- esta bem, acordou agora mas ainda esta bem fraca – disse o aquariano – E voce? Vai sair?

- pensei em dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça – respondeu somente mas sem encara-lo. Uns segundos de silencio foi feito quando Milo decidiu falar – Vai mesmo deixa-la ficar depois de tudo?

- depois de tudo o que? – disse Camus fingindo não saber de nada.

- qual é Camus, voce sabe do que eu estou falando – disse ele irritado. – Elas mentiram para gente, nos enganaram para poder entrar aqui e ainda fingem que não aconteceu nada... e...e...

- e o que Milo? – disse Camus serio – Não quero falar sobre isso, Alexia esta machucada e so falarei sobre esse assunto quando ela ficar melhor.

- e se ela não melhorar? Voce sabe que ela tem chances...

- nem mais uma palavra, escorpiao! – gritou Camus, deixando o amigo surpreso pela atitude. – Alexia não vai morrer, ela é guerreira não vai desistir. E alem do mais, as amigas dela precisam dela...e, eu tambem.

- voce esta cego, todos estao, manipularam suas mentes e agora não conseguem enchegar...

- Já chega Milo! – gritou de novo – O único idiota aqui é voce, Lana esta chateada com o modo que voce tem tratado ela desde que descobriu a verdade, esta se comportando feito uma criança. È a diferença entre voce e o Shura, voce fica 24h por dia praticamente pensado se eles estao juntos ou não mas não percebe que o mestre dela esta a quase um mês saindo com a Shina.

- o... o que? – disse surpeso.

- isso mesmo, na festa na casa de gemeos aquela noite Shura e Shina ficaram juntos a festa inteira e voce la vendo coisas onde não existem – disse bravo – Agora eu que estou pedindo... ou cresce e vai atras da Lana ou fique sozinha na casa de escorpiao se lamentando quando outro a fazer feliz! – disse Camus irritado – Se não se importa... – apontou para a porta – Alexia precisa de paz e sossego nesse templo, não quero que ela fique agitada com essa discuçao besta.

- claro – disse Milo sem jeito pela bronca de Camus – Saiba que, não desejo mal a Alexia, a nenhuma delas na verdade.

- eu sei – disse.

Milo acenou rapido e se virou saindo do templo de aquario, desceu as escadas perdido nas palavras que seu amigo lhe disse. Sua raiva havia pasasdo rapidamente após esse breve momento com Camus, a verdade era que ele estava se sentindo pessimo, a mulher que seu amigo ama esta de cama terrivelmente machucada por causa de uma guerreiro de Ares e tendo a chance de não se curar, e ele foi o amolar com besteiras. Ele deveria ter sido solidario ao amigo e não acusar a morena. Suspirou derrotado, sentindo-se um pessimo amigo. Terminou de descer as escadas e encarou a casa de capricornio a sua frente, aquela talvez seria uma boa hora para falar com a morena e pedir desculpas, afinal Camus estava certo, ele estava agindo feito uma criança e não como um homem.

Respirou fundo e seguiu entrando no templo de Capricornio, mas decidiu ocultar seu cosmo não queria que Shura o sentisse ali pois queria falar com Lana sem ter a pressença dele rondando os dois. Entrou olhando ao redor pelo sinal da morena mas nada dela, foi ate a cozinha da casa mas não tinha ninguem, viu duas xicaras na mesa e pensou que ela e Shura poderiam ter acabado de tomar algum lanche.

- devem estar no quarto – disse Milo para si mesmo, olhou para o andar de cima pensando se deveria ou não subir, mas sua anciedade falou mais alto e se pos a subir ate o segundo andar da casa de capricornio.

Mas ao andar pelo corredor que levava aos quartos Milo começou a escutar um barulho estranho vindo de um dos quartos, parou de frente para ele tentando escutar algo mas talvez não tenha sido a melhor ideia. Ao encostar sua orelha na porta conseguiu escutar uma voz grossa que reconheceu ser de seu companheiro Shura e depois uma voz de mulher estridente. Se afastou da porta ao escutar sue amigo falando coisas sem sentido, exceto por uma.

- vai... isso, rebola minha deusa... minha musa! – escutou Shura gemer. Milo fechou seu semblante para as palavras.

"musa? Pera ai... deusa, musa? " – pensou Milo com os olhos arregalados – Musa, não acredito que... " – parou estatico no chao –" Lana" – exclamou em pensamento.

Sua irritaçao que havia sumido na casa de aquario voltou com força total, se sentiu ainda mais idiota por acreditar mesmo que Shura e Shina estavam juntos. Como Camus pode mentir assim? pensou ele, sua cara fechou e voltou a ficar serio e tratou de sair o mais rapido possivel dali. Desceu as escadas praticamente correndo, saindo rapido daquele templo, nunca na sua vida sentiu tanta inveja de Mú por ter o poder da telecinese, assim poderia ir para qualquer lugar que queria. Desceu as escadas seguindo para o proximo templo, onde Aiolos estava sentado na frente de sua casa conversando com Aldebaran, os dois interromperam a conversa ao ver Milo passar pisando quente.

- ei Milo, ta tudo bem? – perguntou Aiolos.

- esta – disse seco e sem encarar os amigos. Deba e Aiolos apenas se encararam sem entender.

**Casa de Aries**

Um pouc depois de Mú ver o escorpiao passar quase como um fuguete por sua casa o tibetano foi se sentar na frente de sua casa e ficou a encarar o céu que estava ainda alaranjada dando inicio a noite. Suspirou preoculpado, mas na verdade sua preoculpaçao era com Alessandra, mesmo que não tenham se conhecido muito os dias que passara em seu templo foi o suficiente para o ariano nutrir sentimentos por ela.

Para ele pouco se importava se elas os enganaram o mais importante para ele era que Athena já sabia do caso e se ela já sabia não havia motivos para os cavaleiros fazerem aquele alvoroço todo, especialmente Milo mas acho que ele ficou bantante recentido com tudo isso. Milo jamais gostou de mentiras e sempre foi a farvor da verdade mesmo que ela machuque. Continuava a encarar o céu quando sentiu um cosmo que vinha na direçao da sua casa, não era agrecivo, o cosmo era calmo. Não demorou muito e logo Mú pode ver Alessandra subir as escadas indo em direçao a aries.

Alessandra antes mesmo da reuniao ter terminado havia saido para dar uma volta com Lana para por tudo no lugar, decidiram ir ate a praia onde a morena decidiu ficar enquanto ela voltava para o santuario. Faltava poucos degraus quando viu uma silhueta agachada em forma de reverencia perto da entrada da casa de aries, logo percebeu ser Mú. O que não era de se estranhar, elas estavam em um patamas mais alto que os cavaleiros, era musas e viviam no Olimpo, eles deviam cordialidade.

- odeio isso, sabia – disse ela ainda na escadaria encarando a figura curvada. Mú nada disse na verdade estava tentando encontrar palavras para falar com ela. – Não precisa disso, Mú – falou ela andando ate ele e o puxando para cima.

- voces são guerreiras de Hera, devemos pelos menos ser educados – disse ele encarando os olhos claros da guerreira.

- esqueça que sou uma guerreira e me trate como me tratava quando era apenas uma iniciante a amazona.

- se é o quer – respondeu, fazendo Alessandra suspirar.

Ela não disse mais anda, na verdade não estava em condiçoes de dizer nada pois estava anciosa demais com tudo aquilo, passou por Mú mas o mesmo segurou em seu pulso a fazendo se virar para ele.

- não a odeio como pensa, não quero que pense que estou lhe acusando ou coisa parecida – disse Mú rapido.

- obrigada – disse ela sorrindo de leve. – Obrigada por não ter uma ideia errada de mim, voce sempre foi muito justo Mú e eu admiro isso em voce. – sorriu. Fazendo Mú ficar corado.

- mesmo que tenha mentido não tenho motivos para ter uma ideia errada, alem disso voce não fez nada de errado apenas fez o que sua deusa pediu – disse ele – Sei bem o que é isso.

A mao mascula porem macia de Mú fazia pressao no pulso de Alessandra, mas a essa altura ela já não estava mais sentindo nada alem de um leve formigamento no peito devido seu coraçao ter começao a bater mais rapido que o normal. Delicadamente Mú foi se aproximando dela sem que a assustasse, passou um braço em torno da cintura da loira a puxando mais para perto. Alessandra lentamente tocou o rosto de Mú fazendo um carinho que fez o tibetano fechar os olhos para sentir a caricia da moça, em seguida sentiu os labios macios de Alessandra contra os seus iniciando um beijo calmo que foi ganhando intensidade aos poucos. A loira passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele aprofundando o beijo, se separaram por falta de ar e ficaram se encarando.

- desculpe-me Alessandra... fui indelicado, eu..

- shhhii – disse pondo um dedo na boca de Mú o calando. – Não foi, eu gostei e muito – sorriu fazendo Mú sorrir tambem.

**Casa de peixes**

O silencio reinava ali, Milena estava na sala muito bem decorada de Dite e lembrava dos momentos que tiveram ali por pouco não deixou uma lagrima cair pois o cavaleiro havia a chamado para comer algo, já que a loira ficara o dia todo sem comer nada e em completo silencio. Assim como ele ficou.

A sala de jantar de Dite ficava ao lado da sala onde Milena estava, sendo dividida por apenas uma mesa de vidro retangular com varios porta retratos da familia do pisciano.

- eu fiz algo leve, ficou o dia todo sem por nada no estomago e se ingerir algo forte passara mal – disse ele, tentando ser o mais breve possivel.

- não precisava se incomodar, Afrodite – disse ela o chamando pelo nome inteiro. O pisciano engoliu em seco tentando se controlar para não tocar no assunto ou avançar em cima dela e tomar aqueles labios que fazem falta.

- Voce esta em minha casa, Milena, não quero que fique mal e de cama como Alexia – falou deixando sua preoculpaçao a mostra. – Melhor comermos, senao esfria.

-certo

Milena caminhou ate a mesa já posta e se sentou na ponta da mesa pondo um croissan com queijo no prato e pondo o suco de lanranja em seu copo, Dite fez o mesmo e ambos estavam comendo em silencio. Cada uma sentado em uma ponta da mesa sem dizer uma palavra, sem dar um olhar se quer, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a encarar um ao outro. Mas por sorte foram salvos pelo gongo, ou pelo Mascara nesse caso.

- que funeral é esse? – disse aparecendo na sala e vendo os dois comendo – Ate parece que morreu alguem aqui...

- o que faz aqui, Mascara da morte? – perguntou Dite dando uma mordida no seu croissan. Mascara ali percebeu que algo estava errado, pois Dite so o chamava pelo nome completo quando estava mal ou com raiva.

- to vendo que a coisa ta mal mesmo – disse ele serio – Vim aqui chama-los para dar uma volta, sei que as coisas não estao boas mas ficar sentado e chorando sobre o leite derramada não vai fazer a Alexia melhorar.

- tem razao, mas não estou afim de sair hoje – disse Dite ainda sem encara-lo, fazendo Mascara rolar os olhos.

- Milena? – olhou para a loira.

- e-eu não sei macara – disse ela sem jeito – Na verdade não estou muito afim de sair hoje tambem, usei muito do meu cosmo para curar o machucado da Alexia.

- bom, se caso as suas moçinhas mudarem de opiniao estamos no restaurante italiano que fica no centro, voce sabe qual é Dite. Se mudarem de ideia apareçam por lá – disse se virando e saindo da casa de peixes.

Após a rapida apariçao de Mascara, o "jantar" correu em silencio sem nenhum barulho a não ser do copo sendo levantado e depois colocado na mesa. Milena terminou primeiro e recolheu seu prato e copo, se levantou da mesa caminhando em direçao a cozinha. Passou por Dite e sem querer acabou tropessando no tepete da sala de jantar fazendo-a cair e derrubar tudo.

- esta bem? – perguntou ele se levantando e se agachando ao lado dela.

- acho que me cortei com o caco – disse ela vendo o joelho com um leve cortado por causa do vidro quebrado.

- foi pequeno, por sorte – disse passando a mao em torno do risco vermelho.

Aos poucos o que era para ser apenas uma "avaliaçao" do ferimento acabou se transformando em uma caricia, os olhos claros de Dite estava fixos nos olhos azuis de Milena que parecia hipinotizada tanto pelo toque quanto pelo olhar do cavaleiro. As maos ageis do pisciano desceram pela lateral da perna e subiram pela coxa ate encontrarem a ponta do short jeans que Milena usava. Suas maos subiram passando por todo o corpo da loira ate chegarem a nuca onde Dite segurou firmemente e a puxou para um beijo urgente, onde demonstrava paixao e outras coisas a mais.

Dite a puxou para si e se levantou com ela enlaçada sua cintura, a pos com violencia na mesa onde rapidamente abriu a blusa dela fazendo os botoes transparente voarem, passou a beijar desde o pescoço ate entre os seios, fazendo Milena tombar a cabeça para tras e gemer baixinho. Não demorou muito tambem e Milena retirou a camiseta de Dite a jogando no chao e voltando a atacar sua boca com verocidade, o cavaleiro enquanto beijava a amada abriu o ziper do short jeans dela enquanto ela tambem abria sua calça deixando o volume entre as pernas por debaixo da cueca visivel.

- Para! – disse Dite alto e se afastando da loira que ficou sem entender, ambos com as respiraçoes aceleradas.

- o... o que foi? – perguntou gaguejando um pouco. Viu o cavaleiro balançar a cabeça para os lados em negaçao.

- me deixe só Milena – pediu ele pondo as maos no rosto.

- mas Dite... – disse voltando a chama-lo pelo curto nome.

- por favor Milena, eu... preciso ficar só – disse ele tentando normalizar a respiraçao.

Milena nada disse, apenas se levantou de cima da mesa e saiu dali indo ate seu quarto.

**Praia ( ainda naquele fim de tarde)**

O sol se pondo deixou o céu todo alaranjado causando uma bela paisagem para aqueles que estavam na praia, naquela hora estava quase deserta exceto por uma familia que estava arrumando suas cosias para irem embora, pois apartir de agora a agua ficaria perigosa. Milo andava pela areia com as maos no bolso tentando de todas as maneiras se converser de que dentro daquele quarto era outra mulher e não Lana, ele morreria se fosse verdade que Shura e Lana estao juntos.

Enquanto caminhava percebeu as luzes dos postes de luz em uma pista ao lado da praia onde pesssoas caminhavam ou andavam de bicicleta, acenderem, a rua estava deserta. As lojinhas que antes estavam abertas resolveram fechar mais cedo o que deixou aquele local deserto, andou mais um pouco ate perceber alguem sentada na areia encarando o nada ao longe. Lana. Ela estava sentada olhando para o horizonte alaranjado, Milo se aproximou calmamente dela sem que a assustasse.

- Lana –a chamou, devagar Lana se virou vendo o olhar serio de Milo.

- Não devia estar protegendo a casa de escorpiao? – disse ela voltando a encarar o horizonte.

- devia, mas... – parou para pensar e depois respondeu – Acho que não te devo explicaçoes, e voce? Depois da trepada deixa o seu cavaleiro sozinho? – riu de lado, Lana o encarou confusa.

- ãh?

- sabe do que eu to falando – disse ele – Olha que outra pode chegar na sua frente, quem não da asistencia abre a concorrencia.

- por Zeus, Milo ta falando do que? – se levantou ficando de frente para ele.

- não se faça de tonta, sei muito bem que estava com Shura agora pouco e agora quer dar uma de desentendida – disse segurando forte nos braços dela.

- o que? Eu estava com Shura sim, mas estavamos conversando. Ele me pediu para ir ate lá pois queria pedir desculpas por ter pensado algo de errado sobre mim e nada mais, depois...

- entao confessa – disse entre dentes.

- ai santo Zeus, o que teu agora? Qual a acusaçao dessa vez? – gritou ela nervosa, deixando algumas lagrimas cairem por sua bochecha. – Quer me machucar ainda mais? Entao faça, mas por favor depois vai embora e não olha na minha cara, não quero ter que ver essa ira estampada em seus olhos cada vez que olha para mim. – disse com a voz embargada.

Milo não disse mais nada, sabia que o que Camus disse era verdade, sabia que estava machucando Lana mas não imaginou que estava sendo tao idiota daquele jeito mas seu orgulho sempre falava mais alto. Mas diante aquelas lagrimas e do choro abafado de Lana, Milo acabou por amolecer, mas ainda estava em duvida.

- voce é tao idiota que, não percebe nada que acontecer ao seu redor. Voce acha que tudo gira em torno de voce, antes eu tivesse me apaixonado por Shura, ele pelo menos não me machucaria como voce faz – disse Lana limpando as gotas de lagrimas.

- como é? – disse ele piscando varias vezes acimilando o que escutara da boca da morena, foi entao que notou que ela estava com os cabelos molhados, sinal de que havia nadado. – Entao... não era...

- antes de sair, Shina apareceu na casa de capricornio. Sai em seguida para não atrapalhar os dois e vim para praia com Alessandra – disse ela com a voz embargada.

- desculpe... – disse por fim engolindo seu orgulho e o mandando para longe. Lana o olhou surpresa, jamais vira Milo sendo tao sensível, digamos assim. – Acho que tenho sido um idiota ultimamente, deixei meu ciume falar mais alto.

- ciume? – disse ela vendo Milo acentir.

- não sabe como fico louco quando outro cara se aproxima de voce, quando outro tenta te tocar – disse se aproximando dela.

- correçao... voce me beijou – disse ela rindo – O problema é que voce sente ciume de tudo é seu ou acha que deveria ser seu, não sou uma propriedade Milo.

- que culpe eu tenho se...

- por que não paramos de brigar e... aceitamos o que cada um sente pelo outro – falou Lana, passando levemente a ponta da lingua na boca de Milo o provocando.

- seja minha... aqui...agora – disse Milo sussurrando e depositando leve beijos no pescoço da morena.

Milo nem mesmo esperou por uma resposta de Lana, segurou seu rosto e tomou os labios dela a beijando desesperadamente, o beijo era urgente, caloroso, cheio de paixao, calor e muito mais. Milo a pegou no colo e a deitou na areia da preia completamente deserta, o azul escuro da noite já começava a dar sinal de sua chegada fazendo as luzes dos postes de luz se intensificar. O escorpiao se deitou por cima dela e foi descendo os beijos, ao chegar no colo abriu lentamente a roupa que Lana usava, parecia uma roupa tradicional japonesa mas bem curta deixando as pernas de fora e parte do ombro dela tambem.

- Milo aqui não – disse ela o empurrando de leve.

- não tem ninguem aqui – disse Milo dando um beijo intenso nela.

- eu sei, mas mesmo assim.

- tenho uma ideia entao – sorriu de lado – tire a roupa, ou eu tiro.

- prefiro que a tire – sorriu voltando a beija-lo, rapidamente Milo se livrou de suas roupas e voltou sua atençao a Lana, retirando com cuidado o pano que a cobria revelando aos poucos a pele alva da morena.

Milo a puxou e a pegou no colo fazendo as pernas longas da morena enlaçar sua cinutra, andou com ela enlaçada a si ate o mar que começava a ter ondas mais fortes, Milo andou um pouco ate que se sentou fazendo a agua bater um pouco acima da sua barriga. As ondas pequenas que vinham batinham nas costas de Lana que já estava quente com os toques do grego. Milo chupava um dos seios de Lana enquanto acariciava o outro fazendo Lana soltar gemidos baixos, levantou a cabeça sorrindo de lado vendo a morena sorrir devolta, e sem aviso Milo a fez se encaixar e acobertar seu membro grosso, Lana no inicio fez careta por causa da dor mas depois de cobri-lo inteiro já sentia espasmos de preazer lhe correr todo o corpo.

- voce é doid – riu

- eu sei e voce adora né – e beijou.

Devagar Lana começou a cavalgar em seu colo, mas sempre olhando para ver se não iriao ser vistos por alguem, mas depois de algumas estocadas mais fortes dadas por Milo ela parou de se preoculpar com isso. Milo girou ficando por cima agora, Lana ficou apoiando-se pelos cotovelos e jogava seu pescoço para tras sentindo o prazer causado pelo escorpiao, a medida que as ondas batiam neles Milo estocada quase que ao mesmo tempo. Mas aquele ritimo já estava o irritando e passou a dar estocadas firmes, fortes e intensas fazendo Lana praticamente gritar de prazer. Suas pernas bem abertas para receber Milo a fazia ir ao Olimpo e voltar, sentia seu corpo dar pequenos espasmos dando a entender que logo atingiria o climax. Milo tambem já dava sinais que estava no limite, mas ele faria os dois chegarem juntos ao orgasmo e dito e feito, Milo aumentou as estocadas se é que era possivel e os fez chegarem juntos ao climax.

Continuaram na agua aos beijos, mas logo se levantaram e vestiram suas roupas mas permaneceram na praia vendo as estrelas no céu já escuro.

**12 casas do zodiaco ( casa de aries)**

Depois de uma breve conversa Alessandra e Mú mais se beijaram do que conversaram praticamente, agora o tibetano estava no sofa de sua sala tendo a loira em cima de si, ambos estavam aproveitando a compania um do outro já que Kiki não estava ali para atrapalha-los, ms algo fez Alessandra interromper as caricias de Mú em seu pescoço.

- o que foi? – perguntou Mú.

- sentiu isso? – falou ela se levantando, ao sentir o vento soprar estranho, como se algo de terrivel tivesse invadido o santuario.

- mas o que é isso? – perguntou Mú ao sentir a cosmo energia. – esta vindo da casa de Touro.

Alessandra sem dizer nada saiu correndo tendo Mú atras de si, ambos subiram as escadas correndo vendo que uma luz estranha e de coloraçao roxa saia da segunda casa do zodiaco. Sem tempo a perder e preoculpada com Viollet a guerreira musa acelerou o passo entrando logo na casa de touro, mas ao entrar ficou perplexa com a visao. Viollet tinha um porta joias em maos e se encontrava no centro do saguao de touro, a mesma estava aberta libertando uma rajada de luz na cor roxa iluminando toda a casa de touro.

- Deba o que houve? – perguntou Mú ao ver o amigo estatico no lugar.

- não sei, eu deixei Viollet aqui por uns instantes e quando voltei... – disse olhando para a sobrinha que parecia enfeitiçada olhando para dentro do porta joias.

- Viollet, solta isso! – gritou Alessandra tentando de alguma maneria chegar ate a menina. Mas parecia que estava havendo uma tempestade ali dentro, a impedindo de se aproximar da menina.

- por que eu deveria? – sorriu Viollet que parecia em transe. Ela deu um sorriso de lado para a loira que arregalou os olhos.

Em seguida Viollet lançou a caixinha para cima a fazendo intesificar a luz, mas algo de errado aconteceu após ser aberta a caixa deveria soltar todos os males que existem ali dentro, mas por que isso ainda não havia acontecido? Pensou Alessandra. De repente uma luz dourada apareceu atras de Viollet a fazendo cair desacordada no chao, Hera estava atras da menina e usara seu cetro para faze-la sair do transe da caixa de pandora.

Hera entao levantou seu cetro e usou a lingua antiga, o grego antigo para fechar a caixa novamente, rapidamente a caixa caiu no chao fazendo aquela luz forte desaparecer e tudo se aquietar na segunda casa. A caixa de pandora caiu ainda aberta porem, morta no chao. Em seguida a ajuda havia chegado, quando Shaka, Aiolos e Shura apareceram.

- estao todos bem? – disse Aiolos. Alessandra acentiu que sim mas ela mantinha seus olhos arregalados diante da caixa no chao.

- como eu não percebi antes? – disse ela para si mesmo.

- Deba! – gritou alguem em seguida, Kanon, Saga e Mascara entraram na casa de touro. – Sentimos algo estranho ao chegar, o que houve? – perguntou Saga.

- por que Hera? Por que? – disse alto Alessandra. – essa é a caixa de pandora não é?

- sim – disse seria.

- entao por que ela não liberou a maldade no mundo? – gritou nervosa.

- porque infelizmente o mundo já contem essa maldade, a caixa na era mitologica guardava a inveja, a raiva, o odio, ciumes, e o medo, alem de outros. Mas o mundo já contem esses sentimentos horriveis, por isso ela não liberou ao contrario, a caixa serviu par aguardar outra coisa – disse ela levantando o olhar e vendo uma lança com pequenos raiso vermelhos em torno.

- mas o que diabos é isso? – perguntou Kanon – È uma lança.. mas...

- a lança de Ares – disse Hera.

**Arena **

Após a cosmo energia muito forte vinda da casa de touro, Athena saiu de seu templo com o semblante serio e caminhava em passos lentos em direçao a arena. Havia uma passagem secreta que dava ascesso a arena pelo templo de Athena, mas somente Saori usava aquela passagem. O vento soprava forte e quente, deixando o local abafado e com dificil respiraçao mas a deusa era forte e sabia o que estava fazendo, aproveitou para vir sozinha caso contrario nenhum de seus cavaleiros a deixaria ir sozinha.

Saori parou no centro da arena olhando ao seu redor com expressao seria o que não era de seu costume, ate que entao o vento soprou forte fazendo seus cabelos balançarem. Um raio vindo do nada atingiu o chao da arena fazendo um circulo de fogo enorme em torno da deusa, Athena endireiotu seu cetro em maos pronta para um confronto se fosse preciso.

- Athena... – disse alguem andando lentamente em direçao a deusa, a figura masculina usando uma armadura vermelha atravessou o fogo e parando a uma distancia da deusa – A quanto tempo, Athena. – riu ele de lado.

- Ares! – disse ela severa.

_**continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Ares aparece no santuario

- aaaahhhhrrgg! – gritou Alexia, seu grito ecoou pela casa de aquario. A mesma se encontrava apoiando-se de lado na parede da penultima casa, seus braços estavam em torno de sua barriga que sangrava muito devido o esfoço que fizera para se levantar.

Camus e Irene tentavam impedi-lade seguir, após a confusao e a forte cosmo energia que sentiram vindo da casa de touro, a agora uma outra energia fortissima se encontrava na arena. Dois cosmos de deuses estavam em choque na arena, um era de Athena e o outro ainda na tinham certeza mas opçoes não faltavam.

- me deixem passar – disse entre dentes a morena. Camus se encontrava proximo dela e Irene mais atras na saida para impedi-la de prosseguir.

- voce ainda esta machucada Alexia, não conseguira fazer nada desse jeito – disse Camus, sua expressao era fria mas por dentro estava quase em panico por ver que o sangue não parava de escorrer.

- pouco me importa!

- machucada desse jeito só ira atrapalhar – falou Irene – Não desobedeça e volte para a cama, para Camus poder cuidar do ferimento que se abriu.

- nem morta! – gritou para a companheira.

- voce não me deixa outra escolha – disse baixo, Irene levantou seu olhar encontrando com os de Alexia, em menos de segundos Alexia cai debruçada no chao com agunia estampado nos olhos.

- Ire... ne – falou entre dentes mas com dificuldades – Su..a maldi...ta. – falou antes de apagar completamente.

- o que voce fez? – perguntou Camus indo ate a morena.

- apenas a deixei desacordada, ela ficara assim por um tempo – disse se virando – Tempo suficiente para espulsar o inimigo. Cuide dela Camus e não saia daqui.

- sim – acentiu, pegando Alexia no colo e a levando devolta para o quarto.

**Sala do grande mestre**

Algo forte e brilhoso iluminava a sala do grande mestre, Shion e Dohko se encontravam ali conversando quando a claridade atingiu as janelas do saguao fazendo os dois se assustarem. Após o clarao Shion e o cavaleiro de libra sairam correndo em direçao a arena, sentiram o cosmo da deusa Athena forte a medida que se aproximavam. Ao chegarem lá viram a roda de fogo e dentro Saori com uma pessoa.

- mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou Dohko.

- não pode ser – disse Shion arregalando os olhos – Como ele conseguiu entrar sem ser notado?

- ta falando de quem, homem?

- Ares – respondeu fazendo Dohko fechar sua expressao.

- entao não temos tempo a perder... – disse ele pondo-se a descer as escadas, mas ao chegar na metade algo o atingiu o fazendo voar ate o outro lado da arena atingindo as arquebancadas.

- DOHKO! – gritou Shion, o mesmo se virou para o lado vendo alguem entre as sombras – Quem é voce?!

- voces cavaleiros de Athena são tao intediantes – disse a pessoa – Me chamo Enyo, sou o Berserkers da calamidade.

- vai pagar caro por ter machucado meu amigo – disse Shion elevando seu cosmo pronto para atacar o inimigo. – EXTINÇAO ESTELAR! - jogou seu golpe na direçao de Enyo, mas o mesmo apenas usou a mao fazendo o golpe de Shion diminuir ate desaparecer por completo. – Mas o que?

- acha mesmo que vai conseguir me ferir com esses golpez? Hahaha – riu debochado. – Golpe mortifero! – gritou e Shion foi arremesado atingindo uma parte da arena.

**( dentro do anel de fogo – Saori e Ares )**

Um sorriso de vitoria estava pregado no rosto da pessoa diante de Athena, a mesma o encarava seria mas sem perder aquele olhar doce que todos conheciam.

- seus cavaleiros seram trucidados Athena – sorriu ele de lado – Seu braço direito mal deu conta de lutar contra meu comandante, acho que eles precisam treinar mais um pouco.

- o que voce quer Ares? – disse alto.

- voces tem uma coisa que me pertence, a muito tempo Zeus me tirou minha lança e a escondeu. Por sorte alguem em especial a achou para mim, e a quero devolta – falou serio e friamente. – Mas... posso mudar de ideia, estou aqui para uma negociaçao. – sorriu de lado.

- que tipo de negociaçao? – perguntou Athena.

- posso desistir de ter minha lança de novo e matar seus cavaleiros se...

- se?

- se me der sua vida em troca, dando assim a liderança da Terra para mim – falou a olhando profundamente – Os deuses do Olimpo erraram em dar a voce a liderança da Terra, EU sou o verdadeiro deus da guerra. Voce é apenas uma imitaçao barata, dizendo que faz justiça. Os outros deuses e Hades tambem, podem ter sido derrotados mas eu não serei vencido assim tao facilmente. Entao Athena o que me diz? Me dara sua vida?

- se eu der, promete polpar a vida dos seres humanos?

- por que se preoculpa tanto com eles? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – São apenas insetos, Zeus é muito idiota e ainda acredita que eles podem mudar. Mas eu digo que não.

- mesmo sendo tao pecadores, ainda acredito que há uma salvaçao para eles. Mesmo que seja pequena, ainda há esperança e tempo para repararem por seus erros – disse Athena voltando com expressao serene.

- eca, me enoja ao ouvir isso – disse ele dando as costas a ela.- Te darei cinco minutos para pensar, enquanto isso pode ver como meus Berserkers acabam com seus queridos cavaleiros

Dito isso Ares fez um circulo pequeno de fogo tambem onde imagens da casa de peixes apareceu.

- ficarei aqui para ver sua cara de desespero por ver seus guerreiros serem mortos um por um – sorriu ele.

**Casa de peixes**

A mao mascula apertava fortemente a mao feminina presa na sua, ambos tensos com o cosmo que sentiram vindo da casa de touro. Mas em seguida sentiram um cosmo forte dentro da casa de peixes.

- não se esconda, já sabemos que voce esta aí – disse Dite, que mantinha Milena proximo de si.

- Hahaha – ouviu-se um riso dando eco na ultima casa.

- esse cosmo... – disse a loira, fazendo Dite a encara-la.

- conhece? – perguntou serio.

- não pode ser! – exclamou arregalando os olhos – O que faz aqui sua traidora?! – gritou após segundos de silencio. Dite fechou a cara ainda mais, ao ouvir a loira dizer "traidora" lembrou-se de que Hera havia sido traida por sua guerreira musa.

- Zyra – disse ele para si mesmo.

- já faz muito tempo desde que não nos vemos, Milena – disse ela saindo detras de uma pilastra.

- o que faz aqui?!

- estou apenas cumprindo ordens – disse Zyra.

- Ares – falouDite – Aquele acanalha esta aqui!

- miseravel, como conseguiram entrar? Hera e Athena haviam fortificado a barreira para impedir de traidores como voce entrar no santuario – gritou Milena nervosa.

- há mas se esqueceram de uma coisinha – disse ela – Uma pequena caixa...

- a caixa de pandora – arregalou os olhos – Voces...

- não, ela estava aqui o tempo todo debaixo no nariz de voces e nem se quer a viram – riu zyra – Mas ao contrario do que se pensa, a caixa de pandora virou apenas um mito já que a raça humana contem todos os males existentes da caixa. Mas o que queriamos mesmo era o outro objeto que estava dentro daquela caixa.

- objeto? Que objeto? – perguntou ele.

- a lança de Ares, Zeus achou o cumulo Ares se alto denominar capaz de controlar a Terra e por motivo de precauçao com sua filha, decidiu tirar a lança dele e a esconder. Confesso que a caixa foi um lugar bem interesante – sorriu ela de lado – Mas graças a pequena sobrinha do cavaleiro de touro a encontramos, e agora Ares sera o senhor da Terra e Athena deixara de existir junto com seus cavaleiros.

- nem por cima do meu cadaver! – gritou Milena, ajitando um vidrinho pequeno contendo um liquido alaranjado, com a boca ela retirou a tampa e dobrou o braço pronta para jogar aquele liquino venenoso em cima da ex-companheira.

- nem pense nisso – disse Zyra virando o cetro dela no rumo da loira que foi jogada atingindo uma das pilastras da ultima casa.

- Milena! – gritou Dite.

- conheço muito bem os seus truques, garota – disse ela – Não vai me enganar com esse frasco ridiculo – falou pisando em cima e o quebrando. Milena apenas deu um sorriso de lado fazendo Zyra a olhar sem entender.

"não respire" – disse Milena pelo cosmo, Dite entao correu ate a amada se ajoelhando proximo dela tentando não respirar.

- mas o que... – antes de terminar a frase ela sentiu uma queimaçao invadir seu corpo vindo de dentro para fora, em seguida ela pos as maos na garganta se curvando e tocindo mas de repente sua garganta arde e é como se ela estivesse soltando fogo pela boca por causa da queimaçao. Em menos de minutos Zyra cai no chao em chamas.

- mas o que...diabos voce fez? – perguntou Dite.

- aquele liquido laranja causa queimaçao de dentro para fora, e de repente voce esta todo em chamas e morre – disse Milena se sentando.

- esta machucada?

- não, acho que tive sorte ou Zyra foi muito legal comigo. Ela poderia me matar se quisesse – comentou ela.

- e é isso que eu vou fazer – sua voz ecoou pela ultima casa, em seguida a morena apareceu diante dos olhos dos dois.

- impossivel voce pode ter sobrevivido? – exclamou Milena.

- sabe que sou muito boa em ilusoes – disse ela sorrindo de lado – Mas agora sera meu ultimo golpe... morra!

- METEORO DE PAGASUS! – gritou Seiya que entrara na casa de peixes acompanhdo por Mascara da morte e Mú. Mas por sorte Zyra conseguiu desviar dos golpes de Seiya – dessa vez não vai escapar! Meteoro de pagasus!

Os golpes de Seiya atingiram Zyra a jogando do outro lado da casa de peixes destruindo uma das pilastras e uma parte do teto.

- voces estao bem? - perguntou Mascara para o amigo.

- sim – respondeu somente.

- insetos, quanto mais matamos mais aparecem – reclamou Zyra se levantando com dificuldades.

- precisara de muito para nos derrotar – disse Mascara sorrindo de lado.

- esperem... – disse Mú – Tem algo errado aqui.

- ta falando do que Mú, ela é uma inimiga – disse Seiya para o ariano.

- por isso mesmo, senti seu cosmo desde que saimos da casa de touro, e se realmente quisesse matar Milena e Afrodite voce teria conseguido ou pelos te-los deixados inconciente, mas ao contrario voce apenas causou alguns arranhoes em Milena – explicou Mú após fazer uma breve observaçao.

- voce não quer mata-la, não porque se importa mas...esta querendo ganhar tempo – falou Mascara.

- o que?

- entao é isso – disse Milena ficando de pé – Ares esta com Athena e precisa de tempo, por isso esta aqui para ganhar tempo de Ares tentar roubar a vida de Athena.

- idiotas – disse ela – Só há um deus da guerra e esse é Ares, Athena não chega nem perto do meu mestre. E irei provar para voces! Golpe do relampago! – gritou seu golpe no rumo de Seiya mas por sorte ele fora salvo por Mú que usou sua barreira.

- Mascara, Dite e Milena vou criar uma distraçao, assim voces passem e vao direto para a arena. Se que Ares esta mesmo lá Athena corre serio perigo, sinto o o cosmo de meu mestre muito fraco com certeza precisa de ajuda – disse Mú – Eu ficarei aqui e darei conta dela.

- certo, no 3 entao – disse Mascara – 1...2...3! – gritou ele.

- EXTINÇAO ESTELAR! - gritou Mú segurando Zyra ate que eles passassem, olhou rapidamente para Seiya a ecentiu – Vá Seiya, Saori precisa de voce!

- tome cuidado Mú – disse pegasu antes de partir.

- insetos! – xingou Zyra pronta para correr ate a saida mas por impedida por Mú que barrarou a saida. – Vai pagar caro por isso – olhou para o cavaleiro de aries o fuzilando, Mú apenas sorriu de lado provocando a inimiga. Mas sabia que teria de tomar cuidado pois um descuido seria o seu fim.

**Arena **

Um sorriso vitorioso brotou nos labios de Ares.

- otima escolha Athena – sorriu de lado.

- espero que cumpra o que prometeu Ares – disse a Saori.

- Não se preoculpe, nenhum cavaleiro seu ira se ferir – disse ele – Agora vamos, hora de ir embora.

Ares desenhou um circulo de fogo no ar e do outro lado era possivel ver seu templo, Enyo se juntou ao seu deus e entrou no cinculo, em seguida foi a vez de Ares e Athena. Assim que entraram todo aquele fogo desapareceu dando lugar a quietude da noite.

Logo em seguida o grupo havia chegado e se depararam com a cena arrebatedora da arena, de onde estavam conseguiram ver Dohko caido em meio aos destroços da arquebancada, um pouco distante estava Shion que tinha sua manta rasgada, do outro lado da arena se encontravam Kassia e mais abaixo Irene, todos machucados e desmaiados. Milena assim que viu a ruiva em pessimo estado correu ate ela, se agachou ao seu lado tentando reanima-la.

- vamos, Kassia. Acorde, acorde – dizia dando pequenos tapas no rosto dela, aos pouco Kassia foi despertando mas ainda estava muito ferida e cansada para conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

- Mile...na – disse tocando de leve o rosto dele – Des...culpe, tentamos mas... não pode...mos, evitar.

- evitar o que? – disse ela.

- Athe...na – falou em seguida desmaiou de novo.

- ela esta bem Milena? – perguntou Afrodite se aproximando.

- não sei, ela disse que não conseguiu evitar e falou o nome de Athena, não entendi nada – disse preoculpada.

- algo aconteceu aqui, mas... cade Athena? Deixei de sentir o cosmo dela minutos atras.

- não foi só voce, eu senti tambem. Algo aconteceu com a Saori, não podemos ficar aqui parados enquanto Saori... Athena esta em perigo – exclamou Seiya tentando se segurar para não entrar em panico por não achar sua deusa e amada.

- ficar nervoso desse jeito so ira piorar a situaçao, Seiya – disse Mascara - O importante agora é pegar os feridos e esperar que eles melhorem, para entao contar o que houve. Pelas marcas no chao havia fogo e tenho certeza de que foi Ares quem causou, ele queria privacidade com Athena.

- o que é aquilo? – apontou Dite para algo caido no meio da arena e da marca preta causada pelo fogo. Seiya correu ate lá vendo algo conhecido por ele caido no chao, arregalou os olhos ao ver o cetro de Athena largado ali.

- mas... – disse o pegasu.

- Seiya.. – chamou Afrodite, o rapaz se virou mostrando o cetro da deusa.

- por que ela deixaria o cetro aqui, Afrodite? ela nunca abandonou o cetro nem mesmo quando foi ate o submundo atras de Hades – explicou Seiya aflito – Por que?! – gritou em desespero, a cada luta era uma angustia em seu coraçao, ver sua deusa e amada se arriscar sem temer a morte. Arriscar sua vida para salvar as dos outros, sem se importar com a propria.

Um gemido vindo do pegasu atraiu a atençao de Dite que estava pensativo, viu o jovem rapaz tombar para frente e cair desacordado no chao ainda segurando firmemente o cetro de Athena. Olhou seria para Kanon que o tinha acertado na altura do pescoço, o mesmo apenas rolou os olhos.

- poderia pelo menos respeitar a dor dele? – perguntou Dite.

- se eu o deixasse acordado é bem capaz dele ir atras de Athena e fazer alguma besteira – falou Kanon – No momento qualquer atitude sem pensar é a mesmo coisa que cometer suicidio.

- e por falar nisso...conseguiram derrotar o idiota que os atacou? – ouviusse a voz de Mascara.

- na verdade não participei da luta, Saga me deu cobertura para conseguir chegar ate aqui e ajudar Shion e Dohko mas pelo visto cheguei tarde demais – disse Kanon cruzando os braços.

- onde estao os outros? – perguntou Mascara.

- ficaram na casa de touro, espero que estejam todos bem – disse ele suspirando e vendo a ruiva caida no chao, seu peito apertou ao ve-la desse jeito. Virou seu rosto na tentativa de não entrar em panico como Seiya em relaçao a Saori.

- não temos muito o que fazer aqui, melhor pegarmos o grande mestre e Dohko e levarmos ate a enfermaria do santuairo, os mais graves seram levados para o hospital da fundaçao – disse Dite dando as ordens. Ele caminhou com calma ate a loira que ainda estava ao lado da ruiva e pos sua mao delicadamente no ombro dela – Não há muito o que se fazer, Milena. Melhor leva-la para o hospital da fundaçao.

- certo – disse ela se levantando.

- eu a levo – se anunciou Kanon que rapidamente pegou Kassia no colo. – Encontro com voces, depois. Por sorte parece que Shion não levou muitos golpes e se recuperara rapido mas já essas duas e Dohko, não tenho tanta certeza – falou ele um leve ar de irritaçao.

- essa aqui fica comigo – falou Mascara pegando Irene e pondo-a no ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas – vamos logo Kanon. – disse ele com aquela expressao irritada andando na frente com Irene nos ombros sem se importar com ela.

Andaram o mais rapido possivel que conseguiram, mas ainda faltava um longo caminho a percorrerem a arena ficava longe do hospital da fundaçao que Saori criou na Grecia tambem, para assim poder ficar mais perto do santuario e de seus cavaleiros. Seus passos aumentaram quando Kanon sentiu o corpo de Kassia se contrair e uma careta de dor apareceu no rosto machucado da ruiva.

- mais rapido Mascara – disse Kanon nervoso.

- se ficar extressado que nem o pegasus eu mesmo o apago – disse retrucando.

Um enorme predio e grande, cobrindo uma area enorme já era possivel ser visto, luzes acesas e um enorme letreiro escrito "hospital" estava asceso tambem. Kanon sussurrou para a ruiva e apertou os passos, logo ele e Mascara adentraram o hospital com as duas deixando as enfermeiras aflitas ao verem o estado das moças nos colos dos dois cavaleiros. Aquele hospital fora criado apenas para atender casos mais serios e somente para os cavaleiros que se machucavam as vezes em treinamentos ou em batalhas.

- rapido, levem-nas para a sala de emergencia – disse uma das enfermeiras.

- emergencia? – perguntou Kanon arregalando os olhos – A sala de emergencia é para operaçoes ou... – engoliu em seco.

- ainda não viu isso? – apontou ela para a perna de Kassia que sangrava muito, um sorte profundo estava ali – por sorte acho que precisara somente de alguns pontos, Maria me ajude.

- sim, senhora – disse a menina que era mais nova.

- voce, ponha essa moça na maca e a levaremos ate um quarto, parece que teve mais sorte do ela – disse olhando para Irena e depois passando seu olhar para Kassia.

Rapidamente Mascara colocou Irena na maca que foi levada por Maria ate um quarto enquanto a outra enfermeira mais velha levava Kassia já deitada na maca ate a sala de cirurgia. Kanon se encostou na parede suspirando pesadamente, nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca ou da de Mascara mas ambos estavam com o mesmo pensamento naquele momento: onde estava Athena?

**Casa de Touro**

Após o turbulento conflito rapido entre os cavaleiros que ali se encontravam na casa de touro e um berserker de Ares, agora se encontravam bem mas em panico pois o cosmo de athena desapareceu por completo assim como os de Kassia, Dohko e Shion.

- voce esta bem Viollet? – perguntou Deba para a sobrinha.

- estou sim, tio Adebaran – falou coçando os olhos, apesar de não ter participado da luta para proteger a sobrinha sentiu-se pessimo por não poder fazer nada para impedir Ares de fazer algo contra Athena. – Quem era aquele cara tio?

- por enquanto melhor não saber Viollet – disse ele serio. – Não sinto o cosmo de Shion e nem de Dohko.

- eles não estao mortos – falou Hera que se encontrava de olhos fechados – Eles estao bem fracos e debilitados mas estao fora de perigo, mas já não posso dizer o mesmo de minhas guerreiras – disse com pesar.

- o que?! – exclamou Alessandra.

- não conseigo sentir o cosmo de Kassia ou de Irene, desapareceu por completo.

- não pode ser, elas não seriam facilmente derrotadas. Elas são as mais fortes do grupo – disse a loira euforica.

- ainda não temos certeza de nada, Alessandra, entao se acalme. O nosso mais problema é Athena, não sinto o cosmo dela em lugar nenhum – falou Saga serio.

- aquilo foi apenas uma distraçao, Mú estava certo no final – disse Shaka – Ares queria tempo com Athena e ele conseguiu, mas ele desapareceu junto com Athena.

- assim como seus Berserkers – disse Deba – Espero que os outros estejam bem.

- entao melhor nos apressar, com certeza Kanon já chegou ate a arena e esta com eles agora – disse Hera indo em direçao a saida da segunda casa, sendo seguida por Alessandra.

- esperem! – exclamou Aiolos – Onde esta a lança de Ares? - olhando ao redor e notando falta da peça.

- não pode ser! – exclamou Hera com os olhos arregalados – O Berserker deve ter levado quando foi embora e nem nos demos conta! Maldito! Ele conseguiu, conseguiu o que queria! – fechou as maos em punho.

- não dianta ficar lamentando, Ares conseguiu a sua lança e com certeza esta com Athena agora. Não temos tempo a perder – falou Shaka andando e passando por seus colegas e saindo da casa de touro.

Mesmo com seus nervosos a flor da pele hera acompanhou o Buda ate a sala do grande mestre, pois não demoraria Kanon traria Shion e Dohko ate a decima terceira casa. E muita coisa ainda precisavam ser exclarecidas, principalmente sobre como uma garotinha como Viollet sem maldade em seu coraçao conseguiu a caixa de pandora e a manteve guardada por todo esse tempo.


	15. Chapter 15 - Revelaçoes e Decisoes

**Decima terceira casa – Quarto de Shion**

O pano molhado tingido de cor avermelhada foi colocado dentro da vasilia com agua fria para limpar os ferimentos, o cavaleiro de aries abriu em seguida um vidrinho com um liquido transparente e usou um algodao para passar em cima dos machucados para ajudar a sicratizar mais rapido. Ao lado dele estava Alessandra que cuidava de Dohko que estava deitado na cama ao lado da de Shion, ambos ainda desacordados.

Os ferimentos devidamente cuidados e limpados, agora os dois colocavam gases para ajudar da recuperaçao e torcer para que isso aconteça o mais rapido possivel, eles precisavam saber se Athena estava mesmo com Ares e o que houve entre os dois enquanto todos lutavam.

- melhor deixa-los descançar, não vao acordar agora entao de nada adianta ficar aqui – falou Alessandra. Mú apenas acentiu e se virou acompanhando a moça ate o lado de fora, assim que fechou a porta Mú deixou-se cair no chao deixando seu abalo tomar conta de seu corpo, estava cansado e ainda tinham que descobrir onde estava Athena. – Odeio ver voce assim – falou ela sentando-se ao lado dele no chao.

- eu não pude fazer nada, Alessandra – disse ele encarando o chao – Meu mestre precisava de ajuda e eu fui fraco, perdi tempo com Zyra na casa de peixes enquanto meu mestre estava lutando com guerreiros mais fortes e eu não fui capaz de ir ate ele para ajudar – falou limpando uma lagrima solitaria que escorria por seu rosto.

- Ninguem poderia imaginar que Ares apareceria aqui no santuario, e nem mesmo que seus guerreiros viriam junto – falou ela tentando conforta-lo – Não pense assim Mú, voce foi explendido, ajudou Milena e Dite que estavam com problemas, se não fosse por voce e Seiya os dois estariam machucados, mais do que estao agora.

- não tente me confortar, Alessandra – disse ele entre dentes – Nada do que disser ira me fazer sentir melhor.

Alessandra suspirou derrotada, sabia o quao estava triste por seu mestre e como se sentia mas realmente ele tinha razao, nessas horas nada que diga o faria sentir melhor. Tocou de leve seu ombro e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e se levantou deixando Mú sozinho, ele preciava disso um pouco. Continuou a caminhar ate o salao do grande mestre onde encontrou alguns dos cavaleiros perdido em pensamentos tambem.

- como eles estao? – perguntou Hera.

- Shion e Doko sofreram varios golpes, mas estao bem, tenho certeza que irao se recuperar logo – disse Alessandra. – Lana e Milo já chegaram?

- sim, estao na casa de aquario. Alexia ainda esta de repouso, e pelo que fiquei sabendo se esforçou querendo sair o que causou um abertura no seu ferimento – disse Saga que se encontrava encostado na pilastra e de braços cruzados.

- sei que a situaçao é delicada e tal, mas... acho que a sobrinha de Deba tem que explicar umas coisinhas – falou Aneta – È de se espantar uma garotinha daquela ter em maos um objeto tao poderoso como aquele e não se der conta, o mais impressionante é que não sentimos nada nem um cosmo vindo daquela caixa.

- Zeus a escondeu com esse proposito, ela não devia ser achada mas quando Viollet abriu o cosmo da lança chamou a atençao de Ares e rapidamente ele veio ate o santuario – disse Hera.

- ou talvez seja coincidencia, dois fatos que por acaso aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, a abertura da caixa de pandora e a apariçao de Ares no santuario – explicou Aiolos.

- pode ser – falou Aneta pensativa.

- O pior é que ainda não sabemos onde fica o templo de Ares, sem saber exatamente sua localizaçao Athena esta perdida e não vamos poder fazer nada desta vez – disse Saga deixando-se tomar pelos pensamentos negativos.

- não pense desse jeito, Saga – falou Aneta vendo o desespero dentro de si. Aquilo a correoeu por dentro, so de ve-lo daquele jeito. – Vamos encontrar, tenho certeza de que o templo de Ares não fica muito longe.

Todos os pensamentos naquele momento estavam voltados para Athena e sua localizaçao, Hera que estava sentada na grande cadeira pentencente a sua filha agora estava pensando mas não em como acha-la e sim como fazer Ares esquecer dessa ideia ridicula de dominar a Terra, foi quando uma pessoa lhe veio a mente. Tinha certeza de que se pedisse ela atenderia a seu chamado e não iria contra sua vontade, pois assim era seu serviço como mesageira da rainha do Olimpo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por duas pessoas que adentraram o local, Aldebaran de touro e Viollet.

- desculpe a demora – disse Deba – Como estao os dois? – disse olhando para Saga.

- vao ficar bem – respondeu somente.

- conversei com Viollet e acho que ela tem coisas a contar para todos aqui – disse o tourino que mantinha um semblante serio, ao contrario da menina que tinha os olhos vermelhos mostrando que tinha chorado. Percebendo o desconforto da menina, Alessandra pediu que viesse ate ela, a garota obedeceu rapidamente.

- desculpe Alex, eu não queria abrir aquela caixa – disse ainda com a voz chorosa.

- não foi sua culpa Viollet, quem poderia imaginar que voce estava com aquela caixa em maos? – falou a loira – Mas acho que deve nos contar como a encontrou.

- espere, os outros cavaleiros não estao aqui – disse Aneta – Mascara e Kanon ainda estao no hospital da fundaçao, e Milo e Camus estao em aquario com Alexia e Lana, sem falar de Milena que esta sendo cuidada por Afrodite.

- isso a gente resolve com facilidade – disse Hera que se levantou ficando de pé, agitou seu cetro o levantando e utilizando seu cosmo conseguiu se conectar a todos que não estavam presentes ali.

"espero que possam me ouvir – disse Hera pelo cosmo, chegando ate Kanon, Mascara, Alexia, Lana, Milo e Camus."

"- alto e claro Hera – disse Lana"

"entao prestem atençao, no que Viollet ira dizer – terminou de falar"

- muito bem Viollet, conte como achou a aquela caixa? – perguntou Alessandra. A garota ainda meio nervosa tomou folego antes de revelar tudo. – Ninguem aqui vai brigar com voce, minha querida – disse ela acalmando a menina.

- ta – disse baixinho – Minha mae e eu moravamos em uma casa perto da praia...Ela sempre me contava historias de bravos cavaleiros da esperança, dizia ate que meu tio Deba era um cavaleiro de Athena e que protegia esse mundo. Um dia eu estava caçando conchinhas na praia e...

**FLASHBACK ON**

Uma leve brisa soprava na praia que naquela hora estava deserta, afinal eram oito horas da manha de uma quarta-feira, normalmente ninguem ia aquela praia naquele horario. Exeto por uma pessoa que estava andando calmamente e atenciosamente pelas areias brancas da linda praia da cidade do interior da Grecia. Uma pequena garota de cabelos curtos e cor de caramelo andava com uma cestinha cheia de pequenas e grandes conchas, era aquela sua diversao colecionar todos os tipos de conchinhas. Ela já tinha varias em sua casa, mas ainda queria mais para sua coleçao.

- não vá muito longe Viollet – gritou a mae da menina.

- ta – gritou ela devolta.

Uma conchinha com cor diferente atraiu a atençao da garota que foi rapidamente ate ela pegar, as ondas iam e vinham batendo em seus pés e os molhando. Guardou com cuidado aquela conchinha em sua pequena cesta que já estava cheia, quando algo brilhando intesamente ofuscou sua visao por causa do sol que brilhava batendo no objeto prateado e dando reflexo. A garota pos a mao na altura dos olhos para tampar aquele brilho que lhe cegava, mas aquilo não a impediu de se aproximar do objeto que tinha uma parte interrado na areia da praia. Parada perto do objeto Viollet observou aquela coisa não indentificada com uma caveira na ponta.

Abaixou para pega-la retirando a areia em volta dela, com ela em maos deixou o facinio lhe dominar, algo naquela caixa havia dado a ela uma sensaçao boa sem nem mesmo saber o porque. Saiu dali correndo e indo em direçao a sua mae que lhe esperava.

- mae olha o que eu achei – falou ela sorridente, mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver a expressao da mae de surpresa – o que foi mae?

- não é nada meu amor – disse com um sorriso terno. – Melhor irmos, esta quase na hora do almoço.

A mulher pegou gentilmente na mao da garotinha que sorria com a caixinha de joias em suas maos, para ela aquilo daria um otimo lugar para por suas conchinhas.

(minutos depois)

Devagar a mulher colocou as coisas em cima da mesa, retirou o chapeu que usava e foi ate a cozinha começar a preparar o almoço. Viollet sentou na bancada da cozinha analisando aquele objeto e sorriu.

- já sei onde vou por minhas conchinhas – disse ela pronta para abrir o porta joias. Quando uma mao forte bateu em suas maos, fazendo a caixa cair no chao junto das conchinhas.

- nem pense nisso Viollet – exclamou a mae. – essa caixa não deve jamais ser aberta, a não ser em caso extremo de perigo! Voce me ouviu bem?

- s-sim – disse a garota com o olhar choroso.

FLASHBACK OFF

- como sua mae sabia da caixa? – perguntou Saga serio.

- acho que isso se deve a foto que ela tinha da Alessandra, havia um porta retrato no quarto dela, contendo uma foto dela com uma garota – explicou Viollet segurando as lagrimas, após se lembrar da sua mae.

- uma foto minha? – exclamou Alessandra surpresa – Tem certeza de que era eu? Jamais conheci sua mae.

- ela me falou de voce, disse que quando era mais jovem vivia em uma vila e tinha uma garota que vivia com ela. Dizia que eram bem amigas. – disse a menina.

- como era sua mae? – perguntou Hera.

- era alta, cabelos pretos, pelo corada e olhos verdes intensos – descreveu a garota.

- é ela – disse Hera.

- ela quem? – perguntou confusa Aneta.

- a mestra de Alessandra – disse Hera.

- sim, minha mestre era brasileira e estava me treinando. Quando estava quase me tornando uma amazonas de Hera, ela engravidou e me deu seu posto, disse que queria criar sua filha em um lugar mais seguro longe de toda aquela agitaçao que era no templo de Hera. E foi embora, me deixando em seu lugar – explicou Alessandra – Depois disso eu nunca mais tive noticias dela.

- por isso ela não deixou que voce abrisse, ela reconheceu a caixa de pandora e sabia que algo estava errado – disse Aneta a garota.

- aham – disse Viollet.

- depois disso acho que não precisa explicar, pois já sabemos o resto – falou Saga concluindo o resto.

- Bom, metade da historia esta revelado... agora resta saber onde esta o templo de Ares – disse Aiolos.

Novamente todos ali se viram perdidos e de maos atadas, parecia que desta vez o inimigo os pegaram de jeito os deixando sem alguma localizaçao aparente. Mas se ficassem nervosos como estavam iriao somente pioras as coisas, e Hera sabia muito bem disso. Ela de fato estava escondendo a localizaçao do templo de Ares pois já tinha um plano em mente, mas queria poupar a vida de suas guerreiras e dos santos guerreiros de Athena.

- de nada adiante ficarem assim, o que nos resta fazer é cuidar dos feridos e descançar. Amanha começaremos a procurar por alguma pista do templo de Ares, não fiquem desse jeito, sinto que Athena ainda esta viva e tenho certeza de que ela não ira se render tao facilmente – disse Hera confortando os demais que mesmo sentindo-se pessimos acataram a ideia da deusa.

O primeiro a sair da decima terceira casa foi Saga que ficou a maior parte do tempo, serio, sem expressar nada aparentemente o que deixou Aneta preoculpada e sentindo-se mal tambem. Enquanto o olhava pensava no que exatamente ele estava preoculpado, por mais que sentisse que ele as vezes a correspondia sentia que ainda nutria um forte sentimento por Alexia, que apesar de estar sempre na cola do aquariano não sabia ao certo se estava tendo algo a mais com ele. Mas mesmo assim nada a impediu de ir atras do cavaleiro de gemeos, que nem mesmo notou sua presença, mas ela não se importou sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos enquanto descia as escadas das doze casas.

Mesmo sentindo um pouco de ciumes pelo fato que talvez Saga ainda sentisse algo por Alexia, ela não podia negar que tambem estava preoculpada com a amiga que se encontrava em um estado critico, já que qualquer esforço faria seu ferimento abrir e lhe causar danos. Seguiram em silencio total ate chegarem a casa de aquario onde ao entrarem viram Lana e Milo conversando em tom baixo.

- como ela esta? – perguntou Saga, ainda mantendo sua expressao seria.

- parece melhor, mas ainda esta frustrada por não termos deixado ela participar da luta – comentou Lana que desviou o olhar encarando o chao em seguida.

- Camus esta la dentro com ela, tentando conforta-la mas acho dificil que ela aceite – falou Milo encarando o nada – E quanto aos outros?

- ainda não sabemos, Mascara e Kanon levaram Irene e Kassia para o hospital da fundaçao. Elas tinham ferimentos mais graves – falou Aneta, fazendo Saga a encara-la. – Quanto a Shion e Dohko, estao bem mas levaram muitos golpes.

- entendo – disse Lana.

- por falar nisso, onde é que voces se meteram durante a luta, posso saber? – perguntou Aneta com cara de brava, Lana ficou totalmente sem graça corando violentamente enquanto Milo apenas coçava a cabeça sem jeito tambem. Saga apenas rolou os olhos já entendo tudo, enquanto Aneta ainda ficava esperando a resposta.

- vai por mim voce não quer saber onde e que eles estavam fazendo – falou Saga seguindo em frente sem dizer mais nada, Aneta o olhou e depois sua ficha caiu.

- aiii – fez careta – Não tinha outra hora para fazerem isso não?! – brigou com os dois.

- quem ia imaginar que Ares ia atacar? – disse Lana retrucando a amiga. Aneta bufou e foi atras de Saga.

- nos vemos mais tarde – disse ela saindo da casa de aquario.

A noite do lado de fora apesar de escura tinha a lua brilhando fortemente sendo capaz de iluminar as escadarias das casas do zodiaco. Novamente aquele silencio tomou conta do trageto que faziam ate a casa de gemeos que parecia estar mais longe do que o normal, naquele momento Saga se prendia a todas as preoculpaçoes, onde estava Athena, como Alexia se encontrava e ainda tinha Aneta. Nesses ultimos dias se viu preso no que realmente sentia por cada uma, já sabia que ali entre Camus e Alexia havia mais do que aparentavam mas não podia deixar de sentir um desconforto. Estaria ele com ciumes ou somente confuso?

Não é hora para pensar nisso pensava ele enquanto caminhava, as vezes sem que Aneta percebesse olhava de relance para ela que encarava o chao com a expressao pensativa e distante. Toda vez que estava perto da mesma sentia coisas que jamais sentira na vida, apesar de que as vezes pensava se realmente aquilo poderia ser chamado de vida, já que ele mal a vivia. Desde a chegada dela as coisas mudaram, mas tambem não sabia direito o que sentia por ela e por Alexia e não queria dar esperanças para Aneta.

Entraram enfim na casa de gemeos e logo na entrada ficaram parados, Saga de repente parou e ficou a encarar Aneta que o olhava devolta esperando ou tentando entender o que ele faria a seguir.

- eu... – começou Aneta, querendo dar fim a qualquer conversa que ele teria com ela – Eu vou para meu quarto, estou cansada.

- todos estamos – disse ele ainda a olhando.

- entao... – disse ela dando de ombros e passou por ele, quando Saga a segurou pelo pulso, a fazendo virar o rosto vendo aqueles olhos que pareciam alem de preoculpados confusos.

A respiraçao de ambos começaram a acelerar, Aneta podia ouvir ate o coreçao dele batendo mais rapido, o espaço entre eles era curto e foi ficando pequeno a cada vez que Saga ia se aproximando. Ambos já estavam um de frente para o outro, Saga segurava nos braços dela com delicadeza porem firmes sem a machucar, enquanto Anete parecia estar anestesiada tamanha era a vontade de ter aqueles labios nos seus. Saga chegou a encostar sua testa na dela, ambos tentando normalizar a respiraçao mas de nada adiantava. Em um movimento o geminiano tentou ter aqueles labios para ele, mas a mesma se afastou sem nem mesmo entender o por que daquilo, mas não podia fazer aquilo, não ainda.

- melhor eu ir, deve estar bem cansado da luta que tivemos – disse ela falando tentando se segurar para no pular em cima dele e o beija-lo. – Pode preparar algo para comermos?

- posso – respondeu num sussurro.

- obrigada – respondeu ela se soltando daquelas maos fortes e gentis e que lhe dava arrepios so de imagina-las passeando por seu corpo. Virou-se ficando de costas e seguiu ate seu quarto e se trancando ali, onde passou horas deitada em seu quarto encarando o teto.

CASA DE AQUARIO

O único barulho que era ouvido era da torneira que a cada dois segundos deixava escapar uma gota que caia na agua morna da banheira onde Alexia se encontrava naquele momento. Depois de ficar mais algumas horas inconciente por causa de Irene, Camus achou melhor que ela tomasse um banho mesmo que a morena não quisesse. Pequenos filhetes de sangue apareciam na agua devito o ferimento ter aberto novamente, a morena estava completamente deitada na banheira, tendo sua cabeça encostada na borda que estava coberta por uma toalha para a mesma apoia o pescoço para não se machucar.

Camus se encontrava sentado em uma cadeira proximo a banheira, como o estado da morena era delicado não poderia ficar sozinha. E todo esforço deveria ser limitado. Alexia estava com a cabeça um tombada para o lado e seus olhar parecia vago e perdido, a mesma encarava a agua quieta enquanto sua audiçao prestava atençao nas gotas que caia a cada dois segundos. Camus a encarava preoculpado, havia conversado assim que ela havia acordado mas a morena era teimosa e mesmo sabendo que nada poderia fazer ainda estava certa em achar que deveria ter participado da luta.

- sabe que não sou de demonstrar o que sinto, mas te ver desse jeito me afeta e muito – disse Camus cortando aquele clima ruin e melancolico que se encontrava Alexia.

- minhas duas mestras estao feridas e eu não pude fazer nada para ajudar, Camus. Como acha que estou em sentindo? – disse ela o olhando derrotada.

- pessima eu sei, já passei por isso. Não se esqueça – falou se lembrando de quando teve que fingir estar do lado de hades e ao mesmo tempo querer proteger seus amigos e companheiros.

- seu caso é diferente, voce não teve escolha – falou o confortando ao ver que se sentira pessimo ao lembrar do passado. – Mas, me sinto pior por não ter força o suficiente para ajudar a todos e sou obrigada a ficar deitada por ser fraca.

- já falei a voce que não é fraca, Alexia. Ninguem poderia imaginar que os guerreiros de Ares fossem tao fortes assim, não se sinta assim, por favor – pediu ele.

Mas nenhuma resposta veio de Alexia, a mesma permaneceu em silencio e voltou a tombar a cabeça e a ficar olhando a agua que se agitara um pouco por causa de seu movimento. Camus deixou escapar um suspiro de preoculpaçao que foi ignorado por Alexia, em seguia batidas na porta do banheiro foram ouvidas.

- Camus! A comida já esta pronta – avisou Lana do outro lado da porta.

- obrigado Lana – disse ele em voz alta para ela – vamos, melhor comer alguma coisa.

Camus se abaixou e com cuidado pegou Alexia em seu colo a retirando da agua que agora começara a ficar fria, a pos sentada na cadeira em que estava sentado e começou a seca-la calmamente. Depois tratou de enfaixa-la no local do ferimento, vestiu uma blusa dele ficando como vestido para ela e a carregou ate o quarto onde Lana estava esperando com uma bandeja em maos. Com calma e cuidado o aquariano a pos sentada em cima da cama, se afastando e dando espaço para Lana por a bandeja em cima da cama.

- fiz o que voce mais gosta – disse a morena sorrindo.

- obrigada, mas não sei se estou com muita fome – falou Alexia.

- nada disso Alexia, voce tem comer. Tente pelo menos comer um pouco – disse Camus, como se fosse um pai.

- ele tem razao – falou a amiga.

- aham – disse somente, pegando o copo com suco e tomando um gole, em seguida deu uma mordida no sanduiche natural que Lana havia feito.

O barulho da porta atriu a atençao de Alexia e Lana, mas não deram importancia bom pelos Lana não deu já Alexia ficou um pouco entristecida por ter que ser um fardo para o aquariano.

- não fique assim, ele esta apenas preoculpado – disse Lana passando a mao nos cabelos molhados da morena.

- me sinto como se fosse um fardo para ela, ter que ficar aqui enquanto deveria estar atras de Athena e salva-la – disse engolindo com dificuldades a comida, lana apenas se deixou expressar pena e preoculpaçao com a amiga.

(sala da casa de aquario)

Camus entrou em sua sala de tv encontrando Milo sentado no sofa mudando de canal a procura de algo para ver.

- e entao? – disse o escorpiao sem desviar o olhar da tv de plasma.

- na mesma, ela insiste que deveria ter participado e ainda tem a coragem de achar que esta sendo um fardo para mim – disse Camus sentando-se no sofa, ele ao sair ainda ficou parado no corredor pensando mas ao ouvir o que a morena disse ficou ainda mais triste por achar que ele não se importava com ela ou pensasse que ela o estava atrapalhando.

- ela esta mal Camus, suas companheiras estao feridas e essa confusao toda sobre Athena ter sumido e ninguem saber onde fica o templo de Ares mexeu com todo mundo – explicou Milo desistindo de procurar algo na tv, a desligou e pos o controle remoto em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

- eu sei, mas ainda sim não queria que ela pensasse desse jeito.

- te entendo – falou – Mas, sabe que mesmo se acharmos o templo de ares Alexia não podera ir, qualquer esforço que fizer ira abrir aquele ferimento horrivel – fez uma careta, ganhando um olhar de reprovaçao por parte de aquario – Foi mal! – disse depois de ter falado besteira, mas Camus apenas apoiou as maos na cabeça e deixou a exaustao lhe abalar. Fazendo Milo se sentir mal por seu amigo tambem.

- é tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que a gente não sabe pra onde corre – disse ele.

- pois é, mas não se preoculpe. Tenho certeza de que hera deve saber onde fica o templo de Ares.

- assim espero – disse por fim, antes de levantar – Vou voltar pro quarto e ficar com Alexia.

- ok – disse ele vendo seu amigo sair da sala com a expressao derrotada. Milo encostou a cabeça no sofa e fitou o teto pedindo aos deuses que toda essa situaçao se reolvesse, mas sabia que uma batalha estava presta a se iniciar e tinha certeza de que todos ali tambem já sabiam disso.

ARENA

Seus olhos analisavam metodicamente o lugar que ainda tinha marcas e rastros de fogo, um circulo ainda formado pelo fogo de Ares ainda estava ali, a cor preta que deixara no chao ainda estava quente, ela podia sentir somente de se aproximar. Pensou em tocar mas foi interrompida por uma moça, Hera se virou vendo sua guerreira e mensageira alada proxima de si.

- que bom que veio, Teresa – sorriu Hera.

- me doi ver minha deusa com essa expressao no rosto – comentou Teresa. Ela tinha um corpo belissimo, era alta, cabelos loiros dourados e bem ondulados, franja repicada e os olhos claros e azuis como os de afrodite, um azul piscina. – Tem certeza de que é isso que quer fazer? As meninas ficaram preoculpadas se sumir desse jeito.

- tenho uma oferta a fazer a Ares – disse hera – Voce fez bem em não se intrometer na luta, Ares ainda não sabe que eu tenho um elemento surpresa, e tenho certeza de que talvez eles irao precisar de voce.

- eles? – disse confusa.

- se a minha oferta não agradar a Ares eu estarei nas maos dele, tendo eu e Athena em seu poder, ele podera invadir o Olimpo como bem entender, isso se conseguir passar por Zeus. E a Terra estara sobre o dominio dele, ou dela.

- voce fala como se Ares não fosse o causador disso tudo – falou teresa desconfiada.

- e porque não é, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram e quero que guarde isso para voce. Quando os guerreiros de Athena chegarem ao templo de Ares avise-os que Ares é controlado por outra pessoa, uma pesso que esta mais preoculpada em fazer vingança do que ter realmente o controle da Terra – falou Hera.

- como é?

- Hades foi derrotado por Athena e alguem quer vingança, acho que voce já tem ideia de quem seja. A pessoa que esta controlando Ares é... – Hera se aproximou de Teresa e cochichou em seu ouvido fazendo a loira arregalar os olhos ao ouvir o nome da pessoa.

- mas pensei que ela... quer dizer... – disse confusa – Por que?

- por vingaça a Hades, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Idenpendente de ser Ares ou essa pessoa, teremos problemas caso venhamos a perder a batalha.

- e o que pretende fazer?

- irei explicar no caminho – disse Hera – Segundo passo é irmos ate Ares.

- espera ai? Segundo?

- o primeiro passo eu já dei, deixei um recado na sala de Shion não ira demorar para que os outros nos sigam. Quando chegarem voce deve guia-los ate a sala de Ares, mas vamos ao que interessa – falou ela.

Hera com seu cetro tocou a ponta do mesmo na linha preta em forma de circulo que rapidamente se acendeu causando o mesmo fogo de antes. Teresa parou ao lado da deusa do Olimpo, primeiro foi Hera a deusa andou em direçao ao fogo e ao contrario do que Teresa pensou ela não se queimou apenas pareceu ter entrado em um tipo de portal, aquele fogo de Ares era a entrada para o seu templo. Teresa olhou para tras vendo se não tinha ninguem espionando e depois de ter certeza se virou e seguiu sua deusa atravessando o fogo e dando de cara com um cenario horrendo.

- bem vinda ao templo de Ares – disse Hera a Teresa que olhava aquilo com medo.

O cenario do templo de Ares parecia uma cidade so que em chamas, carros destruidos e queimados caindo aos pedaços faziam parte do cenario daquele lugar, parecia ate que tinham ido parar no submundo o lar de Hades.

- aqui ate parece o templo de Hades – disse Teresa.

- é apenas uma ilusao causada por Ares, não se preoculpe, nada disso é real apesar de parecer que estamos no mesmo lugar so que com a paisagem mudada.- falou – Seguirei em frente Teresa, mas voce ficara aqui a espera deles. Tente se esconder e nada faça para atrair a atençao e... seja la o que acontecer la dentro não entre, se Ares descobrir sobre voce estara tudo perdido.

- mas Hera...

- sem mas Teresa, isso é uma ordem – disse ela seria. Teresa suspirou mesmo contra vontade iria acatar a ordem de sua deusa.

- sim, Hera – se ajoelhou jurando esperar pelos outros.

- nos separamos aqui – disse ela.

Teresa ainda ajoelhada ficou a ver sua deusa ir se distanciando aos poucos, a cada passo sua preoculpaçao ia aumentando. Ares não era um deus que voce podia enganar e Hera sabia disso mas teriam que tentar algo para poderem ganhar tempo, afinal o alvo não era exatamente Ares e sim a pessoa que o estava controlando.

Calmamente e lentamente Hera ia se aproximando das escadarias do templo do deusa da guerra, o vento daquele lugar era aspero fazia o ar entrar em seus pulmoes e os arranhar por dentro como se fossem laminas extremamente afiadas lhe rasgando. Era ate dificil de se respirar estando daquele jeito, ainda se perguntava como estava aguentando aquele ar e aquele cheiro horrivel que pairava no ar. Por causa da falta de ar ou a dificuldade de se respirar Hera sentiu-se falhar e se ajoelhar sendo amparada por seu cetro a qual ela o fincou no chao como apoio.

- não posso desistir, não agora – disse ela.

Deu uma rapida olhada para tras vendo que já havia andado bastante e que faltava pouco para enfim entrar no templo de Ares. Seus pés com dificuldades se firmaram no chao plano e liso, mas ainda sentia dificuldades para caminhar e respirar, mas não se daria por vencida. Logo a sua frente uma porta enorme e escura estava fechada, mas que rapidamente se abriu a se aproximar o que a deixou desconfiada. Mas mesmo assim se pos a caminhar entrando naquele lugar desconhecido.

Os corredores estavam vazios nenhum sinal ate mesmo de guardas que deveriam estar ali, olhou por todos os lugares a procura de um mas nem sinal deles. Continuou se trajeto ate encontrar um corredor grande todo decorado com quadros com pinturas de Ares montado em seu cavelo ou usando sua lança para matar seu inimigo, aquilo causou um certo enjoo na deusa que passou por ali de olhos fechados pois se olhasse mais uma vez acabaria pondo tudo para fora.

Ao final do corredor viu uma luz intensa que lhe chamou a atençao, esticou seu cetro para frente como proteçao caso algum guarda ou Berserker aparecesse. Virou entrando naquele comodo grande, que mais parecia um saguao, quando seus olhos viram Athena.

- Athena! – exclamou Hera.

A deusa da justiça se encontrava no centro daquel saguao onde pilastras formavam um quadrado ao redor de um buraco em forma de circulo, mas não havia nada ali apenas uma luz que saia e ia ate o teto, ali estava Athena com seus braços dobrados e suas maos unidas como se estivesse rezando, seu vestido sendo balançado como se ventasse fortemente por ali apesar de não ter vento algum, os cabelos longos estavam para o alto algumas vezes recochiteando em seu rosto onde seus olhos estavam fechados.

- ate que fim apareceu Hera, já estava cansado de esperar – disse Ares sentado em seu trono enquanto observava as expressoes da rainha do Olimpo. – O que te traz aqu, no meu humilde templo?

- tenho uma proposta para dar a voce, Ares – disse ela.

- adoro proposta, Athena me fez uma tambem mas esta sendo dificil realiza-la entao não tive outra escolha a não ser tomar a vida dela – riu de lado – Mas estarei disposta a ouvi-la, entao o que tem a me oferecer? – riu vendo a cara de tensao de Hera ao pensar no que faria realmente, já que seu plano não era nada extraordinario, pelo menos daria tempo ate os cavaleiros chegarem.

- escute bem Ares, pois não direi novamente – disse Hera.

- estou ouvindo – sorriu de lado, enquanto Hera o olhava seriamente.

- minha proposta é...

_**Continua...**_


	16. Chapter 16 - O Templo De Ares

**Em meio ao bosque nos arredores do santuario**

O silencio que antes era marca registrada daquele lugar agora tinha sons de passos e sentimentos angustiados, a noite no santuairo fora tranquila apesar da preoculpaçao ainda em suas cabeças mas nada poderia fazer ainda. Mas toda essa preoculpaçao se acentuou quando ao acordarem perceberam a falta de Hera que havia sumido do santuario. Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam espalhados pelo bosque a procura dela, enquanto os cavaleiros de ouro procuravam dentro do santuario.

Em uma parte mais densa da floresta Hyoga corria a procura do cosmo da deusa que não seria dificil de sentir já que ela tinha um cosmo de uma deusa tambem, mas para a tristeza dele e desespero ele não encontrou nada. Parou proximo a um lago e ficou a analisar ali onde estava.

- Hyoga! – chamou Shun que apareceu ofegando, depois da longa corrida.

- encontrou alguma coisa, Shun? – perguntou o cisne se virando para o amigo.

- nada e voce?

- nada tambem, pelo menos temos certeza de que aqui ela não esta – disse ele serio.

- sera que os outros cavaleiros de ouro conseguiram achar alguma coisa?

- não sei, mas espero que sim – disse ele – Vamos Shun, vamos dar mais uma olhada aos aredores, não podemos dessitir.

- certo – falou ele acentindo. Em saguida sairam a procura da deusa.

(**em outra parte da floresta)**

- ela tem que estar em algum lugar, Shiryu – disse Seiya que estava com o amigo.

- Seiya – disse o dragao parando de correr e encarando o chao – Não acha estranho que Hera tenha sumido desse jeito?

- o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou pegasus desconfiado, porem fazia sentido no que o amigo queria dizer.

- Athena desapareceu junto de Ares, temos certeza de que ele a levou para seu templo. E agora Hera tambem desaparece sem deixar pistas de seu paradeiro, isso é muito estranho – disse pondo a mao no quexo pensativo.

- voce acha que ela foi atras de Ares sozinha?! – exclamou Seiya ao perceber o raciocinio do amigo.

- não só acho, como tenho certeza. Ela não sairia assim sem um motivo aparente – falou Shiryu.

- entao é melhor voltarmos para a sala do grande mestre, e avisar. Talvez voce esteja realmente certo Shiryu – disse ele – Talvez Hera foi mesmo ao encontro de Ares para tentar salvar Athena, a Saori.

- fique calmo Seiya, perder a cabeça agora é algo insensato a se fazer. Vamos conversar com todos e depois veremos como iremos ate o templo de Ares – disse o dragao, Seiya centiu e deli partiram voltando ate o salao do grande mestre.

**Salao do grande mestre **

O olhar do grande mestre que naquele momento havia acordado apesar de ainda estar fraco, estava encarando o chao como se ali estivesse a coisa mais interessando do mundo. Sua testa ainda estava enfaixada, assim como seu ante-braço e sua mao direita e mao esquerda, havia uma gase pequena cobrindo um machucado na lateral do rosto. Dohko que tambem ainda se sentia mal pela noite dormia e a preoculpaçao com Athena olhava o amigo, sentindo-se do mesmo jeito: inutil.

Proximo a eles uma loira andava de um lado para o outro, suas maos estavam juntas ao corpo, seus olhos claros expressavao mais do que preoculpaçao, apesar de ser cedo já fazia horas que os cavaleiros de bronze e alguns de ouro sairam para procurar por Hera.

- Milena, pelo amor, se não parar de andar de um lado para o outro vai fazer um buraco no chao – disse Lana que estava sentada na escada de tres degraus, onde ficava a cadeira megestosa de Athena e Shion. Ao lado dela estava Milo de pé, com seu companheiro Camus.

- já faz horas que eles sairam e ninguem trouxe noticias ainda – disse a loira – quer que eu fique como?!

- sei que a cituaçao é dificil, mas temos que acreditar que Hera ainda esta por aqui e não cometeu nenhuma loucura – disse Kassia, ela mesmo sobre ordens de Kanon para não sair do hospital se levantou e ousou ameaçar quem quer que se pusesse no caminho dela, e como ninguem se atreveu a isso foi em direçao ao santuario ao sentir a falta do cosmo de sua deusa.

E ali estava ela, com aperna enfaixada e com algumas gases pelo corpo por conta dos machucados. Sua amiga Irene se encontrava no mesmo estado, porem ainda era capaz de caminhar e fazer algum esforço. Um pouco mais afastado estava Afrodite com Mú que ficaram para acalmar as garotas que estavam com os nervos a flor da pele. Não havia nem dado dois segundos logo após a breve conversa entre Lana e Milena quando as portas foram abertas entrando por elas Mascara da mote e Kanon, junto de Aiolos.

- e entao? – perguntou euforica Milena. Mas o olhar que fizeram nao foi uma das melhores.

- por santo Zeus, sera que ninguem realmente conseguiu acha-la? – exclamou Shion nervoso, na verdade não era somente ele, todos ali estavam e a situaçao havia se complicado qualquer coisa faria eles explodirem. – Uma deusa como Hera não some assim do nada, ela tem que estar em algum lugar!

- procuramos por todo o santuario, os guardas disseram que não viu ninguem entrar ou sair. E não há indicios de que alguem a sequestrou – disse Kanon – Senao teriamos sentido o cosmo de mais alguem aqui dentro.

- o problema é que nem o cosmo dela sentimos, ela simplesmente sumiu do mapa – completou Mask.

- isso é por que ela não esta aqui realmente – disse uma voz, todos se viraram e viram Shaka entrando com o cetro de Saori e um papel em maos.

- vai me dizer que so percebeu isso agora? – disse Kanon com desdem.

- idiota – disse ele serio – Não é isso, quis dizer que não vai adiantar nada procurarmos sendo que ela não esta aqui no santuario e acho que nem na Grecia.

- fala de uma vez homem- reclamou Shura.

- Hera deixou essa carta para Seiya, mas devido a situaçao achei melhor ler. Hera foi atras de Ares para ganhar tempo ate que todos se recuperem o mais rapido possivel e entramos no templo de Ares – disse ele.

- mas como vamos entrar no templo de Ares se nem ao menos sabemos onde fica? – disse Aiolos.

- com o cetro de Athena, Hera escreveu na carta que foi por essa razao que Saori deixou o cetro para tras, para podermos entrar já que no templo de Ares so é permitido deuses e guerreiros com o cosmo poderoso. Resumindo, se não estivessemos com o cetro, somente as guerreiras musas de Hera poderiam entrar la já que seus cosmo são mais poderosos do que os nossos – explicou ele.

- entao eu estava certo – disse alto Shiryu entrando no salao junto de Seiya, logo atras vinham Hyoga e Shun. – Senti algo errado nisso tudo e achei que seria melhor avisa-los, mas creio que Shaka já descobriu tudo com essa carta de Hera.

- pois bem – disse Shion se levantando – Não podemos mais esperar. Hera e Athena estao na mao de Ares e sabesse lá o que aquele crapula vai fazer com elas e com a Terra.

- mas voce vai esperar! – disse Dohko sem expressao.

- como é? Meu amigo, a pancada que levou afetou seu cerebro tambem? – disse Shion com os olhos arregalados – Já percebeu que Athena e Hera estao com Ares e o mundo esta em perigo?

- E voce já reparou em como a maioria esta, grande mestre? – disse ele levantando o olhar e encarando o amigo, que virou seu rosto vendo os feridos. – A maioria das guerreiras de Hera estao machucadas, eu, voce e alguns de nós tambem estamos.

- o que quer façamos? Esperamos ficar melhor para ai sim ir salvar Athena? – disse entre dentes.

- não, Shion. Sugiro que vá somente aqueles se encontrando em boas condiçoes, mandar alguem como Alexia por exemplo é a mesma coisa que mandar para a morte, um golpe que receber daqueles Berserkers sera o fim. – disse Dohko – Sugiro entao fazermos um grupo, os resto fica e se acontecer algo não teremos outra escolha a não ser ir tambem.

- mas como vamos avisar para os que ficaram aqui o que aconteceu? – disse Aiolos.

- eu ficarei aqui – disse Lana.

- não – interferiu Kassia – Eu fico, não vou poder fazer nada com essa perna machucada e alem do mais voce consegue se comunicar por telepatia por causa de seu cosmo que é forte.

- certo – acentiu Lana.

- entao eu vou tambem, duas com força em telecinese sera uma otima ajuda – disse Irene.

- bom, entao eu tambem vou e creio que Aneta deva ir tambem – falou Milena, já sabendo que a amiga que se encontrava com Alexia não aceitaria ficar de fora.

- e quanto a nós? – perguntou Dohko encarando os amigos.

- so tem um problema, Aioria ainda esta em lua de mel com Marin – disse Shaka.

- teremos que ir sem ele entao – disse Shion – eu decido quem ira.

Todos ali esperaram Shion se decidir, o mesmo olhou para todos que se ali se encontravam e pensava nos outros que se mantinham em suas casas ainda. Não demorou muito e ele já havia formado o grupo.

- muito bem, escutem – disse ele olhando para todos – os que irao acompanhar as guerreiras musas seram: Milo, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolos, Mascara da morte e Camus, junto de Mú, Shaka e Dohko. Esta de acordo meu amigo?

- completamente – disse ele com um sorriso de lado.

- Nós tambem iremos – disse Seiya decidido, naquele olhar Dohko percebeu que não adiantaria dizer não a eles, afinal foram eles que inumeras vezes salvaram Athena.

- ajuda nunca é demais, Shion – disse o libriano encarando o grande mestre.

- Shun voce ficara aqui e me ajudara com que eu precisar, o resto de voces podem acompanhar os outros – disse Shion.

- sim – responderam, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya juntos.

- voces tem 30 minutos para se prepararem, me encontrem na arena onde foi a ultima vez que vimos Athena – disse o grande mestre – estao dispensados.

- sim, senhor – falaram todos.

TEMPLO DE ARES – SALAO PRINCIPAL

- hahahahaha – riu Ares que naquele momento vestia sua armadura de deus – Olho para voce e vejo que é realmente tola, Hera. Achou mesmo que aquele proposta ia me fazer mudar de ideia em relaçao a Athena? – bufou – pensou errado – disse serio.

- jamais tera a vida de Athena! – gritou.

- eu estou preparado hera, meus guerreiros irao destruir os cavaleiros de Athena e suas musas tambem caso tenham a estupidez de entrarem aqui – disse ele – Não se preoculpe, poderá assisti-los morrer enquanto ve sua ve sua inutil tentativa de me derrotar indo por agua abaixo – falou ele saindo do calabouso onde tinha prendido a deusa.

Em um telao grande bem diante de seus olhos Hera conseguia ver a entrada do templo de Ares, tinha quase certeza que era ali que eles chegariam. Mais ao longe pela imagem conseguiu ver sua guerreira antiga a qual conciderava como filha pronta para o ataque. Hera não pode fazer nada a não ser baixar a cabeça e rezar pela vida dos santos guerreiros e de suas musas que tambem correriam perigo para salva-la e a Athena tambem.

- a culpa é minha, eu não devia ter colocado Athena nisso tudo – disse ela em voz baixa.

Enquanto isso pelos lognos e estreitos corredores do templo, Ares caminhava em direçao a seu salao principal onde ficava seu trono. A porta enorme e de cor meio enferrujada foi aberta e assim que a abriu pode ver seus Berserkers ajoelhados diante de seu trono, onde ao lado estava a bela Persefone que vestia um vestido justo aberto na lateral das pernas deixando-as a mostra, assim que viu seu amo sorriu de lado.

Ares caminhou admirando aquela bela mulher, agora sabia por que Hades a escondia tao bem dos outros deuses ela era perfeita, melhor e mais bonita ate mesmo do que Athena. Calmamente ele depositou sua lança ao lado do trono e se sentou ainda adimirando aquela deusa grega estonteante. Mas havia coisas a tratar primeiro, do que possuir aquela mulher ali mesmo.

- meu amo deseja falar, cavaleiros Berserkers – disse Persefone, atraindo a atençao dos cavaleiros.

- guerreiros nossa hora de destruir os cavaleiros de Athena chegou, Hera em uma tentativa inutil tentou me propor uma troca mas eu recusei e provavelmente suas musas juntos com os cavaleiros de Athena devem esta chegando ao meu templo – disse ele com aquele olhar de poder e superioridade – Peço que não tenham piedade deles, acabem com eles como se fossem insetos! – sorriu de lado ao ver a chama brilhar nos olhos de seus guerreiros.

- isso sera muito facil, a maioria deles estao machucados já qualquer golpe que levarem irao morrer – sorriu Fobos.

- sera facil demais – riu Deimos.

- não os subestimem – avisou persefone – Eles foram capazes de vencer os expectros de Hades e acabaram com o mesmo na guerra santa, entao não desprezem os cavaleiros de Athena. Mas tambem não precisam usar toda sua força e se desgastarem atoa – disse ela com um meigo sorriso no final.

- ela esta certa e não se esqueçam que Poseidon foi vencido tambem – disse Ares – Mas não se preoculpem, eles são meros mortais não tem a força de um Berserkers.

- eles irao cair bem diante de Athena, mestre – disse Fobos.

- melhor irmos nos adiantando, eles devem estar para chegar a qualquer momento – falou Anteros que de todos era o mais calmo porem o mais forte, seguido de Enyo o berserkers da calamidade.

- um momento – disse Ares – Acho que quem deve recepiciona-los é a antiga amazona de Hera, o que acha Zyra?

- como quiser meu mestre – disse ela que estava mais atras, ajoelhada e de cabeça baixa – Farei elas se arrependerem amargamente de terem entrado nesse templo.

- assim é que eu gosto – sorriu ele de lado. – Podem ir e fiquem em seus postos, não ira demorar muito para chegarem.

- sim – disseram todos juntos.

Em seguida todos desapareceram num piscar de olhos, sumindo da vista de Ares e Persefone que ficaram a sós. O deus agarrou a mao da deusa que estava destraida e depositou um pequeno beijo ali, causando aversam na mulher que para não estragar tudo fingiu gostar.

- isso tudo ira acabar rapido, minha deusa Persefone, logo seremos os governantes da Terra – disse ele a olhando com aquele olhar malicioso. Persefone apenas sorriu de lado, deixando que aquele deus fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo, pelo menos por enquanto.

Enquanto era prensada na parede tendo Ares puxando seu cabeço deixando sua nuca descoberta, pensou que sua vitoria estava logo adiante. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o deus tomou sua boca para si, num beijo urgente, com pressa Ares rasgou sua alça descobrindo seus seios e ali mesmo a possuiu. Numa luxuria sem tamanho, Persefone apenas sentia as estocadas do deus enquanto seus pensamentos iam ate Hades, o deus que amou unicamente e eternamente.

"Não Ares, logo EU serei a governante da Terra. Athena ira pagar por ter me tirado aquilo que era de mais importante: o meu Hades" – pensou ela enquanto sentia Ares a possuir cada vez mais rapido ate que logo chegou no climax, e saiu de dentro dela.

- irei ate a camara de Athena, fique aqui por via das duvidas – disse ele se virando após se arrumar e saindo do salao principal. Deixando Persefone para tras com cara de nojo por ter deixado aquele homem, aquele deus miseravel tocar seu corpo. Assim que viu a porta ser fechada guspiu no chao proximo ao trono do deusa da guerra.

- maldito! – esbravejou com raiva – Essa foi a ultima vez em que pos a mao em mim, mas isso esta acabando, logo tirarei esse verme da minha frente e ai farei Athena pagar por ter acabado com meu hades! – disse nervosa. – falta pouco, falta pouco. – repetia as palavras para se acalmar.

**SANTUARIO – TEMPLO DE ATHENA **

De repente parecia que tudo ao seu redor havia ficado pequeno, aquele templo que antes era enorme ficou minusculo de uma hora para outra. Seu olhar antes fixado naquele homem a quem havia se entregado inumeras vezes havia passado de seco para molhado devido as lagrimas que teimavam em cair, molhando seu belo rosto. Ele por sua vez ficou imovel, não sabia como agir diante daquele olhar de medo, raiva por não ter forças para lutar tanto por suas amigas quanto por sua deusa que estava em perigo, e tristeza por não saber o que poderia acontecer nessa batalha que se iniciava.

- eu... – começou Camus, na tentativa de fazer Alexia se sentir melhor mas sabia que nada do que falasse mudaria alguma coisa.

- não precisa falar nada Camus- disse ela com a voz embargada. Rapidamente ela limpu as grossas lagrimas que escorriam por sua face – Eu entendo que é seu dever como cavaleiros proteger Atena, mas é um saco saber que voce pode morrer naquele lugar e que eu não estarei la para ajudar.

- essa é a vida que levamos, Alexia e voce sabe muito bem disso, como amazona de Hera entende o que passamos aqui – disse ele ainda encarando aqueles olhos que desde a primeira vez que os viu ficou encantado. – O que me deixa mais calmo é que voce vai ficar aqui e ficara longe de perigo, eu me sentiria pessimo se tivesse que ir estando do jeito que esta.

- acabei me tornando um fardo – disse ela.

- jamais – falou indo ate a moça e a segurando pelos braços – Jamais pense que é um fardo nem para mim ou para qualquer pessoa, esta bem? – viu ela acentir – Ficarei mais tranquilo sabendo que esta aqui e protegida.

- so me prometa uma coisa, Camus – disse ela com a suplica estampada em seu rosto – Volte... por favor, volte vivo.

- vou voltar – disse ele, tomando seus labios para si em seguida. Demonstrando uma despedida breve porem insegura naquele beijo.

- Vou esperar por voce – disse ela.

- tenho que ir agora – falou ele se afastando dela – Shion esta nos esperando na arena.

- vou ate la com voce...

- Alexia...

- dessa vez não Camus, eu irei. Não me peça para ficar – falou ela, ele apenas suspirou mas concordou. Ele passou seu braço pelos ombros dela e ambos caminharam em direçao a arena, onde todos estavam a espera.

**( arena )**

Seus olhos fixos para o alem demonstrava o quao nervoso e ancioso estava, atras dele estavam todos os cavaleiros e as amazonas de Hera. O vento soprava numa intensidade media fazendo sua manta balançar agitada, era como se ate mesmo o clima estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eles. Shion se virou sentindo alguns fios de seus cabelos rocochetearem em seu rosto, o grupo que partiria rumo ao resgate da suas deusas estava proximo ao circulo preto, Seiya que estava entre eles segurava o cetro de Saori como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E de certa forma dependia.

- muito bem Seiya, toque no chao o cetro de Saori – disse Shion.

Seiya respirou fundo e caminhou ate a marca, levantou o cetro para o alto e depois o abaixou sentindo o cosmo da sua deusa fluir do cetro para o chao, fazendo num piscar de olhos o fogo reacender novamente naquele lugar.

- é agora – disse ele.

- não se esqueça, Seiya. Entregue o catro a Athena, assim ela podera vestir a armadura e lutar contra Ares, assim como ela fez com Hades – falou Shion.

- não se preculpe, grande mestre. Athena naquele vez recebeu sua armadura e dessa vez recebera novamente – disse ele firme. Tendo o apoio dos outros. – Vamos lá pessoal, Saori e Hera estao esperando por nós.

Imediatamente Camus se virou para ver pela ultima vez aquele par de lhos claros numa mistura de azul e verde causando nele mais do que admiraçao. Alexia se encontrava olhando fixamente para ele e para sua amiga Lana na qual tambem iria participar, a mesma assim que viu aqueles olhos tristes correu ate ela e a abraçou fortemente.

- cuidaremos dele para voce, tenho certeza de que Milo não deixara nada acontecer com ele – sorriu a morena – Vamos voltar, voce vai ver.

- eu sei – sorriu ela de leve.

- tchau – disse Lana dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e indo em direçao ao grupo.

- muito bem, melhor irmos quanto mais tempo perdemos mais tempo Ares tera para agir e dominar toda a Terra – disse Kanon nervoso, apesar de estar aparentemente calmo por fora por dentro estava quase dando um de louco, querendo correr em direçao a ruiva que o olhava quase como Alexia olhava para Camus. Mas como sempre foi muito frio em relaçao a isso achou melhor não fazer nada e nem dizer nada.

- entao vamos – disse Hyoga vendo todos ali acentiram.

Rapidamente todos correram e entraram naquele circulo de fogo atravessando o que seria um tipo de portal e entrando finalmente no templo de Ares. O cenario belo e alegre do santuario havia sido trocado para um sombrio, quente demais e temeroso. Parecia um deserto onde tudo que existia ali fora queimado, destruido, a terra era quente parecia ate que se continuassem a pisar ali teriam seus pés derretidos. O ar apesar de ser denso e morno ainda era possivel respirar.

- que tipo de lugar é esse? – exclamou Milena.

- Nem o submundo era tao terrivel assim – disse Kanon se lembrando de quando havia ido ate o templo do deus do inferno.

- concordo Kanon, isso aqui parece uma versao pior do submundo – comentou Seiya – mas não temos tempo a perder, Athena e Hera estao contando com a gente.

Saga se manteve um pouco afastado de todos ali ao perceber algo errado, apesar de terem um segundo que chegarem não havia ninguem ali a espera deles. Sabia que Ares já havia se movido e deixado guardas de prontidao, mas entao por que não tinhada ninguem ali? – pensava ele.

- esta tudo bem Saga? – perguntou Camus.

- não estao notando algo estranho? – disse ele olhando para todos os lados – Chegamos aqui e não tem ninguem a nossa espera.

- o que tem isso? Pode ser que tenhamos saido um pouco mais afastado do templo ou de onde os Berserkers ficam – comentou Milo.

- não Milo, Saga esta certo – disse Lana – Ares não ia facilitar nossa entrada.

- melhor tomarem cuidado – avisou o geminiano.

Enquanto isso Seiya falava com os outros que estavam mais ali para frente, o pegasus piscou confiante de que conseguiriam achar Athena saiu na frente mas assim que deu um passo a frente algo ou alguem que continha um enorme cosmo apareceu e jogou um golpe em direçao do pegasus que por sorte foi salvo por Mascara da morte.

- moleque, sera da pra ouvir a gente pelo menos uma vez? – disse Mascara bravo.

- Seiya voce esta bem?! – gritou Hyoga ao ver o amigo do outro lado do buraco enorme que havia se formado entre os outros e Mascara e Seiya.

- estou – gritou ele devolta.

- Hahahahahaha! – ouiram alguem rir.

- essa risada – disse Milena desconfiada – è ela...

- pelo visto os cavaleiros de bronze não são assim tao fortes – falou uma mulher morena. Mas todos já a conheciam: Zyra.

- Zyra sua maldita – disse Lana entre dentes – Entao é verdade que virou um cachorrinho de Ares.

- ora vejam só se não é a gatinha da Hera – riu – Se eu sou a cachorra voce é a gata de rua que foi achada quando ninguem mais te quis. Eles já sabem do seu outro lado Lana? – riu ela.

- outro lado? – perguntou Milo confuso.

- não de ouvidos a ela Milo, isso não é hora de ficar pensando no que é certo ou errado – falou Camus, antes que o amigo entrasse no jogo da inimiga.

- não, não contei mas não precisa eles iriao descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde – disse ela entre dentes fazendo seu cosmo se elevar ao maximo.

- se afastem dela! – gritou Irene, rapidamente todos se afastaram.

Os cabelos pretos e lisos de Lana balançavam rapidamente assim como sua roupa, seus ollhos antes cor marrom claro agora estavam amarelos vivos como a de um gato, um felino pronto para o ataque. Suas unhas tambem começaram a crescer, ficando afiadas capaz de cortar qualquer coisa. Caldas começaram a aparecer, o que pensaram ser apenas uma se transformou em varias, chegando ao todo umas sete caldas.

- mas que diabos ela esta se tranformando?! – exclamou Aiolos.

- baixou santo nela, foi?! – exclamou Kanon em seguida, tentando se erguer pois devido ao cosmo muito forte os cavaleiros de Athena estavam ajoelhados e tampando seus rostos por causa do vento forte.

- voces já ouviram falar a deusa gato? – disse Irene.

- deusa gato? Ta falando da deusa do egito? – disse Milo. Irene o olhou e acentiu.

- a deusa gato no egito era conhecida por guardar os portoes do submundo, o portao do inferno – explicou ela – Esse é o poder de Lana, passado de geraçao a geraçao. Sua avó herdou esse poder e depois ela acabou herdando, apesar de sua mae não ter esse mesmo poder.

- a verdade não se sabe, pois a mae de Lana faleceu assim que ela deu a luz – disse Alessandra.

- realmente é poderosa, tanto ela quanto seu cosmo. Não estamos nem conseguindo ficar de pé – disse Shura.

- não quero que se machuquem! – disse Lana se virando para os outros – vao enquanto eu cuido dela. Athena e hera precisam de voces!

- não vamos deixa-la aqui, Lana. Somos da mesma equipe – disse Milena.

- ela tem razap Milena, de nada vai adiantar ficarmos aqui – disse Irene – Vamos, enquanto Lana toma conta dessa traidora.

- mas Irene – disse Alessandra. Aneta tambem não estava contente por ter que deixar a amiga, mas Irene tinha razao quando Lana invocava a deusa gato não ninguem nesse mundo que a faria parar ate ter o inimigo aniquilado.

- não, dessa vez vamos lutar juntas. Sinto muito Irene mas eu vou ficar – disse Aneta firme – Da ultima vez lana lutou sozinha com Zyra o que acabou por deixar a caixa cair na Terra e envolvemos Athena e os seus cavaleiros nessa roubada, entao acho que dessa vez temos que lutar juntas, voce vao na frente eu e Lana damos conta do recado – disse a moça.

- e deixar a diversao somente pra voces, mas é claro que não- riu Aiolos – Eu tambem vou ficar.

- nem pensar Aiolos, voce tem somente as flechas como arma pode ser ultil se acharmos algum outro Berserker de Ares, eu fico aqui junto de Saga – disse Shura olhando para o amigo que concordou.

- entao pois bem, sem mais discutir – falou Kanon – vamos embora logo antes que a morena ali resolva confundir amigos com inimigos – disse ele olhando os olhos amarelados de Lana que pareciam ferozes.

- tenham cuidado – avisou Irene antes de sair com o restante.

- nos teremos – sorriu Aneta, a mesma permaneceu ali parada observando seus amigos partirem mas a verdade era que estava com medo, mesmo tendo Lana com seu cosmo ao maximo não sabia o que podia acontecer.

- e agora ficamos aqui e esperamos ou partimos para cima? – perguntou Shura olhando para Lana e Zyra que se encaravam.

- tenho pena dos seus amiguinhos – riu Zyra – eles não chegaram muito longe, os guerreiros de Ares são espertos não deixaram um miseros insetos passarem por eles.

- é o que veremos! – gritou Lana, partindo para cima de Zyra com suas garras.

As duas trocaram socos uma na outra mas o impacto dos socos de Lana fizeram Zyra voar a distancias de onde estavam, indo para perto de um rochedo enorme e acinzentado parendo carvao. Zyra se levantou vendo seu ombro sangrando e virou para a morena que se preparava para outro ataque, Lana juntou as maos e depois as distanciou fazendo uma bola crescer entre suas maos, uma figura com a cara de uma caveira apareceu e e seguida a mesma a jogou na direçao da mulher que um dia chamou de companheira e amiga. Mas ao contrario do que se esperava aquilo não era um mero ataque, parte daquele rochedo se desintegrou sumindo em questao de minutos.

- acho que agora sei por que ela não queria ninguem por perto – comentou Shura vendo o que a ex-pupila acabara de fazer.

- o golpe de Lana é bem forte, o desenho da caveira demonstra a morte o que quer dizer que é como se fosse estivesse se desintegrando, logo depois que morre – explicou Aneta – Mas vamos deixar ela com esse peso nas costas, vou ajuda-la mas preciso da ajuda de voces.

- certo – acentiram os dois.

- preciso ficar num lugar com altitude suficiente para atingir Zyra em cheio e a congelar – disse Aneta, logo em seguida tudo tremeu fazendo pequenas rachaduras aparecerem indo ate longa distancia. Mas por sorte eles conseguiram se distanciar para não serem atingidos.

**(um pouco mais distante dali) **

A uma boa distancia da primeira luta entre Lana e Zyra, o resto do grupo continuava a correr agora por uma escadaria imensa que sabiam que daria no templo de Ares ou pelo menos era o que pensavam. Subiam as escadas rapidamente quando sentiram o chao tremer seguido de uma luz forte ao longe.

- o que isso?! – perguntou Aiolos que se segurou no rochedo ao seu lado assim como os outros, enquanto uns se ajoelharam apoiando-se no chao.

- mas ela já usou? – disse Milena olhando de onde veio o clarao.

- Lana esta em seu cosmo maximo se ela elevar mais ainda, seu cosmo podera ser comparado como a de uma deusa – completou Irene.

- pelo jeito Lana é realmente bem forte, eu não conhecia esse lado dela – comentou Milo.

- agora sei porque não deveriam mostrar seus poderes, se Lana tivesse mostrado do que era capaz teriam serios problemas e nós tambem – disse Camus.

- espero que Aneta e Shura junto de Saga consigam ajudar. Lana pode ser forte mas seu cosmo poderoso tem limite de tempo – disse Irene.

- como é, limite de tempo? – exclamou Kanon – Não acham que sua amiguinha foi burra ao usar um cosmo desses logo no inicio?

- não, ela esta usando exatamente para nos ajudar. Sabia que com seu cosmo ganharia tempo para nos paressar em chegar a sala de Ares – disse Alessandra – Confio nela e Aneta esta lá tambem.

- ta certo agora vamos parar de perder tempo antes que apareça algum Berserkers, daí nem eles e nem a gente vai conseguir chegar ao templo daquele cretino – disse Mascara que estava mais para frente já de pé.

Todos ali acentiram e correram seguindo o cavaleiro de cancer, subido mais alguns degraus se surpreenderam ao ver que no topo não havia como continuarem pois havia um enorme buraco que havia ali parecia um precipicio aos olhos dos guerreiros e amazonas, ao lado de onde Alessandra estava parada tinha uma corda amarrada mas não parecia confiavel, havia pedaços de pilares a uma distancia boa mas era dificil calcular se daria para pular ou não.

- e agora? – perguntou Milena.

- pula ué – disse mascara, recebendo um tapa dela. – Ai mulher! – exclamou.

- essa corda não é confiavel, com o peso de nossos corpos isso pode arrebentar – disse Kanon analisando a corda presa – Mas tambem não temos tempo a perder.

- certo, entao vamos fazer o seguinte... – começou Shaka, que ate aquele momento tinha ficado calado – Um de nós ira na frente seguido de outro, assim podera ajudar os outros a chegar ao outro lado. Depois que ultrapassarmos esse buraco enorme poderemos continuar.

- ok, e quem vai primeiro? – perguntou Aiolos, analisando a altura que estavam quando percebeu os olhares para ele – O que?! Ficaram doidos!

- voce é único que sabe voar de todos aqui – disse Mú olhando para ele, que engoliu em seco.

- maldita hora que aceitei a armadura de sagitario – falou ele.

Aiolos caminhou ate a ponta vendo a profundidade daquele lugar, engoliu em seco temendo suas asas não funcionarem mas mesmo assim tentou. Imediatamente Aiolos sentiu as asas de sagitario se moverem como um passaro que começava a voar, meio inesperiente ele voou ate o pedaço de chao ou pilastra que havia pousando calmamente. Se virou e acenou para os outros, vendo que realmente dao daria para pular ate a outra parte, teriam que utilizar a corda suspensa. Em seguida Mú usou sua telesinece levando apenas dois consigo, Milo e Camus, ate o outro lado onde ficaram esperando pelos outros.

- por que não faz isso com todos, Mú?! – gritou Aiolos, mas Mú apenas negou mostrando que não seria capaz de teletransportar a todos. – Droga – disse para si mesmo.

- vamos, Hyoga, Shiryu – disse Seiya que segurou na corda sentindo o quao fina ela era se aquilo arrebentasse seria o fim para eles. Com extremo cuidado, os tres cavaleiros de bronze passaram ate chegar em Aiolos, e depois seguiram ate Mú.

O mesmo aconteceu com o resto, ficando somente Milena e Kanon para tras. A loira sentia ate seu corpo tremer ao olhar para baixo e imaginar a queda que seria se um deles caisse ali.

- se ficar olhando para baixo, ficara com mais medo ainda – disse Kanon se virando para ela.

- não estou com medo – retrucou ela virando o rosto.

- entao ta, se vira sozinha entao.

- espera! – disse alto ao ver que o geminiano a deixaria ali sozinha. Kanon sorriu de lado e pegou Milena com certa brutalidade e a pos em suas costas. O cavaleiro de gemeos se pendurou na corda fragil e foi calmamente passando suas maos uma na frente da outra, estava dificil de se segurar pois o calor intenso daquele lugar dificultava sua respiraçao e ainda tinha Milena em suas costas o que tornava ainda mais dificil.

Uma levre brisa que apareceu do nada naquele lugar instavel, fez com que Kanon e Milena balançassem. Todos ali já estavam ao lado de Mú e Shaka prontos para seguirem mas não iriam sem os dois, Aiolos ainda permanecia no mesmo lugar, entre o ponto de partida e chegada a espera de seus amigos. Mas o inesperado aconteceu, a corda já gasta arrebentou fazendo Kanon e Milena cairem, mas Kanon conseguiu se segurar na beirada daquela pedra ficando dependurada tendo sua outra mao segurando Milena.

- não solte – disse ele com dificuldades. Milena apenas acentiu enquanto segurava seu braço tentando não se soltar.

Aiolos se debruçou pegando na mao de Kanon, usando toda sua força para puxar Kanon para cima. Quem dera que Aldebaran os tivesse acompanhado, o grandao poderia puxar os dois sem problemas mas o mesmo ficou no santuario por causa de sua sobrinha. Se ele morresse ela não teria mais ninguem no mundo, sabia que Athena entenderia.

- segure firme Kanon! – gritou Aiolos.

- o que acha que estou fazendo?! – disse volta.

O loiro, irmao da amazona de Hera em panico por ver sua irma quase a beira de cair naquele precipicio deu um paço a frente para ajudar, mas assim que pisou seus olhos testemunharam a queda da loira que por não ter mais forças acabou soltando a mao de Kanon e caindo na escuridao profunda.

- Milena! – gritou Kanon assim que viu a loira cair.

Com agilidade Aiolos, puxou Kanon conseguindo o fazer subir e ambos olharam para baixo mas ao se aproximar da beirada daquele horrivel buraco sem fim, viram um vulto extremamente rapido subir em em seguida viram Milena sendo segurada por uma mulher alada, seus cabelos eram cacheadas e curtos ate o ombro, olhos azuis intensos e cristalinos e sorriso angelical.

- Tereza! – exclamou Irene, ao reconhecer a amiga.

Fumaça devido a terra espalhada faziam com que Aneta e os outros dois cavaleiros de Athena tivessem dificuldades de ver algo, ainda mais a amazona que estava com seu arco e flecha prontos para acertar Zyra em seu ponto vital e acabar com aquela luta que não havia saido do empasse. Pois tanto Zyra quanto Lana eram fortes demais e sabesse lá quanto tempo ficarao ali lutando. Mas parecia que a vitoriosa estava determinada, principalmente quando Lana foi arremeçada para longe atingindo a parede a fazendo rachar ate o alto. Aneta viu que o limite de Aneta estava quase cabando, seus olhos já tinham perdido o brilho dourado que adiquiriu quando elevou seu cosmo. A mesma já se encontrava com alguns machucados sinal que já não conseguia mais usar o cosmo da deusa gato.

- droga, temos que agir logo. Lana já esta em seu limite – disse Aneta.

- limite? – disse Saga confuso.

- Lana tem um limite de tempo para usar o cosmo da deusa gato, seus olhos já perderam o brilho e já esta sendo capaz de receber golpes por parte de Zyra – explicou ela.

- tenho um plano mas vamos precisar estar sicronizados – sugeriu Shura, tendo a atençao dos dois que acentiram prontos pra ouvir.

Outro barulho forte foi ouvido, dessa vez Lana foi jogada no chao fortemente quebrando boa parte do chao aspero e morto daquele lugar.

- parece que já esta perdendo seu poder, lana – disse Zyra rindo. – Muito bom, assim sera mais facil te matar! – disse enquanto segurava forte no pescoço da morena. Ela levantou seu braço fechando sua mao pronta para dar um golpe.

- EXPLOSAO GALATICA! – gritou Saga usando seu golpe, o que fez Zyra soltar Lana e se defender dando a chance que Aneta queria. – Agora! – gritou.

- juntos! – disse Aneta, que puxou sua flecha congelante ao mesmo tempo que Shura levantou seu braço. A flecha foi solta indo em direçao as costas da inimiga, atingindo o pulmao de Zyra que congelou rapidamente, em seguida recebendo o golpe "EXCALIBUR" de Shura. Nesse meio tempo Saga foi o mais rapido que pode e retirou Lana no caminho ou ela cabaria recebendo o golpe de Shura tambem.

Pedaços do gelo derretiam rapidamente por causa do calor forte daquele lugar, mas foi o suficiente para congelar Zyra por dentro e por fora e ainda ter seu corpo machucado, sangue escorria de seu corpo formando uma poça grande, seus olhos iam perdendo o brilho aos poucos. Pequenos passos eram ouvidos em direçao a inimiga derrotada, Aneta parou ali diante daquela a quem dividiu muitas cosias.

- pobre Zyra, por que foi se aliar a Ares? – disse ela olhando para o corpo a sua frente.

- melhor irmos embora, ela não vai durar muito – disse Saga se virando ficando de costas, mas uma tocida forte e carregada o fez se virar. – Como? como ainda pode estar viva?

Shura e Saga ficaram em posiçao de Ataque e miraram em Zyra, mas Lana parou na frente dos dois os impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa. Os dois arregalaram os olhos mas depois de verem o olhar triste da morena intenderam que ali já era o fim e que ela daria suas ultimas palavras.

- nunca conseguiram achar Athena e nem mesmo Hera – disse Zyra.

- não tenha tanta certeza, assim – comentou Aneta. Zyra deu mais uma tocida guspindo sangue, Aneta a virou de barriga para cima a segurando em seus braços.

- eu sabia que voce iria se tornar uma otima amazona – sorriu ela – pena que não verei mais disso daqui pra frente – riu e deu uma tocida de novo – Mas... antes de partir quero pelo menos... pelo menos ajudar em alguma coisa. Não é a Ares que voce tem que derrotar.

- o que? – disse Lana fechando a cara adquirindo uma expressao seria.

- isso mesmo, Ares é apenas uma peça do tabuleiro – falou fraca – è ela quem esta controlando tudo. Ares, os Berserkers, tudo faz parte de sua trama.

- mas ela quem? – perguntou Saga.

- Persefone?! – exclamou Seiya.

Depois do sufoco que passaram para atravessar e a quada repentina de Milena, a mesma foi salva por Tereza que estava a espera deles. Eles se encontravam agora em meio a escadaria enquanto ouviam o que Teresa tinha a dizer.

- quer dizer que todo esse tempo, pensamos que Ares era o inimigo real? – disse Irene nervosa. – Droga – disse ela entre dentes.

- se tivessemos descoberto isso antes, talvez nada disse estaria acontecendo – falou Milena.

- não mudaria nada, Persefone daria um jeito de ter Athena e Hera nas maos dela, mas a troco de que ela esta fazendo isso? Quer dizer, não vejo motivo nenhum para ela querer atacar o santurio – disse Milo.

- tem um sim – falou Camus que se encontrava pensativo, o mesmo abriu os olhos encarando a todos – Hades.

- impossivel, acabamos com Hades na guerra santa – disse Shiryu.

- não é isso que ele quis dizer, dragao – falou Kanon entendendo o que Camus quis dizer. – Na mitologia grega Persefone era a deusa esposa de Hades, filha de Demeter e Zeus, o mesmo havia se encantando com ela quando atingiu a maioridade e pediu a mao dela em casamento a Zeus, mas como Zeus não deu uma resposta rapida ele a raptou a levando para o submundo. Lá a deusa comeu um fruto daquelas terras e quando sua mae, a deusa Demeter foi busca-la descobriu que tinha ingerido algo o que demsontrava que não tinha negado Hades. Assim fizeram um acordo, Persefone ficaria metade do ano com seus pais no Olimpo e a outra metade com Hades.

- vingança, é isso que ela quer – falou Hyoga.

- certamente, Persefone se como na mitologia grega ama Hades fara qualquer coisa para fazer Athena pagar por ter matado o homem que amou – disse Camus.

- exato, entao... – começou Tereza, mas a mesma fechou a cara ficando seria e se virou bruscamente olhando para o alto daquela escadaria vendo uma silhueta – Deimos... – disse entre dentes.

- estou realmente desapontado com aquela traidora de voces – disse ele descendo devagar as escadas.

- do que voce esta falando? – disse Alessandra.

- ora, de Zyra é claro. É uma idiota assim como voces, foi facilmente vencida por miseros tres cavaleiros sendo um deles uma amazona de Hera. Que idiota. Mas chega de ficar batendo papo, vamos para o que interessa.

- eu ia falar a mesma coisa – disse Irene.

- não tao rapido, amazona – falou Deimos – Não tenho interesse em pessoas fracas, farei o seguinte. Quero lutar com os mais fortes dentre voces, o resto podera passar.

- é uma piada não é? – disse Seiya.

- calma Seiya, sinto que ele diz a verdade - falo Shiryu.

- todos parecem dizer a verdade – completou Hyoga.

- se o que ele diz for verdade, entao melhor escolhermos quem ficara – disse Shaka.

- e entao, quem sera a minha primeira vitima? – disse Deimos sorrindo de forma delirante, parecia que estava se divertindo com aquela situaçao, vendo todos ali com o pé atras. Seu sorriso abriu ainda mais ao ver a figura dando dois passos a frente – Ora, ora, parece que temos um corajoso aqui – riu de lado ao ver Shaka parado diante dele. – Agora as coisas começaram a esquentar. Hahahahaha! – riu maleficamente.

_**Continua... **_


	17. Chapter 17 - Cinco pantanos de Anteros

Parte das inumeras pilastras que ali existiam foram ao chao com o golpe mortal de Deimos, Shaka conseguiu se esquivar subindo na planice do rochedo, do outro lado estavam Mascara da morte, Irene e Dohko que ficaram para ajuda-lo. Mú estava ao lado de seu amigo de longa data enquanto observava o inimigo rir com toda aquela situaçao.

- ele é mais forte do que eu pensei – comentou Mú.

- não é hora de ficar discutindo se o nosso inimigo é forte ou não, precisamos derrrota-lo para seguir em frente – disse Shaka.

- voce tem razao – disse ele. Em seguida Mú elevou seu cosmo ate onde conseguia e utilizou seu golpe ensinado por seu antigo mestre – EXTINÇAO ESTELAR!

Deimos fora jogado com força no chao o fazendo se arrastar ate atingir a parede, porem o mesmo ainda conseguiu se levantar com um sorriso no rosto.

- não adianta, nada do que fazemos derrota esse miseravel – disse Mascara.

- não podemos desistir – falou Irene.

A mesma desceu do rechedo e caminhou calmamente em direçao a ele, que se levantava meio tonto apesar de manter aquele sorriso besta na cara. Ele olhou atentamente para ela, seus olhos expressavam um felino pronto para dar o bote em sua presa, mas isso não intimidou Irene que continuou a caminhar e parou a uma distancia pequena dele. Deimos riu de lado e levantou seu braço pronto para dar um soco nela, mas a mesma utilizou o mesmo golpe que usou quando lutou com ele na Siberia. O braço dele ficou parado no ar enquanto o mesmo tentava se mover, mas Irene era mais forte e conseguiu o controlar, mas por pouco tempo, ela ainda estava fraca desde a apariçao surpresa de Ares no santuario e não teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar.

Deimos entao vendo que mesmo sob o poder de Irene conseguia se mexer e não pensou em outra a não ser atacar a mesma, com um golpe Irene foi jogada escada abaixo rolando ate ser parada por Shaka que a segurou. Deimos expressou um sorriso no rosto, quando foi atacado simutaneamente por Mascara e Dohko, causando um clarao enorme fazendo o chao todo tremer.

**(Um pouco mais adiante dali)**

O grupo que seguiu em frente agora se encontrava em uma duvida cruel, havia dois caminhos a seguirem. Após subir toda aquela escadaria chegaram em um lugar com matos altos, arvores tombadas pela seca intensa, aquilo era mais precisamente um pantano do que floresta. Mas tinha dois caminhos a seguir e não sabiam o que poderiam esperar daquele lugar.

- o templo de Ares é realmente uma caixinhas de surpresas – disse Aiolos que estava com o grupo tambem.

- sugiro nos separar entao, mesmo que um grupo enfrente um Berserker há chances do outro ir direto para o templo de Ares – disse Alessandra.

- concordo plenamente – falou Camus.

- Hyoga, Shiryu e Seiya voces vem comigo – falou Aiolos – vamos por esse lado – apontou ele para a esquerda.

- certo, tomem cuidado esse lugar não me parece confiavel – disse Camus. Aiolos acentiu e em seguida correram mata adentro sumindo do campo de visao de todos.

- acho que agora é nossa vez – disse Milo.

Todos ali mesmo temendo o que poderia vir a seguir correram em direçao ao pantano que os esperava e mal sabia eles que já estavam sendo observados pelo pior Berserker de Ares, o qual controla metade daquele lugar antes de entrar definitivamente no castelo de Ares. A medida que corriam parecia que aquele lugar ia ficando mais escura com dificil visao, a neblina que ali existia era densa demais. Apesar do ar ter ficado melhor de se respirar e esfriado um pouco, não se era possivel ver nada diante deles, o que os fez pararem. Podiam sentir a mata seca sob seus pés, formas estranhas que na verdade eram arvores mortas tendo somente seus ganhos intactos faziam o cenario daquele pantano.

- droga, não consigo ver nada – disse Kanon bufando.

Proximo dele estavam Milena e Alessandra uma do lado da outra para não se perderam, do lado esquerdo de Kanon um pouco mais afastado estava Milo e Camus tambem proximos porem o aquariano custava a ver o amigo. De repente uivos foram ouvidos causando agitaçao nos corpos dos estranhos que entraram naquelas terras perigosas. Rosnados e mais uivos se aproximanram, pareciam fumaças em forma de lobos com olhos avermelhados, um deles tomou a iniciativa e avançou em Kanon que por reflexo utilizou seu golpe: EXPLOSAO GALATICA. Mas ao atingir o lobo de fumaça, o mesmo emetiu um grito sofrido e em seguida caiu no chao como se fosse feito de pele e osso.

- ficou louco foi?! – exclamou Camus empurrando Kanon que o olhou confuso – O que que te deu pra ataca-la desse jeito?

- ela? – disse confuso, foi entao que seus olhos voltaram para o lugar onde o lobo havia caido e no lugar do animal viu foi Milena agachada no chao, por sorte o golpe não fora tao forte assim para causar danos a amazona. – Mas...pensei que o lobo...

- tinha te atacado? – disse Milo com uma sobrancelha levantada – Se ainda não percebeu eles estao nos rodando, nenhum deles atacou de verdade e duvido que vao. – terminou de falar virando o rosto e encarando aqueles lobos demoniacos.

- é essa neblina, ela esta densa demais e esta fazendo com que vemos coisas onde não tem – disse Teresa. – Acho que sei onde estamos.

- e onde é?

- no 4° pantano – respondeu.

- como é? 4° pantano? – disse Milo fazendo uma careta.

- isso mesmo, aqui no templo de Ares existem cinco pantanos todos eles comandados pelo Berserker Anteros – explicou a loira.

- mas esse é o quarto pantano, como foi que ultrapassamos os outros tres? Obviamente um deve ser seguido do outro né – disse Milena.

- agora que falou faz sentido – comentou Camus pensativo – Não interessa, não temos tempo para isso.

- espere, se esse é o quarto com certeza aquele lado que Aiolos seguiu deve ser outro pantano certo – disse Kanon vendo Tereza acentir – Pelo jeito teremos que passar esse pantanos primeiro para chegar ate o castelo de Ares.

- voce esta certo em partes, Kanon. Mas com uma correçao, primeiros temos que ultrapassar esse pantano e outro se tiver, e derrotar o Berserker da calamidade: Anteros e depois seguimos em direçao ao castelo de Ares – disse ela.

- melhor irmos mais rapido entao, o tempo esta correndo – falou Milo.

Sem tempo a perder eles seguiram adiante, mas todos juntos para não se perderem. Mas a medida que adentravam o pantano mais densa ficava a visao deles, o mato embaixo de seus pés iam se desfazendo tamanha era a secura de suas raizes. Nada dali estava vivo nem mesmo aquele lobos que ainda o seguiam mas sem atacar, ou pelo menos eram o que pensavam. Um deles agora sendo um lobo de fumaça atacou Milo pulando em cima do mesmo, ambos rolaram por uma ladeira que acabou fazendo os outros cairem tambem chegando em um lugar totalmente estranho.

**( Luta contra Deimos )**

Sua cabeça ainda rodava sem saber direito onde estava, seus olhos viam tudo embaçado sem ter certeza de nada ao seu redor. Mas quando sua visao melhou e conseguiu enchergar bem, viu que estava deitada em cima de uma caveira apodrecida. Sentou-se com o susto e olhou ao redor vendo tudo diferente, o chao onde estava era um pouco molhado havia lama devido a agua em excesso misturado com a terra morta daquele lugar. Virou-se para tras ao notar uma silhueta de costas a ela e parada com os punhos para frente, de repente um clarao dourado se formou e em seguida o poderoso berserker de Ares o qual parecia impossivel de vencer caiu duro no chao tenso sua armadura se desfazendo como se fosse pó. Ali diante daquele ser morto, estava um companheiro que não havia entrado no templo de Ares com eles, junto estava mais duas moças conhecida por ela.

- que vergonha Irene, deixar ser derrotada por isso – brincou a morena.

- Lana – disse Irene atordoada, logo atras dela apareceram Saga e Shura. Aneta estava ao lado do que os salvaram, Aioria de leao. Ambos havia atacado simultaneamente Deimos que não aguentou ao golpe caindo facilmente. – Como...

- Tive uma juda de Mú – piscou Aioria, para o ariano que já se encontrava de pé. O resto ainda estava bem, sem muitos ferimentos serios, mas sabia que estavam fracos a luta contra Deimos fora feroz.

- o que aconteceu com as escadas? Não estavamos em um...

- era uma ilusao – disse Lana - Quando fomos nos aproximando percebemos algo estranho, este aqui é o 1° pantano de Anteros. É uma cena bem aguniante eu diria, encontramos com Aioria no caminho, pelo visto conseguiu chegar aqui sozinho.

- não é bem assim – disse ele coçando a cabeça – No trajeto ao entrar aqui, acabei me distanciando de quem me acompanhava.

- e quem estava com voce? – perguntou Irene, pausadamente. Aioria sabia que as duas que as acompanharam iam se dar mal e levariam bronca.

- ãh... Kassia e Alexia – disse ele baixo porem facil de Irene entender.

- como é que é? Como aquelas duas tem a aldacia de virem para cá? Querem morrer?! – gritou ela balançando os braços pra la e pra cá.

- tentei impedi-las mas Kassia quase que corta com aquelas linhas dela – comentou o leonino com medo.

- esse é boa, Aioria com medo de mulher. A sua lua de mel foi tao ruim assim? – brincou Mascara.

- diz isso porque não viu a cara que aquela ruiva fez, e por falar em morrer aparentemente elas estavam curadas – disse Aioria.

- curadas? O ferimento de Alexia é profundo, dizer que Kassia se recuperou tudo bem eu acredito mas agora dizer que Alexia esta bem e demais – retrucou Aneta.

- Aneta tem razao, vi pessoalmente o estrago que Deimos fez nela na Siberia – disse Irene – Mas se elas não estao aqui com voce, onde elas foram parar? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- depois resolvemos isso, agora temos que seguir em frente e sair desse pantano – sugeriu Saga.

- isso se a gente conseguir passar por todos né – comentou Aioria, fazendo todos se viraram para ele – Mestre Shion me contou que antes de chegarmos no templo de Ares, teriamos que passar pelos cinco pantanos de Anteros, pelo que vi esse parece ser o primeiro.

- como tem certeza? – perguntou Dohko.

- bate com a descriçao que Shion me deu – disse ele.

- chega de papo entao, vamos seguir em frente e sair logo daqui. Esta me dando arrepios – disse Mascara.

- arrepios? – riu Shaka – não é voce que decora sua casa com cabeças de pessoas mortas? Pensei que ia se familiarizar com o ambiente.

- fica quieto Buda – disse ele se virando e caminhando em uma direçao, enquanto uns riam e faziam o mesmo.

**( Grupo: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Aiolos )**

Seu corpo se encontrava coberto ate a metade por aquela lama gosmenta e nojente a qual já lhe estava dando arrepios e enjoos, por mais que tentava parecer calmo o cavaleiros de pegasus que naquele momento se encontrava enfurnada ate a metade de seu corpo na lama que ia o engolindo aos poucos, Hyoga e Shiryu estavam ali tentando de tudo para puxa-lo mas não havia nada que poderiam usar, Aiolos tentou usar algum galho mas todas as arvores ali estavam mortas e qualquer toque mesmo que leve faziam elas se desmancharem.

- precisamos fazer algo, ou entao Seiya sera sugado por essa lama – disse Shiryu.

- não quero apressar ninguem mas dá para andar mais rapido? – disse o pegasu olhando para a lama que já havia passado da sua cintura.

- as arvores desse lugar estao mortas, de nada vai adiantar pega-las para Seiya puxar – disse Aioros.

Mas a reposta para seus problemas apareceu como num passe de magica, quando um pequeno fio de cor avermelhada fosforecente saiu do meio dos arbustos podre indo em direçao a Seiya que o agarrou fortemente nos dois braços. Um vulto escuro era a única coisa que conseguiam ver, podiam ouvir seus passos no chao mole e coberto por musgo e outras coisas, logo o vulto se transformou em dois e num movimente a fina linha avermelhada foi puxada fazendo Seiya sair daquela lama. Seiya se ajoelhou respirando com mais calma, mas sua atençao se voltou aos dois vultos que se aproximavam.

- quanta hostilidade – riu uma delas, em seguida aparecendo no campo de visao dos cavaleiros de Athena que ao perceberem quem era se acalmaram. – Um cavaleiro que venceu os 12 cavaleiros de ouro não conseguir sair de uma lamazinha é meio vexame – riu Kassia cruzando os braços.

- Kassia? Alexia?! O que estao fazendo aqui? – disse Aiolos – Principalmente voce Alexia, estava muito ferida não devia ter vindo.

- se acalme Aiolos, apenas vim porque não tive opiçao e alem do mais viemos para acompanhar Aioria – disse a morena.

- Aioria esta aqui?! – exclamou Seiya.

- isso mesmo, mas tivemos que nos separar... na verdade quando viemos para cá acaamos nos separando – disse a ruiva – Mas isso não vem ao caso, temos que sair desses pantanos o mais rapido possivel.

- pera ai, pantanos? – disse Hyoga, Kassia acentiu.

- tudo isso é controlado por Anteros, o Berserker da calamidade. Pelo que parece estamos no terceiro pantano – disse Kassia.

- entao Kanon e os outro foram para...

- o quarto pantano – disse alexia – Depois do quinto pantano, o sexto é onde fica o castelo de Anteros, logo depois estaremos na entrada do castelo de Ares.

- mas so conseguiremos passar se derrotarmos Fobos e Enyo, Deimos já foi derrotado pelos outros, infelizmente nossa antiga companheira Zyra tambem foi derrotada o que nos resta vencer os tres Berserkers que sobraram – explicou Kassia.

- melhor irmos logo, os outros podem estar precisando de nós – disse Seiya.

Sem mais delongas, o grupo correu em direçao ao proximo pantano. Mas o que não sabem é que os pantanos são divididos, dois caminhos foram traçados para o 3° e 4° pantano caso escolha o 3° voce ficara apenas dando voltas indo do 3° ao 1° pantano pela eternidade, caso aja corretamente e vá para o outro lado seguira em direçao ao quarto pantano e entao podera seguir ate o quinto e depois chegando ao sexto onde se encontra o castelo de Anteros e logo depois o reino de Ares e saindo daquele horrivel lugar. Muitos foram os guerreiros que ousaram escolher o caminho errado e ficaram vagando pelos pantanos, enquanto outros morreram pelas maos de Anteros.

Mas a medida que corriam uivos e barulhos estranhos eram ouvidos por eles, sabiam que haviam muitos lobos por ai prontos para pegarem os descuidados. Na correria ele adentraram a floresta escura que naquele momento pertencia ao segundo pantano, mas acabaram por se descuidarem e escorregaram no musgo descendo ladeira abaixp caindo em um rio de cor esverdeada, contendo folhas caidas das arvores secas flutuando naquele rio. Tentaram sair mas sentiram algo prender seus pés, era algas que quase continham vida propria mas a verdade era que essas algas sugavam qualquer tipo de vida as deixando morrendo devagar.

**6° Pantano – Castelo de Anteros **

O vento soprava quase como em filmes de terros ou de suspense quando o mocinho encontra com o vilao e ambos travam uma batalha mortal. Mas acho que essa cena se encaixa corretamente, o grupo que seguiu para o 4° pantano agora estava cara a cara com Anteros que os esperou anciosamente por eles. Seus cabelos roseados curtos ate metade do pescoço balançava ricochetando seu rosto que tinha o olhar calmo porem malefico, um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptivel brotou em seus labios. Estendeu as maos batendo uma na outra fazendo barulho de um aplauso que apenas ecoou naquele lugar vazio, exceto pelas lapides de tumulos espalhados do lado de fora do castelo.

- Eu sabia que voces chegariam aqui mais rapido que os outros – disse ele calmamente, sua expressao eram serena. – Voces terao mais privilegios que os outros, se me derrotarem com somente um golpe deixarei voces passarem, caso contrario seus tumulos serao bem aqui! – disse ele com a voz firme esticando o braço e mostrando o terreno vago com varias lapides.

- todos esses tumulos são de pessoas que ele matou? – disse Milo espantado.

- alguns – respondeu Anteros – Outros foram trazidos por meus lobos, os pobres coitados não conseguiram sair de nenhum dos meus pantanos e acabaram morrendo por conta de veneno ou afogamento.

De repente um estrondo foi ouvido,fumaça tomou conta do local mas rapidamente a brisa levou embora mostrando um buraco no chao, e Kanon e Anteros separados por esse buraco causado pelo golpe de Kanon.

- voce disse que poderiamos passar se lhe acertasse com somente um golpe não é? – disse Kanon fechando a mao.

- correto – disse ele – Mas não disse que seria facil ou que eu me deixaria ser golpeado.

Ambos com uma velocidade incrivel começaram a destribuir golpez mas nenhum acertava, ate que por um descuido de Kanon Anteros conseguiu acertar o ex-marina só que ele não contava que naquele momento o cavaleiro fosse protegido pela amazona Alessandra. Ao redor dos dois haviam vestigios da esmagadora cosmo energia de Anteros enquanto com eles nada havia acontecido, era como se o golpe fosse repelido.

- ah sim, o famoso escudo de Alessandra a musa guerreira – disse Anteros virando o rosto – Um escudo invisivel e dificil de ser quebrado, veremos por quanto tempo isso aguentara!

Anteros parecia se mexer rapidamente, tanto que Alessandra o via se movimentar em zigue-zague de tao rapido mas ela não o deixaria escapar, entao com toda sua força jogou o escudo contra Anteros foi arremeçado atingindo duas estatuas em forma de ceifador.

- acho que subestimamos voces – comentou Milo.

- não faz mal – disse Tereza com um leve sorriso – Melhor acabar logo com isso Alex!

Alessandra estava prestes a dar o proximo ataque quando uma risada vindo de Anteros a fez parar.

- hahahaha, não faria isso se fosse voce – disse ele se levantando com certa dificuldade – Seus amigos precisam de mim para sairem vivos do segundo pantano.

- como é? – disse Camus nervoso. Anteros estalou os dedos e as estatuas de ceifador se mexeram ficando uma de frente para a outra formando um circulo com seus cetros. Algo começou a se formar, era uma miragem ou era real? Os olhos de Kanon e Camus se arregalaram ao ver Kassia e Alexia ali, elas pareciam que estavam debaixo d'agua. Tambem notaram os cavaleiros de bronze e Aiolos todos amarrados pelas algas dequele rio.

- miseravel, o que fez com eles?! – gritou Kanon enfurecido.

- o rio da lamentaçao é um rio que absorve energia dos seres vivos que caem ali, logo seus amigos seram apenas esqueletos e serao tragos para os tumulos em meu quintal – falou Anteros com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto, mas este sumiu ao ver os dois cavaleiros de ouro de gemeos e aquario andarem cabisbaixos ate ficarem um do lado do outro, Milo que entendeu o que queriam aminhou ate eles.

Havia prometido que jamais usaria aquele golpe, mas abriria uma excessao pois entendia o que seus amigos estavam passando e se visse Lana naquele lugar não pensaria em ultilizar aquele golpe proibido por Athena.

- eu havia prometido que jamais usaria esse golpe novamente, apesar de ser covarde tres contra um é por uma boa causa – disse Milo se juntando a seus amigos – Milena, Alessandra se escondam isso aqui ficara perigoso para voces.

- certo, Milo – disse Alessandra, ela correu ate a loira que olhava para os tres preoculpada sentiu seu pulso ser puxado pela a amiga e ambas foram para detras de uma lapide grande, junto de Tereza – Isso não vai segurar quando eles utilizarem o golpe.

- que golpe esta falando, Alex?- perguntou a loira.

- Exclamaçao de Athena! – disse a alada – esse golpe é forte demais.

Rapidamente a garota fez um escudo para proteger as duas e ficaram a espera do golpe ser jogado contra Anteros.

- que cavalherismo, mas não adiantara quando eu acabar com voces elas seram as proximas – disse o Berserker.

- não tera proxima ves, Anteros. Isso acaba aqui – disse Camus – Prontos?

- sim – disse Milo e Kanon juntos.

Calmamente Kanon foi se ajoelhando no chao e esticando seu braço como se fosse proferir um golpe, em seguida Camus e Milo viraram de lado esticando seus braços tambem. os olhos claros de Anteros se arregalaram diante daquela pose.

- voces estao loucos! Usaram esse golpe proibido por sua deusa?! Vai mandar tudo isso aqui pelos ares isso se não morrerem junto – disse ele alarmado.

- não temos medo de morrer, essa é nossa vida como cavaleiros de Athena – disse Camus.

- Morreremos se for necessario, se for pra salvar a vida de nossa deusa faremos o impossivel – disse Milo.

- tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance, mesmo tendo que desobedecer regras e utilizar um golpe poderoso como este – falou Kanon.

- Faremos por Athena! – gritaram os tres juntos.

- NAAAAAAAAOOOO! – gritou Anteros.

- EXCLAMAÇAO DE ATHENA! – gritaram os tres juntos, um brilho forte que cegava a todos que estavam por perto foi jogado contra o Berserker que num piscar de olhos foi feito em pó devido ao grande acumulo de cosmo energia que aquele golpe possuía.

Vindos do primeiro pantano, todos do segundo grupo pararam após ver o brilho intenso vindo ao longe. De onde estavam conseguiram sentir ate mesmo o chao tremer, o brilho se estinguia ate o céu escurecido logo depois tudo se aquietou, o vento cessou, o chao ficou quieto, e nenhum barulho mais se era ouvido nem mesmo os dos lobos famintos que corriam atras deles. Mas assim que o brilho desapareceu o cosmo forte do Berserker da calamidade desapareceu e com ele seu pantano sumiu, mostando uma escadaria na lateral de um rochedo onde abaixo tinha um mar que por incrivel que pareça estava claro, possibilitando de ver algo dentro dele.

- por santo Zeus, o que ela aquilo? – apontou Aneta para baixo vendo que havia pessoas ali dentro daquele mar.

- é... santa Athena, é o Aiolos! – exclamou Aioria, que nem mesmo pensou duas vezes e pulou, a altura não era lá grande coisa. Assim que entrou dentro d'agua nadou ate o fundo retirando seu irmao dali, viu Saga , Shura e Mú pularem para resgatar os outros.

Com ajuda conseguiram retirar todo mundo daquele lugar, Alexia que foi a primeira a acordar guspiu toda a agua que havia ingerido quase afogando com o que estava na boca.

- sente-se bem? – perguntou Saga a sentando.

- mais ou menos – disse ela com a mao na cabeça – Cade o pantano?

- deve ter sumido – ouviu a voz da Kassia – Anteros era quem criava esses pantanos, se ele não esta mais aqui entao quer dizer que os pantanos não existem mais.

- poderemos seguir ate o castelo de Ares sem problema entao – disse Irene.

- é o que parece – comentou a ruiva – Droga como minha cabeça roda!

- ficaram muito tempo debaixo d'agua – avisou Shura – vai melhorar daqui a pouco.

- eu sei que não é a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas talvez devessemos esperar eles melhorarem – sugeriu Saga – Kanon e os outros estao na frente, logo o alcançaremos

- certo, cinco minutos no maximo – disse Shaka serio – Depois disso seguiremos para o castelo de Ares.

**Castelo de Anteros **

Um terreno vazio com somente terra escura fazia o cenario de onde era o castelo de Anteros, os tres corajosos cavaleiros de ouro estavam de pé sentindo a forte brisa baterem em seus rostos, um deles, Camus se virou e procurou pelas companheiras.

- Alex, Milena, Tereza?! – gritou seus nomes, logo a fumaça baixou revelando Alessandra e Milena intacta – voces estao bem?

Mas antes que elas pudessem dizer algo, uma rachadura apareceu no alto do escudo de Alessandra e em menos de segundos foi reduziso a cacos como se fossem vidros caindo no chao.

- meu zeus – disse Milena – A exclamaçao de Athena é tao forte que mesmo longe o escudo de Alex foi quebrado!

- voces estao bem? – disse o aquariano de novo – se machucaram?

- ah não – disse Alessandra – estamos bem

- o que houve? Cade aquele monte de lapides? – disse Milo olhando ao redor.

- Anteros devia ser a fonte que mantinha os pantanos...digamos assim, funcionando, entao sem ele tudo desaparece – explicou Tereza.

- o papo ta bom mas precisamos ir ate o castelo de Ares, e tenho quase certeza de que é por ali – apontou o geminiano.

Logo a frente havia uma escadaria e nela já era possivel ver o castelho ao lado direito, seus passos eram rapidos subiam como se suas vidas dependesse disso. A entrada já era possivel ser vista, Milena deu uma rapida olhada ao lado oposto vendo a altitude sentindo um frio na barriga mas não deixou esse medo lhe atrapalhar. Rochedos, pedras e escuridao começaram a fazer parte da imagem do castelo de Ares, atravessaram uma ponte quando tudo tremeu. Muito mais forte que o tremor causado pela exclamaçao de Athena. Algo dourado espandia e rajadas eram vistas saindo pelas janelas do castelo no alto daquele rochedo.

- mas que diabos é isso?! – exclamou Kanon.

- Hera! – exclamou Tereza com os olhos arregalados – Temos que correr! – disse ela e em seguida outro tremos foi sentido.

**( DENTRO DO CASTELO DE ARES )**

A bela moça estava jogada no canto daquele salao enorme, o deus considerado o deus da guerra estava de pé ou tentando já que o cosmo daquela deusa era poderoso demais. Hera naquele momento se encontrava livre daquele calabouço, tinha seu cetro em maos e estava agachada no chao tendo Saori em seus braços. O longo vestido branco esparramado no chao junto de suas pernas longas esticadas que estavam cobertas por aquele pano fino, metade de seu corpo estava apoiado nos braços de Hera, sua cabeça jogada para tras deixando os belo e lisos cabelos roxeados espalhados pelo chao e alguns fios caindo por sobre o rosto.

- me admira muito voce ter saido daquele lugar – disse Ares – Mas acho que subestimei voce!

- não fara mal a minha filha, Ares! Zeus deu a ordem e Athena ficara comandando a Terra ate que sua ordem mude – disse a rainha do Olimpo enfurecida – Fui paciente, mas agora não terei piedade. Se tem alguem no Olimpo que tem que temer esse alguem sou eu, Ares!

- e como ira lutar? Suas amazonas nem mesmo conseguiram vencer um de meus Berserkers – riu ele.

- esta enganado! – riu de lado – Voce esta tao convincente que não percebeu que todo esse tempo minhas meninas estao ocultando seu cosmo, e nem percebeu tambem que dois de seus quatro Berserkers sumiu junto com a traídora Zyra! – gritou – Quem é o fraco aqui agora?

Ares arregalou os olhos dando dois passos vacilantes para tras, Persefone que estava caida no chao se ergue virando somente a cabeça vendo Ares tremer diante do cosmo poderoso de Hera. Sentiu cada sangue de seu corpo subir a cabeça, como era possivel um idiota como ele temer a uma mesa deusa inferior a qualquer outro – pensara ela. Devagar Persefone se levantou e saiu pela porta proximo a si, deixando o deus por conta de hera. Ela havia esperado demais e agora aquele era seu momento, Ares não faria nada contra a deusa isso era certo, tamanha era seu medo. Andara pelo corredor rapidamente, na verdade ela praticamente corria em direçao a sala onde estava guardada a sua arma.

Persefone conseguiu fazer uma replica da lança de Ares e guardou a verdadeira numa sala onde somente ela tinha acesso, abriu a grande porta vendo a verdadeira guardada dentro de um vidro retangular do tamanho da lança, ela se encontrava no centro e calmamente a deusa foi rodeando-a admirando seu poder e como mataria aquele ousou tocar o corpo que pertencia somente a Hades. Abriu a porta de vidro e retirou a lança dali de dentro, sentindo o poder intenso daquele objeto que agora lhe pertencia. Mas sua contemplaçao foi interrompida quando os dois berserkers restante apareceram na sala ambos encostados cada um em um batente da porta.

- o que fazem aqui? deviam estar em seus lugares – disse ela irritada.

- isso pertence a Ares, nosso senhor – falou Fobos.

- Ares não é meu senhor e nem nunca sera – disse ela entre dentes – Agora fora daqui ou entao... – sua respiraçao ficou falha quando sentiu o braço de Enyo lhe enforcar, ele estava atras dela passando seu braço pelo pescoço e o apertando.

- melhor não fazer nada e ser boazinha conosco – disse ele no ouvido dela - Fobos! Tome conta dela, irei ajudar nosso senhor

- certo – falou o loiro.

Mas antes que Fobos aparecesse Persefone girou seu corpo e tocou com a palma da mao no peito de Enyo o jogando contra a parede, sentiu Fobos se aproximar e permaneceu de costas a ele, assim que percebeu sua proximidade ela se virou enfiando a ponta da lança no peito dele retirando sua alma podre e nojenta. A lança de Ares era poderosa, tanto que se fincada em um corpo mortal ou ate mesmo de um deus sua alma seria enviada para o mundo dos mortos sem ter como ser salva. E era isso que Persefone pretendia, ela iria fincar no peito de Athena e manda-la para o submundo onde sua alma jamais sairia, nem mesmo os cavaleiros poderiam resgata-la novamente. De Fobos sobrara somente sua armadura, seu corpo estava se desintegrando aos poucos, deixou um sorriso escapar por seu rosto ao ver aquele Berserker miseravel morrer e caminhou em direçao a Enyo que estava caido no chao de barriga para cima.

- ninguem ira me atrapalhar, inuteis – disse ela levantando a lança e atingiu o peito de Enyo.

A passos lentos, um olhar mortal e malefico, Persefone caminhava com a lança em maos. Seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo balançavam a medida que andava, seu vestido de pano fino, seda balançava a medida que andava. Seus pensamentos estavam em matar aquele que lhe teve, alguem que aturou todo esse tempo enquanto chorava por seu amado acabado por Athena.

- Ares – disse ela quase que num sussurro.

Entrou novamente naquela sala, vendo que havia tres cavaleiros e tres amazonas todos lutavam bravamente contra Ares que usava sua armadura o ultimo golpe destruiu a parede formando um buraco que dava a escadaria da entrada do castelo, ela ficou parada por alguns minutos estudando o que faria, esperando o momento certo para enfiar a lança naquele miseravel. Não demorou muito e o momento surgiur, a luta era travada do lado de fora na escadaria abaixo de seu templo( ou castelo) novamante foi caminhando em passos lentos mas que para ela parecia rapidos. Viu Ares levantar seu braço com a lança falsa para certar uma das amazonas de Hera, quando enfim lhe enfiou com força a lança no peito cravando e despejando toda sua raiva.

Raiva por ter deixado ele a tocar, raiva por ter que ir tao baixo para vingar a morte de seu amado hades, raiva por Athena ser sempre o centro das atençoes. Raiva por tudo.

- te odeio miseravel! – gritou girando a lança dentro dele, Ares apenas virou um pouco a cabeça vendo por cima do ombro a face raivosa da mulher que dizia estar ao seu lado.

- Persefone? – disse ele antes fechar os olhos e cair duro feito pedra no chao.

- o que fez persefone? – ouviu a voz doce de Saori, o que a deixou ainda mais enfurecida.

- ainda esta viva, maldita? – disse entre dentes, algumas lagrimas caiam por seu rosto, uma mistura de raiva, alivio, nojo e tudo mais – mas vamos acabar logo com isso.

- podemos resolver de outro jeito, Persefone – disse Hera.

- basta! – gritou ela – Ninguem vai entender a dor que senti quando essa mulher, acabou com meu amado Hades! – disse apontando para Saori – Voce sera a proxima, preparesse Athena!

Após o grito enfurecido, Persefone jogou a lança em direçao a Saori que não se moveu ficando ali no caminho. A lança perfeurou a carne, e ela sentiu a dor lhe percorrer por dentro como se a vida lhe estivesse deixando.

- IRENE! – gritou.


	18. Chapter 18 - O fim de Persefone

**Foto da alexia tirando a espada - **** . **

**Armadura de persefone - **** . **

**- IRENE! – GRITOU **

**(MINUTOS ANTES)**

Seus folegos estavam quase acabando, respiraçao acelerada, suor escorrendo desde a testa ate o pescoço, passando pela lateral do rosto, pontas do cabelo grudando no rosto tambem, uma imagem tipica de quem esta correndo a mil. Seiya e os outros corriam o mais que podia, já havia passado da entrada e naquele momento se encontravam nas escadarias que davam a porta do salao principal, onde Ares se encontrava. Conseguiam sentir os cosmos de seus amigos que havia chegado na frente e já se encontravam lutando contra Aries, ate que um outro cosmo fortissimo se fez presente deixando Irene preoculpada.

- temos chegar logo, não estou com um bom presentimento – comentou ela correndo o mais rapido que podia, Seiya acentiu pois estava ao lado dela.

Um estrondo se fez fazendo um pequeno tremor no chao abaixo deles, mas não os impediu de proseguir. Não demorou muito e já podiam ver a porta toda arrebentada do castelo, Hera ao lado de Athena a protegendo enquanto os outros estavam estaticos, Seiya naquele momento se perguntou o que acontecia mas foi quando seus olhos pararam na lança dourada e flamejante de Ares segurada por Persefone, seus ouvidos pareciam que tinham ficado surdos pois não escutou a frase dite pela deusa, apenas viu a linha de fogo formada na direçao de Athena. Um grito agonizante subiu por sua garganta mas parou, viu os cabelos longos de Saori se espalharem tampando seu campo de visao, pedaço da lança ainda era visto por ele. Mas Seiya apenas voltou a si pelo grito agudo dado por Alexia ao ver a companheira ferida.

- IRENE! – gritou Alexia, o sangue escorria por seu corpo chegando ao chao. Os olhos claros de Saori se arregalaram ao ver a jovem que se pos entre ela e a lança, recebeu o corpo fraco em seus braços e se ajoelhou no chao com Irene. – Maldita! Vai pagar caro por isso!

Imediatamente Alexia utilizou um golpe que ainda não fora mostrado, com a elevaçao do cosmo uma simbolo estranho aparaceu no seu peito, um pouco acima dos seios. Depositou sua mao ali, em seguida a fechou puxando algo de dentro, um pequeno filhete de ar foi se trasnformando em espada. Mas era qualquer espada, era a espada capaz de cortar ate mesmo o metal mais duro.

Alexia correu em direçao a Persefone e fez o movimento, como se cortasse o ar e com isso fortes rajadas de ventos se formaram rasganto e cortando qualquer coisa que estivesse na frente. Persefone foi jogada contra a parede com os braços na frente se protegendo, Alexia atingiu o chao ficando parada e posiçao de ataque com sua espada. Um riso debochado saiu da boca de Persefone deixando Alexia sem entender, mas ao olhar bem percebeu que a deusa não tinha ganhado um arranhao.

- pobre amazona, acha mesmo que esses ventos que são mais como brisas para nós deuses vai me ferir? – falou levantando o olhar e encarando os olhos confusos da garota – Que ingenua! – gritou atacando Alexia que foi jogada com força, Camus a tentou segurar mas arremeçado junto com ela ate atingirem uma parte do rochedo que rodeava o castelo de Ares.

- Camus! – gritou Milo vendo o amigo escadas abaixo com Alexia, ambos desacordados. – Maldita! – xingou, se preparou para ir mas foi impedido por Shaka que o segurou – Mas que droga é essa Shaka, vai me impedir agora?! – falou nervoso.

- não, mas... – disse se interrompendo e olhando para Athena, que naquele momento acabara de vestir sua armadura entregue por Hyoga já que Seiya ainda parecia atordoado – Cuide de Seiya, ele parece estar fora de orbita.

- certo – disse o escorpiao contrariado.

- o que esta fazendo Athena? – disse Hera se pondo no caminho da filha.

- me de passagem, Hera – axigiu, apesar de manter os olhos calmos sem expressar raiva ou seriedade – Tudo isso esta acontecendo porque eu causei dor a ela, entao deixe me resolver isso.

- esta louca! – disse a rainha do Olimpo – Eu tambem tenho parcela de culpa, a Terra precisa de voce.

- e Olimpo precisa de voce – falou se desviando e passando pela "mae". Calmamente andava na direçao de Persefone que a olhava com despreso, furia, odio, mas aquilo não a abalou estava determinada e não deixaria seus cavaleiros lutarem para que não sofressem o que já sofreram ate aquele momento. – Persefone... – começou ela - ...acho que lhe devo perdao – disse vendo a deusa diante de si bufar.

- jamais passara pelo que eu passei, Athena. Voce me tirou o que eu mais amei na minha vida toda, jamais vai entender – disse deixando uma pequena lagrima solitaria escorrer de seus olhos enfurecidos – Só tem uma maneira de acabar com isso e voce sabe qual é.

- não Persefone, há outras maneiras. Nem tudo precisa acabar desse jeito – disse – Deixe-me ajuda-la, seu coraçao esta cheio de magoas que o endurece...

- por que eu aceitaria ajuda sua! – disse entre dentes e alto – Hades tinha um sonho de governar o mundo em que voce vive, mas voce junto desses miseraveis destruiram tudo e destruiram Hades para ter certeza de que não iria tentar de novo!

- Não quero usar a força Persefone, estou te dando a chance de mudar e tentar novamente – disse ela agora elevando um pouco a voz, mostrando sua autonomia – Tem duas escolhas para fazer, uma: posso esquecer o que vem fazendo por vingança ou pode escolher por seguir em frente mas acho que em nenhuma das duas Hera ira lhe perdoar, voce foi longe demais Persefone. Ousou usar Ares que nada tinha com a historia e ainda o matou sem piedade alguma.

- ele merecia, ninguem jamais me tocou a não ser Hades! – gritou ela pronta para atacar Athena quando Hera fora mais rapido e atacou primeiro jogando Persefone longe, atingindo o trono de Ares.

A deusa rainha do Olimpo caminhou em passos rapidos parando no centro do salao principal que naquele momento se encontrava acabado, destruido, as paredes rachadas, a porta praticamente já não existia mais. Parou centimetros da mulher a sua frente, caida no chao tendo os cabelos jogados na cara, levantou seu rosto e olhou com mais furia ainda a deusa Hera.

- se não ira se arrepender do que fez, entao eu acho que devo assumir daqui pra frente – disse Hera. Persefone se levantou e como num passe de magica, sua armadura grudou a seu corpo pronto para protege-la. – Ire mesmo lutar contra mim?

- o que acha? – respondeu seca.

- pois bem – falou.

Ambas correram em direçao a outra chocando seus poderes que eram poderosos, afinal eram duas deusas, seus cosmo soltavam faiscas por todo o lado daquele salao aos pedaços. A cada faísca uma rajada de vento soprava em direçao a Athena que apenas olhava a luta, tentando de alguma forma intervir. Os golpes sessaram quando Hera tentou golpear Persefone e a mesma desviou tendo o caminho livre para ir ate Saori que naquele momento havia virado seu rosto quando Seiya a havia chamado. A mao palida da moça fechada em punho rumou em direçao ao rosto de Athena, a jovem que percebeu a proximidade da deusa se virou vendo seu rosto a centimetros do punho da mulher a sua frente. Sua expressao era de surpresa e outra que não sabia descrever, Persefone naquele momento estava paralisada seu braço estendido mirando ainda o rosto de Athena.

Foi entao que pequenas linhas vermelhas começaram a sair de seu nariz escorrendo, um brilho dourado se fez revelando alguem agachado ao lado de Saori. Foi somente naquele momento que ela percebeu Seiya agachado ao seu lado segurando o cetro de Athena que naquele momento estava fincado na barriga de Persefone, tendo a mesma segurando o cetro tambem com a outra mao, na tentativa de impedir que fosse golpeada, mas já era tarde demais. Seiya havia sido agil e acertou em cheio na deusa que agora começava a se desintedrar, se desmanchando como se fosse flocos dourados se soltando.

Seu corpo foi caindo devagar e mesmo sendo inimiga, Saori a ampadou em seus braços assim como fizera com Irene e se ajoelhou a deitando no chao.

- Persefone... – disse Athena.

- nunca pensei que a morte poderia ser tao boa – falou ela com a voz fraca e um leve sorriso no rosto.

- ah Persefone, me desculpe – falou. Seiya continuou ajoelhado ao lado da deusa que sempre deu a vida para salvar.

- não diga mais nada Athena, deixe-a ir em paz – aconcelhou Seiya, pondo sua mao no ombro dela.

Hera que estava de pé vendo a cena se entristeceu, pois apesar de tudo Persefone não era realmente má, apenas estava em estado de choque por ter perdido seu amado Hades. Acho que qualquer pessoa ou ate mesmo um deus não esta livre de sentimentos como esses, e ao ver Seiya ao lado de Saori entendia o quao forte era esse sentimento. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma pequena tocida porem forte foi ouvida do lado de fora, fazendo-a se virar e ver que sua leal guerreira estava deixando suas companheiras.

- cof... – tociu Irene, que acabou guspindo um pouco de sangue. Ela estava deitada nos braços de sua amiga, Kassia. – Que cara de choro é essa, Kassia? – riu fraco – Não sabia que era tao sentimental assim...

- e...nao sou – disse suspirando um pouco, limpou uma lagrima que escorria por seu rosto mas logo varias começaram a descer. Os olhos claros e diferentes de Irene passaram por todos ao redor, vendo suas companheiras. Umas chorando e outras tentando manter o orgulho e tentando não chorar para dar apoio as outras.

- mas o que é isso? – disse falhando, ao sentir uma fincada onde a lança havia atingido, que naquele momento se encontrava caido ao lado da vitima. Irene virou seu rosto vendo Alexia ajoelhada, seus joelhos tocando o chao tendo suas maos fechadas em seu colo, cabeça baixa deixando os cabelos pretos e ondulados cairem no rosto. – Alexia, minha garota... – falou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, fazendo a morena levantar a cabeça mostrando seus olhos vermelhos – Eu devia ter dito isso antes, mas nenhum momento era o certo... – fez careta ao sentir outra pontada de dor – Voce sera uma otima amazona de Hera, desde que a vi naquele templo pedindo para ser treinada vi em voce uma cosmo energia que poucos tem...

Alexia que já se encontrava em soluços acentiu chorando ainda mais, sentiu braços a rodeando vendo Camus ao seu lado, pousou a cabeça em seu ombro chorando ainda mais. Os cavaleiros que estavam um pouco afastado sentiam a tristeza das meninas, afinal eles sabiam bem o que era perder um companheiro querido.

- prometa-me uma coisa Kassia... – disse ela suspirando como se aquelas fossem suas ultimas palavras.

- qualquer coisa – respondeu a ruiva.

- não deixe nada acontecer com essas meninas – sorriu de leve – Voce sera a responsavel agora, não quero que se sintam mal por minha partida... sabem muito bem que tudo pode acontecer em uma batalha, essa é nossa vida como amazonas.

- por favor, não... – disse Kassia num sussurro.

Irene deu mais uma olhada ao redor mantendo seu leve sorriso, avistou rosto conhecidos e rostos que depois de algum tempo se tornaram conhecidos, como os cavaleiros que naquele momento estavam rezando pela alma dela. Seus olhos aos poucos foram se fechando, fazendo seu sorriso ir morrendo devagar ate que sua expressao se tornou serena.

- Irene? – disse Kassia com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Balançou um pouco a amiga que nada respondeu, mostrando que já não estava mais entre eles. Kassia pos a cabeça dela em seu peito a abraçando forte como se pudesse prender-la ali para sempre e assim como Persefone, Irene foi aos poucos se desintegrando, virando pontos dourados que subiam ao ceus dizendo adeus para sempre.

Choros e tristeza pairaram ali diante da companheira morta em combate, um pequeno ponto dourado fixou na mao de Kassia que deixava as lagrimas lavarem sua dor pela perda grande. Fechou suas maos segurando aquele pequeno ponto dourado como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- eu sei que a perda é grande e seus coraçoes estao destruidos mas acho melhor sairmos daqui, não estou com um bom pressentimento – disse Shaka olhando ao redor.

- concordo com voce Shaka – disse Seiya saindo do castelo com Saori – Melhor nos apressar.

- entao vamos – disse Kassia limpando as lagrimas, mantendo uma das maos fechadas ainda segurando o que restou de Irene.

O mais rapido que podiam os santos guerreiros e as musas juntos de athena e Hera desciam as escadas do castelo de Ares as pressas, mas sua corrida fora interrompida quando o chao tremeu os fazendo se apoiaram na primeira coisa que viram.

- o chao esta tremendo, o que diabos esta havendo? – disse Kanon nervoso.

- é o templo de Ares, ele esta se destruindo – disse Tereza – Sem o seu deus aqui para comandar o templo não tem porque existir, é o mesmo que Anteros sem ele não há motivos para os pantanos existirem.

- entao se apressem , não estou afim de morrer soterrado aqui – disse Milo.

Uma longa distancia já haviam percorrido, a entrada para o castelo de Ares já estava proxima. Ao passarem por ela o castelo foi se desmanchando não sobrando pedra sobre pedra, suas pernas já começavam a doer de tanto que corriam mas precisariam ir para um lugar seguro para voltarem ao santuario caso contrario ficariam ali seriam pegos de desmoronamento. O terreno plano onde Lana e Zyra travaram uma luta feroz já estava a vista, tanto Athena como Hera levantaram seus cetros para ativarem o portal para sairem dali.

- no dois – disse Hera olhando para Athena que acentiu – um... dois..

Ambas acertaram o chao com os cetros fazendo um fogo se abrir em forma de circulo podendo assim sairem das terras de Ares. O brilhos os cegou tendo que colocar as maos diante dos olhos para poderem atravessar, e questao de minutos o cenario detruido e sem vida foi substituido por um cenario com vida, vegetaçao e o ar limpo. Assim que a luz forte sumiu, eles puderam contemplar o santuario de Athena, a brisa fresca e suave balançando os cabelos e fazendo cocegas na pele.

O sol começava a ficar alaranjado devido ao horario, pois o mesmo já começa a se por no horizonte. Kassia abaixou a cabeça abrindo a mao um pouco tendo ainda o ponto dourado na palma de sua mao, o ultimo pedaço de Irene que tinha, a única lembrança, com a brisa o pontinho foi levado de sua mao flutando agora no ar e seguindo para cima rumo ao Olimpo, afinal era lá que ela deveria descançar em paz.

- fique em paz minha amiga – sussurrou Kassia deixando a ultima lagrima escorrer por seu rosto.

- Alessandra! – gritou alguem com voz de garotinha, as meninas se viraram vendo Viollet correr ate elas.

A menina desceu as escadas correndo e assim que se aproximou pulou nos braços de Alessandra toda sorridente, logo puderam ver Shion acompanhados dos outros que ficaram como Afrodite, Aldebaran e Marin.

- graças aos deuses voce estao bem –comentou Shion preoculpado.

- ainda tinha duvidas de que eles conseguiriam? – disse Afrodite sorrindo, especialmente para uma certa loira.

Mas apesar de estarem a salvos nem tudo ainda estava bem, pois alguns estavam feridos gravemente como Alexia que ainda não tinha se curado completamente do golpe mais poderoso de Deimos, quando lutou com ele na Siberia. A mesma ao dar um passo se curvou gemendo de dor, sua mao pousou rapidamente na lateral de seu corpo e ao retirar viu sangue escorrendo.

- Alexia! – exclamou Lana que a segurou se ajoelhando com ela – Ela esta sangrando!

- ela ainda não se recuperou totalmente do ataque de Deimos, e ao ir ate o templo de Ares se esforçou demais – disse Tereza – melhor leva-la para o hospital.

- eu a levo – disse Camus a pegando no colo rapidamente, tendo a morena depositando sua cabeça no ombro do amado.

- eu te acompanho – disse Lana.

- entao eu vou junto – disse Milo.

Tereza deixou os outros para tras e acompanhou sua amiga ate o hospital da fundaçao, mesmo que um medico normal não pudesse fazer nada pelo menos dar um ponto para fechar esse ferimento ele seria capaz de dar, e o resto seria por conta de Alexia. As portas transparentes do hospital foram abertas, Camus entrou e logo enfermeiros trouxeram uma maca para por a morena nela. Onde a mesma foi levada pra uma sala de cirurgia, os outros nada puderam fazer a não ser ficar lá esperando pelo medico.

**(2h depois)**

O aquariano que era sempre calmo se encontrava angustiado de preoculpaçao com Alexia, nenhum medico havia aparecido ate aquele instante para dar noticias, sabia que não era nada serio apenas dariam pontos mas temia que aquele golpe que fora capaz de destruir em um segundo uma amazona musa pudessa casar dano internamente. Milo estava sentado ao lado de Lana que pegara no sono, seu corpo tombado encostado no ombro do escorpiao dormia tranquilamente enquanto o mesmo encarava o copo de plastico em suas maos.

- esta demorando demais, sera que aconteceu algo serio? – perguntou Camus, mais para si mesmo.

Em seguida uma enfermeira caminhou ate eles segurando uma prancheta em maos, Camus se virou para ela esperando por resposta, Milo ao ver a enfermeira se endireitou na cadeira fazendo Lana despertar.

- ela esta bem, Camus não se preoculpe – disse a enfermeira – O medico deu apenas alguns pontos, tivemos que ver se não houve nenhuma hemorragia interna pois creio que essa menina tenha levado um golpe bem forte.

Ali naquele hospital criado pela fundaçao era super comum os medicos e enfermeiros tratarem sem espanto os feridos, já que todos sem excessoes eram cavaleiros ou amazonas feridos em treinamento ou lutas. Todos eram preparados para os piores ferimentos que provavelmente viriam.

- posso ve-la? – perguntou Camus.

- ela esta dormindo, tivemos que dar anestesia geral para acalma-la. Ela ficou bem nervosa – riu a moça – Mas abrirei uma excessao, deixarei apenas o senhor entrar – falou olhando para Milo e Lana – lamento mas terao de esperar.

- entendemos – sorriu Lana.

Camus acompanhou a enfermeira ate o quarto onde Alexia se encontrava, a porta branca com o numero dourado pregado no alto foi aberta revelando a morena deitada na cama dormindo tranquilamente, a enfermeira deixou o cavaleiro a sós com ela saindo em seguida. O aquariano se aproximou calmamente da cama, acariciando os cabelos negros de Alexia, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, exatamente como fizera quando ela estava na sua cabana na Siberia e em seu templo em aquario. E assim permaneceria ate que ela melhorasse.

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS **

A brisa fraca porem forte o bastante para levantar as petalas de varias cores daquele lugar decorado pela única pessoa que entendia de rosas naquele santuario, fazia o cenario mais que perfeito para o casal deitado em meio as rosas. Os cabelos dourados da jovem espalhados pelo chao coberto de rosas brancas se delirava com a caricia feita por seu amado, sua boca descia e subia na altura do pescoço hora mordia hora apenas beijava de lave. O sol brilhava intensamente naquela manha, mas apesar de ser um dia ensolarado a sensaçao era de tristeza pois logo teriam que voltar para o Olimpo e sabe lá quando voltariam a ver, era essa preoculpaçao que atormentava Milena desde que começara a se envolver com Afrodite.

- uma rosa vermelha por seus pensamentos – disse ele em seu ouvido, a fazendo rir.

- não queria ter que partir – disse Milena.

- eu tambem queria que ficasse – falou Dite.

- se soubesse que teria que deixa-lo não teria me envolvido com voce

- se arrepende?- perguntou ele.

- jamais, mas quero ficar com essa sensaçao de adeus para sempre – respondeu.

- se eu pedir, voce fica? – sorriu de lado.

- mesmo que eu quisesse não poderia, tenho meu dever para com Hera no Olimpo – acariciou o rosto do pisciano.

- mesmo se fosse um pedido de casamento? – disse ele.

- mesmo se... – ela mesma se interrompeu ao se dar conta do que acabara de escutar, sentou-se e virou para Dite que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Como é?

- acho que acabei de perguntar se voce quer casar comigo – disse ele rindo. Milena não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo uma euforia e felicidade tomaram conta de seu corpo – Entao aceita se casar comigo?

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19 - Final

**Templo de Athena**

Mesmo sem entender nada sobre o pedido repentino de Afrodite com ela, Saori acatou a reuniao rapidamente e marcou de se encontrar em seu jardim florido onde o proprio cavaleiro ajudava a cultivar as flores que havia plantato ali somente para Athena. A mesma naquele momento se encontrava sentada na grama macia forrada por diversas rosas, um rosa de cor rara meio amarelada estava em suas maos sendo cuidadosamente admirada e sentindo seu perfume doce. Não demorou muito para sentir a presença de duas pessoas conhecidas, se virou vendo Shion caminhar com Afrodite que vestia sua armadura naquele momento. Os dois curvaram-se brevemente diante da deusa que permaneceu sentada ali naquele campo que mais parecia os campos eliseos no submundo de Hades.

- queria falar comigo cavaleiro? – disse Athena docemente, e curiosa para ouvir o que o cavaleiro de peixes tinha a lhe dizer.

- sim Athena – falou ele se abaixando tendo um joelho encostando na grama e a outra dobrada perto do peito. Retirou seu capacete e a segurou em maos – Sei que já deve saber que Hera voltara logo para o Olimpo levando entao as suas amazonas – disse vendo Athena acentir – Queria pedir a voce e a deusa do Olimpo permiçao para Milena permanecer aqui no santuario e ser treinada para se tornar uma amazona de Athena.

- como é? Amazona de Athena? – exclamou Shion surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir – Milena já é uma amazona, mas pertence ao Olimpo uma mudança dessas...

- Shion se acalme, creio que há um motivopor detras disso – falou Saori se levantando, tento a rosa amarela em maos.

- quero me casar com Milena, sendo assim ela tera de ficar aqui comigo. Se Hera permitir e a senhorita tambem me casarei com ela – disse firme, olhando nos olhos da deusa que não escondeu sua contemplaçao ao ouvir que seu cavaleiro tinha intençoes desse tipo para com uma amazona.

- Athena... – disse Shion olhando para ela que ainda não tinha falado nada – Pense bem antes de decidir algo.

- não há nada o que pensar Shion, se Afrodite tem intençoes boas com Milena não é a mim que ele tem que pedir e sim a Hera. Minha resposta sera a favor desse casamento e arrumarei tudo para que a celebraçao seja feita aqui no santuario como foi feito com Aioria e Marin – disse ela sorrindo para o pisciano. – Mas resta saber a resposta da entao noiva..

Saori olhou para Dite e o mesmo não demorou a mostrar um sorriso largode felicidade, dando a entender que a resposta era um sim.

- pois bem – disse ela caminhando passando pelos dois – Falarei com Hera e veremos o que ela dirá. Voce venha comiga Shion, precisarei de voce.

- s-sim Athena – disse ele correndo para alcança-la – Athena tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? Afinal Milena ainda é uma amazona de Hera, ela pode ser necessaria no Olimpo e quanto as outras? Ficarao aqui ou ireo embora?

- fique calmo Shion, esta nervoso demais ate parece que quem vai casar é voce – riu Saori do nervosismo do grande mestre- Por isso iremos falar com Hera primeiro, mas tenho certeza de que ela já sabe sobre isso – sorriu discretamente.

**CASA DE AQUARIO**

O corpo nu debaixo do lençol se mexeu rodando na cama, uma leve fincada a fez se encolher por causa dos pontos que acabaram de ser retirados. Ao virar-se notou falta de alguem na cama ao seu lado, mas logo a silhueta do frances apareceu e o mesmo estava enrolado em uma toalha branca e tinha outra menor na cabeça enchugando os longos cabelos azul petroleo. Enquanto se enchugava sentiu ser observado, pos a toalha no pescoço e viu a morena deitada de lado com um sorriso malicioso o que o fez sorrir da lado.

- to adorando a visao – riu ela mordendo o labio inferior.

- acho que a minha é melhor – sorriu ele caminhando ate a cama e sentando-se nela, curvou-se sobre a morena arrancando um beijo ardente. – Adoraria fazer varias coisas agora, mas temos que ir senao daqui a pouco todos viram atras da gente.

- serio mesmo? não me importaria de ficar aqui o dia todo – sorriu de lado.

- tambem não, mas fizemos compromisso – disse ele – entao levante-se.

- aff – resmungou, mesmo contra vontade se levantou sem se importar com os olhares nada santos do cavaleiro de aquario sobre ela que caminhou sem se enrolar em nada, entrou no banheiro tomando um rapido banho e vestiu uma vestido fresco pois estava realmente quente.

Saiu do banheiro e não encontrou Camus no quarto, pos o sapato e saiu do quarto andando pelo corredor ate sair no saguao encontrando seu amado parado na porta a sua espera, o aquariano deu apenas um sorriso ao ver a morena extremamente bela. Após um breve selinho desceram as escadas em direçao a casa de touro, após a paz voltar ao mundo não havia mais razao para Hera e suas amazonas ficarem na Terra e teriam que voltar para o Olimpo. Entao Aldebaran a pedido de sua sobrinha Viollet reolveu fazer um churrasco como despedida das meninas, apesar de nenhum deles ainda saberem que uma delas ficaria no santuario.

Não demorou muito e já estavam entrando na segunda casa do zodiaco, onde foram recebidos com comentarios indiscretos de Kanon, Mascara e Shura.

- olha so mais um casalzinho pro santuario – riu kanon cutucando Shura que deu uma risada tambem.

- hey ragazza, se quiser um homem quente é so dar uma passada na casa de cancer – piscou Mask fazendo Camus quase o congelar ali mesmo.

- vamos nos sentar – disse ele irritado pegando no pulso de Alexia e indo ate a mesa onde Aioria e Marin estavam sentado junto de Lana.

- não ligue para eles – avisou Marin – sabe como são.

- e como – disse Camus fuzilando Mascara e Kanon.

- aqui esta bem passada Marin - falou Deba pondo uma carna no prato da amazona.

- obrigada Deba – sorriu e comendo em seguida – Esta otimo! – exclamou – agora sei porque os brasileiros adoram churrasco, isso é muito bom.

- nunca tinha ido a um churrasco? – perguntou Alexia vendo a amazona negar.

- voce já? – perguntou Camus.

- claro, Alessandra é brasileira e sou meia brasileira tambem de vez em quando fazemos algo para lembrar da nossa terra – sorriu a morena.

- fazem churrasco no Olimpo?! – perguntou Aiolos surpreso, Alexia e Lana riram deixando o sagitariano sem entender.

- o Olimpo que voces imaginam deve ser bem diferente – riu Lana – Lá é um lindo lugar onde so os deuses moram mas tambem não é tao antigo assim, nós tambem nos abituamos as modernidades daqui.

- ah ta – disse Aiolos entendo.

Um pequeno som ligado tocava um samba aconchegante fazendo Deba e Alessandra se sentirem em casa, o grupo de pegadores formado por Mask, Kanon, Shura conversavam e bebiam avontade apesar de estar faltando um deles: Milo. Na outra mesa, se encontravam os casais e amigos: Camus com Alexia, Aioria com Marin, Kassia e Lana.

- cade o escorpiao? – perguntou a ruiva olhando ao redor.

- verdade ainda não vi – falou Lana.

- ele disse que foi atras do Dite e Milena – falou Aldebaran se aproximando da mesa.

- aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Alexia.

- não que eu saiba – deu de ombros e voltou a churrasqueira.

Mas a tao tranquila festa ficou barulhente pois logo ouviram gritos pela casa de touro ate a arena feita pelo tourino para poder fazer seus churrascos.

- que barulhera é essa? – reclamou Kanon se levantando.

Logo avistaram Milo correndo e berrando varias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- o Dite... casamente, Milena vai casar! – gritava sem parar, ate que Camus o segurou pelos ombros o fazendo se aquietar.

- santa Athena Milo! controle-se! – brigou com ele, fazendo-o se acalmar.

- que diabos esta acontecendo seu doido? Ta pegando fogo o santuario? – disse Mask.

- é pior – disse o escorpiao.

- pior? – falou Aneta olhando para as meninas que tambem não estavam entendendo nada.

- desembucha de uma vez homem! – falou Kassia.

- eu tinha ido atras de Dite e uma serva me disse que ele estava em uma reuniao com Athena, Hera e Shion – começou – Pensei que estava acontecendo algo e quando entrei escutei que...

- que? – disse Lana esperando que terminasse.

- Afrodite pediu Milena em casamento! – após dizer isso uma tocida forte foi ouvida, Mask guspiu sua cerveja.

- como é que é? Aquele ser afeminado vai casar com a irma o Buda?! – exclamou – è o apocalipse, achei que tinhamos matado Persefone mas ela voltou... – disse alarmado.

- vish quero ver como a barbie vai aceitar isso – falou Kanon rindo.

- se conheço bem o Shaka ele...

- aceitou – respondeu Milo interrompendo Saga.

- ele aceitou?! – exclamou os cavaleiros.

- por que voces estao surpresos? – disse Alexia sem entender.

- ora essa, Afrodite sempre teve fama de andar do outro lado, de gostar de outro fruta e de repente chega a irma do Shaka e ai ele vai casar? Qualquer um ficaria surpreso – disse Aiolos.

- caramba se o Afrodite ta casando so falta o Kanon virar santo tambem – disse Milo.

- epa ta falando o que de mim ae?! – exclamou – Ate parece, eu casar haha – riu.

- vai ficar encalhado entao – comentou Aiolos.

- como é? – se levantou encarando o sagitariano.

- qual é Kanon, já ta com mais de 30 anos daqui a pouco vai ficar pra titio – disse Aioria rindo.

- deixa quieto – murmurou voltando a se sentar.

- mas a Milena não é muito nova para casar, não? – comentou Lana.

- pois é, ainda não tinha pensado nisso – falou Aneta.

- acho que Shaka so permitiu porque Dite alem de ser um cavaleiro, ele o conhece – falou Camus.

- tambem acho – falou Kassia.

**(alguns minutos mais tarde)**

O som na medida certa tocava na casa de touro onde o churrasco ainda acontecia animadamente entre as amazonas e os cavaleiros, em uma mesa alguns deles estavam jogando baralho enquanto as amazonas ficavam conversando animadamente sobre varias coisas, ate que um casal muito comentado na festa apareceu: Afrodite e Milena.

- olha só o casal 20 chegou – exclamou Milo tirando sarro, Mascara da morte não perdeu uma e aproveitou a deixa.

- ta virando homem hein flor – disse ele em seguida.

- há há muito engraçado Mascara da morte – falou o pisciano irritado.

- é serio mesmo a coisa? Vao se casar? – perguntou Marin vendo a loira acentir.- ai que maravilha! – exclamou ela.

Milena ficou na mesa com as meninas conversando sobre o casamente enquanto Dite foi para a mesa dos homens e teve que aguentar as gracinhas vindo de Milo, Shura e Mascara.

- cade a Kassia? – comentou Lana olhando em volta.

- iiihhh – disse Alexia.

- por que esse iihh? – disse Lana confusa.

- ela não esta aqui e nem o Kanon – riu Aneta junto da morena, Lana rolou os olhos e bateu na testa.

- sera que não podiam aguentar não? – disse ela balando a cabeça em negaçao.

Apesar da festa na area do Deba, a animaçao corria solta em um comodo do segundo templo especialmente no banheiro já que pelo menos Kassia tinha a decencia de não fazer certas coisas na cama dos outros enquanto Kanon para pouco importava o local contanto que tinha o que queria.

Num ato impulsivo Kanon segurou Kassia no colo a fazendo enlaçar sua cintura e a empurrou contra a parede do banheiro da casa de touro, a parte de cima do vestido que ela usava estava desamarrado e caido ate o meio de seu tronco, onde Kanon passava beijando-a intensamente desde o pescoço ate o colo a fazendo arfar. A medida que ia destribuindo beijos pelos ombros da ruiva Kanon aproveitava para dar algumas envestidas fazendo seu membro se esfregar na intimidade de Kassia a fazendo gemer. Com voracidade Kassia arrancou a camisa de Kanon a jogando em algum canto daquele banheiro, com a mesma agilidade o ex-marina terminou de arrancar o vestido de Kassia e com uma mao abriu a calça a deixando cair ate o chao junto com a cueca boxer que usava a preenchendo a fazendo gemer alto em seu ouvido.

Suas costas prensada na parede devido as envestidas de Kanon a faziam ir ao Olimpo novamente e voltar, já havia se entregado para varios homens mas nenhum deles tinha aquele fogo, aquela voracidade que kanon tinha e que a faziam delirar so de imaginar estar em seus braços. Kanon a desceu de seu colo e a empurrou com força na pia ficando de costas para ele e a penetrou por tras enquanto se deliciava com a expressao de prazer que a ruiva fazia sendo mostrada pelo espelho da pia do banheiro. Segurou fortemente em sua cintura penetrando mais forte, nem mesmo ele estava se aguentando deixando seus gemidos sairem pela boca ao mesmo que Kassia tambem gemia.

Aos poucos o corpo da ruiva começava a dar sinais que logo chegaria ao ponto maximo, tratou de intensificar as envestidas se é que era capaz pois o corpo de Kassi se movimentava pra frente e pra tras tentando se apoiar na pia com toda sua força tamanha o prazer proporcionado por Kason. Mais algumas envestidas e Kassia já havia chegado ao climax.

- deviamos fazer mais isso – riu Kanon – Voce é mais fogosa nas rapidinhas do que nas transas normais – beijou o pescoço dela, mas rapidamente Kassia se distanciou saindo de seu abraço. – Que foi? – disse confuso vendo a ruiva catando seu vestido.

- já falei uma vez e volto a repetir Kanon – disse ela se virando para o geminiano – Após o ato eu caio fora, voce é na verdade otimo jamais senti tanto prazer assim com alguem. – elogiou ela vendo o ex-marina sorrir de lado – Mas é apenas sexo e alem do mais, daqui a pouco estaremos indo embora.

- poderia ficar – sugeriu ele.

- não posso, não sou de me apegar a alguem ainda mais dessa maneira. Prefiro ficar só a estar ao lado de alguem, no final das contas a gente sempre acaba sozinho – disse ela terminando de por o vestido e arrumar o cabelo. Kanon naquela altura tambem já havia se vestido, mas de sair puxou Kassia a fazendo encarar seu belos olhos, ficando assim por alguns minutos.

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, apenas se encaravam tendo uma conversa de olhares que somente eles entendiam. Por mais que fosse verdade que Kassia estava se entregando de corpo e alma para Kanon ela jamais deixaria um homem dominar sua vida e isso ela havia jurado quando se tornou amazona de Hera. Puxou seu braço e saiu do banheiro as pressas deixando Kanon para tras pensativo e ate irritado.

Mas eles não eram os unicos que estavam tendo um conflito de sentimentos, de volta a area do churrasco Aneta se encontrava afastada da mesa das garotas e estava encostada num pilar perto do belo jardim de Aldebaran, algumas vezes pegava Saga a encarando intensamente mas desviava o olhar. Seu coraçao ainda doia so de pensar em ter que partir e não ver mais aqueles olhos que escondiam inumeros segredos e que lhe facinavam a deixando sem dormir as vezes. Estava tao destraida que mal notou quando Saga se aproximou dela.

- parece preoculpada – disse Saga proximo dela, Aneta se virou vendo o homem de belos lhos ao mesmo tempo que transmitiam um misterio no qual ela adoraria desvendar.

- não é nada, acho que anciosa seria o certo – falei ela rindo e baixando a cabeça encarando seu copo.

- quando partiram? – perguntou Saga direto, queria aproveitar alguns minutos para conhecer Aneta melhor sabia que estava nutrindo sentimentos por ela e queria saber mais sobre ela.

- provavelmente logo após o casamente de Milena – disse ela deixando a tristeza abate-la.

- parece triste – comentou ele, sem perceber que automaticamente levantou a mao pronto para tocar-lhe a face, onde a mesma impediu o ato. Já era dificil para ela ter que lhe dar com o adeus e não queria levar consigo imagens boas de Saga para depois ficar se remoendo. – Perdao, fui indelicado...

- não foi – disse ela docemente – Mas acho melhor deixar como esta.

Saga a encarava tentando entender, mas sabia que no fundo entendia perfeitamente pois ele tambem sentia um incomodo ao pensar que não voltaria a ve-la. Aneta deu um sorriso fraco e saiu de perto de Saga o deixando só e voltou para a mesa das meninas.

O churrasco havia sido otimo, após Kassia e kanon voltarem da pequena "festinha" do banheiro o grupo de dividiu para jogarem baralho, mulheres contra os homens tendo as mulheres vencedoras apesar de Milo ficar dizendo que eles havia deixado elas ganharem. Causando risos de todos.

A noite havia chegado quase que na velocidade da luz deixando o céu escuro com pontinhos claros causados pelas estrelas, algumas das meninas se encontravam aproveitando os ultimos minutos com seus santos guerreiros como Alexia que havia saido para jantar com Camus em um restaurante frances, Alessandra que estava vendo um filme na casa de aries com Mú apesar de Viollet e Kiki estarem no meio, Milena e Afrodite estavam vendo sobre as coisas do casamento, discutindo sobre o buffet, convidados e etc. A única que estava sozinha observando as estrelas era Lana, seus cabelos lisos e negros como aquela noite balançavam a medida que o vento soprava.

- te achei – exclamou alguem saindo dos arbustos, a morena se virou encontrando o escorpiao a olhando com um sorriso de canto – Estava te procurando – falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

A arena estava silenciosa facilitando para a calmaria de esperito da moça que nada disse após ver Milo chegar e voltou a encarar as estrelas.

- parece sentir mesmo saudade do Olimpo – comentou ele.

- um pouco, mas acho que vou sentir mais falta daqui – falou ela virando o rosto trazendo seu olhar que Milo tanto adorava mas que no inicio repudiava.

- poderia ficar, não acha? – disse ele dando uma indireta (direta).

- vai me pedir em casamento tambem? – riu ela, vendo Milo ficar corado.

- não! – exclamou alto – só acho que não precisa dessa coisa de casamente pra ficar aqui, tenho certeza de que se pedir a Athena ela vai deixar voce ficar e...

- e se eu não quiser? – falou o olhando sem expressao.

- como é? – a olhou confuso.

- e se eu não quiser ficar, Milo? e se eu realmente querer voltar para o Olimpo? – disse, virando o rosto para frente depois de segundos – Por mais saudade que eu irei ter daqui e...de voce tambem... – falou ficando triste - ...eu não não quero abandonar o Olimpo.

- sentirei sua falta – disse rapido mas Lana conseguiu ouvir e deu um pequeno riso.

- mas quem disse que não podemos aproveitar? – disse ela se inclinando na direçao dele, encostando seus labios nos dele num beijo calmo mas que logo intensificou.

Logo as caricias ficaram mais fogosas e intensas, as roupas jogadas no chao, os corpos grudados tornando-se um só sob a luz do luar como se ali fossem capaz de prender um ao outro não deixando chances de ir embora.

**(ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS – PROVA DO VESTIDO DE NOIVA)**

Com um pedaço de papel Alexia se abanava pois dentro daquela loja estava quente, Milena já havia esperimentado varios vestidos e não havia gostado de nenhum, suas amigas e Marin estavam sentadas em um hall onde havia um pequena sala onde Milena trocava de roupa.

- santo Zeus, demora tanto assim para provar uma roupa? – reclamou Alexia – eu to derrentendo aqui!

- pode parecer facil mas nesse dia queremos que tudo saia certo – sorriu marin, Alexia deixou um sorriso crescer, apesar de estar reclamando entendia a felcidade da amiga e tambem torcia para tudo sair como ela queria.

- ali vem ela – disse Kassia sorrindo. – Adorei o vestido Milena! De todos esse é o melhor!

- foi o que voce falou sobre os outros – disse Lana, recebendo uma linguada da ruiva.

- mas tenho que concordar com Kassia, foi o primeiro que gostei – disse Milena sorrindo – ainda bem que a senhorita Saori indicou essa boutique senao não saberia onde ir para escolher meu vestido. Aqui tem vestidos lindos, mas esse foi o único que gostei.

- entao vai escolher esse mesmo ou vai esperimentar outro? – perguntou Alessandra, recebendo um olhar preoculpante das amigas.

Apesar de estarem feliz pela loira não queriam passar mais nenhum minuto dentro daquela boutique quente, ate mesmo Marin que agora estava na pele de quem acompanha a noiva na prova de roupa estava querendo sair dali. Mas a sorte estava do lado delas.

- vou ficar com esse – sorriu Milena contente, tendo suas amigas respirando mais aliviadas.

Após trocar de roupa a costureira mediu a garota para fazer alguns pequenos ajustes, depois foram para a seguinte loja onde escolheriam as roupas das madrinhas já que Alessandra e Kassia foram escolhidas por Milena para serem as madrinhas e Dite escolheu Mascara da morte e Shura.

**(ESCOLHENDO O TERNO DOS PADRINHO)**

Um pouco mais afastado de onde as garotas estavam, os santos guerreiros agora tinham uma missao que era quase como enfrentar um deus: fazer Mascara vestir uma gravata. O canceriano passou a manha inteira reclamando de ter que usar gravata no casamente, o terno não teria poblema mas já a gravata.

- para de reclamar e me deixa ajeitar essa droga aqui! – exclamou Milo tentando ajuda-lo com a gravata.

- me diz pra que usar gravata?! – disse irritado.

- não me pergunte não fui eu que exigiu isso – disse o escorpiao terminando de por a gravata.

- aff mal consigo respirar – reclamou de novo.

- relaxa so vai por isso daqui a dois dias e por alguns minutos só, logo depois podera tirar – falou Shura terminando de se olhar no espelho para ver seu terno de padrinho.

- Dite poderia ter escolhido outra pessoa pra ser o padrinho – falou Mascara.

- ate parece, ele te escolheu por que são melhores amigos tipo eu e o Camus... – falou Milo piscando fazendo Mask rolar os olhos.

- maldita hora em que virei amigo daquela florzinha – bateu na testa. Fazendo seus amigos rirem.

**DIA DO CASAMENTO – JARDIM DO TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

- coloquem essas flores ali no canto – disse Shina apontando para os rapazes da organizaçao, a amazona já estava vestida apropriadamente para a festa que seria daqui a algumas horas, faltava apenas alguns reparos pois o jardim do templo de athena já estava todo decorado com rosas brancas e um vazinho com lirios em cada mesa. A principio seria os cavaleiros de ouro que iriam arrumar tudo, mas a maioria mal sabia sobre decoraçao entao depois de levar uma bronca da amazona ela e Saori chamaram os tecnicos para fazerem os ajustes e o pessoa da decoraçao.

- esta tudo pronto Shina? – disse Saori saindo de seu aposentos e indo ate seu jarim que cedeu para fazer o casamento de Milena e Dite, assim como fizera com Aioria e Marin.

- Athena o que faz aqui precisa se arrumar – falou ela recebendo um sorriso da deusa.

- não se preoculpe ainda tenho tempo – falou – vejo que ficou tudo perfeito, tenho certeza de que Milena vai adorar.

- espero que essas rosas brancas não sejam as que eu estou pensando – murmurou Shina.

- não são, não – respondeu Saori com um riso – Essas rosas são cultivadas por um otimo floricutor da cidade, eu mesma as encomendei – falou pegando uma a entrada e cheirando – o perfume é doce o que deixa o ambiente cheiroso e harmonioso. Mas bem, irei me arrumar enquanto isso vá recebendo os convidados.

- sim, Athena – disse ela se curvando.

Em passos calmos Saori retornava para seus aposentos dentro de seu templo, longe daquela movimentaçao toda. A porta do quarto foi fechada enquanto Saori após fecha-la foi ate o banheiro de seu quarto para tomar um belo banho antes do casamento, retirou o lindo vestido branco de seda o deixando cair no chao levemente, em seguida abriu a torneira da banheira a deixando encher foi ate a pia e pegou algo pra prender o cabelo e ficou enrolada na toalha esperando a banheira encher.

Após estar devidamente cheia, Saori pendurou a toalha e entrou na banheira ficando deitada deixando somente dos ombros para cima para fora da agua morna que aquecia sua pele macia. Alguns minutos ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, pensando na festa e em como apesar de estar feliz por Milena se via tendo um sentimento ruim em relaçao a isso. Inveja? Pensou Saori, no fundo ela sabia que sim, mesmo sendo uam deusa seu coraçao ainda humano era capaz de sentir coisas abominaveis como esse tipo de sentimento. Sua alma clamava por algo tao romantico como esse ao lado de quem ela mais ama, daquele o qual a salvara inumeras vezes sem mesmo ela pedir.

- Seiya – deixou seus labios dizerem aquele nome que sempre chamava nos momentos dificeis.

Por mais que amasse todos que viviam na Terra ela ainda anciava por ter uma vida como de uma pessoa normal, queria casar e ter filhos mas sabia que isso não era possivel. Pois seu marido e filhos seriam alvos faceis dos inimigos que poderiam aparecer a qualquer hora, seu relacionamento mesmo que as escondidas com Seiya já não lhe satisfazia, ela queria algo aberto seu coraçao queria gritar para o mundo e dizer que seu coraçao pertencia a somente uma pessoa, mas infelizmente ela não podia fazer isso. Tinha que manter total restriçao e cuidado com o que fazia com Seiya, ate mesmo o grande mestre não sabia disso apesar de desconfiar e para proteger Seiya ela guardaria esse sentimento a sete chaves dentro de seu peito.

Assim que a agua esfriou Saori se levantou e pegou a toalha pendurada se enrolando nela novamente, ao sair encontrou uma serva em seu quarto ao lado da cama onde o vestido para o casamento estava esticado e esposto pronto para ser vestido.

- aqui seu vestido senhora, coom pediu – disse a serva.

- obrigada – agradeceu gentilmente, andou ate um canto longe das janelas e deixou a toalha cair no chao revelando seu corpo branco e delicado. A serva pegou o vestido e ajudou Saori a se arrumar, delicadamente o pano fino e suave ia subindo por seu corpo fazendo cocegas ate que foi ajustado e fechado nas costas pela serva.

Depois ela se sentou em uma cadeira para que a serva lhe penteasse o cabelo, mas ao contrario do que esperava sentiu maos mais pesadas lhe tocando os fios lisos. Estava tao destraida que nem percebeu quando Seiya entrou no quarto e trocou de lugar com a serva na hora de pentear os cabelos, seus olhos levantaram vendo no relfexo do espelho grande diante de si a imagem daquele que sempre fazia seu coraçao bater mais rapido.

- Seiya – sorriu com os olhos.

- sempre gostei dos seus cabelos, macios e com um perfume explendido – disse ela a olhando sedutoramente, mas ali olhando nos olhos dela pelo reflexo do espelho notou algo de errado – O que houve Saori? Aconteceu algo?

- não é nada Seiya – falou se levantando após terminar de arrumar o cabelo ela mesma, Saori se levantou e já ia saindo quando Seiya a segurou pelo braço.

- já falei uma vez Saori e vou repetir, não minta pra mim não quando estamos só nos dois – falou ele com voz rouca.

- não estou mentindo Seiya – disse agora firme sem deixar transparecer sua angustia por ter que abdicar sua felicidade em nome dos outros, não sentia raiva apor isso mas tambem não estava contente – Se digo que não tem nada de errado é para seu proprio bem, voce se arriscar demais não quero sobrecarrega-lo.

- jamais faria isso, e não me importo de ficar sobrecarregado desde que voce fique leve e sem peso algum nas costas – falou ele olhando em seus olhos fazendo Saori dar um leve sorriso.

- melhor irmos, o casamento já vai começar – falou Athena abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo junto de Seiya que vinha logo atras dela.

Logo a luz do sol já era vista, sairam pela porta entrando no belo jardim já pronto e decorado lindamente. Saori e Seiya já podiam ver os cavaleiros de ouro conversando perto das mesas enquanto saboreavam uma taça de shampae mesmo que Shina tivesse dito que eram para esperar ate depois da cerimonia que seria realizada por Hera, pois alem de ser a rainha do Olimpo ela era a deusa do matrimonio, do casamento.

- Athena – disseram Shura, Milo e Camus que estava mais perto e ao verem Saori entrar no jardim se curvaram.

- não precisam disso cavaleiros, hoje quero que me tratem somente como Saori – sorriu ela que caminhou em direçao a sua mae, Hera que arrumava o altar feito para a cerimonia. – Esta tudo pronto?

- claro Athena, agora so falta a noiva chegar – sorriu Hera.

Um pouco mais afastado dali estavam um grupo formado por Mascara, Saga, kanon, Alexia e Lana junto de Kassia, ambos tentavam acalmar Mascara que estava quase dando um ataque por causa da gravata que dizia ele estar apertada demais.

- afinal de contas que foi que deu nó nisso ai? – perguntou Kassia tentando ajudar o pobre cavaleiro.

- o idiota do Milo que quase me arranca pescoço – disse ele, mas rapidamente Kassia resolve o problema deixando a gravata mais larga – pronto, depois da cerimonia é so tirar – piscou ela.

- podia arrumar minha gravata tambem e outra coisa – falou kanon sorrindo de lado, fazendo Alexia se engasgar com a bebida.

- por Zeus, Kanon! Sera que nem aqui voce fica quieto?! – exclamou a morena.

- eu não falei nada, voces entenderam enrrado – disse ele sinico – Mentes sujas – riu de lado pegando sua taça e saindo dali com Kassia.

- tem hora que o Kanon é pior que o Milo – disse Aioros se juntando ao grupo.

- onde estava? Passamos no templo de sagitario e não estava lá? – perguntou Saga olhando para o companheiro.

- estava na vila das amazonas com Aioria esperando a Marin, sabe como é mulher pra se arrumar – falou suspirando recebendo olhares serios de Alexia e Lana –Opa, opa, calma ae meninas – disse. As duas nada disseram e sairam dali indo ate seus respctivos pares.

- sorte sua que os unicos a mandarem os outros para outra dimençao é o saga e o Kanon, senao voce já teria ido pra com uma passagem so de ida – riu mascara, fazendo ate mesmo Saga rir.

A visao do geminiano foi atraida assim que Aneta chegou no local com Alessandra, Mú, Deba e sua sobrinha Viollet. A doce moça usava um vestido azul marinho que destacou a cor clara de seus cabelos e olhos, o vestido não era longo batia um pouco acima do joelhos deixando as pernas a mostra, não pensou duas vezes e foi ate ela assim que ficou sozinha quando foi pegar uma taça de bebida.

- esta muito bonita, Aneta – disse cordialmente de forma que não a deixasse constrangida.

- ola Saga – disse ela corando – obrigada – sorriu envergonhada, normalmente ela não era assim era te um pouco rude e reservada mas Saga tinha essa capacidade de deixa-la sem jeito so de estar no mesmo lugar que ela. – v-voce tambem esta – disse olhando para sua taça.

- obrigado – agradeceu o elogio.

Saga teria continuado a conversar com ela se não fosse Kiki chegando e berrando que a noiva estava a caminho, fazendo todos seguindo para seus lugares. Mas não quer dizer que ele não tenha aproveitado, enquanto andavam em direçao ao local todo montado com arcos de metal decorados com flores com pessego e panos brancos Saga segurou delicadamente a mao de Aneta a trazendo junto ate o banco onde sentaria ao lado do irmao que estava com cara de poucos amigos ao ver Kassia ao lado de Mascara que vez ou outra tentava flertar com a amazona, no banco mais a frente do lado esquerdo estavam Camus com Alexia que tinha a cabeça encostado em seu ombro, Milo estava com lana ambos conversando sobre algo e ao lado Tereza.

Ao lado deles na frente tambem so que do lado direito, estavam Dohko com o grande mestre Shion, ao lado dele Saori e Seiya. Atras de Saga e kanon estavam Mú, Kiki, Aldebaran e viollet que usava um vestido florido, os outros como Aioria, Marin, Shina, Aioros.

Rapidamente Hera se posicionou em seu lugar no altar assim como Afrodite que ajeitou a flor vermelha em seu terno, mais alguns minutos e uma linda musica foi tocada avisando da chegada da noiva. Milena estava explendida, seus cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um coque deixando alguns fios soltos o vel medio preso no coque dava uma sofisticaçao, seus olhos marcado somente com o delineador brilhavam de felicidade assim como seu sorriso que estava estampado no rosto. Shaka vinha acompanhando a irma ate o altar, mesmo estivesse com um pé atras sobre essa relaçao sabia que nada adiantaria falar com Milena, entao so restava lhe desejar toda a felicidade.

A poucos centimetros do pisciano Shaka olhou atentamente para Dite que pode murmurar algo atraves do cosmo.

"cuide bem dela, ouviu?" – disse Shaka.

"mas é claro" – respondeu Dite sorrindo de lado ao olhar para sua noiva.

Após passar Milena para Dite, o buda caminhou ate o banco se sentando ao lado de Seiya. Hera começou um pequeno discurso durante a cerimonia, a cada palavra as meninas sabiam que seus dias logo chegariam e teriam que voltar para o Olimpo, seria lindo se todas elas pudessem ficar mas sabiam que seus afazeres no Olimpo a empediam.

**(algumas horas depois)**

A hora tao esperada chegou, Dite colocou a aliança no dedo de Milena e vice-versa virando assim marido e mulher logo depois veio um beijo apaixonado que fez as meninas gritarem ate mesmo Shina vibrou, sem fala na Saori que sorriu comemorando tambem. Após a cerimonia todos voltaram para o jardim e ficaram em mesas juntas conversando.

- santo Zeus, amem! – disse Mascara arrancando a gravata do pescoço – já não aguentava mais essa coisa no pescoço. Pegou sua taça de shampae e tomou um gole, após descer a taça seus olhos foram parar em uma pessoa na qual jamais deveria olhar.

Toda vestida de branco, seu corpo esguio ficou ainda mais lindo e perfeito, os cabelos presos deixando o pescoço livre a mesma agora seria mulher de Dite. Mascara bufou e tombou a cabeça pra tras massagendo a ponte do nariz, quando escutou a conversa dos amigos.

- quem diria que Dite seira o primeiro a casar? – falou Milo curvado sobre a mesa.

- primeiro? Pelo que sei meu irmao foi o primeiro de todos, Dite infelizmente vai ter que ficar com o segundo lugar – riu Aioros.

- verdade – riu Milo.

- e quanto a voces? – perguntou ele.

- não acontece nada – falou Milo desapontado.

- como é que é? Vao deixar elas irem embora? – perguntou o sagitariano surpreso.

- acho que é o melhor – falou Saga entrando na conversa – Elas tem responsabilidades no Olimpo, não podem largar tudo assim.

- mas Milena esta deixando o Olimpo e vai virar uma amazona de Athena – falou Shura.

- Alessandra me controu que Hera so deixou Milena ficar pois ela tera uma substituta entao não tera problemas – disse Mú.

- cara voces estao com uma cara, ate parece que vao morrer se elas forem embora – falou Mascara.

- ninguem vai morrer o caranguejo, isso se chama dependencia – falou Kanon de braços cruzados – Eu por outro lado estou muito bem, se elas querem ir embora que vao sempre tem mulher por ai – falou ele rindo de lado.

Um pouco mais afastado estavam as meninas conversando com Milena, que tentava ver alguma soluçao para elas em relaçao aos cavaleiros.

- na verdade não tem o porque de ficarmos – falou Lana – não temos nada de verdade com eles, voce foi a única que se envolveu com um. Acho que no final das contas fomos casos e eles sempre passam.

- concordo com Lana – disse a morena Alexia – acho que devemos ir embora mesmo, é o melhor.

- vou sentir saudades – falou Milena deixando uma lagrima cair do olhos.

- nada disso nem pense em chorar, menina – disse Kassia sorrindo – Vamos dar um jeito de manter contato e não sumiremos, podemos vir visitar voce, tenho certeza de que Hera ira permitir.

- promete? Quer dizer prometem? – falou olhando para as amigas que sorriam tambem.

Mesmo que quisessem elas não iriam se separar, a amizade delas era mais forte que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Era tipo como a dos cavaleiros de ouro mesmo tendo diferenças eles ainda permaneciam unidos e estavam dando uma amostra ali no casamente onde todos estavam reunidos conversando, rindo e bebendo (moderadamente). Elas ficariam unidas mesmo a distancia.

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS DO CASAMENTO**

Já era bem cedo e o sol que acabara de nascer clareava tudo ao redor do santuario, na arena um clima de separaçao se instalou assim que alguns raios começavam a esquentar metade da arena de treinamento. De um lado as amazonas de Hera com a deusa, e do outro os santos cavaleiros de Athena e Milena que agora fazia parte dessa familia grande. A morena de cabelos ate o ombro encarava o chao assim como o aquariano que por orgulho nada disse, apenas encarava a morena de onde estava.

Saori segurava seu cetro e olhava a mae que tinha um leve sorriso nos labios finos, todas elas usavam um manto com capuz, o manto branco com detalhes douraos. Nenhum dos cavaleiros disse nada estava cada um em seus pensamentos, mestre shion se aproximou delas e agradeceu pela ajuda na batalha contra Ares e persefone.

- seram bem vindas quando quiserem – disse Shion – afinal uma amiga de voces ira ficar – falou se virando para Milena que tinha Dite abrançando sua cintura.

- espero que voltem em segurança – falou Saori.

- faremos sim – sorriu Hera – Bem meninas, hora de ir

Todas assim que ouviram as palavras da deusa olharam para seus amados nos quais teriam que deixar para tras, apesar de terem que dizer adeus algo dizia que não era um adeus para sempre e sim um ate breve. O vento soprou mais forte fazendo os cabelos de todos balançarem, Hera se virou ficando de costas para todos e usou seu cetro fazendo um circulo dourado crescer em volta delas, um aceno, um adeus era o que dizia os olhares das meninas que iam desaparecendo a medida que a luz ia se intensificando.

Os cavaleiros tiveram que cobrir os olhos por causa da luz dourada que era forte demais, e assim que ela desapareceu viram que junto suas amadas já não estavam mais lá. Aquilo era realmente um adeus e não ate breve. Seus destinos eram diferentes, cada um tinha um caminho a seguir e talvez quem sabe se veriam outra vez. Mas era certo que elas estariam vendo todo o santuario do céu, la de cima do grande Olimpo.

**FIM**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Aqui voces podem dar uma olhada nas fotos das personagens e outras coisas: **** media/set/?set=a.474800809257504.1073741831.459623850775200&type=3**

**Logo mais postarei a segunda temporada que já esta sendo postada no site do NYAH FANFICTION: .br/historia/344024/A_Caixa_De_Pandora_-_O_Retorno _Da_Deusa_Esquecida/ **

"_OBRIGADA POR LEREM E TEREM ACOMPANHADOS A PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA, E ESPERO QUE ACOMPANHEM TAMBEM A SEGUNDA: _

_A CAIXA DE PANDORA: O RETORNO DA DEUSA ESQUECIDA (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA) _

_BJOS VEJOS VCS LÁ."_


End file.
